


phoenixflame

by elinciacrimea



Series: heritors [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, Found Families, Friends to Lovers, Gen, In-Universe Mythology, Multi, Siblings, Slow Burn, Universe Alteration, Worldbuilding, altered timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 100,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinciacrimea/pseuds/elinciacrimea
Summary: In the year 391 V.C., the royal villa of the Lima family, home to Princess Anthiese, her stepmother, and her elder brother, is set aflame in the night. Ten years later, a priestess sets out from Novis Island to locate a missing goddess. And as the gods' hands shape the earth, so too do their people shape their own fates. To fire, a princess is lost. From fire, a queen is reborn...A rewrite of Celica's route to be more plot-significant, treat its female characters more fairly, and be 100% gayer. Set in the same universe as "From Bruises Flowers Grow," but there's no need to read that in order to understand this.





	1. sisters, brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out long. But here it is, the full version of Celica's route from my SOV AU universe! Again, this is set in the same universe as "From Bruises Flowers Grow," but you can read either one first.

_Once, the gods themselves walked these lands. Among them were two sibling gods, an elder brother, known as Duma, and a younger sister, known as Mila. Christened Naga's Kingshield and Kingsgrail for their service to the king, the two gods were gifted with great power. Yet they were also rash, and impulsive, and in time turned against their ruler in a battle they could not hope to win. But Great Naga was merciful, and so decreed that for their crimes, the siblings would be exiled from the lands they called home. So Duma and Mila crossed the seas, and made a home in the land that would be known to future generations as Valentia._

_Duma believed in strength above all, and that humanity must be ruled by power and power alone. Mila in turn believed in love above all, and that humanity must know no toil. And so, the two siblings clashed. They fought bitterly for an age, and ripped the land they called home in twain. In time, the fire was ceased with a Divine Accord - Duma would take the north lands of Valentia, and Mila the south, and never would either cross the other's border. And so peace was formed, at long last, with each patron god shaping humanity in the image they desired. Mila's land of Zofia knew no hardship, and so became lost and selfish. Duma's land of Rigel knew no kindness, and so became hard and cruel. Yet both lands upheld their ancient vow, and no war rose between them._

_But such a peace could never last. For there is but a creeping madness waiting at eternity's end...the fate faced by all divine dragons, granted immeasurable strength and with it an immeasurable burden. With power comes madness, and with that madness comes with the end of man. King Naga had foreseen this, and so when the siblings departed their homeland, she gifted unto Duma and Mila two of her fangs, what would come to be known as the Divine Falchions of War and Earth, the only blades powerful enough to seal away a god. Yet they were a gift far greater than either sibling then knew...they were the gift of rest, and peace._

_When Valentia was split, the siblings foresaw that Naga's warning would come to pass. And so with their power combined, a pact was made. When the darkest hour dawned in Valentia, and the gods had brought the continent to the brink of ruin...then, two heroes would be born into the royal families of Rigel and Zofia, bearing the mark and blessing of Duma and Mila respectively. And those two heroes would lift the Falchions to lead Valentia into a new age…_

_\- "The Beginning," Book of the Faithful (published unknown year)_

\---

"Well done, Princess Anthiese. Your form is improving steadily."

Anthiese wipes sweat from her forehead and tries to stand to better attention. "Thank you, Lady Bryony!"

"And then there's you, Conrad." Lady Bryony glares down her nose. "I'm afraid I cannot say the same. That was a rather sorry show."

Conrad grumbles from his place on the ground. "You expect me to be able to beat you, Mother?"

"Not beat, perhaps. But hold your own." Lady Bryony taps the tip of her training sword on the stone cobbles of the villa yard. "And I'm afraid _that_ wasn't holding your own."

"I fear I may be better with the pen than the sword," Conrad mumbles as he gets to his feet.

"Be that as it may, no son of mine will go out there defenseless," says Lady Bryony crisply. "Prince or no, everyone should be capable of self-protection."

Conrad rubs the back of his head. "Yes, Mother."

"The War Father teaches that we must be strong. The Earth Mother teaches us compassion. Both halves make a single whole, and that is the core of what I intend to teach you." Lady Bryony holds up the wooden sword. "Now, are you prepared to try again?"

"Not especially," Conrad hisses under his breath.

Lady Bryony narrows her eyes. "I don't want any cheek from you, young man. You're an adult now, and it's time you acted that way."

Anthiese raises her hand. "Lady Bryony, can I try?"

"Perhaps when you're a bit taller, child. Stick to your forms for now." Lady Bryony draws back her blade, holding it at the ready. "Now, Conrad. Once more, I ask you. Are you ready to challenge me again?"

Conrad gulps. "Must I?"

"Yes."

"V-very well."

"Don't worry, Conrad!" Anthiese chirps. "I'm cheering for you!"

The gong of a bell surprises all three of them, and Lady Bryony looks up at the tower, her brow furrowing in confusion. "That time already? Very well. Off with both of you. I've other duties to attend to. I expect both your forms to be better for tomorrow's session."

"Very well, Mother..." Conrad trails off. Lady Bryony is already hurrying off into the villa, not looking back at him. His shoulders slump.

"You did good today, Conrad," says Anthiese encouragingly.

Conrad gives a gusty sigh as he returns his training sword to its stand. "Not really. I'm _never_ going to impress her."

"Aw, don't say that!" Anthiese pats his arm. "You're getting way better. I'm sure you'll be able to impress Lady Bryony one day."

"What's the point? When your mom's a Rigelian war priestess, you don't stand much of a chance…" Conrad brushes back the mess of his red hair. "I think I'm more Zofian than Rigelian. And look at you! Not a Rigelian bone in your body, ages younger than me, and you're allowed to use a real sword! One you got from the king, no less!"

Anthiese looks down at her dagger, watching the age-tarnished red gems twinkle in the sun. The only time she and King Lima IV had ever spoken…

She'd been standing in line with the row of her siblings in the throne room on one of her rare visits, and the king's eyes had drifted right over all of them, as always...and then he'd done a double-take, and his eyes had settled on hers, and he'd beckoned her forward. She'd gone and knelt before the throne, trembling all the way…

_"Which one are you?"_

_"A-Anthiese, Your Majesty."_

The name clearly meant nothing to him. _"Who's your mother?"_

_"Liprica, Your Majesty."_

He'd muttered something to one of his attendants, who hurried off and returned with the dagger in hand. Anthiese had taken in in trembling hands.

_"Here. It's a gift."_

_"Thank you, Your Majesty."_

He'd dismissed her with a wave of his hand, and that had been the end of that.

Anthiese shrugs. "I'm only allowed to use it 'cause it's special, and 'cause Father's the one who gave it to me. I'm still not allowed to spar with anyone yet."

"Ah, well." Conrad leans down to tussle her hair. "Don't feel bad. I'm just a little cranky, is all." Their sandal-clad feet slap against the stones as they cross the courtyard towards the villa entrance. "I'm proud of you, either way. Maybe one day you'll be a war priestess like Mother."

"That'd be cool," Anthiese muses. "I have to learn magic first, though. Do you think your mother would teach me?"

"Maybe," says Conrad. "I bet you'll be good at it, too."

The two siblings walk down the villa halls. Conrad is tall and gangly, awkward in a tunic slightly too small for him, dark skin from his mother's side and red hair from his father's making an unusual pair in Zofia. Next to him, his much-smaller sister seems very much to be leading the way down the hall, despite nearly eleven years' difference between the two in age. The only real resemblance between them is the red curls, which tumble over Anthiese's shoulders and rest askew on Conrad's ears.

A few servants and guards pass them by. Anthiese waves to some of them, but not a one waves back or even acknowledges her. Her brother's eyes follow her worriedly, but she doesn't appear to notice.

"I don't know why Mother even cares so much about this kind of thing," Conrad grumbles as the siblings enter the dining hall, already set for two. "After all, we're a prince and princess. What're the odds we ever have to fight for our lives like Mother says?"

"I dunno…" Anthiese frowns as she takes her seat. "Lady Bryony says it's awfully dangerous being royal…"

"Yeah, in _Rigel._ But not here. I don't think our dad even knows how to lift a sword," Conrad snorts. "But he's still alive."

"That sounds disrespectful," says Anthiese, looking around nervously. "Your mother said…"

"Ah, don't worry about it. She's not here now, is she?"

"I guess not…" Anthiese fidgets with her napkin as servants enter with their dinners. "Hey, Conrad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do we have to live in this villa all alone? 'Cause all our siblings…"

"Oh, geez…" Conrad sucks in a breath through his teeth. "Figured you'd ask that one day. Maybe I can tell you when you're a little older?"

"I'm almost eight!" Anthiese pouts, knowing full well how effective such a maneuver is on her elder brother. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"All right, all right! Don't throw a tantrum." Conrad looks hastily over his shoulder. "Okay, so, you know how my mother's from Rigel, of course…"

"Yes, yes."

"And your mother was a priestess of Mila, right?"

"I think so...that's what Lady Bryony said."

"So because my mother's Rigelian, and your mother's not a noblewoman, a lot of people...don't think we're a proper prince and princess. That's why we live out here in this villa, and the rest of the princes and princesses live in the castle with the king."

"Oh…" Anthiese frowns down at her plate for a moment, but then shrugs and sits up straight again. "Well, that's okay."

"It is?"

"Well, here in the villa, I've got you, and I've got Lady Bryony. So I'm okay."

Conrad blinks. "You know, you're full of surprises, Anthiese."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sure it is." Conrad's eyes look a little wistful as he stares at the wall opposite. "You just...you keep being you, okay? No matter what happens. Even if people say mean things, and it gets you down...just remember you're a good kid."

"Mmhm, I will. Conrad, you're acting funny."

"You made me sentimental." Conrad shakes his head. "Mother would call me weak for it."

"Aw, no she wouldn't!" Anthiese leans across the table to punch his shoulder. "You shouldn't be so grumpy, Brother!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Conrad sighs. "But I mean it. I think you're something special."

"I am?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at your hand."

Anthiese turns her right hand palm-up and squints at the mark there. "My birthmark?"

Conrad nods. "You've got a magic birthmark. Like the heroes in stories. Doesn't that mean you're destined for something great?"

"I dunno…" Anthiese squints at her palm. "I think it's just a funny mark."

"And you've got Beloved Zofia, too!" Conrad continues. "A princess with a special birthmark and a special sword...all you need is a prince on a white horse and a long-lost brother."

"Haven't I already got those? Right here."

Conrad laughs. "I'm not long-lost! And my horse is brown."

"Oh, I guess so. Well, anyway," says Anthiese, with the authoritative and certain tone of someone very young, "I don't think I'm that special."

"Well, we'll see who's right, won't we?" Conrad nudges her shoulder. "Eat up, or your dinner will get cold."

(Celica wishes she could remember more of the last day she saw her brother.)

\---

When Anthiese opens her eyes, all she can see is smoke. She freezes only for a moment, her brain not believing her eyes, but then panic jars her senses back to reality. Anthiese yells, screaming for help as she scoots backwards across the bed, and yells and yells, but nobody comes, just like in her nightmares.

But the smoke is no nightmare. It's dark and crushing and scary, filling the room so thickly Anthiese can't even see her wardrobe across the room, and her first instinct is to hide under the covers and wait for it all to go away. But that's not safe. She needs to get out. That's what Lady Bryony says...when scary things happen, Anthiese needs to protect herself. And this is a scary thing, because smoke means fire, and fire is one thing that Anthiese knows isn't safe.

It takes a lot of fumbling in the smoke, but Anthiese finds her dagger in the gloom, lying where she left it on her desk. She grasps the hilt in small, sweaty hands, coughing as the smoke starts to fill the air. What does she do in a fire? Cover her mouth with something wet...Anthiese finds a spare handkerchief and soaks it in her water pitcher before tying it over her mouth and nose, and breathing comes a little easier.

What next? Feel the door. Anthiese stumbles through the room and presses her palm to the wood, then immediately recoils at the heat of it. Fire right outside, then. Don't go out. She coughs. Too much smoke. Break the window, let the smoke escape. Anthiese slams her dagger against the bedroom window until the glass gives way and shatters, and Anthiese leans out of the jagged opening, greedily sucking in as much of the cool night air as she can manage before the smoke takes that away from her again.

What else should she do? Anthiese tries to steady her breathing, calm and shallow. Don't breathe too much smoke...but the air is getting hotter and hotter, and her lungs are burning and she's scared, and she wishes Conrad was here, and Lady Bryony too, but she doesn't know where they are…and the fire is beginning to creep in, Anthiese realizes. Flames are licking at the walls, at the curtains, and they're growing bigger and bigger and she can't get away from them, and they're going to swallow her up, and they won't stop growing, and she can't do anything...

Keep screaming for help, a voice at the back of Anthiese's mind tells her. When all else fails, Lady Bryony says...scream and fight. Don't stop fighting.

Anthiese coughs, trying to force her lungs to ignore the burning pain that's starting to grow, and uses them to scream instead, even though her throat feels like it's on fire, too. "Please...is anyone there?! Somebody, please...please help me!"

The door explodes, and Anthiese stumbles backwards with a scream, holding her dagger ready. A big man in armor comes crashing through the remains of the door.

"Princess Anthiese!" the big man shouts. He's not one of the guards. Anthiese doesn't recognize him, and he's looming towards her.

Anthiese trembles, stepping away, and a part of her realizes how silly she probably looks, a tiny, smoke-stained figure wearing a nightdress and a handkerchief tied over her face, gripping a dagger in both hands. "Who…are you?"

"I am Sir Mycen, Your Highness." The man bows. "I served your father as a knight. I'm here to take you to safety. Come with me!"

Anthiese is scared and confused and hurting, and she gives up, letting the tears she's been holding back fall, and breaks into sobs. Big, embarrassing, little-girl sobs, the kind Lady Bryony would tsk at and say she was too old for.

"You were very brave to hang on all by yourself, Your Highness," says Sir Mycen gently, kneeling in front of her. He doesn't seem to mind that she's crying.

"It was terrible," Anthiese gulps, wiping her face and smearing the soot around. "I woke up and smoke was everywhere...it was hot, and it hurt, and...and no one came to help me even when I yelled as loud as I could!"

"Well, I am here now, and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Sir Mycen holds his hand out. "Now take my hand. Quickly!"

Anthiese reaches for Sir Mycen's extended hand, and then a scream rips through the air, high-pitched and ending suddenly. Anthiese freezes. "Wh-what's happening…?"

"Damn you, Desaix…" Sir Mycen grumbles. "He aims to leave no witnesses alive. I'm afraid things may get a little bumpy, Your Highness. Whatever you do, don't leave my side."

"I won't," Anthiese whispers, taking his hand. Lady Bryony says she shouldn't trust strangers, and she doesn't understand most of what Sir Mycen is talking about. But it's trust the stranger, or stay here and burn to death.

Mycen begins to pull Anthiese from the room, but then a thought nudging at the back of Anthiese's mind suddenly breaks through the panic, and she stops dead. "Oh, but - wait! Where's my brother?! Where's Conrad?!" Anthiese looks frantically up and down the firey hall. There's no sign of another soul. "Sir Mycen, you have to save my brother! Please!"

Sir Mycen closes his eyes. "Your Highness, I...I checked every room on my way to you. There are none left alive. It pains me to say this, but I fear Prince Conrad is no longer with us."

_Why don't I have a mama, Lady Bryony?_

_You did. Her name was Lady Liprica._

_What happened to her?_

_She got very sick when you were born. She is no longer with us._

Suddenly, it's even harder to breathe.

"No longer...with us…?" Anthiese whispers.

Sir Mycen only looks sad.

The shock fades, and the pain hits, and Anthiese falls to her knees. Conrad, gone? Conrad...dead in the smoke? Anthiese screams, forgetting the fire and the pain in the face of her grief. "No...NO! Conrad! CONRAD!"

"Did you hear that?" A man's voice shouts from somewhere deep in the smoke, and it's not Conrad's, it's mean and scary. "Could be the princess! Desaix's orders are to bring back her head, so somebody find her! Now!"

Sir Mycen grunts, his brow furrowing. "The time for grief will come, Princess. For now, you must survive."

Anthiese's head hurts, and she's scared, and she wants to find her brother, but he isn't anywhere and she can't, she can't -

"Princess!" Sir Mycen's voice gets louder and louder, almost shouting. "Staying here will only get you killed! That is not what Prince Conrad would want. What matters now is that you live! Come! We must be off!"

The pain doesn't lessen, but Sir Mycen's words cut through it. "...A-all right," Anthiese gulps, scrubbing at her streaming eyes and only succeeding in making them burn more. "I'm coming."

"This won't be comfortable, Princess, but it's necessary. I apologize." Sir Mycen scoops her up, cradling her in the crook of his arm. "Now, hold on tightly, and close your eyes!"

"Yes," Anthiese gasps, and buries her face in Sir Mycen's chest as he runs out of the room and through the fire.

In the blur and the haze and the pain, Anthiese keeps her eyes screwed shut and sees nothing. All she can hear is clashing blades and crackling flame and screaming. It's burning, and every inch of her aches and stings, and all she can do is try to keep breathing, keep breathing, keep her eyes shut and hang on and huddle in close. All she knows is the fire, the fire and the pain, her whole world painted bright red with it. Eventually, the heat fades, and there's a loud galloping noise, and then Sir Mycen says, "You can open your eyes now, Princess."

Anthiese blinks her eyes open. They're stinging. _Everything's_ stinging. But above them is a dark night sky, and from the bumping, she realizes they're on a horse, with Anthiese still cradled in Sir Mycen's arms. She cranes her neck, and behind them, she can see the crackling tips of a fire, extending into the sky. "Are...are we out…?"

"We are."

Anthiese gulps. "Just us…?"

"I truly am sorry, Your Highness. I came here to rescue the royal children, but I'm afraid...I only found you."

"But...that means Conrad's really…"

Sir Mycen doesn't answer.

"B-but there's Lady Bryony!" Hope swells in Anthiese's chest. "She's really tough! She must've gotten Conrad out! No fire could stop her!"

"Prince Conrad's mother? Again, I fear I saw no other living souls in the villa."

Anthiese scrubs at the tears rolling down her face. "Conrad…L-Lady Bryony..."

There's no answer from Sir Mycen. Anthiese cries and cries, and eventually, the tears must drain away what little energy she has left in her body, and she knows nothing at all.

\---

The next time Anthiese opens her eyes, she sees trees overhead, and she's lying on something soft. Her throat and lungs still hurt, but her skin no longer has that hot feeling clinging to it. Anthiese turns her head, blinking.

"You're awake, Your Highness." Sir Mycen is sitting on the ground next to her, examining a roll of parchment. "I treated the burns you received from the fire. Are you all right?"

Anthiese coughs, struggling into a sitting position. Her nightgown is a mess, charred at the hem and stained with smoke. A stab of panic strikes, and she fumbles with her neckline, but her mother's shining pendant is still hanging there, safe and sound. She takes a breath of relief, and that makes her cough again.

"Here…" Sir Mycen passes her a waterskin. "Drink slowly. Don't make yourself ill. Little sips."

Anthiese takes the waterskin and obligingly sips it. "Where...are we?"

"A forest in southern Zofia," says Sir Mycen. "Don't worry, nobody else will find you here."

"And...where are we going?" Anthiese fiddles with the cap of the waterskin. "You said you work for my father...are we going to the castle?"

"No, Your Highness. I'm afraid it's not safe for you there anymore. The people who set your villa on fire...they will keep trying to hurt you."

"People set the villa on fire? On purpose? Why?"

"Because they don't want there to be any more princes or princesses in Zofia," says Mycen. "So they're trying to…"

"Kill us?" Anthiese swallows. _After all, we're a prince and princess. What're the odds we ever have to fight for our lives like Mother says?_ "Lady Bryony always said...it was dangerous to be royal…"

"Lady Bryony was quite right."

"But where do I go? If it's not safe at the castle…"

"Don't worry, Your Highness," says Sir Mycen. He spreads the parchment he's holding on the ground so that Anthiese can see. "I'm bringing you to my home. Look at this little village here."

Anthiese squints at the parchment. "...Ram Village?"

"Yes. You're good at reading."

"Conrad taught me," Anthiese whispers.

"I see...well, Ram Village is where I live with my grandson. He's just about your age. You can stay with us in our home. I'll keep you safe."

"Oh...okay." Anthiese twists her hands together, trying to hide their shaking.

"Don't look so down. There's lots of children your age in the village - my grandson and his friends. They'll play with you, and you won't be alone."

Anthiese bites her lip. "If I live with you and your grandson...will I be your granddaughter?"

"Would you like to be?"

"I've never had a grandfather...I think so. Yes."

"Well, then you're welcome to be my granddaughter, Your Highness." Mycen's eyes crinkle when he smiles.

Anthiese decides she likes him. "Then I can't call you Sir Mycen anymore."

"Of course not. My grandson calls me Grandpapa. You can call me that too."

"And you can't call me Your Highness anymore! Not if I'm your granddaughter."

"You're right, I can't. After all, you can't be a princess anymore. You'll have to be somebody else." Mycen rolls up the map and tucks it away in his belt. "You can't tell anyone where you came from, all right? It's too dangerous." 

Anthiese is still thinking. "If you can't call me Princess, then...you'll have to call me Anthiese!"

"Perhaps not Anthiese. Actually, we'll have to change your name."

"Change my name?" Anthiese tilts her head.

"Yes, so nobody guesses that you're Princess Anthiese. Is there another name you'd like to use?"

The only name Anthiese can think of is Conrad, and pain strikes in her stomach at the thought. "I...um…" Anthiese fidgets. "Maybe something that starts with a C? Like my brother..."

"Hmm…" Mycen strokes his chin. "Perhaps...Celica? That was my mother's name."

"Celica?" Anthiese tilts her head. "Okay. I think I like it."

"Very well, then. It's nice to meet you, Celica."

Anthiese - no, Celica - nods. "It's nice to meet you too, Grandpapa."

\---

Ram Village isn't like the capital, or anywhere Celica's been before. Celica clings to Mycen's hand as they walk down the little dirt streets, and sheep and cows and pigs she's only seen before in books watch the two with lazy interest as they pass. There are orange trees heavy with ripe fruit, and there's a big, creaky wooden watchtower looming over the village. Most of the buildings are smaller than Celica's whole bedroom back in the royal villa. Actually, the whole _village_ could probably fit inside the grounds of the villa.

Mycen had bought her a new dress and shoes in one of the villages they'd stopped at along the way, and they feel softer and more comfortable than anything Celica's used to wearing. Celica has her mother's necklace tucked under her dress, and the dagger from her father hanging across her back, and those are the only two parts of her old life she has left. The only parts that belonged to Anthiese, who is gone, and she's Celica now.

Celica isn't a princess, and she doesn't live in the royal villa. And she doesn't have a brother.

"Here's my house," says Mycen, coming to a stop at a stone building somewhat taller than most of the houses around it. There's a pen outside, and a few sheep milling about in it. "Let's introduce you to Alm."

Celica clings a little tighter to Mycen's hand.

"Feeling shy?"

"...A little. Grandpapa...Alm and the other kids...they're nice, aren't they? Because I didn't know any other kids my age, back home…there was just Conrad, and he was lots older than me..."

"They're all very nice, Celica. I'm sure they'll love you." Mycen unlocks the door to his house and pushes it open. They step into a living room, and it's a little small but nice, with a big brick fireplace that has a fancy shield hanging over it. Celica's a little glad the fireplace is unlit.

"Alm?" Mycen calls. "Are you here?"

"Grandpapa!" A boy with dark green hair comes bounding down the stairs two at a time. "You're finally back!"

"I am." Mycen hugs the boy as he runs up to him. "I trust you didn't give Tobin's mother any trouble?"

"Nope! I was good." The boy leans back from Mycen, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "Hey, who's that?"

Mycen claps a hand on Celica's shoulder. "This is Celica. She's going to be staying with us for awhile. Celica, this is my grandson, Alm."

"Hello, Celica!" Alm waves. "Why's she staying here?"

"She doesn't have anywhere else to stay. So we're going to treat her as part of our family, all right?"

"Okay!" Alm beams. "I always wanted a brother or sister!"

The word 'brother' makes tears prick at the back of Celica's eyes again. She blinks, trying to hide them, but they roll down her face anyway.

"Oh, no, don't cry, Celica!" Alm reaches out and rubs away her tears with his thumb. "It'll be all right, you'll see. We'll have lots of fun. I've got to introduce you to all my friends! Then we can play together."

Celica sniffles. "I…"

"Give her room to breathe, Alm," says Mycen. "Why don't we show her her bedroom?"

"The spare room? Okay! It's up the stairs, right next to mine." Alm takes Celica's hand, and she shies backwards. "Oh, hey, you've got a funny mark on your hand!"

_You've got a magic birthmark. Like the heroes in stories. Doesn't that mean you're destined for something great?_

Tears and rage bubble up in Celica's chest, and even though she knows they're not really Alm's fault, she can't seem to stop them. "You - you boor! How - how dare you say you're my brother? You could never be my brother! You absolute _clod!"_

Alm releases her hand as if burned and scrambles backwards. "What?"

"How dare you! How - how - " Celica's chest is heaving, her breath is coming fast, too fast, and she can't breathe, and it hurts, hurts like smoke from the fire, the fire she can still feel crackling at her feet...

"Alm, that's enough." Mycen puts an arm around Celica's shoulders. "Celica is very tired. I'm going to take her to her room now, and then we'll talk afterwards. Come, Celica."

Alm looks like somebody slapped him. _"What_ did she call me?"

"Later, Alm." Mycen guides Celica up the stairs and into a little room, but Celica's vision is too blurred and shaky to see. He sets her down on something soft. "Deep breaths, Celica. In and out."

Celica tries to force her breath to steady.

"Shh. It's okay." Mycen strokes her hair. "I know Alm can be a little too forward sometimes."

"I was mean to him…" Celica whispers. "I didn't mean to be…but..."

"When you're feeling better, you can go apologize," says Mycen. "Alm will understand."

Celica leans into his side. "I miss Conrad…"

"I know. I know. Why don't you lie down and have a rest? I'll go talk to Alm." Mycen tucks Celica into bed before getting up and leaving the room.

Exhaustion overtakes Celica almost instantly, and she falls asleep.

(She dreams of Conrad, wreathed in flame. Screaming for help, but nobody comes.)

\---

_Many centuries ago, when Valentia was one land, there was a great forest, beloved by the goddess. This forest was home to a great many creatures. And from the deer to the chirping sparrow, Mila loved them all._

_One day, a terrible dry wind blew through the forest, and a branch was caught aflame. What began as a tiny flame quickly became a raging inferno that tore through the trees, turning wood to charcoal. The animals fled the blaze in droves, and Mila saw this, and wept. But under the rules set years ago she was forbidden to meddle directly in the ways of the mortal world, and so took no action._

_But then Mila spied upon a branch a nest of baby birds, whose mother did not or could not retrieve them. She beseeched her brother. "Duma," she said, "let me save them. With my powers, I can halt the fire."_

_"No," Duma answered her. "You must not. They must grow strong on their own. If they are too weak to survive this fire, then they are too weak to live."_

_"The birds are young yet," Mila argued. "They contain such life and potential. Who are we to say whether they will always be weak?"_

_"We must let them find their own potential, or they will only ever depend on the gods. What of when we are gone? Then they will have no future."_

_"They will have no future at all if they perish here."_

_"Enough. You must not use your powers. I forbid it, and remember, each use of our power must be approved by the both of us. Such is the way. You cannot break that pact."_

_Defeated, Mila felt despair as she watched the flames surround the tiny nest. One by one, she saw the lives of the nestlings end. Then, she saw one bird still alive, chirping in the heat, trying to fly but not strong enough yet. And so Mila went to the bird._

_"Little one," said Mila. "I cannot save you. You must find it within you to save yourself. But I believe in you. If you can do it, then you will have earned my power, and it will be beyond your greatest imagining."_

_The bird fought harder, struggling even as the flames engulfed it and its feathers burned away. But Mila's hand was outstretched, and in a burst of determination, the bird leapt from the fire and reached the goddess's welcoming grasp._

_When it touched the goddess, the bird's form changed, and it grew larger. New, luxurious red feathers streamed from its body, and the fire no longer hurt it. Instead, the bird harnessed the fire that consumed it, and using its newfound strength, it put an end to the wildfire. And that was how the phoenix was made._

_We all have impossible strength within us. But it is hard to find. There is no shame in taking the hand outstretched to us, and in turn, it is our duty to extend our own hands, whenever the chance is upon us._

_\- "Mila and the Phoenix," Tales of the Mila Faithful (pub. Year 239)_

\---

When Celica wakes up, she's feeling a little better, even with the nightmares, and warm light is coming through the tiny window. She sits up in bed, looking around. Mycen's spare room isn't large, her little bed being more like a shelf, and there's barrels and crates stacked all over. Still, there's no fireplace. Celica likes that.

There's a little knock on the door, and Mycen peeks in. "Ah, Celica. You're awake. Good morning - or, well, almost afternoon."

Celica blinks sleep from her eyes. "Grandpapa…"

"There's lunch ready downstairs," Mycen continues. "I put the rest of your new clothes in that trunk there, if you'd like to get changed. Alm is downstairs too, but he's promised to be more gentle now."

Memory and shame well up in Celica's chest. "Oh…"

"He isn't angry, Celica. Don't worry." Mycen shuts the door. "We're downstairs when you're ready."

Celica's tempted to pull the old quilt up over her head and just stay in the spare room forever, but her stomach's grumbling. She ventures out of the safe nest of her covers and changes into a clean dress, tucking her pendant safely underneath, and with a deep breath, pushes the spare room door open. She can hear Alm and Mycen's voices from downstairs. With another deep breath, Celica ventures downstairs.

Alm and Mycen are sitting at the dining table, with mostly-empty bowls in front of them. There's a third serving set, and Celica nervously takes the empty chair. The bowl is heaped with porridge and sausage, and Celica takes several bites before Alm breaks the heavy silence.

"Er...good morning, Celica," says Alm, shifting in his seat. "Um, I'm sorry if I was a little too...too much yesterday. I just got excited."

"No...no, I'm sorry," says Celica. "I was really rude. I wasn't really mad at you, but I took it out on you. That was mean of me."

Alm brightens. "You really aren't mad?"

"No, but I understand if you are…"

"Nah, I'm not. Grandpapa says you've had sad things happen to you."

Celica pushes porridge around her bowl. Her throat feels tight again, and the words can't get out.

"You don't have to talk," says Alm. "I'll do all the talking for both of us, if I have to. Or - or I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

All Celica can manage is a shrug.

"Just be nice to her, Alm," says Mycen. "The rest will come in time."

"Oh, of course! I'll be really nice."

Celica nods at her bowl.

"Plus, Celica...if you thought I was gonna be mean about the weird mark on your hand, that wasn't what I meant. It's only that I've got one too!" Alm thrusts his left hand across the table.

Celica looks. Alm really does have a birthmark too, shaped a little differently and on the back of his hand instead, but very similar to hers.

"Well, I gotta go! I promised Gray and Tobin I'd meet up with them in the flower field today." Alm withdraws the hand, gets out of his chair, and races across the room to the door.

"Be safe," says Mycen.

"Yeah, of course."

Celica finds her voice. "Thank you, Alm."

Alm turns back from the door. "Hey, no problem! I'll make sure to bring you back some flowers, okay?"

Celica nods again. "Oh, and...Alm?"

"Yes?"

"I'd...like to be your sister."

Alm punches the air with a fist. "All right! I'm gonna be a great brother, you'll see!" He dashes outside, the door thunking shut behind him. Mycen sighs.

As Celica resumes her lunch, she's surprised to find her heart feels a little lighter.

\---

Days in Ram Village aren't anything like days at home. But that's okay, somehow. Alm brings Celica flowers and leaves from his adventures, and tells her stories. Once Celica's ready, he takes her by the hand and brings her outside to meet all his friends. Gray's impressed by Celica's swordplay, and Tobin is friendly even when she's having sad days, and Kliff shares his collection of books, and Faye teaches Celica how to weave Ram's wildflowers into beautiful wreaths and crowns. They climb the orange trees and the village watchtower, and come up with make-believe fantasy worlds where they're all brave knights of Zofia, heroes like the ones in Kliff's storybooks, playing in the village square until it's well past suppertime and too dark to see each other's faces anymore.

Celica joins them at the tiny village school, and learns what it's like to live in Zofia when one isn't a princess. Anthiese may have been a princess, but Celica's just a kid, so she has chores, like feeding the sheep (and perhaps taking too long to pet them) and fetching water from the well in the square. But it's satisfying to be helpful, something she's never been used to before, and Celica gets better and better at village life. After school, Mycen gives everyone sword lessons, and he's just as strict as Lady Bryony, but that doesn't matter because now Celica knows how important those lessons are. So she practices her sword forms, late into the night, and the others do too. Celica's not going to be defenseless like that again. If someone comes for her...she'll save Alm like she couldn't save Conrad. But Celica keeps that secret, the secret about Conrad and Anthiese and being a princess. Nobody can know, Mycen says, not even Alm. The more people know...the more danger there is.

But even with fear and danger still creeping on the edges of Celica's mind, things are peaceful. Alm is a gentle and kind teacher, showing her the whole village through stories and songs and games, and every day Celica feels a little less scared. And even though Celica can't stand to be near the lit fireplace at first, Alm and Mycen help her sit closer and closer to it, until she feels safe lying on her stomach on the carpet with Alm, looking at picture books together while Mycen polishes his armor behind them, and there's only a little twist of nerves in her stomach when the wood burns and crackles.

_"Hey, why did Mila and Duma have to fight so much? They were brother and sister, after all. Couldn't they just say they were sorry?"_

_"Yeah. When you and I fight, we always apologize, and then it's all better."_

_"That's what siblings should do, Grandpapa says."_

_"He's right. Let's promise we'll never end up like that, okay? Brother and sister, to the end."_

_"Yeah, nothing will ever come between us."_

But such happiness couldn't last. And a little more than a year after Celica's arrival in Ram Village, it all comes to an end.

\---

"You're all packed and ready, then? You've said your goodbyes?"

"Yes...to the others...but I'm not saying goodbye to Alm," says Celica, fiddling with the hem of her shawl.

"Are you certain, Celica?" Mycen lifts Celica up into the saddle of his horse.

"Yes." Celica sets her jaw. "If I try to say good-bye to him, I'll just end up crying. Besides, I gave him Mother's pendant. So I'm sure...I'm sure he knows I care."

"Yes, you're right. I'm certain that he does."

"Grandp - er, Sir Mycen? Where will I go next?"

"Hmm..." Mycen strokes his mustache. "Perhaps it's time to call on an old friend. Under his care, I am certain your enemies will never find you. Forgive an old knight for failing you, Princess. Had the Mother willed it…I would have stayed by your side and protected you to my dying days. But I cannot leave Ram Village. Not yet."

"You don't need to apologize, Sir Mycen," says Celica, looking over the horse's head towards the horizon. "I regret nothing. The days I spent here with you and Alm were wonderful. The experiences I had and the friends I made all mean the world to me. You don't have to be my shining knight, Sir Mycen - you just have to promise to always be my grandpapa."

Mycen smiles as he climbs up into the saddle behind her. "Of course."

"Celica!" calls a voice from behind them, backed by the sound of running feet, and Celica twists around in shock.

"...Alm?" Celica blinks. "Alm! You came for me."

"I want to make a new promise," Alm calls, panting as he comes to a stop. "One day, when I'm older and stronger, I'm going to find you. It doesn't matter where the world hides you or how long it takes. I promise to find you. We'll always be brother and sister, no matter how far away we are from each other. So please…don't forget me, okay?"

"I could never forget you, Alm." Celica manages a smile, even as her eyes water. "You'll always be my brother. And I promise too. I'll be waiting for the day we can meet again. But for now, I have to go."

"Okay. We'll see each other then," says Alm, planting his hands on his hips. "So...see you later, Celica."

"See you later," Celica echoes, and waves, and then Mycen snaps the reins, and they begin their journey away from Ram Village.

Once they're well out of Alm's sight, Celica clears her throat. "…Grandpapa?"

"Yes, child?"

"…Do you think I'll ever see him again?"

"I do," says Mycen. "So long as destiny wills it."

"Destiny…" Celica sets her jaw. "So be it."

"There's no need for tears, child," says Mycen gently. "I'm certain you and Alm will meet again."

"I don't want to leave Ram Village," Celica whispers, leaning back against him. "I was happy there...I just want to stay with you and Alm. You were my family…I feel like whenever I have a family, it gets taken away from me. Like...like Conrad, and Lady Bryony..."

"I truly am sorry, Celica."

Celica thinks about the day's events. Faye frozen with terror as the knight grabbed her by the hair, Gray's broken arm, Tobin's bleeding lip, Kliff crying in fear as the men advanced on him, the knight's lance crossing a hair's inch from Alm…

All because of her. All because they were trying to protect her...

"As long as I'm here, they'll all be in danger." Celica's hand curls into a fist. "I don't want that. I know I have to leave, but...I don't want to. Do I have to change my name again?"

"No...no, I think Celica will do." Mycen sighs. "I promise, though, you'll be safe where we're going. It's very isolated, and there are many kind people there. I'll talk with them to figure out more ways to protect you. It will be all right."

"Mmm…" Celica plays with a few strands of the horse's mane. "There's...there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Grandpapa...back there in the village, when we were fighting those knights…" Celica swallows. "I...killed somebody."

"I saw," says Mycen heavily. "I'm sorry. I thought he was dead, and left him...I didn't realize he had gotten back up."

"He was going to kill Faye...so I…" Celica swallows. She remembers the seemingly-dead man lunging up from the grass, dragging useless legs behind him, and charging at the other girl. Faye had frozen in fear, and the others hadn't been anywhere nearby, and Celica hadn't thought, just acted, and lunged, and buried her dagger in the man's throat, and he'd coughed and hacked and his blood had stained the earth and then he hadn't moved ever again.

"Do you regret it?" Mycen's voice is very serious.

"I...I don't think so," Celica mumbles. "If Faye had died because of me being there, then…"

"You were very brave."

"I guess. But I don't think I like killing very much."

"The best knights don't like killing," says Mycen. "Those who enjoy it...aren't proper knights."

"Like those men?"

"Precisely. You have a good heart. You do not take pride in doing what must be done, but you do it regardless. Those are admirable qualities."

"I'm...not sure I understand…"

"Don't worry. Just know that I am proud of you, Celica. Very proud."

"Thank you...Grandpapa." Celica wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "Is it...nice, where I'm going?"

"Very nice. It's a beautiful little island, surrounded by sea and a lovely sky. Very quiet, too, like Ram."

"And the people are nice?"

"I'm sure they are."

"Okay…" Celica takes a deep breath. "I'll try my best there."

"I know you will, Celica. You always do."

(Even as Celica rides away from the second home she ever knew, she is riding towards a third.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see there's a fair number of timeline tweaks in here - both to suit my purposes and just because sometimes I like things better my way. Hey, it's an AU! I can do what I want!


	2. novis priory

The salt air whips through Celica's hair as she leans over the bow of the ship, squinting at a little island appearing on the horizon. "Is that it? Is that where we're going?"

"It certainly is," says Mycen. "You've taken well to sailing, Celica. You were so frightened at first."

"Only a bit," Celica watches the blue sky and waves trail above and below her as the island of Novis grows closer and closer. "Still, I'm looking forward to being back on the ground."

"I've sent word ahead to Nomah," says Mycen. "He should be expecting us."

Celica fidgets. "Yeah…"

"I'll get you settled in, but I'm afraid I'll have to return to Ram almost at once."

"I understand."

"You've been rather subdued on this journey, Celica."

"It's been a long trip."

"I see." Mycen's brow is tight and his eyes sad, and Celica tries not to look at him too carefully. "Well, I apologize for uprooting you so many times, but this will be a safe place for you. I promise."

Celica traces her hand along the ship's wooden rail and says nothing.

\---

The ship docks at Novis Island, and the first thing that hits Celica as she steps off onto the creaky wooden dock is the smell of fish, overpowering even the smell of the ocean itself. The second thing is the fog, hanging heavy in the salty morning air. The third is the sight of a tall stone building in the distance, towering over the island's rather simple tile-roofed houses.

"Welcome to Novis Greatport," says Mycen. "Though I suppose the name is a bit misleading, seeing as it's Novis's only port town."

Celica surveys the town. The name made her think of something bustling and mercantile, like Zofia Harbor, but the town is sleepy and lazy.

"I know it might not look like much," Mycen continues. "Certainly not what you're used to."

Celica shrugs, hoisting her carpetbag up her shoulder.

"Can you see the priory?" Mycen points to the stone tower. "It's less than a day's journey from here on foot, and faster by cart. Why don't we first get something to eat, and then we'll take a cart to your new home?"

_Second new home…_

"You must be hungry, Celica."

"I guess."

"Come, this way." Mycen takes her hand and they go up to one of the stalls. Mycen buys two fish pies and then takes a seat on a bench, passing one to Celica as she sits down beside him. The pie's hot even through its paper wrapping, and greasy, but it tastes good even as the scalding filling burns Celica's tongue.

"Ah, that's classic Novis cuisine," says Mycen, apparently enjoying his pie as well. "The fish here is unparalleled, and best fresh."

"You've been here before, sir?" asks the stand-owner.

"I've been around," says Mycen, waving a hand.

"Well, we're friendly folks here on Novis," says the stand owner. "And who's your little friend?"

"My granddaughter," says Mycen. "She's come to study here." That's their cover story, Mycen says. Celica's a student coming to stay at the priory and study as a priestess.

"Oh, at the priory? Father Nomah's always taking in new students," says the stand owner. "Half my customers are his collection of orphan strays - er, not to imply that you yourself are one, miss - "

"It's fine," says Mycen. "But we really should get going. Come along, Celica."

Celica returns her paper wrapper to the stall and obligingly takes Mycen's hand as he sets about hiring a cart. There's several cats hanging around the docks, scrounging bits of fish from passersby.

"Perhaps you can have a cat at the priory, Celica," says Mycen. "You've always liked animals."

"Perhaps," Celica echoes, not really listening.

The cart ride is bumpy, and the jostling lulls an overtired Celica to sleep as they rattle along cobbled roads deeper into the island town. When she awakens, it's to Mycen patting her shoulder as they roll to a stop in front of the great doors of Novis Priory. Her new home. Mycen helps her down from the cart, tips the driver, and then they walk through the massive doors. 

The main hall is tall, towering over Celica's head, carved with the elegant shape of Mila's sigil and set with gently flickering torches and braziers, but their light is dwarfed by the gentle afternoon sun. There are big, pretty stained-glass windows, and windows on the interior wall, showing a well-tended courtyard. Alm would think it a wonderful place to play, leading all the Ram kids into a mock battle or a game of pretend, and the thought makes Celica's heart ache.

The soft sound of hymns being sung echoes in the stone, and Celica recognizes the tune as a song Lady Bryony used to sing. Celica and Mycen pass burbling fountains set into the walls and a few supply crates scattered around before Mycen draws to a stop at a wooden door and knocks.

"Come in, come in!" calls a jovial, old-man voice, and Mycen pushes the door open. 

There's a man in elaborate robes sitting at a desk there, writing something. When he sees Celica and Mycen, he gets to his feet. "Ah, Mycen! It's been far too long, old friend."

"It has, although I'm afraid I can't stay," says Mycen, carefully shutting the door. "This is...the girl I wrote you about."

"Ah…" The sage bows. "Princess Anthiese. It is an honor to meet you at last."

"I'm Celica now," says Celica.

"That you are, that you are! Good girl." The sage straightens up. "My name is Father Nomah, and I run the priory here. Sir Mycen has informed me of your...situation, and I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one."

Celica nods.

"A safe one, as well," Nomah continues. "We're very remote out here, and it will be hard for your enemies to reach us. I've also prepared some protective spells over this island, to block us from the sight of evildoers. I can assure you that your enemies won't be able to find out you're here!"

Celica only nods again.

"I'm sure you're tired," says Nomah, his voice softening. "Why don't I show you to the quarters where you'll be staying? You'll have your own room and everything."

"Then I should take my leave," says Mycen. Celica's stomach clenches.

"Oh, but would you stay at least for the night, old friend?" Nomah rests a hand on Mycen's arm. 

Celica mentally crosses her fingers, but Mycen only shrugs off Nomah's hand. "I apologize, but I really must be going. And I'm afraid this is farewell, Celica." He kneels down to hug her, and Celica wraps her arms around his neck, but she's mostly focused on holding back her tears. 

"Celica," says Mycen as he pulls back, still on his knees, "there is one more thing I must ask of you. The brand on your right hand…within the priory walls, there is no need to worry. But should you step outside of them...make sure it is covered. Wear a glove or wrap a bandage around it. Promise me that, Celica."

"Oh...okay." Celica clutches her right hand in her left. "I will. I promise."

"Good girl." Mycen ruffles her hair as he stands up. "Stay strong. Stay true to yourself. One day...one day, this will all have been worth it. All right?"

"All...all right." Celica blinks hard. "I...I'll see you again, Grandpapa."

Mycen salutes her, and then turns and leaves the room, and Celica is all alone again. She struggles not to cry.

Nomah rests a hand on Celica's shoulder. "Come along, Celica. I'll bring you to your room."

Celica nods again, picks up her bag, and walks along the stone halls after Nomah. It's quiet, and beautiful, but she feels like she's in a tomb.

"There are a few children your age staying and working here," Nomah continues. "Among them, two have expressed interest in becoming your guardians and retainers. I have entrusted them with your true identity. They are sworn to secrecy, however."

Celica nods again. She doesn't trust herself to speak. What's the point of making more friends? They'll just get taken away from her again.

"Here we are." Nomah pushes open a door and leads Celica inside. It's somewhat bigger than her bedroom back in Ram, and the tall, arched ceiling makes it look long and narrow. There's nothing inside but a simple bed, chest, and another fancy window. "Why don't you have a rest? Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to the rest of the priory staff."

Celica puts her bag down next to the bed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, little one." Nomah pats her head. "If you need anything, my room and office doors are always open."

He leaves the room, door clicking shut softly behind him. Celica curls up on the bed. It's fluffier than the one in Ram, and smells funny. She finally lets herself cry, her sobs shaking her entire frame as she buries her face in the pillow.

Why doesn't family ever stay?

\---

"This is the mess hall," says Nomah, leading Celica by the hand down through the cool, still air of Novis Priory. "We eat with the bell's chime - morning, noon, and evening. The noon meal will be in just a few hours' time. Are you hungry?"

Celica shrugs. She hasn't eaten since the fish pie with Mycen, but she feels too dull and tired to be hungry.

"Well, if you don't want anything, then we'll head along." Nomah looks down at her, concern in his fatherly eyes, and Celica looks away. Suddenly, he claps his hands together. "Ah, I know what will cheer you up! I'll introduce you to some of the children here. I'm sure you'll all be good friends."

Celica lets Nomah lead her down back along the halls and out a back door. They step outside, and Celica screws up her eyes against the sudden light of a sunny garden. When they adjust, she realizes it's a rather pretty, if small, place, several dirt plots ringed by a high stone fence and overlooked by a big stone state of Mother Mila, much like the others Celica has seen around the temple.

"Our little garden," says Nomah proudly. "We grow our own herbs and suchlike here, although we still must import many things from the mainland. Mae? Boey? Are you back here?"

"Over here, Father!" calls a young girl's voice. Celica shies behind Nomah.

"Ah, there you two are." Nomah half-drags Celica over to a plot hidden by Mother Mila's shadow. "Come say hello."

Celica doesn't even see a person at first, only two mud monsters, but then one of the monsters stands up and Celica can see it is in fact a girl, just covered in inch-thick dirt that her pink pigtails and pink eyes can barely peek out through.

"What on earth have you been doing?" Nomah shakes his head.

"Gardening!" chirps the mud girl. "It was Boey's idea."

"It was my idea to check on the garden, not to have a mud fight!" the other monster insists, staggering out of the dirt. "That was all you."

"Oh…" The girl taps her chin. "Guess it was. Well, it was fun, anyway. You can't garden without a mud fight!"

"I manage just fine when you're not around," grumbles her companion.

"Regardless of mud fights…" says Nomah. "Boey, Mae, this is the girl I told you about. Meet Celica."

"Oh!" The girl brightens, dried mud cracking off her face with her wide smile. "Hi, Celica! I'm Mae!" She sticks out her hand. "We'll have a great time here!"

Celica looks at the mud-caked hand. Mae looks at it too, and then hurriedly wipes it on her skirt, only succeeding in smearing the mud around. "Uh, maybe no handshake. Sorry."

"And I'm Boey," says the boy, bowing. "I'm sorry about how we look, Princess."

"You're not supposed to call her princess!" the girl hisses, grabbing his arm. "That was, like, the whole point! She's undercover! Like a spy."

"Please don't call me princess," says Celica quietly.

"See, you've made her upset, Boey! You doof."

"Oh, no - " The boy's eyes widen in distress. "I'm sorry!"

"Why don't both of you go clean up?" says Nomah. "Er, with the outdoor pump. Then get changed, and meet us in my office. I want both of you to welcome Celica to the priory, and show her around. That's what we agreed to, isn't it?"

"Oh, of course!" Mae nods rapidly, scattering mud chunks. "See you later, Celica!" She darts off across the garden, leaving a trail of muddy footprints. Boey gives another awkward little bow before hurrying after her.

"Ah, youth," says Nomah. "They're lovely children, but rather...rambunctious."

"Mmm."

"I'm certain they'll make you feel welcome," Nomah continues as he and Celica go back inside. "Don't you fret. You'll have a happy home here."

 _How long until it gets taken away again?_ Celica wonders, but she doesn't say anything.

\---

When clean, Mae has pink cheeks to match her pink ponytails and an seemingly endless, vivid supply of energy. She shows Celica every inch of the priory from top to bottom, introduces her to every person, and describes every feature. Celica just follows quietly in her wake, caught up in a sea of vivid pink enthusiasm she's not sure how to escape.

"You've already shown her the cathedral," Boey grumbles. "We've seen everything."

"Everything?" Mae stops, thinking. "Huh, yeah, I guess you're right. That's everything!"

"So, anyway, if you need anything," says Boey, "you can ask either of us. We've been here a long time, so we can help you."

"Yes! Anything at all!" Mae bounds up to Celica, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Just say the word!"

"I...appreciate it…" Celica manages. "I'm just…"

"Homesick?" asks Boey. "I was too, for awhile. Back when I first got sent here. But Mae kinda dragged me out of it."

"I've always been here," says Mae. "I never even knew who my parents were. Novis is home, y'know?"

Celica fidgets with the hem of her sleeve. "I...I don't…"

"Hey, don't look so sad." Mae rests a hand on Celica's shoulder. "Nomah said...that you've been through a lot. But you're safe here, and we'll have lots of fun. Okay?" And she looks so hopeful, so genuine, that Celica's heart twists. But...but she can still feel the fire, and see the knight's lance falling, and hear her friends screaming in pain and fear...

Tears well up in Celica's eyes, and she blinks hard, trying to get them to go away, but they overflow anyway.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" Mae pats her pockets. "Um, I've got a hanky somewhere…"

Boey rolls his eyes. "Here." He passes Celica a handkerchief. "You wanna go get some rest? You look really tired...Mae can do that to people."

"I just want to be alone," Celica whispers.

"That's okay," says Mae. "Sometimes I want to be alone too."

"No, you don't," Boey grumbles.

Mae ignores him. "Come on. Boey can go talk to Nomah. I'll bring you back to your room, if you want." Mae holds out a hand, and Celica looks at it, but can't quite bring herself to take it.

Mae lowers the hand and shrugs, undeterred. "This way!" 

Mae sets off down the stone hall, pigtails bouncing, and Celica trails along in her wake. Despite Celica's lack of participation, Mae continues carrying on a conversation. "Don't mind Boey being a sourpuss! He can't help it. It's just how he is. He was pretty sad when he first got here too, but he cheered up after awhile! Still a big stick in the mud, but nobody's perfect, right?" They come to a stop at Celica's room. "Here we are!"

"Thanks," Celica mumbles, opening the door.

Mae lowers her voice. "Hey, Celica. If you're hurting...you can tell me, okay? I know...I know you've lost a lot. Nomah said so. But...but if you want to talk about it...I'll listen."

Celica nods. She doesn't trust herself to do anything else. Her chest and stomach hurt.

"That's all. I'm not gonna force you, or anything." Mae rocks back and forth on her feet, heel to toe. Alm used to do that too, and Celica's chest hurts a little more. "So I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay…" Celica mumbles. "Bye, Mae."

"Bye, Celica!"

Celica closes her door and once safely inside, she sinks to the floor, leaning against the door, and lets the tears come in full force, sticky and hot as she cries into her hands. It's not fair. It's not. None of this is fair, and she's tired of making new homes only to lose them, and she misses Alm, and she misses Grandpapa, and she misses Conrad…

Outside the door, Mae turns to go, but freezes when she hears Celica's sobs ringing through the wood.

"Mae? There you are. Nomah says - hey, why do you look so freaked out?"

"N-nothing, Boey! Nothing at all!" Mae giggles, eyes darting back and forth. "Uh - race you to dinner! Last one there is a big fat square!"

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Boey scrambles after her. "Mae!"

As Mae rushes down the hall, her head is turned and her eyes remain fixed behind her, on Celica's bedroom door.

\---

Just as Mycen said, Novis Priory is quiet. The old, creaking stone building smells of the sea and medicinal syrup, shrouded by trees and glowing slightly when colored sunlight cascades through the towering stained-glass windows. It looks a little like what Celica remembers of Zofia Castle, but far more humble. Celica is assigned chores and duties, and although the class is currently on break for the rush of the peak fishing season, Nomah has said she'll be starting her magic lessons with the other children within a few weeks.

The sisters and brothers are all very kind to Celica, but busy, whisking up and down the halls, doing chores, holding services, and tending to the village's ill and injured. Celica meets a few others her age, clerics in training - Silque, slightly older than her, and Genny, a few years younger. Both are as placid and gentle as the home they reside in.

The only disruption of the quiet is the sound of Mae and Boey chasing each other through the halls, climbing trees, and generally being "lively," as Nomah puts it. Mae always stops to greet Celica, and invites her to join in whatever it is the two of them get up to, but Celica declines, even as Nomah tries to encourage her to take Mae's offered hand.

Not again. She's not doing this again.

It's only dangerous to be Celica's friend. If she stays away, maybe they'll be safe.

On her fifth day at Novis Priory, Celica is assigned to help polish the Mila statue in the central chapel. Washbucket in hand, Celica plods along the stone corridors. She knows most of her way around by now. She's getting good at adapting to new places.

Celica pushes open the chapel door, and freezes. 

"Oh, hi Celica!" Mae stands up, suds-covered rag in hand. "You're here to help too? That's great!"

Nomah definitely planned this, Celica thinks to herself.

Mae is still talking. "I wasn't sure I could get this done all alone. Usually we do it in twos. There's a lot of goddess, after all. The wings are really tricky."

"...Hello," Celica mumbles, walking over to the statue. "What should I do?"

"Just, y'know…" Mae waves an arm at the statue. "Scrub the goddess down, I guess. I barely got started, so you can do whatever you like. I'm not bossy like Boey."

"Okay." Celica wrings out her sponge and gets to work. About half a minute passes in quiet, and just as Celica is starting to think it might be all right…

"So, you liking it at Novis so far?" Mae asks brightly.

"...It's nice."

"It is, isn't it? I mean, I've never really lived anywhere else, but still. Then again, you probably grew up in a castle, right? It probably doesn't look that great to you."

"I didn't spend much time at the castle."

"Oh."

Celica focuses on a stubborn bit of grime in the folds of Mila's robe.

"Oh, right! I'm not supposed to talk about...all that." Mae winces. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Kids are usually pretty sad when they first get here," says Mae as she scrubs at Mila's feet. "But they start feeling better after awhile. I'm sure you'll feel better too."

"Mmm."

"You know…" Mae fiddles with her rag. "If you don't want to be my friend...that's okay too. You don't have to be." She looks so downcast that Celica's heart twists.

"It's not that," says Celica hastily. "It's just...you wouldn't understand."

"Oh yeah?" Mae plants her hands on her hips. "Try me."

"No, I shouldn't…"

"Just tell me, Celica. It's okay." Mae smiles. "I'm here to help you. I want to help you. But I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"I guess...if you really want to know…" Celica swallows.

"I do! I really do! You seem really nice, Celica. And I want to be your friend." Mae is standing right in front of Celica now. "Please."

"I'm...scared…" Celica manages. "In...the last place I stayed...my friends got hurt trying to protect me. I don't want you to get hurt. And...I thought it would be better...if I just stayed away."

"But isn't that lonely?"

"It is." Celica lowers her eyes to the floor. "Really lonely."

"You don't have to be lonely! You don't have to make yourself hurt to protect other people!" Mae folds her arms. "You can be happy, you know. It's not wrong to be happy."

"When I make friends," Celica whispers, "they get taken away. Like…" She trails off.

"Well, _I'm_ not gonna get taken away!"

"You can't know that," says Celica. "None of my other friends wanted to leave me either. I don't want to make friends with you...only to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me! Not ever! I'm pretty stubborn, y'know." Mae's smile is so bright, shining, like the stained glass in the priory halls, like the newly-polished Mila statue, like the morning sun.

It's hard not to believe in that smile. Celica wonders if there's anyone in the world who can resist it.

"Please?" Mae asks. "I really want to be your friend, Celica. You seem like a really nice and cool person, and I want you to feel better. I want to help you. Can you let me help you?"

"I…" Celica hesitates.

"Plus, Nomah says I've got a natural talent for magic." Mae beams as she recalls the praise. "I'm studying really hard. If anyone tries to take me away from you, I'll just zap 'em!"

Celica covers her mouth with a hand to hide a giggle.

"I made you smile!" Mae somehow grows even brighter with that realization, clasping her hands together. "Yes!"

"I guess…" Celica lowers her hand, and lets herself smile. "Okay. You win. I'll...I'll give friendship another try."

"Yeah!" Mae punches the air. "You won't regret this. You're stuck with me now, Celica!" She reaches out a hand, and this time, Celica takes it. Mae's fingers are warm. "We're going to have so much fun together. You'll see!"

Celica giggles again. "Right now, shouldn't we finish cleaning this statue?"

Mae's eyes grow wide. "Oh, yeah! I forgot!" She releases Celica's hand. "Let's go! Afterwards, I'll show you how to get cookies from the kitchen!"

The girls set to work, and the Mother smiles peacefully down at them.

\---

_When Duma and Mila first came to the land we now call Valentia, it was very different. The ground was dry and arid in the south and frozen in the north, and little vegetation grew. All the land possessed was mountains, and the feeble homesteads of the people struggling to settle there._

_Mila missed her home, the land of Naga, where the Dragons lived freely and in great number, where the earth was green and the sea blue. And so she was lonely, and so she wept, alone in a strange and barren new land._

_The people of what would be Valentia heard Mila's tears, and so they ventured out to see her. It's said she was the size of two men, and had great wings never before seen on the continent. The people were fearful. But the goddess looked so sad and lonely that they ventured forward anyway._

_"Why do you cry, dear lady?" their leader asked._

_"I am alone," wept Mila. "I have lost all that I loved. All of my friends and beloved ones, I left behind for my brother. Now he and I have nobody to depend on but each other. I am lost and afraid."_

_"We are all lost and afraid, milady," said the leader. "But not a one of us is alone, and neither are you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We have one another, and so we are never without love. And with that love we can find the purpose to continue, even as difficult as it can be."_

_Mila lifted her head, and she looked at the humans for the first time. Every one of them was different, but they all looked on her with kindness._

_"You would let me be with you?" Mila asked. "Though I am not like you?"_

_"Perhaps not everyone will think so," said the leader, resting her small hand on Mila's large one. "But I would be happy to be with you."_

_And so that group of people showed Mila their home, and the world they lived in. They treated Mila with great kindness, and her heart was touched, and though she never forgot the love she had left behind, she was able to find love anew in the people of the land that would become Valentia._

_And to repay those she loved for the kindness, Mila brought fertility to the soil of the land, and under Duma's guidance, the people planted forests and fields, and they learned to grow and hunt for food in this new world. In time, life became happier and more prosperous, and the people stronger. And so Valentia became not an empty land, but a full one, and Mila was loved, and she was happy._

_\- Tales of Mila (published year 53 VC)_

\---

Celica likes it in the Novis Priory cathedral. Not only does it always feel pleasantly warm, never hot, and always bathed in gentle light, Celica feels safe there, and comforted. The Mother's placid smile never wavers, but somehow still feels genuine.

She likes learning about the Mother, more than what she's read about in books. Lady Bryony taught her and Conrad some, but even as a priestess, the Lady had never taken much stock in gods beyond using them as tools to lecture with. _Believe in one's own strength,_ she would always say, _and walk not in the footsteps of something greater._ But Mila's teachings are kind, and compassionate. Mila wanted the best for her people, even if it meant turning against the brother she loved. Celica thinks that was very brave of her.

Nomah says Mila lives in the Mila Temple, far in eastern Zofia, across a great desert. From there, she blesses her people, helping the Zofian crops grow and flourish, allowing her people to live gentle and peaceful lives. That's why Zofia has such a strong harvest every year, because the Mother is helping them.

Somehow, Celica feels as though she has known Mother Mila all her life. And she believes in her. Celica never thought much about faith...but she feels like she can have faith in the Mother. The Mother will always be there for her.

Perhaps the title is apt, and this is what having a mother feels like. Lady Bryony cared for Celica, of course, but she was never really a _mother_ to her.

"What do you think of becoming a sister, little one?" Nomah asks Celica one day as she sits in the cathedral.

"A sister?" Celica blinks, thinking of Conrad and Alm. "Um…I mean, my brother's not around anymore, so..."

"I mean, a sister in service to the Mother," says Nomah, eyes twinkling. 

"Oh…" Celica blushes. "Right."

Nomah seems unfazed. "Of course, we took you in with no expectations of you joining the faith. But if you had an interest, I would be happy to help you begin the process."

"Well…" Celica tilts her head.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time in the cathedral," Nomah continues. "Of course, perhaps you just like the lighting in here, but I wondered if you'd like to learn more about the Earth Mother."

"I do like it in the cathedral," says Celica slowly. "And I like the lessons. I like Mila, I think. She seems so...kind."

"Well, that's good to hear!" Nomah says with a laugh.

"I just don't know if I'd be any good at it."

"There's no pressure," says Nomah. "Frankly, we've always been rather casual here in Novis Priory. It won't change much, but you'll have some religious duties in addition to your chores, and you'll be able to begin training in certain branches of magic."

"Can a...you know, a princess…be a sister?"

"I don't see why not," says Nomah cheerfully. "If you don't enjoy the service, you're welcome to leave at any time."

"I think I want to follow Mila," says Celica slowly. "Helping people, and bringing peace...I think those are good things to work for. And that's what the Mila Faithful want, right?"

"Yes, of course. Those were Mila's foremost teachings. She believed not only in nurturing her people and shielding them from harm - she also believed in the power of wisdom and diplomacy. And it did eventually prevail - she and Duma were able to forge the Divine Accord, after all!"

"Right," says Celica. "I think I like that. War is…" She trails off, thinking of blades clashing in a peaceful Zofian field. "Even if it's necessary sometimes...that doesn't mean it's good."

"That's very wise of you, Celica."

"Lots of people have gotten hurt," Celica mutters. "Can I help protect them, as a sister? Like Mila would?"

"Of course," says Nomah. "May I be truthful, little one? I feel as though I see aspects of the Mother herself in you."

Celica blinks. "You mean...I'm like the Mother?"

"Well, of course, you're your own person, Celica. But sometimes...I cannot quite explain it...but being in your presence feels rather like being in the presence of the Mother." Nomah strokes his beard, eyes a little distant. "As I said, I don't understand it myself. But there is something about you that is...drawn to the Mother, shall we say? And then there is the matter of the mark on your hand…"

Celica touches her right palm. "This?"

"Yes...may I see it, child?...Thank you...yes, it does bear a passing resemblance to Mila's sigil, doesn't it? Not nearly as elaborate, of course...but there is a resemblance nonetheless. In old scrolls, it's said the sigil once had a simpler design, back before Zofia and Rigel were founded. And it is unnaturally clear and precise for a simple birthmark, don't you think?"

"What does that mean?" Celica asks.

"I haven't the faintest idea!" Nomah laughs. "Perhaps it is nothing. Perhaps it is a sign from the Mother herself. A sign that you are destined for great things. I suspect Mycen may know more than me."

"Grandpapa knows more?"

"Yes, he made mention of your brand in his letter to me before your arrival. He also told you to ensure you covered it when you left the priory walls. You have been doing so, correct?"

"Yes, I put gloves on," says Celica. "But I don't understand...why do I have to cover it?"

"Perhaps people will recognize it and know you're the princess…?" Nomah shakes his head. "Or perhaps there is more to it. I'm afraid I don't know. Mycen has been very tight-lipped about the whole thing. Regardless...I think there's something special about it."

"That's what my big brother used to say," says Celica quietly. "But he's…"

"I know, little one. I am sorry."

"Do you think he's happy? Wherever he is…"

"They say that Mila helps her deceased children and leads them to paradise," says Nomah gently. "I'm sure your brother is happy, and very proud of you, little one."

"Mmm…"

"I'll give you some time to think," says Nomah. "But we'll continue our lessons, and you may simply let me know if you've any interest in joining the Mila Faithful."

"I think I'd like to," says Celica. "I like the Mother's teachings."

"Wonderful! We're happy to have you. Oh, and the Mila Faithful are allowed to marry as they please," Nomah adds. "In case you were concerned about that - you're young yet, of course, but several express trepidation at the prospect."

"Um...I wasn't really thinking about that," Celica stammers.

"Of course not, of course not. Well, I'll see you later, little one." Nomah gets to his feet. "May you walk always in the light of Mila's blessing."

"And you," says Celica, turning back to face the Mother's statue.

She swears a breeze ripples through the temple and ruffles her hair, like Conrad used to.

\---

Celica feels like she's on the edge of a precipice, waiting for the wind to blow her off. But days become weeks and weeks become months, and the priory remains as safe and tranquil as the day she arrived.

Mae is an enthusiastic and helpful friend, and when the day's duties are complete, she makes it her mission to show Celica every inch of the priory grounds and then the island town. Boey gets dragged along with them more often than not, and sometimes Genny and Silque tag along too. Boey and Mae bicker constantly, which Celica eventually realizes is just their natural way of things. Genny is like a little sister to the rest of them, while Silque like is a patient but tired elder one. Antics are had, and Mae knows every secret passage and convenient window to slip out of, and as long as they complete their duties and show up to services on time Nomah turns a blind eye to the water fights in the yard, stray kittens taking up residence in the storerooms, and thefts of cookies from the kitchen. 

News reaches even their small island, though. Celica suspects Nomah is still in correspondence with Mycen, for he seems a little too knowledgeable about occurrences on the mainland. About a year after Celica's arrival at Novis, the king's eldest son falls suddenly ill and dies within four days. A few years later, the second princess falls from the castle balcony. Three more royals perish in freak training accidents, all seeming entirely unrelated to one another. There are whispers of bandits wiping a small village near the capital off the map completely - rumor had it the king had two children hidden there. Legitimate or illegitimate, those with high-standing mothers and those without, all are dying, the number slowly but surely increasing as the years go on. And the king's wives and mistresses are dying too, but the king is taking no action to protect those still living…

Nomah tells her these things, because he says there is no point in hiding it from her, and she deserves to know the fates of her family. But he also says not to let it worry her, because she is safe here, and regardless of anything happening in the capital, that will always be true. It will be all right. There's no need to feel scared. And Celica can't help but believe them, because as the years go on, nobody arrives at Novis Priory, no cackling knights grabbing little girls by the hair and demanding she come with them.

Celica feels sorry for her siblings, but she cannot grieve them. She never knew them. She wishes she did, sometimes. She thinks of their jeering laughter, but all she can feel is pity, and regret. Maybe if things were different, if Celica had a different mother...they could all have been friends. Or maybe, Celica would be dead too, like all the others.

Celica's life is not lonely, though. It's never lonely. Celica still _feels_ lonely sometimes, but Mae somehow knows when those days come, and she's always there, bright and happy and helpful, relentlessly and utterly cheerful no matter how dark Celica's mind feels.

In time, thanks to Mae, Novis Priory becomes another home.

Months continue to slowly turn to years, and when Celica is thirteen, the air still warm from the last days of summer and the trees forming an orange curtain over the foggy gray sky, she becomes a mage. And that, too, is thanks to Mae.

\---

"Celica?" A gentle knock at the door. "You in here?"

"Y-yes," says Celica, quickly wiping her eyes. "Come in."

Mae pushes open her bedroom door. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially," Celica admits, folding her hands in her lap as Mae sits down on the bed next to her. "But I suppose I should…"

"Well, it's up to you." Mae puts an arm around Celica's shoulders. "But I'm here if you want to talk, or cry, or anything. You know, nobody thinks any less of you."

"I feel foolish," Celica admits. "It's been so long…"

"That doesn't mean it can't still hurt, though," says Mae. "We're all just worried about you. We want to make sure you're okay."

"I mean, I'm not hurt…" Celica looks down at her open palms. "But…"

Mae gives her shoulders a little squeeze. "I know. But it's okay. We'll figure something out."

"It was embarrassing."

"Nobody's judging you. They're all worried."

Celica doesn't answer, fiddling with the sleeve of her robe as she stares at the floor. Their first day of practical magic application, and she…

_"It's a basic spell," Nomah had said. "But a useful one, and it requires little magical power, so it's one you can use whenever you're in a real jam and your lifeforce is low. Every mage has it in their quiver."_

_"Fire, right?" Boey had asked, raising his hand, and fear had sparked in Celica's belly, but she'd swallowed it down._

_"Exactly!" Nomah lifted his hands. "We've been studying the theory for many weeks. I'm certain you're all ready to give it a try. Allow me to demonstrate…"_

_Fire had sparked to life in his cupped palms, and Celica lurched backwards on the pew, arms in front of herself protectively, but nobody had been watching her, and nobody had noticed._

_"Give it a try," Nomah said. "Let the magic within you flow out, and blaze…"_

_"I did it!" Mae cried, and Celica had turned to face her. "Look, Celica, I'm doing it!"_

_And the fire in her hands had been so bright, and so hot, and it hurt, and it burned and it was burning and her lungs closed up and nobody was coming and Conrad wasn't there and she couldn't breathe and she was trapped and it was burning, burning, burning…_

_"Celica?"_

_She'd jumped to her feet, so hard the pew had toppled over, and pelted from the room in a panic, not thinking about anything but running, running, running…_

"It'll be all right," says Mae. "We'll figure something out. Maybe you can start with Thunder instead."

"I can't just give up." Celica rubs her sleeve across her eyes. "I have to try."

"I'm sure you can do it."

"I'm not so certain. I thought I'd gotten better with fire...I don't mind candles or torches or fireplaces anymore, but…"

"Hey, hey, I'm not judging you. You went through a lot." Mae wipes a tear from Celica's eye. Mae's touch is more gentle during times like these, with Celica, than it ever is in everyday life. "It's okay. You're always so strong, but...you don't have to act strong if you don't feel like it. Asking for help's okay, you know. I ask for help all the time. Mostly for Boey to do my chores for me, but..."

Celica snorts.

"There you go, you're laughing now!" Mae gives her shoulders a little squeeze. "If you need anything...ask me. You can always ask me."

Celica leans her head against Mae's shoulder. "Thank you, Mae."

"No problem! That's what besties are for, right?"

"...Besties?"

"You know, like, short for best friends!" Celica's stare is still blank. "Man, you're great and all, but you kind of act like a grandma sometimes. Um...we are best friends, right?"

"Oh, yes." Celica finds herself smiling again at the hope in Mae's eyes. "Of course."

"Oh, good, good! Just making sure." Mae swings her legs, eyes brightening again. "Hey, I've got an idea. If you're interested?"

"What is it?"

"So...you said you used to be scared of stuff like fireplaces, right? But you're not anymore."

"That's right," says Celica. "When I was living with Sir Mycen...he and his grandson helped me with that."

"What did they do, then?"

"Hmm…" Celica tries to remember. "I think...first they had me sit with little fires. Like lit matches, and they were being held by Grandpapa, while Alm was holding my hand. And when I was okay with that, we tried candles...and then torches...and then the fireplace...and I would sit closer and closer every time. Eventually, it wasn't so bad anymore."

"We can do that again," says Mae. "But this time, with magic fire. Start with little ones. And eventually, maybe you'll be ready to try casting it yourself."

Celica considers. "I suppose...that would be the best idea."

"Yeah!" Mae releases her grip on Celica and clasps her hands together. "Hey, if you want little fires, I can even do it for you right now!"

Celica blinks. "You can control it like that already?"

"Well…" Mae looks a little embarrassed. "So, maybe, I've been secretly practicing. For like a month. But with a bucket of water right there! And I never ever burned myself!"

"That's...very impressive."

"Well, Nomah makes us do so much theory work, it wasn't that hard." Mae shrugs. "But don't tell Boey, 'cause he'll be jealous."

"I won't."

"So do you want to try?" Mae nods to Celica's water jug. "If it gets too much or anything, you can always dump that on my hands. I won't mind."

"I suppose…" Celica turns to face Mae on the bed, folding a leg underneath herself. "All right."

"Here," says Mae. "I'll make a really little flame. Like a candle, not even that hot. You're okay with candles, right?"

Celica swallows hard as she nods.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me. Okay...are you ready?"

Celica takes a deep breath. "I…"

"Trust me, Celica. I'll keep it small." Mae cups her hands together. "But if you don't want me to do it, I won't. We can try something else. But I've got it under control, and I won't let it hurt you, or me, or anyone."

"I...I trust you," Celica whispers. "Do it."

Mae nods, takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. There's a little popping sound, like a match striking but much fainter, and slowly, a little glow materializes in her cupped palms, then the tiniest flicker of light, and it's a little candle flame, hovering just above Mae's hands.

Celica takes a shaky breath, trying not to take her eyes off the flame. She wants to run and scream, but -

\- but she looks up from the fire and sees Mae, who is opening her eyes and smiling, a little hesitantly. Mae's here. Mae has the fire. Mae won't let it burn her.

"You okay?" Mae asks.

"Y-yeah." Celica looks back at the flame. It does scare her, but - but she can fight back the fear. If she just remembers that it's Mae's fire, that Mae won't let it grow, that she believes in Mae - then the fear stays at bay.

"I'll hold it as long as you want," says Mae. "But, um, not more than ten minutes. That's my record, anyway. I don't think I can do it for longer just yet."

Celica presses her hands on the knees of her folded legs and watches the fire. In and out, up and down with Mae's breath, following the rise and fall of her body, just another part of her, another part of Mae…

"How's it feeling? Oh, sorry. I shouldn't talk, I might bug you." Mae clamps her mouth shut.

"No, it's okay. You can talk. I...I'm scared, but it's okay." Celica watches the fire, watches and watches, and it's getting less and less scary the longer she focuses on it. Just a little flame, and it came from Mae, and nothing from Mae could ever be scary, or hurt her. In fact, it's starting to seem silly to be scared of it at all.

Celica lifts slightly shaking hands and rests them against Mae's, cupping them in her own. Mae's face goes slightly pink, and the flame sparks a little brighter. "Celica?"

"I just wanted to know what it feels like," Celica whispers. Mae's hands are warm, warmer than usual with the fire crackling in them. Warm, but not hot. Gentle, soothing, comforting. "That's okay, right?"

"O-oh, sure." Mae coughs. "Yeah, that's fine! Good idea!"

Several minutes pass, the only sound her and Mae's breathing and the fire's gentle crackle. The three begin to synchronize, one rhythm formed together, soft and peaceful. In and out, in and out…

"Okay," says Celica at last, releasing Mae's hands. "I...I think I'm done now."

Mae exhales and slumps slightly as the fire goes out, and then she beams again, her forehead shimmering slightly with sweat. "Woo, ten minutes and twenty-four seconds! New record."

"Thank you, Mae. I truly appreciate it."

"Hey, helping's what I do best, right?" Mae is breathing hard as she straightens up. "Whatever you need, I'm here to lend you a hand."

"It's your job, right?"

"Well, it's not just that. I really do want to help you, Celica. You're pretty great." Mae wipes her bangs off her forehead. "And I could really use a recharge after all that...hey, wanna go see what we can find in the kitchen? Dibs on the chocolate chips."

"Very well." Celica stands up to follow Mae out of her bedroom. "Thanks again, by the way."

"That's what besties are for!" Mae takes Celica's hand, and they rush off down the halls together.

\---

A week later, Celica sits in the classroom again.

"You're certain you wish to try this, little one?" Nomah asks, one hand anxiously fiddling with his beard. "There is no pressure, if you feel you aren't ready…"

Celica takes a deep breath. "No, I am ready. Mae and I have been practicing. I can...I can do this."

"If you're certain, then." Nomah takes a step back. "Whenever you're ready."

Celica takes a deep breath, cups her hands together, and focuses, closing her eyes. Steadies her breath, focuses on it.

"You got this, Celica!" Mae whispers next to her, and courage fills Celica's stomach, rising, becoming flame.

Let it come out...and let it _blaze._

Nomah gasps, and Celica opens her eyes, just slightly...and then all the way as she sees fire, crackling in her hands. Small, but as hearty as the fireplace back in Ram Village.

"I knew you could do it!" Mae claps. "You're amazing!"

"Very well done," says Nomah. "I'm proud of you, little one."

Celica watches the flame, the flame of her own creation. It's hers, made of her own passion and hope and courage, and there's something comforting about that, something she can take pride in.

The fire is frightening, but it's hers. It's not burning, hurting, searing, but gentle warmth, and it belongs to her. She can control it. Perhaps she can even do _good_ with it. 

There's something powerful in that. The element that took so much away from her...it's hers now, and with it, Celica vows she will never lose anyone again.

The fire flickers out, and Celica gasps, returning to the present, exhaustion hitting her hard as her hands fall back into her lap.

"Celica!" Mae cries, flinging her arms around her. "You did it! You really did it! I'm so, so proud of you!"

"Yeah, great job!" says Boey. "It looks loads better than mine, honestly. You're a natural."

"Thank you both," says Celica. "And...especially you, Mae. I couldn't have done it without all your help this week."

Mae turns as pink as her hair. "Aw...well, thanks, Celica! It's nice to be appreciated. A-and I'm really glad it worked! Maybe I should take up teaching…"

"Oh, Mother, no," Boey groans. "Those poor kids."

"Hey! What do you mean by that, bucko?"

Nomah sighs, shaking his head as Mae and Boey resume bickering in earnest, but there's a smile on his face. "You did beautifully, Celica. And I know it wasn't easy for you. I am very proud...and I am certain Sir Mycen would be too."

Celica looks down at her hands. It's that moment that she decides...with those hands, she will protect what is precious. Never again will she be left defenseless and alone. 

She'll fight, with her last breath if she has to, and everyone she loves will always be safe.

\---

Celica learns a great deal in her lessons. Magic lives within everyone, but only some people know how to bring it out, and it takes years of study to hone that talent. Since it comes from within a person, it uses up a little bit of energy, what Nomah calls "lifeforce." If someone has used too much magic or been too badly injured, they won't be able to attempt even the simplest spells. The more powerful spells drain more lifeforce, which is why it's important to know how to do them perfectly before using them.

Everyone has natural affinity for different spells, Nomah explains as he holds up a handful of wind to show the class. Some favor white magic and its healing powers, while some wield black magic as a weapon. While it is entirely possible to be capable with both, most people find one or the other comes more naturally to them. Beyond that, there are the elemental forms of black magic - fire, thunder, and wind are the most common, but there are rarer spells, like Seraphim, Aura, and Sagittae, that take much longer to master. Everyone is different. If a person simply doesn't possess the affinity, they may never be able to learn certain varieties of magic. Nomah always emphasizes that such a thing is nothing to be ashamed of.

Celica finds fire comes easily to her after that first struggle, even when they begin to study more advanced forms of magic. Mae picks up thunder at a surprisingly fast pace, and although Boey struggles with nearly every spell he tries, his theorywork is impeccable even if he lacks natural talent. Genny and Silque learn far more advanced healing spells in their white magic classes, but the mages begin to learn healing, too. Celica studies Recover feverishly, trying not to think about everything she might have been able to change with it.

Together, Mae and Celica continue their magic lessons, and their friendship, which seems to grow stronger after the fire incident. They drag their mattresses into each other's rooms for sleepovers, and whisper to each other in the night, staying up later than they're technically allowed to.

"I had a brother, once," says Celica one night, as they're lying on the floor of Celica's bedroom. A small puff of magic fire, conjured by Celica, drifts over their heads, casting their faces in yellow-orange warmth. "Two, sort of."

"What happened to them? ...Oh, the fire." Mae winces. "Celica, I'm so - "

"It's okay. Yes...my older brother...he perished in the fire. He would've been...about twenty-six, now." Celica watches the firelight reflecting in Mae's eyes, turning them from red to orange. "He was the only one of my siblings I knew personally, and we...were very close."

"Who was the other brother?"

"We weren't related by blood, but before I came here, and after the fire...for about a year, I lived in a small village in southern Zofia. His name was Alm, and we were like siblings...but now I don't know if I'll ever get to see him again."

"I bet you will." Mae rolls over from her back to her stomach, facing Celica. "Tell you what, I'll help you find him."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go on an adventure someday." Mae props her chin in her hands. "Tell you what...someday, we'll go out there, and we'll go see your brother again. I know it's super dangerous because of all your princess stuff, but...we'd figure something out. And after all, I'm your protector! I'll be there every step of the way."

"Thanks, Mae. That means...a lot."

"I want you to get to see your family again. I never really had any family," says Mae, drawing a line in Celica's old rag rug with her finger. "Nomah...doesn't even know who my parents are."

"He doesn't?"

"He said I was just a foundling...a week-old baby wrapped in a blanket, left on the doorstep. It sounds kind of like a fairytale, doesn't it?" Mae's smile is humorless. "Sometimes, I dreamed that I was some kind of long-lost princess, the daughter of a queen and her knight or something like that, and that my parents would come back for me one day and we'd all be happy…" She trails off, watching the candlelight.

"Mae…" Celica tries to think of something adequate to say, something that can encompass all the emotions she wants to share. But nothing comes to mind.

"But I'm not a kid anymore," says Mae. "I know what really happened. They were probably either too poor to take care of me...or they just didn't want me." She shrugs, loose hair cascading off her shoulders in bouncy waves. "I'm okay. I've got Father Nomah, and Boey, and everyone at the priory...and then you came along too, and I'm not alone at all. But sometimes I just wonder...what having a family's like."

"I do miss my brothers," says Celica. "And my grandpapa, and my stepmother...but I have family here, too. All of you are my family."

"You've got a pretty big family then, huh?"

"You've no idea."

"Thanks, Celica." Mae's eyes still look a little dull, and Celica tries desperately to think of something to make them brighten again. "It means a lot."

"Mae...it's okay to be lonely, you know," says Celica gently. "You can appreciate your blessings...and still feel sad about your parents. I don't think any less of you for it."

"I guess it's not so much sad as...hurt," says Mae. "That they didn't want me. But Boey...his parents dumped him here too, because they couldn't feed three kids. And Genny and Silque both got left here by their moms as kids. I feel bad for like...comparing things, but...at least they got to meet some of their parents. You know, Nomah even _named_ me."

"When we go on our adventure," says Celica, "maybe you'll find out more?"

"That's a nice thought, but…" Mae sighs. "My parents are probably from Novis, or one of the other islands. And I doubt they'll be looking for me."

"Either way," says Celica, "I'll be there. I'll never leave you behind, Mae. No matter what."

"Even though, you're, y'know…" Mae swallows. "A princess?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Celica reassures her. "The king's had lots of mistresses. I'm never going to take the throne. Revealing myself could only cause pain for both myself and Zofia, even civil war. Sir Mycen and I talked about it."

"I guess...but still," Mae fiddles with the rug. "You're a princess, and I'm a priory foundling in a fishing village…"

"I thought you were the best mage on the island," says Celica. "And a wonderful friend. And one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Mae looks up sharply. "Celica…"

"Don't disparage yourself," says Celica gently. "I choose my own friends and loved ones. I don't care at all where you came from. All that matters to me is who you are now...and I'm honored to be your friend, Mae."

Mae stares at her for a moment, and then laughs, her voice a little choked. "Geez, look at you. You made me cry!"

"I'm sorry!" Celica says hurriedly. "But - but it's true."

"Thanks, Celica," says Mae, wiping her eyes. "You're - you're right. It's silly of me to worry about things like that."

"Besties?" says Celica.

"Right…" Mae holds out her pinky, and Celica hooks it with her own. "Besties. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to start the main game! At last!


	3. the pilgrimage

_Mother Mila, the people of Zofia are suffering. Famine has devastated our land, monsters walk among us, war has broken out, and the innocent are caught in the struggle._

_I know you would not condone this, Mother. I know there must be some reason your blessing has ceased. So I walk to you now, that I might learn the truth, and if you need my aid, I will provide it. As a priestess of Mila, I am sworn to you. But I am also sworn to Zofia's people. I shall protect them, Mother, even if you cannot._

_Mother, I ask you for your protection. Guide me on my journey. May we walk ever in the light of your blessing._

Celica lifts her head from her clasped hands and smiles up at the cathedral statue of Mila, the sound of the church bells echoing in her ears.

Despite the danger hanging over her head, Celica feels steady. It's always been calming here. She will always be grateful.

But she can't stay.

Celica gets to her feet, setting her shoulders as she turns away from the shrine and walks down the steps leading up to it, one final time. The cathedral door creaks open, and Celica is unsurprised to see Nomah step inside. His face is filled with uncharacteristic worry.

"You're certain I can't dissuade you from going, little one?" Nomah asks.

"I must, Nomah," says Celica. "It's been years since crops last grew on Zofian soil. Our barren fields have fallen victim to Terrors, the Rigelians have invaded…I fear some ill must have befallen the Earth Mother. I can't help but feel this is all related. I know it."

"Hmm…" Nomah strokes his beard. "Perhaps it is, at that. I'll not deny that the kingdom of Zofia faces her darkest hour in some time. More sick and hungry come to the priory's door each day seeking aid…"

"The key to everything lies with Mila," says Celica. "I shall travel to her temple and learn what's become of her."

"Yes, but little one…you know well the reason Mycen placed you in my care." Nomah shakes his head. "Not a one of your siblings remains alive. With the king's passing, you are the last living member of the Zofian royal line. There are many who would seek to use you, or even end your life. That threat is greater now than ever. Yet you would still leave, knowing that?"

"I must." Celica takes Nomah's hand in both of hers. "Even if my decision betrays the care you and Mycen have shown me. You've done so much to keep me safe, and it breaks my heart to pain you. But what calls me to do this goes beyond my heart. I can only ask your forgiveness, Nomah."

"Keep your cries of forgiveness, little one," says Nomah gently. "I'll not give what isn't required. If this is your mind, I won't object. Follow the path before you. Trust in it as I in you."

Celica bows. "Thank you, Nomah."

"Heh. Of course." Nomah's eyes darken. "But you must take care - the blight in Zofia is worse even than you know. You've uncommon talent as a warrior and a priestess, but carelessness is fatal."

"Thank you, Nomah," says Celica, straightening. "For everything. Well then, I think I'll be on my way."

"Mm?" Nomah lifts his eyebrows. "You're leaving this very instant? Surely you can stay until the bell's last peal? It rings to mourn your father's passing, as you know."

"I'll never think of that man as my father," says Celica coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Little one…" Nomah shakes his head, and then smiles. "May you walk always in the light of Mila's blessing."

"Farewell, Nomah." Celica bows one last time before leaving the cathedral. As the doors shut behind her, she nearly collides with a familiar, pink-haired figure.

"Celica! I heard the news!" Mae clasps Celica's hand in hers. "You're going to the Temple of Mila, right? If so, then I'm going too. You can't say no!"

Celica chuckles. "Thanks, Mae. To be honest, I'd welcome the help."

"Good, because I'm coming too," says Boey, walking up beside Mae. There's a pack slung over his back. "I'm not letting the two of you off on your own."

"'Letting' us?" Mae rolls her eyes and scoffs as she turns to face him. "You say that like you think you can keep us safe."

"I do! And I can!" Boey pumps a fist against his chest. "I'll be more help than you, at least."

Mae's lower lip juts out. "Uh, rude? _And_ wrong! I can conjure lightning, Boey. Big, hurty lightning. What've you got, fire? Maybe I'll call you if I want to roast marshmallows."

"Hey, I've almost got wind magic down!" Boey snaps. "Just a little more work and I'll be able to cast Excalibur, you know!"

"'Almost' doesn't mean - "

"Let's just say you'd both be a great help and leave it at that, shall we?" says Celica quickly.

"Well, as long as we can come," says Mae. "I guess it wouldn't so bad to have ol' Boezer's help, after all."

"Don't call me that."

"I know I'll be counting on you both," says Celica. "This isn't going to be an easy journey. Still, I'm glad I'll have such good company."

"That's right!" Mae slings an arm around Boey's shoulders, dragging him down to her height. "You can count on us! Well, mostly me, but I'm sure Boey'll be useful too."

"Do you ever stop?" Boey grumbles.

There's a tug on Celica's cape, and she startles and turns to see Genny standing there, wringing her staff in her hand. "Genny? What is it?"

"Celica? Can I…go with you?" Genny bites her lip. "I, um...I think it could be...a good experience for me."

"It will be very dangerous, Genny," says Celica. "I'm not so sure…"

"But - but I'm a good cleric!" Genny puffs up, standing at her full height (which is not especially tall.) "And I can heal you if you get hurt. Besides - besides, Silque left on that holy mission of hers awhile ago, and I don't want to be the only one here…" Her head slumps, making even her fluffy hair droop. "Pretty please?"

"A healer would be useful," says Boey. "But…"

"I can fight, too! I know some spells!" Genny clasps her hands around her staff. "And - and if Zofia and the Mother are in trouble, I want to help! I don't want to stay here while everyone else is helping people…"

"Well…" Celica hesitates. "I suppose...if you're careful, and don't get yourself hurt…"

"I'll do whatever you tell me to, promise!"

"All right," Celica concedes. "You're welcome to come with us, Genny."

"Yes!" Genny punches the air in a very Mae-like gesture. "I won't let you down, Celica! Promise!"

"Then let's get going," says Celica. "Ships leaving the port will get us to the mainland. We should head there now. Though that _does_ mean we'll have to pass through the cemetery on our way. Rumor has it there have been Terrors appearing there as of late. Let's be ready for anything." She starts off down the hall, Genny hurrying along in her wake.

"Terrors?" Boey's voice squeaks a little. "I mean, um - yeah. Terrors. We've got this. We're great mages. We can handle anything."

Mae rolls her eyes. "Our brave protector. C'mon, Boezo."

"Look, I didn't mean anything by - okay, geez! I'm coming!"

_\---_

Novis Cemetery has always been a peaceful place. But the blight has settled here, and the air is foggy and swamp-like now. A dreadful gurgling is emanating all around them, seeming to come from the very earth itself. 

Boey wrinkles his nose as Celica pushes the creaking iron gate open. "Milady, this graveyard we're passing through…er, why are we, again?"

"Because it's the only way to port," says Celica simply.

"Yes…" says Boey slowly, "but there's been talk of Terrors around here as of late…"

"So there has. Best keep our wits about us then, hmm?"

"But milady," Boey's eyes dart nervously around the graveyard. "I…I'll face down thieves or rogues any day, but Terrors? Terrors are…different."

"Oh, Boey," Mae pats his shoulder, shaking her head. "How can you be so scared of spooks and spirits at your age?"

"Shove off, would you?" Boey grumbles. "A man can't help what gives him fright!"

Celica covers her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Oh, not you too, milady?" Boey closes his eyes. "You wound me…Genny, you're my only friend now."

"Aww, I'm honored," says Genny.

"I'm sorry, Boey," says Celica hastily. "I was just remembering my brother."

"Brother?" Boey blinks. "I didn't realize you had one."

"Haha, yep, Boey sure is a fraidy-cat!" says Mae quickly, but Celica isn't listening.

"Yes," Celica continues, "though he was quite a bit older than me, and we had different mothers. He was very kind to me, but very meek. Frightened to death of ghosts. Then he became one, alas. And much too young…were he alive, you two would have been quite alike, I'm sure."

Boey's face has somehow fallen still further. "Milady, I…"

"Way to go, Boey," Mae groans. "Your whining's gone and dredged up a bunch of sad memories for Celica."

"What? Why is this _my_ fault?!"

"Uhh, because it's _always_ your fault! Now suck it up and get ready to fry some foes - Terrors or otherwise!" Mae lifts a hand, and lightning crackles between her fingertips. "They're coming - let's go!"

Celica draws the Beloved Zofia. "Boey and I will take the point. Mae and Genny, attack from afar - you don't have the defenses to take direct hits from them."

"Right!" says Mae.

"Terrain bears no influence on magic," Celica continues, striding into the muck to face the lumbering shapes looming out of the gloom. "I remember Sir Mycen saying so. Listen close, friends - do not be shy about when and where you attack! Even if our foes cower in the woods, our spells will find their mark!"

"Here goes, then!" Mae cracks her knuckles, and fires. Her thunderbolt cracks through the nearest Terror, who dissolves in a pile of flesh and char.

"Ew," says Boey. "Can't you be neater?"

"Uh, no. It's lightning, Boey. I can't be gentle with lightning." Mae rolls her eyes. "Hey, Celica, on your left!"

Celica dodges away from the Terror's swinging claws and plunges her sword through its head, following the blow with a blast of fire magic that turns the creature to a puddle. "Thank you, Mae. Everyone, stay on your guard!"

"I hate this," Boey chants, shooting fire at the creeping horde. "I hate this, I hate it, I…"

"Quit bellyaching!" shouts Mae, hands filled with lightning. "What did you think this was going to be, a cakewalk?"

"Don't worry, Boey," says Genny gently. "I'll protect you."

"Somehow that makes me feel worse," Boey grumbles. "You're like, twelve."

"Fifteen!" Genny huffs. "You big bully!"

"Try to focus, all of you," says Celica, slicing off a Terror's head.

"Sorry, Celica," says Mae.

Genny's healing magic fills the air, a warm balm preventing the fatigue of magic overuse, and they all rush through the graveyard. Much to Celica's relief, their foes aren't particularly strong. With a certain amount of grumbling and bickering, the revenants are tidied away, and the group, a little banged up, continues on their way towards Novis Greatport.

\---

The normally short journey from priory to port takes significantly longer than usual thanks to the Terror encounters. It's a bright blue morning, seagulls soaring overhead, when Celica and her friends arrive in the little town.

The port looks as it usually does, the smell of fish stronger here than inland, but instead of bustling, it's rather deserted. There's an air of concern and hurry, Celica notes as they walk down the stone paths, and that is an unusual feeling on their small, tranquil island.

The tavern's business is still booming, though - there's a burst of raucous laughter from inside as they pass the open door. Celica starts, turning her head sideways at the sound, and ends up walking directly into someone. "Oh, I'm so sor - "

"You lost, little lass?" The man drawls. "This ain't a place for children." He disappears through the tavern doors before Celica can get a better look at him.

Mae huffs. "How rude!"

"Drinking during the day, too." Boey scoffs. "Classy."

"It matters not. We should head on to the docks," says Celica, leading the way down the paths. "Ah, here we are. There's plenty of ships docked here - any one could safely see us to Zofia."

"That's a good sign," says Boey.

Celica approaches an elderly man, one she recognizes as a ferry captain. "Um, excuse me, but - "

The man turns to face her, and his wrinkled face breaks into a wide smile. "Ah, lady priestess! Welcome. Something I can help you with today?"

"I need to book passage to Zofia Harbor," says Celica.

"Hrm…" The man strokes his beard. "I'm afraid that's a difficult wish to grant, even for you, priestess. This patch of sea is teeming with pirates of late. It's just too dangerous."

Celica's shoulders slump. "Oh, that's no good…"

"That being said…if milady were to do something about those pirates…" The captain wiggles his eyebrows. "Well, that'd be a different matter altogether now, wouldn't it?"

Celica blinks. "You want me to…fight pirates?"

"They've grown bolder by the day, so they have," the man continues. "And yet, His Highness hasn't seen fit to send so much as a single man…this sea's our love and livelihood. We can't live cut off from her. Ah, what's happened to Zofia?"

Guilt spikes in Celica's stomach.

The captain shakes his head. "Forgive me, milady, but I can't get you across the sea so long as pirates sail it. I know I ask much of you, priestess, but if you would lend us your strength…"

"Allow me a moment to speak with my friends," says Celica. She takes Mae by the arm and drags them all into a huddle some yards away.

Boey groans. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"So much for our adventure…" says Genny mournfully.

"I can't believe that old timer tossed his pirate problem right at our feet!" Mae crosses her arms. "Do we _look_ like the type to fight pirates? We're delicate little blossoms!"

"Speak for yourself!" Boey huffs.

"Regardless," says Celica quickly, "the man is right. We'll not get anywhere until ships are free to sail again."

"What do you propose, milady?" Boey asks.

"Let's gather what help we can find," says Celica. "The sea is only the start. Zofia is at war, and ravaged by Terrors besides. We'll not make it very far traveling alone. We need allies. Strong ones."

"Yes, and mad enough to set sail into pirate-infested waters with us…" Boey rolls his eyes. "I'm sure they'll just be lining up to take the job."

"Sarcasm ain't helpful, Boezo," says Mae. "We could try the tavern. Isn't that where the roguish mercenary types like to hang out?"

"Life isn't a storybook, Mae," says Boey.

"I think it's a decent idea," Celica says slowly. "At the very least, it's the best we've got."

"Woo!" Mae punches the air. "Let's sweet-talk some drunkards!"

"I wouldn't put it that way," says Celica. "But yes, let's."

"Roguish mercenary types, you say?" The group starts as a fisherwoman walks up to them. "I couldn't help but overhear all of you, since you were being so loud and all…"

"Yeah, _Boey,"_ says Mae, elbowing him. Boey rolls his eyes again.

"Do you happen to know of someone?" Celica asks.

"I do, actually, milady." The woman puffs up proudly. "Man called Saber. He may smell like a tavern floor, but he's a skilled sellsword. If you ever find yourself in need of steel, you could do far worse than him. Though if that steel needs a history fit for retelling in polite company, well…"

"I see," says Celica, but the woman doesn't seem to notice her discomfort.

"He's strong, though, I'll give him that," the woman rambles. "And I suppose…passably handsome."

"We'll get you his autograph," says Boey sourly.

The woman's eyes widen. "Ooh, would you?"

"Um…"

"Thank you for your help, ma'am," says Celica. "Where can we find this Saber?"

"Almost certainly in the tavern. Red hair and an eyepatch. You can't miss him." The woman nods to them all before heading off.

"To the tavern, then?" asks Mae.

"I suppose." Celica shrugs. "Let's see if Saber will agree to help us."

"Ooh, I've never been in a tavern!" says Genny. "I'll take notes. All the best stories have taverns."

"You, young lady, are not going in a tavern," says Boey.

"She'll be fine, Boey," says Celica. Genny sticks her tongue out at him. "Just stick together and don't drink anything offered to you."

\---

The tavern is just as loud and foul-smelling as it seemed from the outside, and Celica resists the urge to pinch her nose as she weaves between the crowded tables. It's almost hard to breathe, and it's nothing like anywhere Celica would normally have business.

She spies a man drinking alone at a corner table, with an eyepatch and half-shaved red hair, and picks up the pace, darting between a few people and coming up beside him.

"You're Saber, yes?" Celica asks.

"Yep," The man knocks back the contents of his tankard. He's wearing rough-looking leather clothes, leaning back lazily in this chair. "Who're you, girl?"

"My name is Celica. The people here speak quite highly of your skill with a blade. I'd like to enlist your services as a protector…"

"Guard duty, eh?" Saber looks into his tankard, and seems disappointed to find he's emptied it. "You headed somewhere, or is this a local deal?"

"We seek the Temple of Mila."

Saber's brow knits. "That's awfully far…and I suppose you've already heard about our little pirate problem?"

"It's the reason I seek your aid, in fact." Celica pauses, and thinks about the tactics employed in the books she's read. "Unless you think a few mere pirates are too much for you to handle?"

Saber barks out a laugh as he sets down his tankard. "Oh, that's real cute. Believe me, lass, I ain't worried about a couple sea rats. All I'm worried about is if you can pay. I don't work charity cases. Especially when I'm risking my own neck."

"I'm afraid I haven't much money," says Celica.

"I thought so."

Celica realizes she's standing in the one-eyed man's blind spot, and moves around the table so he can see her more clearly. "But...well, I do have this." She draws Beloved Zofia from its sheath and sets it down on the table.

"A dagger?" Saber's eye narrows as he looks down at it, and then up at her, and then to the dagger again. He picks the blade up, staring at it.

"Will this be sufficient for your services?" Celica asks, clenching a fist and calling on fire in the off chance he doesn't return it.

He doesn't answer.

"Saber?"

"What?" Saber looks up at her sharply. "Oh, yeah. You mean, will I risk life and limb for a single dagger? Ordinarily, no." 

Celica's shoulders fall.

"But…since I like your moxie, I'm gonna go ahead and give you a break." Saber tosses the dagger in the air, catching it by the handle. "You got a deal. I'll get you to your temple."

"Wonderful!" Celica clasps her hands together. "You have my thanks, Saber."

"Yeah, yeah." Saber waves a hand. "Celica, you said?"

"That's correct."

"And I'm guessing you're one of those Mila priestess types, from the look of you."

"Yes, I am a priestess of Mila," says Celica. "Hence our journey."

"Hm. Well, lass…" Saber sighs and gets to his feet. "I guess I'll meet you at at the docks. Give me a few to get packed."

"Of course. I look forward to you joining us."

"Sure, sure." He waves her away, slouching off towards the tavern stairs.

Celica turns and hurries over to where her friends are huddled, rather unhappily, at the bar. "Mae! Boey! Genny! Did you hear that? Saber's going to come with us."

"You gave him your dagger?" Mae gasps. "But it's - "

"It's fine," says Celica. "I've a spare rapier, and besides, I have no fond memories of the thing. He can keep it."

"If you say so, milady," says Boey. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"He's given us no reason not to," says Celica. "Besides...we have the crew on our side, and even as a talented mercenary, it would be a terrible idea to turn traitor while at sea."

Boey winces. "You're always crueler than you look."

"I said nothing," says Celica crisply. "We should head along to the docks."

\---

Celica half expects Saber to have made off with her dagger, but he meets them at the docks as he said he would, a rather grubby sack slung over his shoulder. "Ready when you are, lass."

"Thank you, Saber," says Celica. "These are my companions, Mae, Boey, and Genny."

"Heya!" says Mae cheerfully.

"Didn't realize how big a babysitting gig this was," says Saber, eyebrow raising as he looks them over. "Guess my work's cut out for me."

"I'll have you know we're all talented mages!" huffs Boey, folding his arms. "Celica, do we have to bring this guy?"

"Ah, lady priestess," says the captain, hurrying up to them and cutting Boey's protests short. "You've returned."

"I have! And this gentleman, Saber, has agreed to aid us," says Celica, indicating.

"Gentlemen? That's new," says Saber, a sardonic twist in his voice.

"Now may we ask you to set sail?" Celica continues.

The old man sizes Saber up. "Well...that is some impressive muscle you've collected, priestess."

"That's me, all right," says Saber, apparently unbothered.

"Since you've hired protection...I'd be honored to do my part, milady," the captain continues. "Come aboard. We'll depart as soon as you're ready."

"Then let's all get aboard," says Celica. "Which ship is yours?"

"Right this way, right this way." The captain ushers them up the gangplank onto a medium-sized boat. "This is my baby, the _Deirdre."_

"Why's it got a name?" Genny whispers to Mae.

"Ships are always named after women. Well, usually. Often. I think." Mae frowns.

"Just admit you don't know," Boey hisses.

"We've four spare cabins below," the captain continues. "If two of you are willing to share, there'll be plenty of room for everyone."

"Mae and I can share," says Celica. "Is that all right, Mae?"

"Yeah, no problem!" says Mae cheerfully. "It'll be like sleepovers back at the priory."

"Wow, the boat's so big," says Genny, staring wide-eyed up at the masts and sails overhead as they all walk across the deck. Saber ambles off, studying the sails.

"Impressive, ain't she?" says the captain cheerfully. "Let me get the crew rounded up, and we should be off within the hour!" He scurries off belowdecks.

Celica rests a hand on the railing, looking out towards the open blue. Somewhere, there's the Zofia mainland, and everyone she left behind...

Mae pops up beside her. "What's wrong, Celica? Feelin' blue?"

"Oh, it's nothing," says Celica. "It's just that the last time I was on a ship was when I came to the island."

"Hey, that's right!" says Mae, her eyes widening. "Boey and I used to take little trips every now and again, but never with you. Shame we never got to travel as a group. Woulda been way more fun!"

"Are you completely daft, Mae?" Boey snaps. "Celica came here in hiding, remember? She can't just announce herself by hopping aboard a pleasure cruise."

"Uh, I know that much, Boey!" Mae rolls her eyes. "Of course I do! I'm just saying I'm happy we're getting the chance _now._ Isn't that right, Celica?"

Boey rests a hand against his forehead. "Please stop talking before you dig a grave so deep we all go tumbling in…"

Celica laughs. "It's fine, Boey. Really. And I'm happy to be travelling with you as well, Mae. Though I'm also anxious…What could have happened to Mila? Will we even make it to the temple to find out? And…"

"Aaaaand?" Mae nudges her shoulder with her own. "What else? What else?"

"Well…" Celica pauses. "I was wondering...if we'll be able to see any of my friends from the village I used to live in."

"Oh...like your brother and grandfather, right?"

"Another brother?" Boey asks wearily.

"Foster brother, I suppose. Though we always considered each other family," says Celica. "I don't know why, but...I'm thinking about him more today than I have in years. I feel like I'm going to see him again, sometime soon…"

"Well, I did promise you, didn't I?" says Mae cheerfully. "One day, we'd go on an adventure to find your brother. So here we are! Man, I'm good at keeping my promises."

"I wouldn't say that yet," says Boey. "After all, we haven't found him yet."

"Yeah, but we will," says Mae confidently. 

"We can stop in on that village on our way to the temple if you want, Celica," says Genny. "I'd love to see your brother! I bet he's really cool, like you."

"I don't think he's there anymore," says Celica slowly. "I don't know why, but...I feel as though, just like me, he's left his home behind…Regardless, I do want to see him, so badly. There's so much I need to ask. Perhaps Mila will cause our paths to cross on this journey…"

There's a trumpeting sound from above, and the boat starts to slowly push away from the docks with a great thump. Genny grabs onto Boey's arm.

"And we're off!" Mae sings, stretching out an arm to catch the spray of surf. "This'll be great!"

"I think you forget we'll be fighting pirates the whole way," Boey grumbles. "This isn't exactly going to be a fun sightseeing tour…"

"Pssh, that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Mae nudges him with her elbow. "Isn't it cool? Bye, Novis! See you later!"

"You're giving me a headache," Boey grumbles.

Celica pulls away from the railing and heads belowdecks, the sound of bickering fading behind her. She finds her cabin, and sets her bag aside with a sigh, curling up on a bunk. The weight of her journey is starting to descend on her at last, and it feels a heavy one.

She can't shake the feeling that she might never come home from this.

After about an hour, there's a little knock at the door, and Mae slips inside. "Celica? You doing okay?"

"Oh, just tired," says Celica, rolling over to face the other bunk as Mae sits down on it. "And you?"

"Not so bad," says Mae. "But, um...Celica?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm broken!" Mae bursts out suddenly.

"Wait, what?"

"Look, I know you set out on this journey with a solemn purpose and junk." Mae fiddles with her robes. "And _while_ I know that...I can't help but feel super crazy excited about it! I mean, I've barely even been off the _island_ before! But I feel terrible for feeling this way. It seems...so disrespectful, you know?"

"It's perfectly fine," says Celica gently. "At least to me. We may have a duty, but it's still an adventure. I know you always wanted to explore like this."

"...You don't mind?" Mae's smile returns. "You sure about that?"

"Of course not."

"Then I guess I'll take that as permission to be super excited!" Mae bounces on her bunk. "You should try to have some fun with this too. It'll do you good!"

"Well, there's much I must attend to," says Celica.

"Oh, yeah, the whole 'solemn purpose' thing is still top priority, obviously." Mae quickly waves a hand. "But we'll be seeing new things, meeting new people... It's important to enjoy it!"

"I suppose...and you'll be there to remind me of that, won't you?"

"Definitely! That's my job, after all." Mae puffs up proudly. "You just wait - I'm gonna be so much help, you won't know what hit you!"

"You always are," says Celica.

"Well, you really do look exhausted," says Mae. "I'll let you rest now." She gets to her feet, pats Celica's shoulder, and leaves the room.

Celica tucks her face in the pillow. Her head is swirling, but...but Mae's there, and they're all together. So it will be all right. It must.

She dozes off there, lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves crashing against the ship's hull.

_\---_

_Like so many nights, Celica dreams of fire. The flames crackle, and blaze, and burn…_

_...and the images shift, and change, and swirl..._

_..."Albein...Alm...Rudolf..."_

_...six children huddle together, trembling, as men on horseback bear down upon them..._

_..."Where's my brother? Where's Conrad?"..._

_...a man in an eyepatch drinks alone in a tavern..._

_..."Let go! Let go of me! Berkut, let me go!"..._

_...three violet-haired girls run through stone halls hand-in-hand, their young faces filled with terror..._

_...a white-bearded man in red armor kisses the forehead of an infant…_

_..."Celica, can you hear me? Please, I'm begging you, help me!"..._

_...a man with blue skin cackles as dark magic swirls around his clawed hands..._

_..."Rudolf! DIE!"..._

_...three pegasus knights arc through the air..._

_..."Let's go, old friend. It's time to make those pirates pay."..._

_...a smiling face framed by pink pigtails turns towards her, laughing..._

_..."Anthiese! No, we have to go back! ANTHIESE!"..._

_...a young man with familiar green hair is walking through wooden gates, head held high..._

_...and as the images overwhelm her, the power and the pain of them, a gentle voice echoes through her mind..._

_\---_

_Champion of Mila…_

_The past, the present, the future...all are threads in this story, shaped by your hands._

_Even now, the Champion of Duma marches towards his destiny._

_Alone, he will never succeed._

_But now you have taken your first steps._

_Together, you will be strong._

_I believe in you, my champion...and I will see you...soon…_

\---

Celica jerks awake, sweat rolling down her forehead, looking frantically around the room. Mae is snoring in the other bunk. Breathing rapidly, Celica lies back down.

She can't clearly remember her dream, but it felt important somehow. Like it meant something.

Somehow, she's worried for Alm.

\---

"Ugh, my stomachhh…" Mae whines, leaning over the rail. "It was never this bad on our trips before…"

"Well, this is a longer trip," says Boey. "Don't be a baby."

"Being lectured by Boey, of all people…" Mae closes her eyes. "Now I feel worse." Genny strokes her back.

There's a sudden crashing sound from the far side of the _Deirdre,_ and they all grab onto the rail as the ship lurches. The sea sprays up in Mae's face, and she recoils, sputtering. "What - "

"What's going on?" Saber calls, running up from belowdecks, dagger in hand.

"Someone's rammed us!" shouts the captain, pointing to a ship similarly-sized to the _Deirdre,_ looming up alongside them. "And they're boarding - "

Celica runs across the deck towards where a gangplank is being lowered. "Everyone, get ready! I doubt their intentions are friendly."

"Yar!" shouts a burly man from the intruding ship. "Not a step further, ye scurvy dogs!"

The captain shrieks, scrambling away to the far side of the deck. "P-p-pirates!"

"These waters belong to Barth the Pirate King, as yer surely aware!" bellows the pirate. "That means ye needs pay a toll… All yer goods and women'll do nicely!"

"An interesting offer…but I fear we must nevertheless decline," says Celica, standing ready at the point of the gangplank. Saber and the others group up behind her. "The sea belongs to no one man - she's a gift to every citizen of Zofia."

The man scowls. "Yar, who be the mouthy wench?!"

"Enough with the chit-chat." Saber's hand drops onto Celica's shoulder. "Reason and logic are wasted on sea dogs like him. Let's just get to business already. That's what you hired me for, ain't it?"

"Fair enough," says Celica, drawing her rapier. "Let's go, everyone! Saber, you and I lead the charge, and the rest of you, attack from behind! Genny, be ready with recovery!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Genny chirps, saluting.

"I don't think the pirates are a great influence on her," mutters Boey.

Mae claps her hands together, and thunder rumbles as lightning arcs from her hands and into the face of the nearest pirate, who falls with a scream. "Aw, yeah! Ten points!"

"They're mages!" a pirate hollars. "Take 'em out fast, before they can hit ya - "

"Shut up," Boey advises, hurling a fireball at the man's chest, and he howls in pain.

"You're surprisingly ruthless for kids," grunts Saber, burying his sword to the hilt in a pirate's stomach as they charge across the gangplank. "Kinda terrifying."

"We try our best," says Celica crisply, letting fire course through her blade as she swings it forward to clear a path. "And you're rather deadly yourself."

"I learned it the hard way," says Saber grimly. Another pirate charges him, yelling, and Celica lifts a hand, but Saber ducks under the swing of the axe and kicks the man's ankles out from under him. As the man falls, Saber's dagger flashes as he slits his throat. "Never leave an enemy alive."

They've wiped out the first wave, but there's more pirates hanging back on the ship, likely waiting for their approach. Celica tightens her hand on her sword. "Saber, can you and Boey take out that group on the left, while the rest of us deal with their leader?"

"Got it," says Saber, and he and Boey hurry off while Celica closes in on the captain. There's still more pirates in their way, and Celica grits her teeth and does what she must.

She hasn't killed a man since she was eight, but she hasn't forgotten the feeling of it. That man was about to murder a little girl. These men are no better - pirates, murderers, and kidnappers...and Celica lets that knowledge guide her blade.

If by coating her own hands in blood she can keep others' clean and safe, then every drop is worth it.

"Hey, Celica!" Mae's out of breath, panting slightly as she comes up alongside her. "How's tricks?"

"Hello, Mae," says Celica, appreciating the distraction. "I'm managing well enough, I imagine."

"Great!" Mae zaps a pirate's hand, and he drops his axe with a scream. "Oh, but if you _do_ wanna start slacking, you just leave things to me."

Celica giggles, despite the blood soaking her blade and the soles of her boots. "You're always so full of energy, Mae."

"Yup! That's pretty much my one selling point." Mae fires at another pirate. "...Well, that and zappin' fools. Now get ready, because I'm gonna help the heck outta you today!"

"You always do," says Celica. "And I am grateful for it."

"Can you two stop flirting and start killing that pirate captain?" Saber hollers from somewhere behind them. "You're not making my job easier!"

Celica feels her face heat. "Right, right!" The captain's only yards away, and he lifts his axe, scowling, as she and Mae advance.

Celica doesn't have to command Mae - the other girl is already firing, her thunder hitting the man hard, and he staggers but stays on his feet. Celica's blast of fire follows the thunderbolt, and he shouts in pain, falling to his knees.

The pirate glares up at Celica as she approaches him, blade held ready. "Who...the hell... _are_ you?"

"A priestess," says Celica simply, and brings the sword down. The man joins his crew.

"Well, that's the last of 'em," says Saber, clapping dust off his hands. "Pretty impressive, lass. Despite the distractions."

"Thank you for your assistance, Saber," says Celica. "You were quite deadly as well. Let's get back to our ship, and continue on our way. I have a few thoughts about our next stop…"

\---

They all head to bed early that night, the adrenaline that saw them all through the charge against the pirates wearing off. Mae seems quiet, oddly subdued, since they returned to the _Deirdre,_ but Celica assumes she's merely tired as they bid each other goodnight and crawl into their bunks.

After about five minutes, Mae's voice comes through the dark. "Hey, Celica?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is a weird question, but...with the pirates today, was that your first time killing people? Not, like, Terrors, but...people."

Celica lowers her eyes, even though she knows Mae can't see her. "No."

Mae's breath comes out in a rush.

"When I lived in Ram Village, I left because...a group of knights found me and attacked the villagers. One of them attempted to kill a friend of mine. A child, a little girl. I had my dagger. I did what I had to." The words come easily, even though Celica hasn't spoken of it in nine years. "I do not regret it. But it was a difficult experience."

"Oh...see, that sounds more…" Mae sighs. "Normal."

"Normal?"

"Today was my first time killing people," says Mae. "And it's not like I enjoyed it, or anything. I really didn't like it, if I'm honest. But I didn't feel bad about it. It wasn't a tough choice. They were gonna kill you, so I killed them. And even though I didn't like it, it's not, like, haunting me or anything. I still don't feel bad about it _at all._ Isn't that...a little weird?"

"Is this you thinking you're broken again?"

"Well, maybe. A little." Mae sighs again. "I just figured I was supposed to feel guilty. And it did feel _weird,_ to be zappin' folks for real and not just practicing with dummies, but it's not hard. At all."

"You did prepare for this, though."

"Yeah, but I thought I was supposed to feel more conflicted."

"Perhaps you shouldn't dwell on how you're supposed to feel. Everyone feels differently about these things." The room rocks slightly as the ship bumps a wave. "Our first kills were under rather different circumstances, as well."

"I don't enjoy the killing." Mae's voice has gotten quieter. "But if I can help you, it's worth it. I'm good at it, anyway. If me doing all this makes your path easier...then I'll do it as many times as it takes."

"You needn't make yourself do something you don't wish to just for my sake."

"No, no. This is what I want to do. It's just...there's something really satisfying about being helpful. Being a protector. I think it's what I was meant for." There's a rustling noise as Mae rolls over in bed. "The real scary part...is the danger. Not really me being in danger, but...you and everyone else. If I'm not careful, it just takes one pirate slipping by me, and you could…" Mae trails off.

"I'm capable in battle, you know," says Celica.

"Oh, I definitely know." Mae's laugh sounds forced, pushed out of her. "But it doesn't stop me worrying."

"I'll be all right. We'll all be. We'll watch out for each other, and ourselves. It's understandable to feel scared, but together, we can handle things."

"I know." Mae's voice is still small. "I just...don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either. It's okay to be scared, Mae."

The only sound is the crash of waves against the ship's hull.

"I didn't suspect you had any feelings of unease until now," says Celica. "You seemed so confident, calling about 'zappin' fools'…"

"It isn't really that easy," Mae admits. "I kind of...act like things are easier than they are, sometimes. Don't tell Boey."

"I won't."

"Thanks, Celica. I think I feel better just telling you."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Yep! Well, good night." The cheer is back in Mae's voice, and Celica smiles into the dark.

\---

The sea rolls underneath them as the creaking _Deirdre_ shifts across it. Celica shields her eyes from the sun with one hand as she stands with the captain by the ship's wheel.

"Look there," says the captain, pointing. "Do you see that small island to the east? That's where Barth's keep stands. He's the pirate king of these waters - the one who's sending all these pirates we've been fighting up til now. Unfortunately, this current means we'll have to sail right past his rotten kingdom. It'll be trouble if we're seen, so let's unfurl the sails and be quick about it."

Celica shakes her head. "No, hold a moment. If we were to deal with this Barth, would this stretch of ocean be safer?"

The captain blinks at her. "Well, yes, undoubtedly - but no sane person picks a fight with a pirate king!"

"Whoa there, lass." Saber walks up beside them. "Couldn't help overhearing ya. And I signed up for a nice, easy escort job, not to storm some pirate hold."

"Mmm…I see." Celica taps a finger against her chin. "…Very well then. I shall lead the charge myself. You need only worry about keeping me safe."

Saber scowls. "Now just a - "

"The people of these islands are suffering under the tyranny of those pirates," says Celica smoothly. "I can't stand by knowing starving innocents are being routinely plundered."

"Oh, for the love of…" Saber rubs a hand up his face, resting it in his wild red hair. "Look, I ain't sure why I have to remind you of this, but you're on a mission. And you can't finish it if you keep pokin' your nose where it don't belong."

"I have no intention of wasting time on idle philanthropy, Saber." Celica's hands clench. "But there are no guarantees I'll ever return from this journey. I would at least like to ensure peace to those who have been so kind to me. Is that so unreasonable?"

"Hrm…fine." Saber sighs. "It's your neck - go ahead and risk it on whatever fool thing ya like."

"Thank you, Saber," says Celica. "I do appreciate your willingness to be flexible."

"Don't get smart with me, lass." Saber sighs again. "For a proper-looking little lady, you sure pull some crazy stunts, lass. I didn't think I'd be bum-rushing a pirate fort as soon as I took the job. Doesn't exactly bode well for the future, if I'm honest."

"I do apologize for all the changes in plans," says Celica. "But I promise this will be the last of them. After this, we will continue straight ahead to the Temple of Mila."

Saber gives a shout of laughter. "Ha! That and some gold can buy me a pint."

"So we're heading for the island, then?" The captain is trembling. "Lady priestess, I - "

"Yes, if you please. You and your men may remain safely on the ship," says Celica. "Should we all fall in battle, you have my permission to pull back and escape to safety."

"Don't think we'd ever be safe again, after trying a stunt like that," the captain mumbles. "But if you and your men are being so brave...the least we can do is our part, I suppose."

"Thank you," says Celica. "How much further to the pirate island?"

"Not far at all…" The captain gulps. "Two days, at the very most."

"Then I must prepare my men," says Celica crisply. "We haven't much time."

"Lass…" Saber fidgets with the handle of the golden dagger.

"What is it?"

"Nah, nothing. Forget about it. Let's go have that briefing." Saber heads off belowdecks, and Celica watches him.

"He's not the type I'd have expected you to be friends with, milady," comments the captain.

"Whatever do you mean?" Celica asks. "I hired him for protection on this journey."

"Oh? Hmm…" The captain fiddles with the ship's wheel. "I just thought you'd known each other longer, is all."

"No, we only just met," says Celica. "What made you think that?"

"I'm not quite sure myself…" The captain frowns. "Only...he looks at you like he wants to protect you. Like a little sister."

Celica swallows hard. "I...have no brothers. None that I can see, at any rate."

"But…"

"Please continue navigating us to Barth's keep," says Celica, her voice brittle. "Inform me posthaste if we are spotted."

\---

The Pirate's Throne, as it is apparently called, stands alone on a small island. The throne itself is a tall but rather decrepit fortress, made of brown stone that turns the color of mud in the evening sunset. As their ship pulls up alongside it, a gong echoes from inside.

"They know we're here," Boey mutters.

"That was going to happen regardless," says Celica, resting a hand on the hilt of her sword. "There's no way to approach such a small island without being spotted."

"Hold on," Saber mumbles. "They look like they're already fighting someone."

Celica blinks. "What? Who?"

"Can't tell." Saber shrugs. "But it'll probably give us an advantage."

"I am so ready to fry some more nasty pirates!" Mae rubs her palms together. "Should we get started?"

"Yes." Celica sets her jaw. "We're anchored, yes?"

"Y-yes, milady," the captain squeaks out.

"Then you and your men should hide belowdecks," says Celica. "We'll handle the rest."

"By the mighty parrot of Shanty Pete!" a voice booms, and Celica squints up at a higher tower towards the back of the ill-kept fortress. The speaker is a muscular, dirt-caked man in ragged clothes, an axe hauled across his back. "What be that racket? Yar har ho! Looks like more little mice be squeakin' into me keep!"

"Are you the one they call Barth?" Celica answers.

"That be me!"

"Then I order you to halt your piracy and leave these waters at once!"

Barth cackles. "I'll do no such thing, ye shrill woman! No one enters the lair of the Pirate King and starts squawkin' orders but me!"

Saber rolls his eye. "You see, lass? What'd I tell you about trying to reason with sea dogs?"

"Yar, bold words from a fool man," says Barth. "Well, I'll put yer steel to the test! Have at 'em, boys! Take the men's guts for garters, but leave the wench alive. I'll not have a single scratch on her…ruins the sale price, it do! Yar har ho!"

"See what I mean?" Saber scoffs.

"I am always willing to give a single chance," says Celica. "But it seems redemption is a lost cause for a man like you, Barth. Your reign as pirate king ends here! Everyone, charge!"

They storm off the boat and across the gangplank, and Barth's men run to meet them. But Celica quickly realizes Saber was right - only about half the pirates are focusing on Celica's group, and the rest are focused on an unknown group of combatants towards the west side of the fort. One of those men is hulking and wearing armor, and the other two are somewhat smaller, scurrying along in his wake, one carrying a bow and the other a sword.

"Those men over there, Celica - " Mae calls as she lifts her arms, sending out an arc of thunder magic that knocks back the wave of pirates. "I think they're also fighting Barth!"

"If they're against the pirates, then they're allies of ours," says Celica. "Let's advance with caution and try to aid their cause."

"You got it!" Mae snaps her fingers, and a nearby pirate explodes. "You over there! Pick on someone your own size!"

"I think those men are all bigger than you, actually," Boey deadpans.

"But it sounded super cool, right?" Mae beams as she dives into the fray. "C'mere! I've got something to show you jerks!"

Saber shakes his head as he knocks a howling pirate to the ground. "That girl needs to realize this isn't a game."

"She knows it isn't," says Celica. "But pretending it is helps her cope with it all. Either way...we've got our work cut out for us here."

"Celica?" Genny tugs on her cape. "Should I do the thing?"

"Yes…I think that would be a good idea," says Celica. "Even with two groups, we're still far outnumbered here, and those men have been fighting a long time. I'm concerned for their safety."

"The thing?" Saber asks.

"Watch," says Celica.

Genny rests the tip of her staff against her forehead, closes her eyes, and whispers something under her breath. The ends of her hair and robes lift as she glows with a bright, white-blue light, and then the light spreads out from her, a large orb…

"Stand back a bit," Celica advises, tugging Saber by the arm. "Or you'll get in her way."

"But what's she - gah!"

The white-blue light coalesces, forming humanoid silhouettes, and then shaping themselves into a group of six lightly-armored men with blank faces. The light fades, leaving only the soldiers, softly glowing and standing clustered in a small group around Genny.

"There," says Genny, opening her eyes. She's leaning heavily on her staff, out of breath but proud. "Okay, now...go get the bad guys!"

The men all nod to her, then lift ghostly spears and charge into battle, their solid-light forms mingling with the masses of pirates.

"Woah, Genny!" Mae calls from somewhere in the crowd. "Six at once! Nice."

"Did I do good, Celica?" Genny asks, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"You did wonderfully, Genny," Celica assures her. "Eat something and get your strength back. Saber, guard her - I'll keep the pirates off our backs."

"What was that?" Saber blinks. "She made...people?"

"Mmm, not really." Genny pulls a handful of mana herbs out of her waist pocket and swallows them, wincing at the bitter taste. "They're not people, really. It's just light, and I formed it into the shape of people…? It's really hard to explain. I just kind of reach out and...pull out the light?"

"Yeah, you've lost me." Saber watches one of the soldiers take an axe through the chest and then kill a pirate with a counterstrike. "Impressive, though. So they don't feel pain?"

"Nope, they don't feel much of anything," Genny explains. "Plus, it takes a lot of energy for me to maintain them, so I can't make more than one batch at a time. When they take too much damage and 'die,' they just dematerialize. They're not very powerful...they're more like moving shields than anything. But they're helpful! Sometimes I make them carry heavy things for me."

The battle rages on around them. Genny's soldiers help even the odds, but it's still a struggle. Celica barely lunges out of the way of a pirate's axe in time, and the blade grazes her cheek as she twists away.

"We've thinned out the pirates a little!" Boey calls. "Milady, there's a path towards the back of the fortress that leads right to Barth! The knight guy's heading there now!"

"Then that's where I'm needed," says Celica, wiping blood from her face. "Saber, I ask you to look after the others. I'm going to join that knight and bring the pirate king down."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Saber sighs as he turns to face another wave of pirates. "Okay, lass. Good luck."

"Thank you." Celica tightens her grip on her sword and hurries forward, weaving towards the crumbling stairs at the base of Barth's tower. A pirate lunges at her, but she hurls fire at his face and he falls back. As she approaches the base, she nearly runs headlong into the archer from earlier.

"Woah, kid," says the archer. "You heading up to Barth?"

"Yes," says Celica. "Is your commander already there?"

"On his way," the man answers. "And I love the guy, but he's not that fast. Make sure he makes it out of this, all right? I'll cover you."

"Of course." Celica slips around the man and hurries up the path, hearing the twang of a bow firing below her.

The armored knight is already in combat with Barth when Celica arrives, their lance and axe locked together as they shove hard, each trying to break the other's hold. Celica fires at Barth, and he looks up just in time to notice and leaps backwards to avoid the crackling flames. The knight staggers backwards as Celica runs up alongside him.

"Yar, another little one?" Barth spits on the ground. "I've keelhauled bigger mice'n you in me spit!"

"You here to take this monster down?" the knight grunts. He's favoring one leg.

"Yes," says Celica. "Shall we finish this?"

The knight's armor clanks as he lowers his lance. "Let's."

Celica fires again, this time catching Barth's shoulder as he rushes them. He howls in pain, but is only slightly slowed, his axe still swinging forward. The knight steps between him and Celica, catching the axe against his shield and shoving Barth backwards. Celica rushes in as Barth struggles to regain his footing, and swings her rapier forward, cutting him across the chest. But Barth swings his axe again, and Celica isn't as lucky this time, the blow catching her across the side and knocking her to her knees.

"Miss!" the knight calls, stepping in front of her again. "Be careful!"

"And you!" says Celica as Barth advances on the knight, his pain and rage seeming to fuel a barrage of blows. The knight catches a few, but most of them land, and the knight is forced backwards. Celica feels drained, her heavy use of magic and Barth's attack taking their toll on her power, but she takes a deep breath, and her fingers light up one last time. One last time is all she needs.

"Duck!" Celica shouts, pushing herself up on one hand. The knight immediately obeys, flinging himself sideways just as Barth lifts his axe, and Celica takes a deep breath and hurls a fireball through the opening created. It hits Barth square in the axe hand, and he screams, the axe tumbling from his ruined fingers.

The knight roars, and his lance is an unstoppable force as he brings it forwards, straight through Barth's stomach. 

Barth coughs, his lips stained red. "Yar? Yaaaaaar… I was supposed to be… the king o' the seas…." He falls from the knight's lance, his body landing in the dirt. The knight picks him up by the collar and tosses the limp body off the side of the tower, and shouts of triumph and dismay fill the air as pirates and soldiers alike see him fall.

The knight extends his free hand, and Celica takes it, staggering to her feet despite the throbbing ache in her ribs. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Little banged up, miss, but I've had worse," says the knight, tucking his lance into its holster and lifting the visor of his helmet. Despite his towering size, his face is friendly and agreeable, though quite bruised. "And you?"

"A bit worse for wear, but I'll be all right." Celica presses a hand to her injured side and winces as she limps to the edge of the tower and looks down. The battleground is clear of pirates. "I think we've won."

"Well, let's head on down there! Here…" The knight holds out an arm, and helps Celica back down the path from the fortress. "That was some impressive magic, if you don't mind me saying. You're a priestess, aren't you?"

"I am, and thank you," Celica pants. Yes, she's probably broken a rib or two. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"I appreciate it!" says the knight. "I was prepared to die today, but thanks to you, it seems that preparation was unnecessary after all."

"Celica!" Mae comes running up to them as they reach the base of the tower. "Are you all right? Oh, gosh…" She holds out her arms, steadying Celica. 

"Valbar!" The archer from earlier appears next to Mae. "What happened?

"Look at you!" Mae continues, dabbing at the cut on Celica's cheek. "What did that scumbag do to you? I oughta - "

The archer takes Valbar's arm. "Why, If that pirate hurt you, I'll - "

" - dig him up and kill him again! And then - "

" - an arrow to the - "

"Okay, okay," says Saber, appearing behind them. "We get the picture, both of you. You do kinda look a mess, though, lass."

"Thank you as always for your concern, Saber," says Celica dryly. "We're all right. Just banged up."

Genny comes huffing up beside Saber. "Don't worry! I'll fix you both up!"

"Oh, much obliged," says the knight. "But the priestess is in worse shape than me."

"I beg to differ," says Celica.

"Uhh...I'll just do you first, Mr. Knight," says Genny. She lifts her staff over the knight, and the bruises on his face lessen.

"Thank you very much, miss," says the knight. "Ah, Kamui! There you are."

"Yep." The knight's other companion walks up to them. "Just scoping out the place. Fort's pretty much deserted, and the only ones inside are Barth's prisoners."

"Then we should go set them free," says the knight. "I'll see you later, miss." He salutes Celica, and then he and his fellows head off towards the fortress entrance.

"He seems nice," Genny comments brightly. "Come here, Celica."

With Mae's help, Celica shuffles over to Genny's waiting hands. "He does. Though I'm afraid I forgot to ask his name."

Boey shakes his head. "Taking on the pirate king, milady…"

Celica winces as her ribs knit back together under the light of Genny's staff. "Yes, I admit it was reckless, but it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah…" Mae's hand shakes on Celica's. "But it doesn't make it easy to be your bodyguard when you're always running off like that, Celica."

"You're one to talk," Boey grumbles.

"I have no intention of letting others take all my blows for me." Celica sighs, feeling energy return as she stands up straighter. "Come on. We should go make sure the prisoners are safe."

Celica's group makes their way to the pirate fortress. Celica wrinkles her nose as they step over the threshold, hit hard with the stink of fish and unwashed bodies, far stronger than the exterior. The worst of the odor seems to come from a large, half-eaten shark, hanging from the ceiling.

"Guess pirates really don't bathe, huh," Mae grumbles, pressing a hand over her nose. "Yuck."

"And I thought Novis smelled fishy," says Boey. "It's practically paradise compared to this place."

"Oh ho!" comes a booming voice, and Celica looks up to see the armored knight walking towards them from the far side of the room, his companions trailing behind. "Look who the cat dragged in! I'm Valbar, by the way. You really saved my bacon back there."

"Oh, it was no trouble," says Celica, walking forward to accept Valbar's handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Valbar. My name is Celica, and I am a priestess of Novis."

"Nice to meet you too, Celica!" Valbar tips his helmet. "Really, I owe you a lot. Since that dastard Barth is dead, my family can finally rest…" He gives a great sniff. "…Er, right. Sorry. Got a little emotional there for a second. So hey, is there anything I can do to thank you? I'll be honest - I'm not good at much besides crackin' skulls. But if you need skulls cracked, I'm your man! What do you say?"

"We'd be happy to have you along on our journey," says Celica. "Though it isn't an easy one, I'm afraid."

"No, I'm happy to help! Least I can do, and it's not like I've got anywhere to go back to," says Valbar.

"You're going off with them, old friend?" the archer asks. "Well, they'd better make room, because I go where you go! No complaints about that, right? Everybody on the same page? Great."

"Interesting…" says the swordsman. "Well, it's your call - I don't have a preference either way. After you it is, then."

"I'm Leon," the archer adds. "And this class act is Kamui."

Valbar blinks. "Wait, you two are comin'?"

"Well, obviously," says Leon. "I go where you go - that's the deal. And I don't care who doesn't like it."

"And I just go wherever the money flows like wine!" says Kamui cheerfully.

"You jokers are a couple of real class acts," Valbar grumbles. "You ever stop to think that maybe you're being rude to the priestess?! She's on a holy mission to…er, a mission of…it's important, okay?!"

"It's all right, Valbar - they're welcome to come along if they like," says Celica. "It's an honor and a pleasure to have such capable company. They've both proven their skill, and can be rather amusing to boot. So I thank you one and all for brightening our journey."

"Aw shucks, milady…" Valbar blushes. "We should be the ones thanking you!"

"My my, that was some praise…" says Leon thoughtfully, resting a finger against his chin. "I thought I'd give at least fifty percent…but now you get all of it!"

Kamui shrugs. "You know me. I'll give you as much as you pay me for."

"Did you two hear _anything_ I just said?" Valbar demands, rounding on the two of them. "Treat the priestess with respect, okay?"

Celica giggles.

"I like these guys," Mae comments. "They seem fun."

"Here I thought this would be a break from babysitting, but I'm just getting more charges." Saber groans. "I need a drink."

\---

_One of the darkest times in Valentian history was the rise of the Pirate Nation. The Pirate Nation's name is not remembered by history, as the gods decreed it would be so._

_After the split had occurred between Mila and Duma, two separate nations were established in the northern and southern lands, though they did not yet have formal names. They were disorganized, and struggling to survive as the Pirate Nation grew in strength and power, bringing great despair to the people of both lands. Though it had been many long centuries since the gods were united, Duma and Mila both recognized that the continent they cherished would be ripped to shreds if the current state of things continued. So they each selected a champion. Duma chose a powerful young hero called Rigel, who was known for his skill with the blade and the bow. Mila selected an unusually strong priestess known as Zofia, who wielded the fire spell Ragnarok, a creation of her own making. Duma presented Rigel with the Falchion of War, and Mila presented to Zofia the Falchion of Earth._

_Rigel and Zofia gathered an army, and fought side by side. A war raged on for some years, and although it was a bitter and brutal one, the united Rigel and Zofia emerged victorious against the vicious pirates. The Falchions were sealed away by their owners should a day come when they were ever needed again. In a gesture of goodwill, Queen Zofia gave Emperor Rigel her cherished blade, the Royal Sword, and Rigel in turn gifted Zofia his favorite dagger, which was later christened the Beloved Zofia. Thus an alliance was at long last forged between the two nations, and so trade flourished for centuries to come, forming the peaceful alliance between Zofia and Rigel that lasts to this day._

_\- History of Valentia (published year 350 VC)_

\---

The _Deirdre_ sets off again across Zofia Seaway. The newcomers make the boat feel more crowded, but also more lively, and the days pass at a brisk clip as they press forward. They're all still recuperating from injuries sustained during the battle at the Pirate Throne, but the air is excited and cheerful, and Celica is enjoying herself, although her dreams are still frantic and confusing as ever, a tangle of blurry thoughts she's uncertain are her own.

"Man, look at all of us!" Mae comments. Valbar is sitting on a crate on the deck, polishing his armor and explaining its function to an eager, note-taking Genny. Leon sits near them, chiming in as he restrings his bow. Kamui and Saber are leaning against the rail, apparently swapping stories from the road. "We've got a real army here!"

"Not really," says Boey. "It's just eight people."

"Don't be a spoilsport. Besides, we've got a few sword guys, a few mages, a healer, a knight, and an archer...sounds like an army to me!" Mae hums to herself as she watches the waves. "And an army needs a proper name!"

"Does it?" Boey asks weakly.

"'Course it does, silly!"

"She does have a point," says Celica. "We've grown in size, and a name would inspire a sense of unity for everyone…"

"See, thank you! Hmm…" Mae taps a finger against her chin. "We could name it after Celica!"

"Celica's Comrades?" Boey suggests. "Or Celica's Crusaders?"

"That's just stupid, Boey." Mae scoffs. "Where'd you even come up with those?"

"They just kind of popped into my head…" Boey rubs the back of his neck.

"I'd rather not name ourselves after me," says Celica. "This mission is about finding Mila. We could come up with something that mentions her?"

"Ooh, good idea!" Mae bounces with excitement. "The Mila Army…"

"Perhaps something a bit less...military. We aren't soldiers, we're merely...guardians. And we are striving to protect Mila."

"Guardians of Mila…" Mae muses. "How's that?"

"Yes, I like the sound of it," says Celica. "So it is, then."

"This is so silly," Boey grumbles. "But sure, if it makes you happy."

Silly it might be, but the name quickly sticks, and Celica likes using it.

It makes her feel like she's formed yet another new family.

\---

Another ship looms out of a cloud of mist one day, cutting the _Deirdre_ off, and Celica calls everyone to the deck, prepared to face yet another pirate band. But there's only one man on the other ship, standing on the gangplank and wrapped in tattered robes.

"There's only…one of them?" Celica frowns. "What's going on here?"

"So you're the girl, eh?" the man hisses. "Serving you up on a platter will earn me a swift promotion within the faith. Now that I've washed this place clean of pirate vermin, you will come with me."

"Are you out of your mind, old man?" Boey huffs. "We're in a hurry here, and you're in our way. So would you kindly get out of it?"

"Impudent child…" the man hisses. "Such a glib tongue will earn you nothing but pain."

"Heh." Boey lifts a handful of fire. "Do you honestly plan to take us on all by yourself?"

"What's this guy's deal?" Mae frowns. "He looks...weird."

Celica frowns, looking closer at the man's shrouded face. "Wait a second - is he?"

"What is it, lass?" Saber asks.

"Oh no…" Celica swallows. "Watch out, everyone! He's a cantor! He means to summon Terrors to fight for him!"

"He means to summon…" Boey frowns, and then his eyes widen. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Cantors of the Duma Faithful are capable of summoning Terrors to do their ill bidding," says Celica, drawing her sword. "So he may be alone - but he won't be for long." Indeed, the man is scurrying back across the deck of his ship to stand in the shadows of the mast, and he's starting to glow with a sickly, purple magic. As they watch, Terrors start manifesting from the violet light, similar to Genny's spell but far more twisted.

"Yuck," mumbles Genny.

"Well, that's new," Leon comments. "Permission to fire, milady?"

"Yes - we must press on in a frontal attack," says Celica firmly. "If we go on the defensive, he'll only continue summoning indefinitely. We need to take him down, and then the monsters will vanish. Let's try to board his ship, but tread carefully."

"Understood!" Valbar booms. "I'll lead the way, then! Forward!"

They charge across the gangplank, slicing down the Terrors that seem to come in endless waves. It's more a matter of lack of space than anything - to keep from plunging into the waves below, they must keep up a constant offensive against the creatures. For every Terror they cut down, another appears. It's a long and tedious process, made worse by the fact that Boey and Kamui squeal in terror every time a new monster appears.

"Seriously, Boey, cut that out," Mae grumbles. "I'm losing my hearing."

"Sorry - eeeyaguh! It _touched_ me!"

Saber sighs. "This is why I don't like working with kids."

"I can see the cantor, everyone!" Celica calls. "We're almost there!"

"I'll make you an opening!" Mae claps her hands together, and a wave of thunder arcs forward, cutting down a Terror standing guard over its creator. "There!"

"I'll take it from here, then." Celica tightens her grip on her sword and rushes forward, weaving between the clawing revenants.

The cantor's eyes are hollow sockets, filled only by purple light, but they narrow regardless as Celica approaches. "Branded child…you come straight to me?"

"Who sent you?" Celica aims a handful of fire as she runs forward, and the man hisses as it burns his arm but doesn't falter. "Why are you after me?"

"Why should I tell you?" Violet particles of poison manifest around the cantor's hands, and Celica lunges sideways to avoid the spell. She gets to her feet, bringing her blade around and stabbing it through the man's stomach, but his counterspell hits her in the chest, knocking the sword from her hand and sending her flying backwards. The cantor prepares a second attack, and Celica fills her hand with holy magic to counter it, the violet and the white fighting against each other. They struggle wordlessly for a moment, but Celica grits her teeth and pushes harder, and the cantor finally howls with pain as Seraphim consumes him, sending him crumpling to the ship deck in a heap of filthy robes. The Terrors, as one, vanish.

"This isn't over," the cantor hisses, purple blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "Jedah will find you, and deliver you...there is nowhere safe, nowhere you can run. You should never have left the island...Princess Anthiese."

Celica's blood runs cold, but the cantor does not move again.

"You okay, Celica?" Mae comes running up to her. "We saw the flashing. Nice Seraphim! You sure taught him a lesson, huh?"

"Mae…" says Celica slowly. "Did you hear what he said?"

"What? Nope. Why?"

"I'll...tell you later," says Celica, bending down and tugging her sword free from the corpse. "Let's get back to our ship."

"It's over…" Boey sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Thank the Mother. Milady, what was that all about? That creep was talking about…serving you up or some such…?"

"I don't know, Boey." Fear is curling in Celica's chest, fear she'd long forgotten, brought back by the use of her true name from an enemy's mouth. "But he was different from the others who have come after me. And I fear he won't be the last…so we'd best be extra careful moving forward."

"Oh, of course!" Mae nods rapidly. "Careful's my middle name! Come on, let's head back…"

Celica lets Mae lead her back to the _Deirdre,_ and with the obstacle removed, they set off again. But now that the fear has returned, Celica can't leave it behind as easily as she leaves the unmanned ship floating on the horizon.

\---

Unlike Novis Greatport, Zofia Harbor is lively and cheerful, bustling with people and merchants. The captain of the _Deirdre_ hastens the Guardians of Mila off his deck, refusing payment and speaking little. Celica suspects she may have tested the limits of his generosity.

"We've finally arrived," Celica sighs, wiping her forehead as the group crosses the docks together. "Zofia Harbor, at last. That was quite a journey!"

"I never want to set foot on a boat again," Leon groans. "That constant salt air was disgusting."

"Forget the boat! That little necrodragon detour almost killed me!" Kamui shudders. "I don't think I'm getting paid enough for this…"

"Quit your grouching, you two." Valbar claps them both on the back. "We made it here in one piece, after all! What more can we ask for?"

"I think it was fun," says Genny brightly. "And I'm so excited to see mainland Zofia! Look how busy it is here!"

A man runs up to them. "Ah! You've come! You've truly come!" He seizes Celica's hand. "Welcome, m'lady priestess! I hear it was you what rid us of Barth and his band of pirates. A real blessing, that was! Can't thank you enough."

Celica blinks. "O-oh, it was nothing so grand. In fact, it was the least a person could do. To be honest, it was as much for my own sake as it was yours."

"Crivens, but that's a thing to say! Your strength and generosity are matched only by your modesty, m'lady." The man bows low. "We were at our wits' end dealing with those seaborne thugs, and no mistake. So whatever your reasons, you've done us a fine service. Do let me thank you."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly - "

"Maybe she couldn't, but I sure could," says Saber. "Where's the pub around here, friend?"

"Just this way, sir, just this way! First round's on me, it is!"

"Now hold on just a - " Celica frowns. "Saber! Get back here!" He's already disappeared into the rapidly growing crowd.

A hand tugs on her sleeve, and Celica turns into the face of a woman. "Er, miss priestess? Ma'am? I also wanted to thank you. I can send my husband to sea now without sleepless nights of worry."

"Oh, well, I…I see." Celica swallows. "That's… I'm very glad to hear it."

"Yes, well, thank you again, ma'am. May the Mother's blessings guide you!" She waves before walking away.

Celica watches her go, her heart feeling heavy. 

_She was only cleaning up her father's messes._

_She should have been doing this all along._

Mae nudges Celica in the side. "Heh, this is some reception we're getting, huh, Celica? I've been getting thanked left and right, too! Kinda makes the fighting worth it."

"Pfft, your tune changes more easily than a travelling minstrel's!" Boey rolls his eyes. "Back on the ship, it was all bellyaching. Mostly about your aching belly."

"Hey, I was seasick! It's a medical thing!" Mae plants her hands on her hips. "And you're hardly one to talk, Boey! You were drooling all over yourself after that buxom maid offered her 'thanks.'"

"I did no such thing! B-besides, so were you!"

Celica laughs.

"Now look what you've done, you boob!" Mae smacks Boey's arm. "You've got Celica laughing at us again."

"Not at all." Celica smiles. "I'm proud of you both for all your hard work. I never truly realized how rewarding it was to help others like this. It's a wonderful feeling, and we're blessed to be able to experience it."

"Oh, yeah, super rewarding! Right, Boezo?" Mae slings an arm around his shoulders. "Why, I was just saying - "

"Come on, we should head into town. And probably find Saber and the others," Celica adds, looking around. Only the three of them are still standing there.

"Lead the way, milady!" says Mae brightly. As Celica walks towards the town, Mae and Boey bump fists behind her back.

\---

The town proper is perhaps even more elated than the docks. In fact, people are all but partying in the streets.

"This seems like a lot, even for the fall of a pirate king," says Mae, frowning.

"Well, he was a huge drain on the town's commerce, and a danger to the sailors," says Boey. "So of course they're happy."

"Still…"

"It's…it's like a dream," says a young man as they pass him. "The pirates scuttled? Zofia Castle free? I keep asking people to pinch - "

Celica freezes, whirling around to face the man. "The castle is freed? How do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear?" The man leans in like he's sharing a secret. "The Deliverance have run Desaix out of the castle! Word is, they have a new leader who led the attack himself. He's a young lad - claims to be the grandson of General Mycen. Whoever he is, the boy brought the entire army back from the brink."

Celica's blood turns to ice. "The grandson of...General Mycen?! Are you certain of this?"

"'Course I am!" says the man cheerfully. "Wouldn't do a man to repeat baseless rumor, now would it? The boy's the talk of the kingdom. A hero's grandson turned hero himself!"

"Oh, gods…" Celica whispers. "Then the person leading the Deliverance is…"

"It's like the dawn of a new day for us," the young man continues, seeming not to hear her. "To think, we've got a hero on our side! The Deliverance forces are holding in Zofia Castle for now. But there's talk of them taking up the march again a'fore long. They won't stop till there's nary a Rigelian dog left on Zofian soil!" He races off happily towards the pub.

"Then they mean to march on the Rigelian Army…?" Celica gasps. "Oh, Alm…how can you be so reckless?!"

"Er, Celica? Is everything all right?" Mae rests a hand on Celica's arm. "You look pale as a shade. Did Boey tell you some stupid ghost story again?"

"No, I'm…I'm fine, thank you." Celica steadies herself. "But…might we travel to Zofia Castle before setting out for the temple? There's something I need to see for myself there."

"At the castle?" Boey frowns. "You know we would follow you anywhere, milady, but…is that wise?"

"It's been years, Boey," says Celica. "No one there would recognize me as I am now."

"Hm?" Saber comes strolling up out beside them, a bottle in hand. "What's this, now?"

Boey turns red. "Uh…n-nothing! Nothing at all. Just talking about…about…that maid! You know? The lovely one who was asking after you over at the pub? Said something about wanting to give whoever sank those pirates her 'thanks.'"

"That ain't gonna work, bud," says Saber. "We're headed to the castle, then? Why?"

"Um…" Celica's mouth is dry, her thoughts running too fast to come up with an answer or excuse.

"Uh - Celica has some old friends fighting in the Deliverance! She wanted to go meet with them!" Mae nods, a little too quickly. "Isn't that right, Boey?"

"Ow, Mae, my foot - oh, yeah! Totally right."

"Huh," says Saber. "Well, guess I'll go round up the others. Never thought I'd end up in Zofia Castle on this trip…"

"Yes!" says Boey quickly. "I'll go look too! Mae, keep an eye on Celica, okay?" Boey and Saber head off through the crowded streets.

When they're alone, Mae turns to Celica, tentatively resting a hand on her shoulder. "Celica? You okay?"

"I've dreamed of seeing Alm again for so long," says Celica hoarsely. "But…not like this. The leader of the Deliverance...he's a target now, in terrible danger...and I can't lose another brother."

"Oh, Celica…"

"I pray this is some horrible mistake," Celica confesses. "Still, I'll only know for sure once I see for myself."

"I'm sure it's okay," says Mae. "We'll figure it all out. Don't worry. Hey, there's a fruit stand over there, and I've got some change on me...why don't we go have a snack?"

"Okay…" Celica follows Mae to the stand. There's only two other customers, a young, lightly armored woman with long green hair and another with shorter blue.

"Oh, my," says the green-haired woman, looking up. "Are you the priestess Celica? The one who defeated the dread pirates?"

"She sure is!" Mae supplies brightly. Celica feels her face redden.

"This entire harbor's awash with talk of it," says the woman. "You must be very strong. I am Palla, and this is my sister, Catria. I hail from Archanea, to the east."

"Woah, that's so far!" Mae's eyes widen. "I've never met someone from Archanea before."

"If I might ask," Palla continues, "did you happen to see a young girl in the lair of those pirates?"

"I'm afraid not," says Celica. "Only a handful of sailors."

Palla closes her eyes. "Then she was taken elsewhere…"

"You're looking for someone who was taken by the pirates?" Celica asks.

"Yes, our youngest sister, Est," says Catria. "We followed them this far, but now the trail has gone cold."

"I'm sorry," says Celica. "I don't know much about the pirates, myself…"

"Well, I do," says the young man running the fruit stand. "Every thief in Zofia answers to a man called Grieth. Even the pirate king Barth was just one of his henchmen. Grieth's citadel stands tall in the desert. Colossal thing, it is! That's where they hold all the captives his men bring as tribute."

"Then perhaps our sister is there?" asks Palla.

"Might want to ask around," says the fruit seller. "But it seems pretty likely to me. And if they've got her, well…"

"We'll not give up," says Catria, passing a handful of coins to the seller and taking a paper bag of rations in exchange. "No matter the odds. Thank you for telling us this. We'll ask a few more people."

"I hope you can find your sister," says Celica.

"Thank you." Palla nods to her. "Good luck to you, as well." The sisters disappear down the road.

Celica frowns. "This Grieth...he takes hostages as tribute? How long has this been going on?"

The seller shrugs. "Several years, milady. Started a little while after King Lima IV took the throne, and it's only ever gotten worse since. We're usually okay out here, but the villages closer to the desert have been struggling. It's horrible, and nobody's got the guts or the manpower to stand up to 'em."

"Was the king informed of this?" Celica asks, already knowing the answer.

The seller passes Mae a packed fruit basket. "Yeah, I know a bunch of people tried to head up to the castle and petition 'im. But nothing ever came of it."

"I see," says Celica. Her voice is small, and she clears her throat. "Well, thank you for telling me. We'll be off now." She manages an awkward bow before quickly walking away from the stand.

"Celica," says Mae, hurrying after her. "You couldn't have known."

Celica's fists clench. "I know."

"Here." Mae passes her an apple. "We'll talk to Mila about it, okay? She'll set things right."

Celica turns the apple over in her hands. "Hm."

"We rounded up the masses," says Boey, walking up to them with the rest of the Guardians of Mila in tow. "Though it wasn't easy. Oh, seriously, Mae, you found sugar somewhere?"

"Hey, it's fruit!" Mae pokes out a berry-blackened tongue. "That's _nutritious!"_

Saber leans over and steals one of Mae's apples. "Are we heading for the castle, lass?"

"I suppose we should," says Celica. "Let's find somewhere to stay for tonight, and then we'll make our journey tomorrow."

"I saw an inn back that way!" says Genny. "Come on…"

"Celica?" Mae asks in an undertone as they follow the others along the busy streets. "Listen, it'll all be okay. Mila will figure something out."

"I feel bad for those sisters," says Celica. "And for all these people, suffering under Grieth so…they cannot wait for a goddess to arrive. They need help _now."_

"Hmmm…" Mae pops another berry into her mouth. "Well, maybe we'll be able to lend them a hand, if we're heading that way anyway."

"I suppose we'll see how fate leads us," says Celica.

\---

_My champion…_

_You are worried about your brother. I understand. I, too, fear for my brother. He has suffered long, and his path is a difficult one...much like yours. But don't be afraid..._

_We will save our brothers, Champion. Together...together, we can do it. Have courage, my child..._

\---

"Sweet jumping jesters!" Mae stares up at Zofia Castle, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "Now _this_ is a castle! It's huge! I mean, huuuuuge! And it's _gorgeous!"_

"Keep it down, would you?" Boey grumbles. "We're not here to gawk at the sights like a band of slack-jawed wayfarers."

"Whatever, Professor Funslayer." Mae nudges him in the side. "Even _you_ have to admit it's great."

"I never said it wasn't impressive." Boey folds his arms. "A far cry from the ramshackle fishing huts we grew up in, that's for sure."

"It's really pretty," Genny whispers, hands clenched on her staff. "I never thought I'd see a castle in person…"

"I know, right?!" Mae clasps her hands together. "Can you imagine living in a place like this? With servants and meat pies and - "

Boey clears his throat loudly, shooting Celica a pointed look.

"…Oh, riiight. Shoot, Celica, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" Mae reaches for Celica, and then pulls her hands back. "Actually, you know what? I think we'll just go on ahead!" She half-drags Boey towards the castle, and the rest of the Guardians of Mila follow her lead, leaving Celica alone outside the gates.

Celica's heart is pounding. She'd spoken of visiting the castle like it was such an easy thing, but...now that she's here, she can't seem to force her legs to move. She only stares up at the shape of the battlements, her mind blank.

"What's goin' on here?" A voice comes from behind Celica, and she jumps and turns around to see Saber.

"What do you mean?" Celica asks quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Those two's eyes near fell out when they saw this place, but you ain't impressed." Saber's arms are folded and his eyebrow lifted.

"What? N-no, I'm very impressed," Celica stammers. "Speechless, actually. That's all."

"Uh-huh." Saber looks unconvinced, and a part of Celica wonders why. How could he even suspect anything? She's been so careful...

"Well, whatever you say, lass," says Saber finally, dropping his arms. "Let's get inside already."

Celica starts to walk forward, but her feet feel frozen to the earth - and no longer in the figurative sense. As she looks down, purple energy is beginning to crawl up her legs, and Celica staggers with a small, half-stifled yelp, trying to tug herself free.

Saber whirls around. "What's wrong?!"

"Join me, O child of fate," comes a voice from behind them, and they both turn to see another cantor looming out of the woods, surrounded by a group of sorcerers. "Come to Lord Duma's side…"

"These must be the remnants of Desaix's blasted army!" Saber shouts, drawing his dagger. "We're not Deliverance, you idiots! Leave us out of this!"

"These aren't Desaix's men, Saber," Celica gasps out. "They're…I think they're here for me."

"Well, they're gonna have ya, at this rate!" Saber grabs ahold of Celica's arm and tugs, but her feet are as rooted to the earth as the trunks of the trees around them. "Damn those two morons for running off and leaving us. Their giddy little sightseeing tour is gonna get us killed!"

Pain is starting to jolt through Celica's legs where the magic has her ensnared. She cries out, doubling over. Saber looks up, gritting his teeth, and then charges at the cantor, swinging his dagger around. The cantor is forced to warp away to avoid the blow, and the magic suddenly lifts, sending Celica falling to her knees.

"Wh-who are you?!" the cantor barks, reappearing a few yards further away from them.

"A bodyguard," Saber bites out. "Lass! You okay?"

"I think so," Celica manages, pulling herself upright. There are angry red welts crossing her legs where the magic touched her. "We have to fight them, or - "

"Yeah. Stick together, then," says Saber, backing up across the grass. "If we act smart about this, we can take 'em."

Celica lifts her hand and sends a bolt of Seraphim hurtling towards the arcanists, and as they're blinded by the light, Saber runs forward and plunges his dagger through the chest of the closest one, leaping back out of reach before his comrades can retaliate. He kicks dirt into the eyes of another looming sorcerer, and as it staggers, clawing at its eyes, Saber runs it through with his sword.

"Let's play this careful, lass," Saber grunts as he returns to Celica's side. "We're too outnumbered for any risks."

Celica tosses a fireball over his head, forcing the arcanists to scatter. "You're right."

They exchange no more words as they defend themselves from the horde. There appear to be no reinforcements, and the cantor's Terrors are of the weaker sort, much to Celica's relief. Her flames tear them asunder, and Saber is ferocious and surprisingly serious as he cleans up the strangers that survive the blow. Celica's surprised by how well they work together, Saber's uncouth street fighting and dirty tactics making an unusual pair with Celica's careful motions and professional training, and before long, the sorcerers are cleared away. Only the cantor remains, hidden among his Terrors.

"You were supposed to be alone," the cantor hisses, backing up away as Celica and Saber advance on him. "Why - "

"Ugh, this one never shuts up," Saber groans. "Mind telling us where you came from before you kick it?"

"You will suffer for this impudence! We will have the fated child! We - "

"That's quite enough, then," says Celica, and fire consumes the cantor. When his body is lying still among the grass, she and Saber both slump in relief, panting.

"Thank you," Celica manages, wincing as the ache in her legs reminds her of its presence.

"For what?" Saber asks.

"For sticking with me."

"Ah, well...it's what you paid me for." Saber straightens up, stretching. "In exchange...mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I don't really know," Celica confesses. "For what it's worth, I still don't believe they were Desaix's men. They were more like that man who tried to take me prisoner at sea…but who would want to take me captive? And for what purpose?"

"You'd know better than me, lass," Saber mumbles. There's something Celica can't read in his face. "Let's head into the castle before we find out if that cantor had any friends."

\---

There's two lightly armored men standing on either side of the grand front doors to the palace. When they see Celica and Saber approach, the green-armored soldier springs into a stiff salute. "Halt, visitor! Be you friend or foe?"

"Friend," says Celica quickly. "I am a priestess from Novis Priory, and I come to see - "

"Oho, but that's an easy thing to say! Have you any identification, milady?"

"Um," Celica stammers. "I suppose I - "

"Give it a rest, Forsyth," grumbles the other soldier, who is wearing blue. Celica had thought he was standing at ease, but if she looks a little closer, he's actually leaning against the castle wall, eyes half-shut. "Alm said any Zofian citizens were to be let in, right?"

"But - protocol!" The green soldier shakes his head. "I cannot simply - "

"You're bein' rude, Forsyth," his companion sighs. "The lady probably just wants to bless our army or something, and you're getting all up in her face."

"Oh - I suppose I am, aren't I?" Forsyth seems to deflate a little. "My sincerest apologies. I was just trying to do my best as a guard, and…"

"Excuse me," says Celica. "Is your commander a man called Alm?"

Forsyth perks up again. "Ah, so you've heard of him! Yes, three huzzahs for Zofia's liberators, and three huzzahs for Alm! Truly, he is the hero Zofia has been waiting for. And he's every bit the champion General Mycen was! Make no mistake, the Rigelian Empire's as fearsome a foe as they come, but with Alm leading our forces, we needn't fear any man - "

"Yes, yes, we got it," the blue soldier sighs, still not opening his eyes. "You're here to see Alm? Go on ahead."

"Thank you," says Celica. Forsyth salutes one more time before pushing open the grand front doors.

"Colorful bunch," Saber mumbles as the doors close behind them.

Celica doesn't answer. She only rarely visited Zofia Castle in her childhood, but the interior is largely as unchanged as the exterior, save the groups of Deliverance soldiers milling about the halls as if they're just another set of barracks. It's a bit of an odd juxtaposition, since most of them appear to be little more than farmhands, but Celica prefers it this way to all the stuck-up nobles that used to be here.

If Celica's honest with herself, there's a part of her that fears seeing her father and siblings lurking in the shadows. All the disapproving faces, all the scorn, and Lady Bryony telling her to hold her head high, that she belonged there as much as they did…

"Celica! Hey, Celica!" Mae is running up to her with a cleric with short blue hair in tow. _"There_ you are, where we you? Look who we found!"

"Lady Celica!" Silque bows. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," says Celica, glad for the distraction. "I thought you were on a pilgrimage?"

"I am," says Silque. "Mila guided me to Sir Alm, and I aided him in rescuing a village from a nasty group of bandits. I have been serving the Deliverance ever since. It is a wonderful calling. But fate is indeed strange, that it would have us meet in this place. Oh dear - are you injured?"

"Injured?" Mae looks down at Celica's legs and her hands fly to her mouth. "Celica! What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," says Celica, glancing at Silque. "But I'm all right."

"Here…" Silque gets down on her knees and rests a hand over Celica's injuries, glowing with a faint white light. "Dark magic, was it? I'll patch these up."

"Thank you. But, Silque, we haven't heard from you since you left the priory on Novis," says Celica, feeling the stinging in her legs fade. "We were all worried sick."

"That was never my intent. Forgive me. But I aim to play my part here, no matter the cost." Silque straightens up and rests a hand on Celica's shoulder. "And I see I'm not the only sister to have flown the nest. Set a course by your own star, Celica, and never stray from it. May you walk always in the light of Mila's blessing."

"And you," says Celica. "I hope things go well for you in the Deliverance."

"And may your adventures be fruitful, as well," says Silque. "If you'll excuse me." She nods to them one more time before disappearing off into the crowds.

"The Deliverance is all really friendly," says Mae. "Everyone's fitting right in. But what happened to you?"

"Another cantor happened," says Saber grimly. "You and Boey need to get better at the whole 'bodyguard' thing."

"What? Oh, no! I'm so, so sorry, Celica! I just felt so bad that I hurt your feelings, and…" Mae lowers her head. "I'm really sorry. If I'd just stayed with you…"

"It's all right, Mae. It wasn't your fault. And Saber and I were able to handle it." Celica smiles, trying to ease the despairing look in Mae's eyes. "All's well that ends well."

"Still, I…" Mae straightens. "I promise I'll do better next time. Count on it!"

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Celica?" Celica turns at the sound of a voice, and a sees a girl with long, sandy braids running towards them. "I missed you so much!"

"Faye?" Celica blinks. "You're here, too?"

"How long has it been? I've missed you so much!" Faye tosses her arms around Celica's neck, nearly knocking her over backwards. "Wow, look at you! You're a priestess now, huh? And yeah, I'm in the Deliverance with Alm! So're Gray, Tobin, and Kliff! Hey, you've gotta say hi to everyone! Who are your friends?"

Celica's head swims as she tries to keep up with the barrage of words. "Um...this is Mae, and this is Saber. They're my companions…"

"Nice to meet you both!" Faye releases Celica and steps back, bouncing on her heels. "Really, it's so great to see you again! Are you here to join up?"

"No, I'm afraid we can't stay long," says Celica. "But I wanted to meet with Alm before continuing my own journey."

"Oh…" Faye deflates somewhat. "That's a shame. I know it would make Alm really happy if you were around. Well, if you want to see him, he's up on the balcony, I think. It's through the throne room…up that hallway, and then there's a little staircase…"

Celica nods, acting as if she doesn't know her way to the balcony that she and Conrad used to hide out on during the stuffy, miserable times in the castle. "Thanks, Faye. It was nice to see you."

Faye waves, and then turns to Mae, keeping up her excited barrage of words as Celica heads down the entrance hall towards the throne room.

She meets a few more familiar faces on the way - Kliff, Gray, and Tobin are all there as well, and excited to see her. They exchange greetings, and Celica forces herself to be cheerful in turn, but the sight of all of them wearing armor and carrying weapons makes Celica's heart sink still further.

She didn't want this life for any of them, and she never expected to find them in it.

Celica passes through the throne room, trying hard not to look at the elegant chair she still expects to see Lima sitting in (and she doesn't want to remember, she doesn't, but all she can think of are his hollow eyes passing right over her, and she desperately wants to get out of this castle.) She steps into the balcony stairwell, and to her surprise there's already a figure standing there - a familiar, older man in red and gold armor.

"...Grandpapa!?" Celica gasps. "What are you doing here?"

Mycen's stern face breaks into a smile. "It's been so very long, Celica."

"Oh, Grandpapa!" Celica runs forward, anxieties forgotten, and flings her arms around her old guardian. "I'd half resigned myself to never seeing you again!"

Mycen hugs her back. "As had I. And yet here you are, grown into a beautiful young woman. Though I fear we lack the time for a leisurely reunion." He pulls back from her, his face growing stern once more. "Surely you left the island with some purpose in mind, yes?"

"I did," says Celica. "I'm going to the Temple of Mila. All that's transpiring in Zofia now is tied to the Earth Mother - I can feel it in my very bones. There's more to be done than simply fighting the foes laid before us. I must learn Mila's will in all of this...and ensure she is safe."

Mycen's face is unreadable. "And if you do meet the goddess, then what will you do?"

"I intend to pray that she intercedes on behalf of her people. That she might save us all." Celica swallows. "For even if Rigel is banished from Zofian soil, our people are still in peril. The famine, the Terrors...the Rigelian Empire is not Zofia's only threat."

"I see," says Mycen. "Just as Alm has chosen his path, it would seem you have chosen yours."

"Yes…" Celica clenches her hands together. "Those guards out front, and Faye and the others...Alm's leading the Deliverance, isn't he?"

"Why don't you go upstairs and see for yourself?" Mycen nods towards the staircase. "I expect that's where you'll find what you've been searching for."

Celica nods, and then begins the dizzying climb towards the castle balcony. Her thoughts are settled slightly by seeing Mycen, but still swirling, still frightful.

Alm is now perhaps the most wanted man in all of Zofia. And that fact makes Celica think of Conrad, lost to the flames.

The balcony is bathed in warm, honey-gold sunset, with crates and piles of supplies stacked in heaps across it. One man stands among them, looking out towards the horizon, and despite all the years, Celica knows it can only be one person.

"Alm!" Celica calls, and elation manages to drown out terror for just a few moments as she starts to run forward.

The man turns, his eyes widen, and then he's running too. "Celica?"

They meet midway across the balcony, Celica flinging her arms around Alm's neck as he catches her around the waist.

"You're okay!" Celica gasps out. "I heard about you leading the Deliverance, and I was so worried - "

"It's really you! What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe I finally found you - "

"I missed you so much - "

They both trail off, clinging to each other. Alm pulls back to look at Celica. "Wow, are you a priestess now? How'd you get here?"

"Ah - yes. I am in the service of Mila." Celica releases Alm. "That's what I'm doing here, actually - I'm on a pilgrimage to Mila's temple. I want to find out what's become of her."

"Become of her?" Alm blinks. "Oh...the blessings…"

"Yes, exactly. All of this...Rigel invading, the crops dying, the Terrors...I can't imagine it doesn't mean something's happened to the Mother."

"Yeah, that's...a good point," says Alm, rubbing a hand against the back of his hair. "Wow. It's dangerous to go all the way there, though...you'll have to cross the desert…"

"I'm well aware of the dangers, but I've made up my mind. We were able to handle the pirates on the way here from Novis, after all."

"'Course you were!" Alm laughs. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Nor have you from our days playing at soldiers. Deliverance leader?"

"General now, I think." Alm grimaces slightly. "I didn't really mean for it to get this big, but…"

"But it has. I heard tell of your adventures long before I arrived here. Are you really planning to fight the Rigelian Empire?" Celica asks, sitting down on a crate of oranges. Alm takes a seat next to her.

"It's...not something I chose," says Alm. "They attacked us...I felt like I didn't have a choice."

"Perhaps..." Celica fiddles with her glove. "Alm? Tell me something honestly…"

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you leading the rebellion? Even if you're Mycen's grandson...you're not a knight, or a noble. You're making yourself a target, putting yourself in danger...even though you don't have to. Why?"

"That's kind of a blue-blooded way of looking at it," says Alm. "My station doesn't matter. I'm here because there was a call, and I answered it. I have a duty to perform, and I'll perform it, even if I'm just a shepherd."

"I didn't mean that," says Celica hastily. "It's just...you could lead a peaceful life, and you choose not to…"

"I've never been satisfied with a peaceful life, Celica. You know that." Alm's hand unconsciously rests on the sword hanging at his side. "I...I wanted to be a hero. It's true I didn't really know what I was getting into at first. I killed people, and it was awful, but I...in some way, I feel like this is what I was made to do. I could never be happy living quietly in Ram."

"You...you enjoy _war?"_

"Not enjoy!" says Alm hastily. "But...but it does feel...freeing."

Celica stares at him, and he ducks his head. "Not...maybe a bad choice of words. But it feels like I'm making a difference. Doing something better than just sitting in Ram, waiting for things to happen."

"Perhaps there's another way to resolve things…" Celica swallows. "Anything but war."

"You were just talking about fighting pirates!"

"I know, but a war between Rigel and Zofia is far bigger than a few battles with pirates! I…" Celica rubs her temples, grimacing.

"Celica? Are you okay?"

"I don't…" Celica winces. Something foggy is pushing hard at her mind, like a long-forgotten memory. "I feel like...like if you fight Rigel, if true war breaks out...something dreadful will happen. But I can't...I can't tell you why. I don't _know_ why. It's just a feeling."

Alm blinks. "That's...kind of weird."

"Trust me, I agree with you," Celica sighs. "I've been having strange dreams...I can't remember them when I wake, but...Alm, even if you invade Rigel...you must not fight Emperor Rudolf. No matter what happens, you mustn't challenge him directly."

"What? Fight the emperor?" Alm stares at her. "Celica, nobody said anything about invading Rigel, much less fighting her king!"

"I realize that, but...but you must not fight him." Celica grabs Alm's hand. "I don't know why, but I'm certain that...if the two of you come to blows, it will only result in terrible grief."

"You mean I'll die."

"I didn't say that," says Celica. "I don't know. Terrible grief. I can't...I can't recall anything more specific than that. I apologize…"

"Maybe you need some rest," says Alm gently. "It sounds like you've had a rough time of it…"

"No, I'm all right." Celica swallows. "Alm, is it naive of me to think that...we're all people of Valentia? That Zofia and Rigel can reach an accord if we really try?"

"I know you want to find another way," says Alm. "But I don't think there's another way to resolve things. We don't have a choice. Just like you don't have a choice about fighting the pirates."

"I see…" Celica's stomach feels sour. "Is there nothing I can say that will convince you not to do this?"

"I don't think I _can_ turn back now, Celica," says Alm lowly. "I have the people's support. If I stepped down now and passed command to Clive...well, he'd have an uphill battle of it. And we can't just rest on our laurels now. The Empire's still in Zofia, and they're going to retaliate, regardless of who holds the castle. We have to drive them out, or...or there might not be a Zofia to save anymore."

"I suppose you're right," says Celica. "But I wish...I wish there was another way."

"I know, Celica." Alm drops his head. "I'm sorry."

They sit quietly together, watching the sunset.

"Alm?"

"Yes?"

"When all this is over...the king's dead. Who's going to lead Zofia?"

"...I don't know," says Alm heavily. "Desaix was thorough. He's snuffed out every family member Lima IV had, even his wives and mistresses."

"So who will take the throne?"

"Right now, we're pretty focused on the war, but after...I have no idea. If we can't find a member of the royal family, they'll have to pick a new bloodline, I guess." Alm shrugs. "Not really my problem, though. I'll just keep whoever it is safe."

"You're the hero of Zofia, though," says Celica lowly. "Do you think they could pick you?"

Alm balks. "No way! I'm just a shepherd!"

"And a general. And based on the cheering crowds outside, quite popular."

"Yeah, well…" Alm shakes his head. "I'm hoping that secret princess turns up soon. That way she can fix everything up, and I won't have to worry about all that nonsense."

Celica feels like a pit has opened up in her stomach. "Secret...princess?"

"You haven't heard? It's big gossip in the castle. Rumors about one of the princesses of Zofia surviving when her house was burned down by Desaix ten years ago. I think her name was...Ana-something...Anthiese…?"

"She's not real," says Celica quickly. "Don't be ridiculous, Alm. If a princess had survived, wouldn't she have shown her face by now? The Zofian royal family died with Lima."

"I guess you're probably right…" Alm shrugs. "Still, it's romantic, though, isn't it?"

"It doesn't sound at all romantic to me. The poor girl...her whole family dead, and the weight of a country on her shoulders…"

"Okay, maybe when you put it like that, not so romantic."

"Well, regardless...Alm, you must be careful," says Celica. "Don't do anything too reckless. Promise me."

"I promise," says Alm. "And you be careful too."

"I will."

"Hey, don't look so down!" Alm bumps Celica's shoulder with his own. "We can do this. I'll drive out Rigel, and you'll find the Mother, and together, we'll be able to save Zofia."

"Right…" Celica twists her hands together in her lap, looking down at the sun-soaked stone of the balcony.

"Celica? You sure you're okay?"

"I should really be going," says Celica, getting to her feet.

"But you've only just arrived! You and your friends can stay the night here in the castle, there's loads of rooms…"

The idea of sleeping in these halls turns Celica's stomach. "No, that's very kind of you, Alm, but I must...we must be going. There's a lot of ground we have to cover in order to reach the temple, and the longer we delay, the longer Zofia suffers."

"Poetic...but I guess you're right." Alm stands up too, and opens his arms. "You take care of yourself, Celica."

"And you," says Celica, hugging him. For a moment, she can pretend they're children again, and everything is all right…

...but nothing is all right, and Celica's secrets feel like weights on her back, binding her mouth and hands and forming an unbreachable barrier between herself and the man she once called her brother.

"Hey, I'll be fine," says Alm as they break apart. "I might be reckless, but I can handle myself. We'll see each other again when all this is over. I promise."

Celica manages a shaky smile. "Right. I'll see you then, Alm. Look after the others and Grandpapa for me."

Alm waves, and Celica turns away, making to leave the balcony.

"Wait!" Celica freezes at the sound of Alm's call. "Celica, there's one more thing - why did you have to leave the village? I've always wanted to ask you, but…"

"I...I'm sorry, Alm." Celica doesn't turn back. "I can't tell you that. Please, just...try to forget about it. All right?"

"Oh...all right." Alm sounds downcast. "Well...bye, Celica."

"Goodbye, Alm." Celica quickly steps through the balcony door and hurries down the steps. Mycen is waiting there, looking as stiff and stern as a marble statue.

"You spoke with Alm, then?" Mycen asks, not looking at her.

"Yes," says Celica. "But I'm afraid...I couldn't convince him to put an end to this."

"It's in his blood, Celica," says Mycen. "I'm afraid that sometimes, there is nothing that can be done to stop a swelling tide."

"Grandpapa...can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you...protect Alm? Make sure he comes back from all this?"

"This is not my role any longer, Celica." Mycen still does not look her in the eyes, his gaze fixed steadily on the opposite wall. "He walks towards his destiny, as you do towards yours. Whether he succeeds or fails...that is up to him."

"But - "

"I knew from the day I took Alm in that one day, I would have to let him go," Mycen continues. "I knew the same of you."

"Grandpapa…"

"The three of us will be reunited again, Celica," says Mycen. "But I'm afraid that day is still far away from us."

Celica swallows hard and nods. "Very well. Please, then, take care of yourself."

"And you, Celica."

Celica lifts her shoulders high and leaves her family behind. She does not cry, even though it feels as though her heart is being ripped in two.

\---

"Celica! Hey, Celica!"

"...Hm?" Celica blinks. "I'm sorry, Mae. I was lost in thought. Did you need something?"

"Me?" Mae waves a hand. "Naw, I'm fine like always. But what about you? The guy leading the Deliverance...isn't he your…"

"Yes." Celica keeps her eyes fixed on the campfire.

"I know we're in a rush, but you got to say goodbye to him, right?"

Celica nods slowly. Despite the group only having walked about a mile from the castle before making camp, she still feels exhausted. Perhaps it is the lingering effects of the fight with the cantor earlier, or the emotional burdens she carries...but her limbs feel like lead.

"If there's anything you want to talk about, you know I'm here, right?" Mae's smile is a little anxious, a little hopeful. "I'm happy to help."

"It's okay, Mae. I need to reach the Temple of Mila as soon as possible. That's how I can help Alm - by finding another way to put an end to this war, before…" Celica trails off.

"Before what?"

"I don't know. I just know that, at the end of this war...something dreadful will happen to Alm. Some...terrible grief." Celica wraps her arms around herself. "But perhaps...perhaps Mila can end this war, and avert it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," says Mae soothingly. "Right, Boey?"

"Leave her be, Mae. She's tired, and probably pretty conflicted." Boey leans back from his seat around the fire. "After all, if the Deliverance defeats Desaix and drives the empire back, what next? Zofia will need a ruler, and who better than Alm, a boy who cast off tyranny's yoke?"

"What!?" Mae sits upright, irate. "But Celica's the rightful heir!"

"Shush, Mae! She can't exactly just go and announce that to everyone. It's not like she wants to be queen!"

"I hate it when you make sense, Boey." Mae grumbles. "But - but when we reach the Temple of Mila, I'm sure the Earth Mother will know what to do. She'll take care of everything!"

"I pray it's truly so simple," says Boey darkly.

Celica ignores their squabbles, watching the firelight flicker.

"Celica…?" Mae rests a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you head to bed? Everyone else already turned in, and I got our tent all set up. Boey and I can keep watch."

"...Very well." Celica gets to her feet. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Sleep tight!" says Mae cheerfully.

Celica curls up in her and Mae's tent, tugging the bedroll around her. Her head is a maelstrom, and she feels like she can't possibly sleep.

But eventually, she does. 

\---

_Champion...sometimes, siblings fight. It is a fact of life. But those differences...the little cracks can tear everything apart if we fail to patch them. As I did…_

_You pity me? Please, there is no need. My brother and I have made our beds, and now we must lie in them. Both of our fates...are only what we deserve. But I beg of you...continue your journey. Find the Falchions. Put an end to my brother's suffering, so that we can both rest, at long last...and you and your brother, dear Champions, you will finally be able to lead this land into a peaceful age._

_Who am I? Oh, my Champion...you won't remember clearly when you awaken, but…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- We're getting rid of Mila's Turnwheel, because while I like it as a game mechanic, it's...just too damn powerful to use in a story setting. I can't give Alm the option of unkilling Rudolf, for example!
> 
> \- I'll be skipping a lot of side battles, like the necrodragon shrine, because...Boring. They're happening, we just don't see them here. Fight scenes aren't my strong suit, and there's only so many ways I know how to write Celica stabbing dudes and setting them on fire.


	4. temple of mila

The cliffs that make up Zofia's eastern ridge are towering, and treacherous. The party walks along in double file, sticking close to the safety of the mountain and not the drop below.

"This is...not super fun," Mae says with a sigh. "At least it's a pretty view."

"If by 'pretty' you mean 'terrifying,' then yeah, sure," Boey grumbles. 

"I think it's neat!" says Genny brightly.

"It's not much farther," says Celica. "Once we cross this mountain, we'll finally reach the coast. It's a hard climb, but I know we'll make it."

"We're up for anything, milady!" Valbar booms. "Look alive, lads!"

"Yes, that's the way I'd prefer to be looking," says Leon dryly. "Kamui, let go of my sleeve."

Kamui whimpers.

"I'm not loving this, myself," Saber says, squinting at the path up ahead. "If we get ambushed by those Terror-summoning freaks on this terrain, then we're toast. There's no space."

"Our only other route would add several days to the journey," says Celica. "Our purpose cannot brook delay. If we are attacked, I have faith we can prevail. Besides, even the cleverest trap will betray some sign to a watchful eye, so as long as we continue to be vigilant, we'll be all right."

"Really hope you're right, lass," says Saber. 

"Me too," Boey mumbles feverishly.

They continue to inch along, and then, as if summoned by their own nerves, the ground begins to shake.

"Waugh!" Saber grabs ahold of Genny before she can tumble down the ravine. "Earthquake?!"

"Gah! I c-can't even stand up!" Mae flings herself sideways to avoid a rolling boulder.

"Look out!" Saber grabs onto the cliff face. "The ground's unstable - stay where you are and buckle down! If you run, you'll just get flung over!"

"It's turning into a landslide!" Valbar bellows, lifting his shield and pulling Leon and Kamui under it. "Hold on!"

"Oh, you have to be joking!" Boey shouts. "As if anything else could have gone wrong on this blasted adventure!"

"Everyone, be careful!" Celica warns. Just as the words leave her lips, the earth beneath Boey starts to crumble, and time freezes. He looks up at her, eyes wide and terrified, and then he starts to fall. Celica moves without thinking.

"Celica?! No!" Boey shouts. "Don't come any closer!"

But Celica does, and she shoves Boey with the full force of her strength, sending him tumbling to safety, just as the ground turns to sand beneath her feet, and falls.

"Celica!" Mae shrieks, and Boey reaches for her futilely, and Celica thinks, well, at least her death will be a quick one - 

A hand clenches around Celica's wrist, and she opens her eyes to see Saber, flung flat across the cliff and holding onto her with one hand.

"Gah…" Saber grunts, teeth gritted.

"Saber?"

"I can't get a stable enough grip to pull you up…" Saber's body jolts as he slides forward, and Celica realizes, with a shock of horror, that he's starting to slip over the edge too.

"Saber!" Celica gasps out. "Let go! We'll both fall!"

"Just hold on," Saber bites out. "Just a minute longer…"

"Saber! I _order_ you to let me go!"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Furious tears are springing in Celica's eyes. "I don't want anyone dying for me!"

"Well, just get used to it then, lass!"

"But - "

Valbar's face looms over the side around Saber's, and Celica's never been happier to see him. "Hold on, you two! I got this!" He puts a heavy arm around Saber's shoulders and reaches another one down towards Celica, and then drags them both up in one mighty heave, sending them all falling back to rest against the cliff wall, Celica cradled safely in Valbar's arms.

"Celica!" Mae lands on her knees in front of them. "Are you okay?"

Celica shakes her head mutely, turning her head into Valbar's shoulder. Angry tears are still fighting their way down her face.

"Shh, you had a bad scare." Valbar pats her back as he sets her down, and Mae immediately flings her arms around Celica. "But we're okay."

Celica blinks hard, trying to regain her composure. "Is...is everyone all right?"

"We're all okay," Mae repeats gently, stroking Celica's hair. "The earthquake's over."

"Kamui passed out, but I'm pretty sure he was just scared," Leon adds, appearing around Valbar's shoulder. "I am _not_ carrying him."

"You're not hurt, lass?" Saber asks, leaning against the rock.

"It appears I am not...thanks to you," says Celica, pulling back from Mae. "But why would you risk your life like that for me?"

Saber shrugs. "Maybe because you deserve it. Ever think of that?"

Celica wipes at her eyes. "Please don't do that again. I don't want any of you to sacrifice yourselves on my behalf."

"You're one to talk!" blurts out a rather pale, shaky Boey. He wraps an arm around Celica's neck. "I wish you hadn't tried to save me back there."

"I'm not letting any one of you die," says Celica firmly. "You all mean too much to me."

"Aww..." Genny smiles. "Thanks, Celica."

"Kamui's awake," Leon announces. "He's babbling like a maniac, though."

"I suppose the road is well and truly blocked now," says Celica, looking back at the pile of rubble created by the landslide's effect. "I don't think we'll be heading back that way any time soon."

"Then it's a lucky thing we've no need to head that direction," says Boey. "Imagine if the landslide had been a little further up ahead."

"Now we couldn't go to aid Alm even if we wanted to…" Celica mumbles.

"Celica?" Mae asks gently.

"It's nothing." Celica stands on shaky legs. "We've spent enough time here. Let's press on."

\---

"So the desert is controlled by a master thief and pirate, known as Grieth," says Celica, poring over the map spread on the tavern table. The pegasus sisters Palla and Catria, a little disheveled from their recent ordeal, sit facing her. "Hmmm…"

"We could slip past," says Saber. "'Could' being the key word, because I've spent more than an hour in your company, lass, and I know that look in your eye."

"I cannot sit back while the people of Zofia suffer under tyranny." Celica glares at the narrow dot of Grieth's Citadel. "I recognize that our pilgrimage is important, but…"

"We'll follow you whatever you decide, Celica," says Mae. "But do you really think we can take down Grieth?"

"If you truly intend to travel to the Citadel," says Palla, "then Catria and I are happy to accompany you. I hate to ask more of you when you have already done so much for us, but together, perhaps we can see this monster laid to rest, and our sister saved." 

Her sister nods solemnly. "We truly are grateful for you saving us earlier, and we hate to ask more of you. But should you share our destination...then we are honored to fight at your side. Though we are but two...we are the Whitewings of Macedon. And we will perform our duty to the last."

"I think she's already made up her mind," Boey sighs. "Guess I'll go tell the others about our change in route."

"I'm sorry," says Celica. "But I cannot allow Grieth to continue terrorizing Zofia."

"It's fine, Celica," says Mae brightly. "It's 'cause you're so noble and junk that we all follow you, after all!"

"We'll stay here for the night," says Celica. "Tomorrow...we'll head east. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure, sure," Saber sighs. "'Least they've got good drink here."

"We truly appreciate it," says Palla, getting to her feet. "Come, Catria. I want to ensure our supplies are in order."

"And I want dessert!" says Mae brightly, bounding off towards the bar as Boey walks over to the table where the rest of the army is seated.

Saber swirls his tankard, and Celica looks at her hands, feeling an uncomfortable silence hanging between them with the absence of the others.

"Something on your mind, lass?"

"I...suppose there is." Celica twists her hands together in her lap. "Why...why did you save me, back there on the cliffs?"

Saber sighs as he lifts his tankard again. "'Cause I'm your bodyguard, lass. You make it sound more complicated than it is."

"But you nearly died!" Celica bursts out, heedless of curious heads turning towards them. "And we've barely known each other a month - and you received your payment in advance! Why would you do something like that?"

Saber raises his eyebrow, unfazed by her outburst. "You're awfully ungrateful to someone who saved your life."

"I am grateful! But I'm also angry with you for it," Celica huffs. "I'm not giving up until you give me a satisfactory answer, you realize."

Saber sighs again, heavily as he sets down his mug. "Fine, lass. You want the truth? You remind me of someone. Okay?"

"Someone?"

"My...little sister." Saber lowers his eye. "Ain't seen her in forever, but...it seems she's faring fine. Looks like you. Satisfied?"

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to pry," says Celica quickly.

"Nah, 's fine."

"But...why haven't you seen her? I'm certain she must miss you…"

Saber scoffs. "Hardly. All I did was fail her. 'Sides, she thinks I'm dead."

"Then why not reassure her? If…"

"Let it drop, lass." Saber's voice hardens. "Not everyone deserves redemption."

"I apologize," says Celica, bowing her head. "It's only...it's sad to think that some families never reconcile…"

"Don't worry about it." The cold tone is gone from Saber's voice, although his nonchalance sounds a little forced. "You said you didn't have any proper family, yeah?"

"...Yes." Celica swallows. "I lost everyone I had some time ago, and my foster brother and I are...distant."

"See, we've all got skeletons." Saber leans back in his chair, lifting its front legs off the stone. "Better to leave 'em buried."

Mae comes walking back over, a heaping bowl in her hands. "Check it out, Celica! They've got ice cream!" She holds out a second spoon. "Want some?"

"Oh, thank you, but I'm full from dinner," says Celica.

"Aw, but I got your favorite…" Mae's face has fallen, and Celica wonders why. It's only ice cream, after all. 

"Think this is my cue to be somewhere else," says Saber, getting to his feet. "You kids have fun. Be safe."

"What?" Celica blinks. It feels like there's some sort of joke going on that everyone but her understands. Saber has already headed off across the tavern, and Celica looks over at Mae, whose face is oddly pink. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know…" Mae pokes moodily at the ice cream. Celica follows her gaze, and sees it trained on a couple snuggled together on a bench, eating bites off each other's forks. As Celica watches, Mae lets out a long, loud sigh.

"All right, what's wrong, Mae?" Celica asks, turning back to face her. "It's not like you to sigh so…aggressively. Is there some way I can help?"

"Oh, it's nothing important." Mae swallows a spoonful of ice cream. "It's just…well, I was wondering...do you think girls should be all delicate and proper and junk?"

"Er, well, I suppose I think there's room for every girl to be herself." Celica still feels lost.

Mae sits bolt upright, eyes widening. "Wait, you mean it?!" She stops, and then slumps down again. "Aw, but you're super nice, so of course you'd say that. You don't count!"

"I don't…count?" Celica shakes her head. "Oh, enough of this, Mae. What's your _real_ problem? Why are you acting so strange?"

"What?! Uhh…" Mae's eyes shift around the tavern. "Okay, so here's the thing…hypothetically - j-just hypothetically - let's say there was someone I liked. Someone I'd always been close to, but who never was...interested in me." Mae's voice rises rapidly as she talks, stilted and odd. "I mean, in that case, _I'd_ have to be the problem, right?"

"I don't…" Celica tries to make sense of what she's being told. Someone Mae's always been close to? She glances around the tavern, and then her eyes land on where Boey is standing, arguing with Saber by the bar. It all clicks for Celica (and if she really thought about it, she'd realize the pieces don't quite slide into place, but that thought doesn't cross her mind.) "Oh. _Ohhh."_

Mae is watching her, fidgeting with her spoon, cheeks pink.

Celica clears her throat. "I don't think you need to worry, Mae. You're a wonderful woman. You're kind and cheerful, and you always encourage your friends to keep going. You're an absolute catch just the way you are. Have confidence in yourself!"

Mae puts a hand over her heated cheeks. "Aw, geez…I'm blushing! …I mean, hypothetically! We're still just talking hypothetically, right?"

"Er, yes. Yes, of course."

Mae giggles. "Hey, thanks, though. Really. So, um, on that note…"

"You don't have to say anything else, Mae." Celica places her hand over Mae's on the table.

"I…" The spoon falls out of Mae's hand and lands on the floor. "I...don't?"

"No. I think I understand. I apologize for not figuring it out sooner."

"No, no, you don't have to apologize…" Mae's eyes are the size of dinner plates as she stares at Celica's face. There's nervousness in her expression, and hope, and she's leaning slightly across the table, and Celica feels bad. Mae must have been hiding this for a long time, if she's so excited by someone finally figuring it out!

"Boey's a very lucky man, Mae," says Celica brightly. "I'm happy to help the relationship along in any way I can."

"B...Boey, huh?" Mae's face suddenly looks frozen.

"Yes. I'm certain he'll come around eventually. And if he doesn't...I'm sure you'll find somebody else wonderful." Celica pats Mae's hand. "Mae, are you all right? You look pale…"

"Oh, haha, yeah, ol' Boey." Mae stammers. "Yep. Yep. Um…"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Mae. After all, you two grew up together."

"Yes, I just, I have to, um...go. Yep. Bye." Mae suddenly yanks her hand free of Celica's and leaps to her feet. 

"But, Mae…" Celica stares at her. "What about your ice cream?"

"You can have it if you want, bye," says Mae quickly, and then she races out of the tavern, leaving a confused Celica alone at the table, wondering why her hand suddenly feels so cold.

\---

"So, Boey...I may have made an eensy weensy mistake. Don't get mad."

"Nothing good ever starts with 'don't get mad,'" says Boey, looking up at her. "What is it? Dare I ask?"

"We-ell...I may have sort of accidentally told Celica I have a crush on you."

"What," Boey deadpans.

"Yeah...whoopsie, huh? Just thought I should warn you."

Boey is rubbing his temples. "How did that even happen?"

"Okay, so, long story short, I was trying to tell her I like her, but in a really smooth and subtle way, y'know - "

"Because you're the master of smoothness and subtlety."

"Yep, you got it. Anyway, I might've been a little too subtle, because she thought I was talking about you."

"And you didn't correct her?"

"We-ell, she was looking at me and I _may_ have gotten cold feet a little bit - "

"Chickened out, you mean."

"Let me finish, Boey." Mae drags her hands through her hair. "Look, it's not a big deal, just - if she tries to matchmake us, tell her you've got a thing for somebody else. Or that you're gay. Or celibate. Anything. Boey? Boey, hitting your head on the wall like that can't be good for you. You don't have the brain cells to spare."

"You're one to talk," Boey grumbles into the tavern wall. "How do you try and confess to your crush and end up accidentally telling her you like somebody else? Somebody who very much does not want to be dragged into this mess, and, incidentally, this whole thing sounds like the plot of one of those trashy novels Genny reads - "

"And how would you know _that,_ hmm?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Anyway," Mae sighs, "if Celica starts, y'know, trying to tell you about any of that, just cover for me. 'Kay?"

"Give me your flour rations for two weeks and we've got a deal."

"Dude, you have _got_ to stop eating that stuff raw."

\---

And so, the Guardians of Mila begin the long trek north. One way or another, they'll need to cross the country to reach where the Temple of Mila lies against the Rigel border. But the farther they go, the more certain Celica is of her detour east, into the heart of the desert - to Grieth's Citadel.

She cannot allow this horror to continue. She cannot allow her homeland to crumble and suffer. Celica would never say she is without doubt, but on this matter, she knows she is taking the right path.

There are bandits and pirates everywhere, and while Celica does her best to avoid what fights they can, there are inevitable clashes at the blocked-off roads. The Whitewing sisters are a welcome addition to the army, their pegasi enabling them to quickly scale mountains and sweep over forests, and Palla and Catria are both dutiful, hardworking soldiers who fit well into the group. Everyone else continues to perform as admirably as ever, and they are able to make decent time as they journey into the heartland of eastern Zofia.

Celica's heart and head are heavy with worry and stress, compounded by the fact that Mae, although cheerful as ever, seems oddly stiff around her since their conversation in the tavern of Zofia Harbor. But having a destination, a purpose, helps keep her moving forward. For Celica doesn't know what lies in the Temple of Mila, and that lack of knowledge is frightening - what if Mila is somewhere she cannot reach? And worse, what if Mila cannot heed her pleas, or chooses not to? But defeating Grieth will only depend on Celica's own strength, and that of her men, and it is a goal Celica will not be deterred from. There is nothing complicated about vanquishing a thief and monster.

Celica wishes the other choices facing her were similarly easy to make.

After passing through a Terror-haunted graveyard, the Guardians arrive at a small mountain village close to the desert's border. Injured and tired from the clash with the Terrors, they seek refuge there, but Celica quickly realizes it isn't to be found. The air in the village is heavy and mournful, and half the houses are barely more than rubble. Even the fruit has been picked clean off the trees.

"You think this is Grieth's doing?" Boey asks as they walk across the nearly deserted square. "It's...dreadful."

"And this place is so close to the castle," Saber scoffs. "What was that idiot king doing?"

"Saber!" Mae whispers harshly.

"What? It's true." Saber shrugs.

"He's right, Mae," says Celica. "The king failed this place, as he failed all of Zofia. We must set it right. Let's set up camp here for the night. At the very least, we can refill our water supplies."

"A rest'll do us all good, right?" Valbar looks around hopefully, his shoulders slumping at all the grim faces returning his gaze. Even Leon doesn't smile back at him.

"I'll see if I can speak with some of the villagers," says Celica, breaking the awkward silence. "You all get camp ready, and rest up."

"You shouldn't go alone," says Mae. "I can come with you."

"Good idea. Raise the alarm if anything happens." Saber turns around to help the others set up the tents.

Celica and Mae set off along the narrow streets. Something has been awkward and uneasy with them for the last few days, and Celica tries to think of something to say that will make it better. There is nothing, though, no words that seem to fix whatever has broken, particularly since Celica isn't even certain what it was that was damaged between them.

In the end, she doesn't have to. Eventually, Mae lets out a gusty sigh. "Hey, Celica?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry I've been so moody lately." Mae's eyes are trained on the ground. "I guess I'm just embarrassed."

"There's no need for that," says Celica. "If you've no intention of sharing your feelings with Boey, than that's perfectly - "

"It's not Boey!" says Mae quickly. "It's not. Honest. I just...wanted to think about what you said for a little while. And I think you were right. About being myself...that's the most important thing of all."

"I think that's very wise," says Celica. "Besides, it made me sad to see you down."

"Hey, but...thanks again." Mae twirls the end of her ponytail around one finger. "You know? For what you said? I was really happy to hear how you felt about me. You gave me the butt-kick of confidence that I needed. I should stop brooding and focus on the good. So...thanks, Celica."

"Goodness!" Celica feels a smile against her cheeks, the first in a good few days. "Well, I only shared the truth with you. I'm proud to call you my friend, Mae, and I hope to do so for a long time."

"Friends…" Mae tilts her head towards the sky. She's smiling again, a little shaky but still bright as ever, and the sight warms Celica's heart like the sun it resembles. "Of course, silly! We'll be besties forever! Now get ready to get the heck helped out of you, yet again!"

"Excuse me?" A young, heavily muscled man is walking up to them, and both girls startle. "You're not from around here. Are you travelers?"

"Oh!" Celica had quite forgotten where they were. "I apologize. We are, yes. And you?"

"Name's Atlas." The man looks her up and down. "You're the priestess with an army? Everyone's talking about you…"

"Really?" Celica blinks. "We've seen hardly anyone since we arrived."

"That's thanks to Grieth." Atlas spits on the ground when he speaks the name. "Real piece of work. I was off fighting on the frontier, and when I get back, I find the village in ruins. He kidnapped everyone he thought was worth selling...including my brothers."

"That's awful," says Mae, folding her arms. "Well, we're gonna teach him a lesson. That's what we're here for!"

"Really? You want to challenge Grieth? You're kidding, right?"

"Not in the least," says Celica. "If there's any information you can grant us, it would be a great help."

"Everyone's always been scared to stand up to him," says Atlas, still staring at Celica like she's grown a second head. "Even the king was. But if you guys really want to take him on...then I want to join you. I might not have a ton of experience, but...I want to chop that thief's head clean off his body, and I can't do it alone! Let me come with you and have my revenge."

"It will be a dangerous journey," says Celica. "But if you truly wish to join with us, then you're welcome to do so."

"You're really doing this, huh?" Atlas whistles. "Man. What does a priestess even want with Grieth?"

"We came to this area seeking the Temple of Mila," says Celica. "But I will not stand by while such a monster terrorizes Zofia. So I aim to expunge Grieth and his evil from this land."

"All right, then!" Atlas's face breaks into a grin as he punches a fist into his hand. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," says Celica. "We're gathering in the square."

"I'll go get ready, then! Man, I should polish my axe!" Atlas rushes off. Celica watches him go. Her heart, lifted by the conversation with Mae, feels as though it has sunken again, down into her stomach.

"Hey, Celica," Mae says quietly. "You know this isn't your fault, right?"

Celica feels her face heat. "I'm...well aware of that, Mae. You needn't remind me…"

"Just thought I should tell you," says Mae quietly. "But you're not your dad, you know."

Celica looks across the ruined village, towards where she knows Zofia Castle lies. "I know."

\---

Taking down the Desert Stronghold, a fortress marking the space between Grieth's lair and outside Zofia, will be the first step towards fighting Grieth himself. It will be a difficult fight in its own right, but there is far more to it than that. It will be an announcement to Grieth. It will be a declaration of war.

There is now truly no turning back.

The Desert Stronghold stands tall and proud, glowing faintly in the sunlight reflected by the desert's harsh sand. A few palm trees provide little shade from the deep, dry heat, and the sand settles in their hair and lungs with every faint rustle of hot wind.

"Ugh," Mae moans. "This place is miserable."

"No good battles are ever fought in deserts," Catria mumbles. "I hate places like this."

Palla nods, her eyes fixed on the stronghold ahead. "But fight we must, and so we shall. Lady Celica, my sister and I are able to move freely through this desert. We await your command."

"The enemy's likely to have archers, though, even if we can get close," says Boey, shading his eyes and squinting through the sun. "We should be careful, milady."

"Of course," says Celica.

"They've got the power of numbers," says Saber. "This isn't gonna be easy."

"Nothing we've accomplished so far has been, yet we've done it anyway," says Celica, hoping she sounds more confident than she feels. "Let us proceed with caution."

"Awaiting your command, milady!" Valbar booms. Next to him, Genny salutes.

Celica nods. "Then we move out!"

The lookouts sight their advance, and a battlehorn rings - one that is echoed in the distance. A signal.

A message to Grieth.

"No turning back now," Celica whispers.

"Then let's give them something to really worry about," Mae answers her.

Celica draws her sword. "Yes - let's."

The battle isn't easy, indeed. The desert is hot, slow, and miserable, sand weighing down their every step. The mages' ranged thunder magic and Leon's bow aren't enough to match the enemy's array of archers, and it's a long and difficult trek through the sands to reach the fortress. 

But it's not a futile battle. Palla and Catria swoop overhead, distracting and luring out soldiers before picking them off and rejoining the fray. Atlas, axe in hand, charges through the enemies, making up for his lack of experience with raw enthusiasm. Valbar plunges his lance through the enemy with a bellow, leading the charge as arrows ping off his armor, and Leon and Mae follow in the shadow of his bulk, retaliating against the enemy fire with arrows and cracks of thunder. Genny summons her illusory soldiers, clearing a path for them. Boey has finally learned thunder magic of his own, even as he flinches while firing it. Kamui and Saber's swords fly as they dart through the enemies, so quickly the eye can scarcely follow them. Celica watches them all work, together as a unit, and despite all the fear and carnage, her heart swells. 

She couldn't do it without all of them.

Together, they finally reach and charge the fortress, handily dispensing its overseer with their combined efforts, and the day is won. Celica tries not to think about the inevitable signal that will certainly reach Grieth within the day, and the consequences that will most definitely be the result.

"At least there's shade now," Mae pants out as they stand gathered in the fortress's open-air entrance.

"Your healing's getting loads better, Celica," says Genny proudly as Celica waves her hand over the wound on Boey's side. "That's a big help!"

"I'm glad to be of assistance," says Celica. "I focused more on combat magic back at the priory, but there is power to be found in healing, as well."

"Thanks, milady," says Boey, testing the regrown skin with a finger. "So, we've captured the stronghold. What next?"

"The man had this on him," says Celica, holding up a rusty silver-toned key. "I suspect there's prisoners held within this fort."

"Perhaps…?" Palla looks anxiously at the key.

"It's worth a try," says Celica. "Regardless, whoever is being held here, we ought to set them free."

Celica flicks her fingers, creating a small, floating ball of fire to light the way into the sandy, unlit fortress. There are a few civilians in the fort, all being held as servants to the men staying here. But there is only one prisoner in the dungeon cells - a tall, muscular blond man, and Palla and Catria's faces fall at the sight of him.

"Whew!" The blond man leaps to his feet as Celica unlocks his cell door. "You really saved the day. Thanks a million."

"It was no trouble, sir," says Celica, pushing the rusty gate open. "And you are?"

"Name's Jesse," says the man. "I'm just your average garden-variety merc."

"However did you wind up here?" Celica asks.

"We-ell…" Jesse scratches the back of his head. "Y'see, I saw this little girl in the port of Zofia Harbor. Seemed sweet, but then I heard she was about to get sold off as a slave!"

"Wait!" Palla shoves to the front of the group. "A little girl? How old? What did she look like?"

"Ummm…" Jesse frowns. "She was...teenagerish? Sixteen? Seventeen? Short pink hair…she was wearing some armor, and it was kind of unusual-looking..."

"Catria!" Palla gasps. "That must be - "

Catria nods, her eyes steely. "What happened to her?"

"Well, I don't let kids get sold into slavery on my watch!" says Jesse, his chest puffing up with pride. "No sir! So I up and chased after her...and wound up getting caught. Turns out trying to take on a group of slavers single-handed is a terrible idea, who would've guessed - "

Catria cuts him off. "But where was she taken?"

"Oh, almost certainly she's at Grieth's Citadel," says Jesse. "That's where they take all the slaves, y'know. And she's obviously not here, so...yeah, I can't think where else she'd be."

"Then it's as we feared," says Catria grimly. "Est is…"

"We'll save your sister," says Celica. "And all the other prisoners. I promise."

"That girl's your sister?" Jesse's face falls. "Aw, geez. I'm really sorry. Hey, you're all traveling together, yeah? Looks like a real fun group. Don't suppose you got room for one more?"

"I journey to the Temple of Mila, but...before that, we're going to Grieth's Citadel," says Celica. "It will not be an easy journey."

Jesse's eyebrows shoot up. "Wait, you're really, seriously going to Grieth's Citadel!? Er, look. You seem smart and capable and all, but...I wouldn't recommend it. His payroll's a veritable who's who of Zofia's nastiest thugs. And no matter how tough you are, I don't like those odds."

"But there must be some way," says Celica. "You're familiar with this area, are you not?"

"Hrrrmmm…" Jesse folds his arms. "Maybe ask the Deliverance? They're nuts. They might be up for it. They chased off Desaix, didn't they? …Which is actually pretty impressive."

"The Deliverance force marches west to the border to fight the Rigelian army," says Celica quietly.

"Do they now? Well, that’s optimistic. I guess that means you’re out of luck." Jesse shrugs. "Sorry, milady. I'm guessing you're probably dead."

"The fact you've worked as a mercenary this long staggers the imagination," says Boey dryly.

"Aw, shucks, you little flatterer!" Jesse ruffles Boey's hair. "That's sweet of you to say. Look, milady, your ultimate goal is getting to the Temple of Mila, right? So this thing with Grieth is just a bit of…what? Community service? That's admirable, but think long and hard before you make the trip."

Celica's head falls. "...So there's no way at all?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then I'll find one." Celica clenches her fists. "I refuse to sit by and let this travesty of justice continue a moment longer. If Zofia's king will not save this land, nor will her defenders...then I will."

"Celica…" says Mae softly.

"None of you need follow me a moment more if you so choose," says Celica, turning to face those gathered in the dungeon. She can see the rest of the Guardians of Mila clustered outside the door, looking at her anxiously. "This is not the task most of you signed on for. And if you wish to step away now, to save your own lives...I will not think any less of you for it. I have come to care for all of you dearly. And I do not wish to place you in danger you are unprepared for."

"Don't say that, Celica," says Boey. "I'm with you 'til the end. You know that."

"So am I!" calls Genny. "You're a great leader, Celica!"

"We came to Valentia to save our sister," says Palla. "If you intend to accompany us, then we are forever grateful. We have no intention of turning back - not ever."

"It's exactly as she says," says Catria. "I'm not going home without my sister."

"Yeah, and I'm not going home without my brothers, either!" calls Atlas.

"We owe you our lives," says Valbar, clapping a hand each onto Leon and Kamui's shoulders. "We're not gonna abandon you when you need us the most!"

"I swear, every day you shave another five years off my lifespan, lass," Saber sighs. "But you know I'm not giving up on you now."

Soft fingers curl around Celica's. "I'll go wherever you go," Mae says softly, so quietly that likely only she and Celica can hear it. "No matter what."

Celica looks at her, a lump forming in her throat.

"We're all here for you," Mae continues, her voice rising in volume as she looks Celica in the eye. Brilliant and confident as ever, lightning given human form, and watching her, something jolts in Celica's heart. "We want to help you, Celica. And we always will. You're not doing this alone, and you're not gonna get rid of us that easily."

"I...wouldn't want to," says Celica, her voice breaking. "Thank you. Thank you...all of you. I am...so honored to have you all at my side."

A cheer rises up from the gathered army, and Celica blinks away her tears as her heart lightens. Mae hugs her, and Celica buries her face in Mae's shoulder, breathing in her warmth and light, feeling less alone than she has since leaving Zofia Castle.

"Wow," says Jesse, blinking. "That was...a lot of inspiring speech-giving, right there. You guys should write almanacs. Okay, I'm coming too. I can't not, after hearing all that. But we gotta play this smart."

"I'm happy for your assistance," says Celica. "Let's do this. Together."

\---

_When Valentia was a young nation, united under a single banner and shaped by the hands of the gods, a dark day came to the land._

_There was a man who was plaguing the people. He stole into villages in the night, took lives without discrimination or pattern, and departed before any could stop him. He only killed, leaving possessions untouched, and killed the weak and the powerful alike, down to children. He killed not for survival, but for pleasure and power, and this crime was a heinous one. The people were powerless to find and stop him. Mila saw the despair this man was leaving in his wake, and swore to put a halt to it._

_"You must not," said Duma. "The people ought to solve their own problems. Leave it be, and if somebody is strong enough to stop this man, then he will be stopped."_

_"No," said Mila. "I will take my own action. For I swore to care for this land, and so it is my duty to protect it."_

_"You have no obligation to do so," Duma argued. "It is your job to guide the people, as it is mine to train them. You have no need to dirty your own hands."_

_"If it is to protect my people, then there is nothing I won't do," retorted Mila. "I care not if my hands are clean."_

_"Then do as you please," said Duma. "But you will not receive my assistance."_

_"You underestimate me, Brother. God of plenty I may be, but I am capable of my own strength."_

_And so Mila set out. With her powers of perception and wisdom, it was a matter of days before she determined the identity of the killer, and so she appeared before him._

_"If you back down now," Mila told the man, "I will give you my mercy. For you are one of my children too, though a monster you may be. You have the potential to be great, just as any man does."_

_"I won't live a life that was gifted to me," snarled the man. "This won't end when you kill me. There will just be somebody, someday, who is just as evil as me, and you'll have to kill him too. Your work will never end."_

_"I knew that from the beginning," said Mila. "So you will continue along this path of darkness?"_

_In response, the man drew his blade and charged. But no weapon save the Kingsfangs can slay gods, and so he could not harm the goddess. Mila took his life from him with great compassion and care, and so the threat was ended._

_But Duma was displeased by Mila taking action in such a way, feeling that by disposing of the problem on her people's behalf, Mila had only made her people weaker and less able to protect themselves. And so with the end of that threat, the first stirrings of war began in Valentia…_

_\- Tales of Mila (published year 53 VC)_

\---

According to Jesse, there's a small, seedy town in the shadow of the Desert Stronghold. There, routine taxes are paid to Grieth, and in exchange, the town is left to largely do its business, albeit with heavy patronage from Grieth's men. Celica tries not to think about the form these "taxes" most likely take.

A frontal assault on an unknown enemy is suicide, they all agree as they plan their next move from within the Desert Stronghold. The only way forward is to try to collect more information. Otherwise, the battle against Grieth will most likely be a futile one.

The tavern is dark and dank, smelling of mold and cheap ale. Celica shudders as she draws her cloak more tightly around her shoulders. Behind her, Boey wrinkles his nose, and Mae seems to be trying not to gag. There's only about five patrons in the dingy bar, all wrapped in thick cloaks, faces unseen.

"You three are gonna stick out no matter what we do," Saber grumbles. "So just...stay close, all right? And don't drink anything."

"Understood," says Celica quietly. They take seats at the bar, sand crunching under their feet. The bartender sends them a wary glance, steadily polishing a filthy glass in the traditional fashion of all bartenders in seedy bars.

"Four ales," Saber grunts, sliding a few coins across the cracked wood. The bartender pounces and snatches them up immediately, holding them up to the light and then tucking them inside his sleeve. He then turns around, glasses clinking as he fills them.

There are two others seated at the bar, both in black cloaks, a seat away from where Celica is. Celica shoots them a wary glance. She can feel eyes on her, her skin crawling.

"So," Saber drawls as the bartender hands him his drink, "any business for mercenaries in this town? We're just passing through."

The bartender gives him a fearful look and then scurries away.

"Good talk," Saber grumbles.

"This was a terrible idea," Boey whispers feverishly. "We should just - "

"We need intel, remember?" Mae hisses. "So shut up and try not to look suspicious."

"Everyone here looks suspicious!"

"Quiet, you two," says Saber, slugging back a gulp of his ale and making a face.

"I thought you said not to drink anything?" Celica asks under her breath.

"Eh, I'm a grown-up. I can take it." Saber takes another swig, wincing.

There's a soft, high-pitched laugh from the other end of the bar, where the two black-cloaked figures are seated.

"I like seeing someone who can hold desert liquor around here," says one of them, lowering a gloved hand. She leans across Celica, who catches a strong whiff of perfume. "You and your kids been in town long?"

"Mercenary troupe," says Saber stiffly. "We're looking for work."

"Hmmm...well, you won't be finding much of anything here," says the woman, leaning back in her stool. She has a rich, sultry voice. "I'm afraid Grieth rather holds the monopoly."

Celica notices the other bar patrons scurrying out, many leaving behind unfinished drinks.

"You must excuse my friend here," says the woman, waving towards her fellow, who hasn't spoken or even moved. "He's not very social, I'm afraid."

"Do you live around here?" Saber asks.

"You could say that." The woman lowers her voice. "And I've heard some funny little rumors. They say there's a young priestess in the area, traveling with a group of mages and mercenaries...and that she's got her eye on taking down Grieth."

Celica freezes. The bartender has ducked through a curtain into the kitchens.

"Interestin'." Saber takes another sip of ale. "Wonder how that'll shake out."

"Not well, I'm afraid," says the woman. "After all, Grieth's unbeatable."

"Well, so's everyone, 'til they're beaten," says Saber coolly.

"It's a shame," sighs the woman. "You can see what Grieth's done to this town...no, the whole of eastern Zofia. And the king never lifted a finger to stop any of it. We've nearly lost hope that we'll ever see a day not under his rule. Nobody here supports him, you know - they're all just terrified. Poor souls."

"Please, miss," says Celica, ignoring Saber quickly drawing his finger across his throat, "is there anything you happen to know about Grieth?"

"And why are you asking me that, dear?"

"Because I came here to take him down," says Celica firmly. Saber drops his forehead onto the bar. "He is holding innocent people prisoner. We need information."

The woman rests her chin on her hand, still obscured by the hood of her cloak. "And you truly believe you can do this?"

"I've come this far," says Celica firmly.

The woman studies her for a long moment. Her companion is looking at Celica too, and she tries not to squirm under their gazes. Finally, the woman sighs and leans back. "You've got fierce eyes, child. They remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Myself," says the woman. "I don't know how much help I can be. But I can tell you what I know."

"Anything would be useful," says Celica. "Please…"

"Deen and Sonya are Grieth's two commanders," says the cloaked woman. "Deen's a mercenary with a blade said to have no rival in the realm, and Sonya's a mage without peer. They'll both be tough to face. Not to mention Grieth himself."

"We'll have to face them regardless," says Celica. "I'm not letting that man terrorize Zofia a moment longer."

"Hmm…" The woman runs a finger along the rim of her tankard. "I've never seen anyone make it this far, I must say. Perhaps I can help you after all. You see - Deen and Sonya aren't in Grieth's employ willingly."

"What?"

"You said you want to free Grieth's prisoners. Well, so do they. Both took work under Grieth, thinking he was a common mercenary leader, but balked and tried to back out when they realized what they'd gotten themselves into. Grieth kept them around by holding the lives of his prisoners over their heads. They stay in his employ to protect those prisoners." The woman takes a dainty sip of her drink. Her companion still hasn't said a word, head bent over his own tankard. "I suppose you see where I'm going with this? No prisoners - and Deen and Sonya will have no reason to keep following Grieth."

"But even then, would they have any reason to assist us?" Boey asks.

"Both of them tend to have a bit of a weak spot for vengeance," says the woman dryly. "You can imagine the outcome there. So that's my advice to you - free the hostages first. Grieth is keeping the prisoners in an underground basement. He'll be focused on defending himself - while that's happening, send a good agent to slip in and free them. Once those prisoners are safe, Deen and Sonya will turn on their master, and you'll have a far easier time of things."

"Sounds too good to be true," says Mae, brow furrowing.

"How do you know all of this?" Celica asks.

The woman tugs back the hood of her cloak, just enough to reveal a flash of shockingly violet hair. "Let's just say I come from the inside."

"Then why should we believe you, let alone trust you?" Celica asks.

"You don't have much of a choice, for one," says the woman. "But if you free those hostages...you'll be taking away Grieth's two strongest men. You can take it or leave it, but it's the truth." The woman leans back, drops a few coins on the bar, and gets to her feet. "I hope to see you soon, priestess." She leaves the bar, her companion prowling in her wake.

"Well, what now?" Mae asks. "You're right, I don't know if we can trust her…she might be going to report back to Grieth right now. Or she was planted here to start with, to trick us!"

"It's a gamble," says Celica. "But I don't see many other options. We'll have to risk it."

"Risking it," Saber mumbles. "Yeah, that's our usual shtick, I suppose."

Boey groans.

\---

The basement cells are fetid, and cold despite the desert outside. A pink-haired girl in worn, dented armor draws her knees up to her chest, shivering.

"Est?" One of the small children tugs on her arm. "I'm hungry…"

"Yeah…" Est sighs, resting her head against the stone wall. "Sorry, buddy. I don't have anything for you."

"Oh…" The boy leans against her. "Where's Sonya?"

"She said she had an errand to run." Est brushes the boy's gray curls back from his face. "So just hold on tight, okay? She'll be back soon, and I'm sure she'll bring food."

"That's right!" says a middle-aged woman in a habit, seated in one of the other cells. Another small boy has his head resting in her lap. "So let's try and stay calm, all right? Why don't we play a game?"

"Yeah, great idea, Irma!" Est frowns, furrowing her brow. "I spy…"

The basement door opens with a creak, and both Est and Irma hurriedly shield the children, but when two hooded figures step inside, they visibly relax.

"Everything all right in here?" Sonya asks, pulling off her cape and shaking out a curtain of violet hair. "I apologize for being gone so long."

"No worries!" says Est. "We're doing just fine." A keen observer would notice the tremble in her smile. Sonya certainly does.

The man at her side steps forward with a tray balanced in his arms. Sonya takes several bowls of gruel and distributes them between the cells. "Eat up, now. Oh, and I've brought something extra…" Sonya rummages in her bag and pulls out a paper-wrapped parcel. "Some rolls I got at the market today. Here, eat quickly, before Grieth finds out."

"My gratitude," Irma murmurs, accepting the roll. "I truly appreciate all you've done to protect us."

"Mmm…" A distant expression crosses Sonya's face.

"Sonya?" Est asks.

Sonya starts. "Yes?"

"Where were you today? You don't usually leave the citadel much…"

"Ah...a few errands needed doing, and, well…" Sonya glances over at Deen. "Let's just say we were planting some seeds."

\---

Grieth's Citadel looms out of the desert sands, a mountain that appears unconquerable. But there's anticipation in the air, and hope.

Celica knows this battle won't be easy, but she's not afraid. She can do this. _They_ can do this.

Two dark spots appear on the sky, and Palla and Catria land beside her. "Reporting in, milady."

"What are we facing?" Celica asks.

"A lot," says Palla. "Within the outer fortress walls, they've got...snipers, arcanists, mercenaries, brigands...oh, and a cantor."

"The usual suspects," says Boey.

"There was something else, though," says Catria. "Three women...they were dressed like mages, but there was something...strange about them. They didn't look human, but not like Terrors, either…I've never seen anything like them before."

Saber groans. "Ugh...witches."

"What?" Celica asks.

"This whole thing is a bit outta my realm of expertise," Saber sighs. "But apparently, offering up your soul to Duma buys you enormous magical power. Problem is, you basically turn into a living-husk sort of...thing. The Duma Faithful have been making them in spades the last couple decades."

"That's horrific!" Celica gasps.

"It's also why the empire's so strong," says Saber, hand tightening on the hilt of his dagger. "I'm sure the Deliverance has its hands full."

"How do you know about them?" Boey asks.

"Been around," says Saber shortly.

"Regardless...I suppose we must handle them as we do our other enemies," says Celica.

"Witches are a pain," says Saber. "They can teleport, so...basically, keep an eye on anyone we've got who's weak to magic."

Mae cracks her knuckles. "I can handle a few undead mage ladies, no problem! We got this, guys."

"The citadel interior is heavily guarded," says Catria. "I suspect that's where Grieth himself is camping out. There's a side entrance to the east with fewer guards, but we'd never be able to bring the main force there without drawing attention and being cornered."

"Thank you both." Celica squares her shoulders. "I suppose it's time, then."

"We're almost there," Palla murmurs, eyes trained on the citadel's silhouette. "Est…"

"I know you wish to be at your sister's side as soon as possible," says Celica. "But you two are our only mounted units, and I will need you in the battle ahead."

"No, we understand," says Catria. "It wouldn't be easy to smuggle a pegasus inside without anyone noticing, after all."

"Don't worry," says Saber. "Side entrance to the east, you said? I've got this. I'm good at sneaking into places."

"Dare I ask why?" Boey snorts.

Saber ignores him and pats the small flare strapped to his belt. "I'll signal you when the prisoners are in our custody."

"I don't like the idea of sending you to do this on your own," says Celica. "But I'm afraid Grieth will notice any significant reduction in our numbers."

"Nah, this'll be a piece of cake," says Saber. "It's you lot who'll have the real challenge."

"Be careful, though," says Celica.

"'Course."

"Is everyone prepared?" Celica calls, looking over the Guardians of Mila. 

There's an answering cheer, everyone lifting their weapons in salute. Mae whoops.

"Then it's time - charge!" Celica shouts, and they march towards Grieth's Citadel.

They are met with a wave of powerful resistance - all the fighters described by Palla, and then some. There's roars of fury and challenge from both sides as they clash, magic and weapons sparking in the desert sun, the faint glimmer of Genny's soldiers and the musty smoke of the enemy's Terrors visible among the press of bodies. It's chaos as they fight their way through the walls, Celica barely able to keep up with the barrage of attacks from all sides as she attacks and heals in turn. Saber has slipped away in the crowd, and Celica can only rely on him to find a way into and through the fortress before she is forced to face Deen and Sonya.

The witches are fast and deadly, one nearly cooking Valbar alive in his armor before Genny can reach him. But they are terribly fragile, moreso than the human enemies, and a single blow is enough to dispatch them. They seem heedless of this, placing themselves directly in danger to attack and then being killed by their victims' allies.

Celica plunges her blade through the final witch's torso, and she screams in agony before dissolving into nothingness. The scream chills Celica to the bone - it doesn't sound like a monster or even a soldier. It sounds like someone in deep suffering, someone facing terror itself.

"Grieth's this way, right?" Mae calls, a few feet away Celica, her thunder whizzing over their heads. "Let's keep moving!"

Celica shakes herself. "Right - right! Come on!"

"Right behind you, milady!" Boey shouts, and the three of them plunge down the hall. There are towering wooden doors just ahead of them, and a few guards are posted, but Celica, Mae, and Boey quickly dispose of them.

"Are you certain of this, milady?" Boey asks. "Saber hasn't given the signal yet, and Deen and Sonya are probably in there…"

"We have no choice," says Celica. "As long as we linger, the more danger our allies will be in." She lifts a hand, letting it fill with fire. "Stand back."

Her magic blasts away the doors, sending them falling to the ground with a thud, and they race inside. The room is dull, dingy stone, but Celica can barely take in her surroundings before raucous laughter draws the eye. There are three people standing here, and the one laughing is a man with an eyepatch, wearing deep black armor.

"You're Grieth, then?" Celica rests a hand on her sword. "My allies have your citadel surrounded. Do you surrender?"

Grieth acts as if she hasn't spoken. "Well, lookie here - it's Zofia's crown princess! Ain't you just _fancy!"_

Mae gasps. Celica's hand slips off the handle of her blade. "How…who told you that?"

Grieth places a theatrical hand on his chin. "Well, lemme think a second…who could it have been? You know what?" He shrugs. "It don't matter. Fact is, I owe you my thanks. While you royals were lounging about ignoring your own kingdom, I was becoming a _very_ rich man! You people turned Zofia into a place where only the strong survive. Hell, now it's the spitting image of Rigel itself, doncha think?"

Celica forces her legs not to tremble, standing as straight as she can muster. "You may think yourself something fine…but your days as a predator are done." As soon as the words leave her lips, Mae fires, thunder erupting, but Grieth lunges sideways and it crashes harmlessly against the wall.

"Deen! Sonya!" Grieth barks. "Why are you two just standing there? Handle them!"

"Of course, sir," purrs the woman standing behind Grieth. She has violet hair and red robes. "You needed only to ask." She snaps her fingers, and wind magic flies at Celica, Mae, and Boey, the three scattering to avoid it.

The man on Grieth's other side grunts, and then he lunges forward. Celica barely brings her blade up in time, and his sword crashes against hers, forcing her backwards.

"You're Deen?" Celica pants out, keeping her voice low. "We're working on freeing the prisoners - just a little longer - "

Deen growls, pushing harder, and Celica staggers. Flame hits him in the back, and he turns to see Boey, who looks terrified at his own daring. Behind them, Mae and Sonya are dueling fiercely, sparks of thunder and flashes of wind filling the room and knocking weapons and tapestries from the stone walls.

"Boey, handle Deen!" Celica calls, scrambling through the opening granted and charging at Grieth, filling her blade with fire as she runs. "Just hold off a little longer!" Her blow lands true, plunging through the flesh of Grieth's side, but he swings at her in retaliation and she's forced backwards.

"Grargh!" Grieth shouts as he rolls sideways, away from Celica, his armor sizzling. "Where are the hell are those reinforcements, Sonya? I need 'em here to fight!"

Celica charges him again, and their blades clash in a desperate struggle, and even injured he's strong, too strong, pushing Celica back, too fast for her to catch him off guard. And then, faster than Celica can see, Grieth's foot comes up between them and kicks her hard in the stomach. Celica's rapier flies from her hand, arcing through the air and clattering onto the stone as she is hurled back by the force of the blow, falling to her knees.

"I haven't the foggiest where they could be, sir," says Sonya, brushing her hair out of her face as she catches Mae's thunder with one hand. "Perhaps they've turned tail."

"WHAT?!" Grieth shouts. "…Dammit! So I've been betrayed, have I? Gah! Fine. Just…fine! I'll just crush this stupid girl _all by myself!"_ He turns back to Celica, who is staggering to her feet. "Oh, Yer Highness… My kingdom may fall today… but I'm gonna _drag you all to hell with me!"_

He runs towards Celica, who fires Seraphim blindly, and although the spell tears at his flesh he doesn't slow, still charging, and his blade slashes across Celica's stomach, and the world explodes into white-hot, searing pain.

"Celica!" Mae screams, and Celica looks up to see Mae turn towards her, and Sonya's spell hits Mae in the chest, sending her flying across the room and crashing hard into the stone wall, crumpling to the floor in an unmoving heap.

Celica pants, on hands and knees on the ground, her vision nothing but flashes of blurry color, unable to think through the world of panic and pain. She looks up to see Grieth bent over, clutching at the wound from Celica's sword, but still on his feet, and laughing. "Finish that one off for me, Sonya."

Celica has no weapon. She can't focus enough to find a spell, and even as she clutches an arm over her wound, her blood is dripping onto the stone and taking her lifeforce and magic with it, and Mae isn't moving, and Boey is on the defensive, one hand maintaining a frantic shielding spell as Deen hammers blows upon him, and they're losing, and they're going to lose, and - 

Sonya advances on her. "Truly sorry about this, my dear. You should never have made an enemy of Grieth. Still, this is mere business for my part. No hard feelings, I pray."

Celica coughs out blood, trying to force herself to stand, to make a spell, to think, but Boey shouts as his spell is broken and he falls to the ground like a child's doll, and Mae hasn't moved, and she's failed, she's failed, they're going to die and it's all her fault and she's _failed_ \- 

"Sonya!" a voice calls, and a skinny, pink-haired girl comes running out from a door at the back of the room, a lance clutched in her hands.

Sonya's eyes widen at the sound, and she turns, spell forgotten. "Est? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah!" Est waves. "A man with an eyepatch let us out, and he's back at the dungeons guarding the others! It'll be okay now!"

"Saber…" Celica chokes out. "He...did it…"

The relief on Sonya's face is quickly replaced with a sinister grin, curling slowly across her painted lips. "That's _excellent._ Then, Deen, shall we?"

Deen nods.

"What are you idiots doin'?" Grieth barks. "Don't - "

Sonya's spell and Deen's sword strike true, at the same moment - caught between the two, Grieth howls in pain before falling to the ground. Est runs past him towards Celica, landing on her knees. She uncorks a small bottle and presses it to Celica's lips. Celica tastes mana herbs as the bitter drink goes down, and coughs and then gasps as the pain surges again before suddenly receding. 

Celica pulls back her arm from the wound in her stomach to see the bleeding has stopped. Est wraps an arm around Celica's and tugs her upright to a sitting position. "There you go! Try and stay calm, okay?"

Grieth's bleary eyes focus on Celica. "You didn't…" He coughs, blood spattering his lips. "...win nothin'...there's gonna be another me...there's always another me..."

"Then I...will be there...to dispose of him, too," Celica pants, leaning on Est. "No matter...how many times it takes...I will always fight for Zofia."

"May I?" Deen grunts, and Celica nods. The Brave Sword falls, and Grieth doesn't move again. 

Sonya purses her lips, picks up a fallen tapestry, and throws it over Grieth's ruined body. "Well, that's that done. Not a moment too soon. I don't care for fighting children."

Celica takes another shuddering breath. "Mae! Boey! Are they - "

"Those two? Only knocked out," says Sonya. "Don't fret so. Est, where did you get that syrup?"

"Irma had it," says Est. "I want to go help - "

"No, you ought to stay here." Sonya stands a little taller. "Fetch Irma and have her treat these three. Deen and I will go out there and...clean up. This battle is nearly done."

Deen nods, and then both he and Sonya disappear through the ruined citadel doors.

"Sit back, okay?" says Est as she gets to her feet. "I'll be right back with a healer!"

Celica lies back against the stone wall, unable to do much else. She can hear shouting and the clashing of blades outside, but her legs feel like lead and the pain in her stomach is still burning. Mae is lying a few yards from her, still motionless, and that knowledge hurts Celica far more than her injury.

Boey sits up, groaning, and then his eyes fly open. "Ah! Celica! Where's - "

"Grieth's dead," Celica mumbles, trying not to use more energy than she has to.

"Oh, well, that's - oh no!" Boey staggers to his feet and then runs over to where Celica and Mae are lying. "You're both - "

"Bring her a little closer," Celica pants out. "And I'll heal her - "

"You've got no lifeforce left, milady! It could kill you!" Boey shakes his head. "Mae would never forgive me for that."

"But - "

Est returns, leading a middle-aged cleric with dusty blond hair, whose eyes widen when she sees the carnage in the room. "My goodness - "

"Yeah, they got pretty banged up. Sonya says to treat them," says Est. "I'll go round up everyone else!" She bounds back out of the room.

"Please," Celica gasps, "treat Mae first - "

"Very well," says Irma, kneeling down and resting a hand on Mae's forehead. Mae's body glows slightly with soft white light, and then she shifts, groaning a little as her eyes flutter open. Relief floods Celica as Mae coughs, rolling onto her side and sitting up.

Celica takes a deep breath, suddenly aware of the world starting to turn again. 

"Ugh," Mae chokes out. "What happened?" She looks over at Celica, and then her eyes fly open fully and she skids on her knees across the stone floor. "Oh my gods, Celica! Look at you - "

"'M okay," Celica mumbles.

"No, no you're not!" Mae reaches for Celica, her hands shaking. "Oh, gods…"

"Do not worry," says Irma, leaning over to Celica and placing a hand on her wound. A white light fills her hands, the pain sharpening and then beginning to recede. "It will be all right. Est's use of my medicinal syrup prevented her from bleeding out."

Celica sighs as the worst of the pain vanishes, leaving only a dull ache behind. 

"That's that, then," says Irma, sitting back. "Avoid straining yourself, but you should be fine."

"So she's okay?" Mae takes a deep, shuddering breath, wiping her eyes on her hands.

"Don't hug her," says Boey. "The sister just said she shouldn't strain herself, and a Mae-hug definitely counts as strain."

"I wasn't gonna! I know that," Mae pouts. "But, thank you so much, Sister."

"Yes, thank you, Sister Irma," says Celica. "We appreciate it - "

"No thanks is necessary," says Irma. "I owe you thanks beyond measure for saving me. My name is Irma, and I serve at the Temple of Mila…or did, I suppose. In truth, this place has been my only home for many a long year. I fear greatly what may have transpired at the temple…"

"So you're an attendant to Mila?" Hope soars in Celica's chest. "We're actually making our way to the temple right now."

"Is that so? Then might I ask - " Irma's eyes suddenly widen, and she leans forward, her face inches from Celica's. "By the Mother! Are you…? No, you couldn't be…"

Celica leans back. "Er, I'm sorry?"

"Ah…" Irma flushes. "F-forgive me. It's just that you bear a striking resemblance to Lady Liprica."

"Liprica?" Celica swallows. "That's…I hadn't heard it in years, but...that's my mother's name."

"Then it's true!" A smile spreads across Irma's tired face. "You're her! You're Princess Anthiese! Mila be praised, you're alive!"

"Are you saying you know my mother?!" Celica lurches forward, barely resisting the urge to grab Irma by the arm. "Please, you…you must tell me anything you can about her. I never had a chance to know her, you see…"

"It would be an honor, Your Highness. Where shall I begin…?" Irma lowers her eyes, resting her hands flat on the skirts of her robes. "Like myself, Lady Liprica was a sister in the service of Mother Mila. But all that ended once King Lima's royal procession arrived at the temple. Lady Liprica's beauty caught his eye, and she was stolen away in the night. He took her to his castle and forced her to join his seraglio of countless brides. Despite the luxury, I expect life in the castle proved most difficult for her. She soon took ill, and left this world shortly after bearing Your Highness."

"Mother…" Celica swallows. Her eyes sting, and Mae rests a hand over hers.

"I am so very sorry, Princess Anthiese," says Irma lowly. "But I would implore you to spare your tears. Lady Liprica thought only of your health and happiness until her final breath. Do you happen to still possess her spellstone, milady?"

"Spellstone?"

"A rare magical artifact she received from her own mother...it took the form of an orb of white glass," says Irma. "I am afraid I don't know its full properties, as Lady Liprica was much higher-ranking in the faith than I, but...I know it was important to her. She wore it as a necklace."

"Oh…" Celica nods. "Yes, I had her necklace, but I gave it away to someone dear to me. I'm afraid it's not in my possession."

"That may be for the better," says Irma. "You see, the way that necklace worked...if the person wearing it calls out for its owner, and that owner has great magical power, they will appear before them, and can transmit a single magic spell across the distance, no matter how far."

"That must be incredible magic," says Boey wonderingly.

"It is. Lady Liprica's mother was a priestess of great renown. She left it to her, you see, so that they could communicate when Liprica left home to serve at the temple. And…" Irma colors slightly. "She and I often made use of it, as well. In her final letter to me, she mentioned that she was leaving the spellstone with you."

"So...because he has the spellstone, I can communicate with Alm?" Celica asks.

"Only if he triggers the connection. What sort of magical power does he have?"

"Ah...none that I know of," Celica admits.

"Well, it might work anyway," says Irma encouragingly. "You never know. Regardless...There is something else she left for you, Your Highness."

"For me?"

"Aye, milady. It is a circlet that proves your royal standing. She sent it to us in the temple, and asked that it be given to you once you were of age." Irma folds her hands. "As I understand, it was traditionally worn by queens in the Zofian monarchy, but it was gifted to Liprica by Lima IV upon her...abduction. She sent it to me at the temple, and bade me to give it to you when the time was right."

"A queen's royal circlet?!" Celica stares. "Surely my mother had cause to hate the monarchy above all else?"

"I fear I know not what her intentions were, milady," says Irma. "Nor have I the means of asking now. But, Your Highness… I know a time will come when your mother's heart grows clear to you."

Celica looks down at the bloodied stone floor. Mae squeezes her hand.

"The circlet is stored in the temple vault," says Irma. "I shall make my way there once things have settled here. I must tell everyone that Her Highness Anthiese has returned to us! I will await your arrival at the temple. May Mila's blessing be upon you always."

"It's over," announces a female voice, and Sonya steps back into the room, Deen at her heels. "The desert pirates have been expunged, and everyone's making their way here now to reconvene."

"Thank goodness," says Celica. "We should find - "

Est reenters the room from the back door. She's followed by a slightly bloodied Saber, and leading two small boys by the hand. Behind Saber walk about a dozen other people, all dressed in rather ragged clothes and staring around with shock. "Ta-da! Everything's okay now!"

"Good lord, lass," says Saber, surveying the wreckage. "What the hell happened?"

"The usual," says Celica, leaning against Mae. "But we're okay."

"Thanks so much for saving me!" Est chirps, bowing to them. She looks far too thin, almost gaunt, but is brimming with energy regardless, bouncing with nearly every step. The sight reminds Celica of Mae. "My name's Est, by the way. I was kidnapped by pirates in Archanea and brought here."

"Oh, Est," says Celica. "There's some people here who wanted to see you - "

Est is looking over her head, eyes widening. "Palla! Catria!"

"Est!" Palla cries, hurtling through the fallen doors, nearly diving from her pegasus to where her sister stands. Catria is right on her heels. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Est only stares for a moment, her mouth hanging open. "You...you guys are here?"

"Of course!" Palla holds out her arms as she runs towards Est. "We had to find you! Do you have any idea how much worry you've caused us?"

"I'm sorry, Palla, but I...I..." Est's face crumples as she embraces her sisters. "I was so scaaared! Catriaaa!"

"Wha - ?" Catria recoils as Est clings onto her. "Hey! Stop this at once, Est! You're not a child anymore."

"B-but...but I...can't I be the kid sister just this once?" Est sniffles, making puppy-dog eyes. "After everything I went through?"

"But it’s not just 'this once,'" Catria snaps. "That's the problem. You're never anything _but_ the kid sister."

Est puffs out her cheeks. "That is totally not true!"

"Enough, you two," Palla sighs. "We're reunited for five minutes, and already you’re at each others' throats? Honestly…" Palla turns to face Celica, wiping at her eyes. "Lady Celica, I apologize for the scene my sisters caused."

"Don't be silly," says Celica. "I'm just glad the three of you are all right."

"We wouldn't be if you hadn't helped us. There's no way Catria and I could have done this by ourselves," Palla bows, her sisters following suit behind her. "Thank you, Celica. Truly."

"Oh, yeah!" Est grabs Sonya by the arm, dragging her over to her sisters. "Guys, this is Sonya! And this is...actually, I don't know his name, but he and Sonya took care of me and the others all this time. It's all thanks to them that I'm okay!"

"I must thank the two of you as well," says Celica. "Had you continued to stand against us, we couldn't have defeated Grieth."

"My goodness," says Sonya. "Well, I do appreciate the gratitude. I'm glad you listened to your, ah...informants."

"Of course," says Celica. "After all, they came from the inside."

"Quite the clever one, aren't you? It's a bit infuriating." Sonya shakes her head, but she's smiling. "Still, I'll wager your friends are seldom bored. Maybe I'll just have to join up and see. If there's room for one more, that is? I'm certain you won't regret it."

"We make for the temple of Mila," says Celica. "Are you certain you wish to accompany us?"

"So long as it's not Duma," says Sonya with a shrug. "And you, Deen?"

Deen shakes his head. "You've got stones, little girl. I like leaders with stones. I'll throw my lot in with you, too."

"We do appreciate it," says Celica.

"My brothers are safe!" Atlas booms from the corner of the room, a child clutched in each arm. "And so are all the others held here. You're our savior, m'lady! From this point on, I am yours to command. You just say the word. Now, want me to bust the skulls of any of Grieth's men we might'a missed?"

"N-no, that's...thank you, Atlas, but I don't think that's necessary. Why don't you go spend some time with your family instead?"

"You sure?" Atlas blinks. "Well, all right. I'll do whatever you think's best."

Celica sighs, resting her head against the wall. She's exhausted, the reunited sisters and brothers and Sonya and Deen and Irma and her mother all tangling together in her mind. Mae rests her head against Celica's, and Celica finds herself slowly slipping into sleep.

\---

_Mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters...they are funny things, aren't they? Even the ones that love those they care for, that want only the best for them...their missteps may cause great injury..._

_I love you dearly, my Champion. I love every one of you - down to the last. My brother does too. But we were both fools. I smothered you and did not let you grow. My brother was too cruel and brought only ruin. And now, look what fate we have led you all to...our dear children...what have we done?_

_But there is no cause for despair. There is hope in our people, and in our Champions. My dear...Be strong. Be strong, and hold onto your kindness. You have both in spades, and that is why hope resides within you..._

\---

It takes a few days for the Guardians of Mila to recover from the fight with Grieth. But in time, things begin to settle, the citizens of Atlas's village beginning their journey home, and Celica's group preparing for their own travels to the Temple of Mila. Sister Irma has already gone ahead of them, planning to meet once they've all reached the temple.

"You're certain the three of you will be remaining with us?" Celica asks Palla. "While more help is appreciated, you're welcome to return home now that you're reunited."

"No, we wish to repay our debt to you properly," says Palla, and her sisters nod in agreement. "We've spoken about it, and we all feel the same way. You'll now get to see the full strength of the Whitewings in action."

"I hate the idea of keeping you all from your home," says Celica.

"It's no trouble, truly," says Palla. "There are no words to encompass what we owe you. Were our Commander here, I'm certain she would agree with us. Even if we do miss our home, our duty lies here until you have seen your journey through."

"Palla misses it most of all though," says Est in a sing-song voice. "Especially the Commander - ow, Catria!"

Palla sighs, shaking her head, but otherwise ignores her sisters. "Perhaps it doesn't show, but we've plenty of experience as soldiers. We fought a war for several years back in our homeland."

"R-really?" Celica blinks. "But - Est is so young…"

"Yes." Palla's smile doesn't reach her eyes. "Much as I wish it wasn't so, Est was all but raised on the battlefield. Regardless, we move out when you're ready, Lady Celica."

"I...do appreciate you staying with us," says Celica, unsure of what else to say. "Is everyone prepared?"

"Ready when you are, Celica!" Mae chirps, stretching her arms above her head. "Ahhh, I can't want to get out of this desert!"

"Then we move out," says Celica. "Let's go, everyone."

As hot and miserable as the desert remains, the journey is fair less difficult to bear with the radiance of their success lighting the way. There are no more of Grieth's brigands lurking the desert sands, so it's a fairly clear trip forward, back towards the Desert Stronghold and then north towards the Temple of Mila at last. The air is cheerful, everyone bolstered by Grieth's defeat, the reunion of families, and the addition of new allies.

"You doing okay, Celica?" Mae asks, peering into Celica's face as they continue their trek through the sands. "You look a little pale…"

"I'm all right, Mae. A bit tired."

"We can stop if you need to," says Mae, wringing her hands. "I mean, you took a pretty hard beating back at the citadel, so…"

"It's fine," says Celica, although her stomach aches from the half-healed wound. "I only wish to reach the temple as quickly as possible. The sooner we find Mila and end this war, the sooner Zofia can be safe."

"And Alm can be safe, right?"

"Right."

"Well, if there's anything worrying you...I'm happy to listen," says Mae. "Whenever. You just say the word."

"It's nothing," says Celica. "Let's just press on."

\---

"At last, the valley approach," says Celica, shielding her eyes as she looks out across the green-mottled earth. "Cross this, and we'll finally reach the Earth Mother's temple. Take heart, everyone. We're nearly there."

"Aye," comes a voice out of the trees, "but are you?"

Celica's hand flies to her sword. "Who - " 

Men in red armor are emerging from the fortress at the mountain's peak, and arcanists in red robes, and hovering above them, witches, their unearthly moans filling the air and echoing off the mountain walls.

"Oh, by the Mother!" Celica gasps. "What are Rigelian forces doing all the way out here?"

"Pray think on it for a moment," calls their leader from the head of the fortress, idly polishing his blade. "I'm sure the answer will come to you."

_Rigel has the Temple._

"No," Celica breathes. "No, that can't…"

"You're a priestess, aye?" The man clucks his tongue. "Other of your kind have tried to cross this valley and seek Mila's blessing… but nary a one of them have completed the journey in one piece. Ignorance is a pitiable thing, aye, so it is. Doubly so when it's the very Mother who's responsible for your suffering…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Celica hisses.

"Why waste time explaining when you're about to be dead like all the rest?!" The man lifts his sword, a wicked, curved blade that turns Celica's stomach. "You're about to face Commander Blake, one of the finest in the Rigel army! Now, boys...charge! Bury the priestess, and her idiot friends!"

"Hold steady!" Celica shouts. "We've dealt with stronger than them! Palla, Catria, Est - I need you three to take out those witches so Valbar can lead a charge!"

"Gotcha!" Est calls. "I won't let you down, milady! Come on, let's show her what we've got! Whitewings, go!"

"Since when are you our leader?" Catria bites out as she takes to the air.

Palla shakes her head, but she's smiling. "We'll have those witches dealt with in a flash, milady. I'll let you handle the ground forces."

Celica still finds witches unnerving. They are blank, empty-eyed, little more than animated corpses, and they remind Celica of puppet shows being put on at the Ram village fair - except that in this case the puppets were once flesh-and-blood humans, now forced into a twisted display of power. Watching them die is just as awful as watching the living die, but there is something particularly terrible in their unearthly, echoing screams as they meet their end at the Whitewings' lances and Leon's arrows. Still, the witches are the largest threat, and when they are disposed of, the enemy is able to put up little resistance. The chaos of the battlefield is no match for the speed and efficiency of the Guardians of Mila, and before long, they've cornered the Rigelian leader. Valbar catches the man's shadow sword against his shield while Celica leads Boey and Mae in an attack from behind, and before long, Commander Blake falls.

"Damn…" Blake chokes out, falling to his knees. "You're stronger than you look…Shame you're too late…Mila is…already…" He keels over, landing on his face in the dirt.

"Dangit, I hate it when they die right before they say something important!" Mae prods the still body with her toe. "What do you think, Celica? What beans was he about to spill there?"

"I don't know," says Celica slowly. "But whatever it was, I don't like it. We must hurry to the temple."

"You...you don't think Mila's…" Genny swallows.

"It does us no good to dwell on possibilities," Celica answers.

"Celica," Mae says quietly. "You don't have to pretend it's okay."

"We shouldn't worry until we are certain," says Celica, her voice growing firmer. "Let us press on, and we'll see what state the temple is in when we arrive."

\---

At long last, the Mila Temple looms above them. But the building is crawling not with sisters, but with red-clad soldiers, dozens of them, patrolling the outside of the temple with weapons drawn. Weapons that the Mother would despise, Celica thinks, watching the sunlight glint off the rows of spears and swords. Barricades have been set up in the earth, sharp wooden posts looking out of place against the softly glowing stone of the temple.

"So the Rigelian army has already reached this place," Celica whispers. "How long have they been here?"

"What have they done to the Mother?" Boey's hands are shaking. "You don't think…"

"We need to confirm her safety immediately," says Celica, drawing her sword. "Everyone, infiltrate the temple as quickly as possible!"

There is no way to approach the temple unsighted, as isolated and elevated as it is. Celica's army simply charges up the hill, weapons drawn, and there is a whir of panic growing in the back of Celica's mind with every step.

Mila will fix everything. Mila has to fix everything. Where is she?

A cackle echoes off the temple's pillars, coming from somewhere in its depths. It has the strange, unearthly edge that Celica has come to associate with cantors and witches.

"Who are you?" Celica bites out.

"I am Mikhail, cantor of the Duma Faithful," the voice croons. "I have come to teach Duma's greatness to the fools who cling to Mila's lies. Now, rue your ignorance from inside the bellies of my gargoyles!"

Celica sets her jaw. "...Take care, everyone. He's a cantor - he's likely to summon forth some manner of terrible beast. Stick close, and watch each other's backs above all else."

"Gargoyles, I reckon," Saber snorts. "Flashy."

"At least it isn't necrodragons," Kamui mutters feverishly, and Boey nods alongside him. "What do we do, milady?"

"We shoot them out of the sky," says Celica stiffly. "Just as we do the soldiers."

"I like the way you think, girl," says Sonya, snapping her fingers. Wind picks up around her hand. "Just point, and I'll shoot."

"Let's go," says Celica. "Today, we free the Temple of Mila, and we learn what has gone on here in our absence."

The Rigelian army has barricaded themselves in the conquered temple. The barricades are old, Celica notes as Valbar crashes through them, and the boxes of supplies are plentiful. The invaders know the temple well, using the army's unfamiliarity against them as they duck and weave between halls and behind pillars. Celica tries not to think about what those facts mean.

As the armies battle, the sacred floor is stained with blood that drips into the fountains and dyes crystal-clear water a sickly red. The holy statues and pillars are smashed by errant weapons and magic. And Mila is nowhere to be seen, nor any of her sisters. 

"Hmph…" Mikhail looks down at them disdainfully as they corner him in the temple's office. "Ignorant, slothful heathens. Serving as food for my beasts is an honor greater than you deserve!"

"You talk too much," Saber grunts.

"You don't even know," Mikhail cackles, dodging Celica's blasts of fire and countering with his own dark magic, blasts that shake the whole temple with their force. "What fools you are...fools like your negligent goddess…"

"Seriously, shut up," says Mae, aiming a thunderbolt. "It's annoying. You're out of gargoyles, so just give up already."

"No, Duma provides for his faithful, for those with the courage to chase strength." Mikhail lifts his hands, and another wave of gargoyles materializes around them.

"Spoke too soon," says Mae sheepishly. "Ah - yikes!" She dodges under a fetid claw. "Celica, we gotta get rid of this guy!"

"You two distract the gargoyles, and I'll take him out!" Celica calls, already running towards Mikhail with sword in hand. Her blow cuts him across the chest, tearing away a layer of tattered robes, but he seems unfazed, leaping backwards and hurling a wave of dark magic at Celica. She doesn't dodge it quite quickly enough, still slowed from the injuries sustained at Grieth's Citadel, and Celica is knocked off her feet. The second magic blast hits her in the stomach, and Celica curls on the floor, shielding herself.

Mae shouts something, but Celica can't make it out through the ring of pain in her ears. She pants, reaching for her fallen sword, and then another noise makes her head jerk up. It's the roar of flames, pouring from Mikhail's hands and encircling her. Hot and burning and filling her lungs with smoke…

_Desaix's orders are to bring back her head, so somebody find her! Now!_

_It pains me to say this, but I fear Prince Conrad is no longer with us._

Celica coughs, struggling to move limbs that suddenly feel leaden. Her mind is nothing but fog and smoke.

"Yes, burn, princess!" Mikhail trills. "Burn like your precious goddess!" Somewhere, the gargoyles are screaming. No...that isn't the gargoyles.

"Lass! Get up! LASS!"

_"CELICA!"_

The flames are impenetrable, a wall that Celica can't hope to breach, her mind too fragmented and scattered to piece together a spell or even a thought. Her head whirls, watching them creep closer and closer. Mikhail stands just beyond them, laughing, and she can't see the others, and Mae is screaming something…

_Mae is screaming something…_

Celica's fist clenches on the tile. Her palm burns.

The flames consume her.

"Yes!" Mikhail laughs. "To think, such a simple spell could unseat the errant princess…"

Celica breathes in the flame, and it cocoons her, not a burn but a caress, and it is inside her, it is her blood and her bones and her marrow and her breath, and it is not Mikhail's, it is _hers…_

She is the phoenix, and this is the flame.

Mikhail's face goes slack with sudden terror, and Celica can just see it through her watering eyes as the fire lifts her from the ground. Celica has never performed the spell before, but it is in her mind now, and she knows it as well as she knows her own name. And the fire wraps around her, her limbs and her hands and her mind, and she clenches her fist, and it bursts forth from her. It fills both her hands, and the explosion that materializes blows Mikhail across the room, and it is stronger than any fire she's ever seen before, than even the one that ate her brother alive.

Celica lands on her knees, panting and drained, and slumps forward.

"C-Celica!" Mae slips on the tile as she scrambles across the room to her, falling to her own knees and grabbing Celica by the shoulders. "Are you okay? You're not burned? Answer me! Celica!"

"That was Ragnarok," Saber mumbles, sounding dazed. "The ultimate fire…"

"How do you know that? Oh, it doesn't matter! Celica!"

"'M okay," Celica mumbles. "Are you? He didn't hurt you?"

"Of course not! You're the one who was just _on fire!"_ Mae tips up Celica's chin in her hand, tilting her head from side to side. "You sure you're okay? What was that?"

"Ragnarok," Celica repeats, looking down at her hands. "I think…"

"Queen Zofia's spell? But how did you learn it?"

"Heh…" The noise from Mikhail makes them both look sharply upright. He's slumped against the wall, burned beyond recognition, barely human, barely alive. "Killing me changes not your fate…it changes…nothing…Heh heh heeeeeh…"

"Ew," says Mae before turning back to Celica. "You're really fine?"

"I'm not letting anyone burn again," Celica mumbles into Mae's shoulder. She feels like she could sleep for a decade. "Never again. I am...the fire…"

"Now you're freaking me out," Mae says, her voice trembling, a fluttering hand stroking over Celica's hair. Celica doesn't have the sense or the energy to reassure her.

Genny comes running up to them, staff in hand. She places a hand on Celica's forehead, and the flow of energy makes Celica sit bolt upright, clarity returned to her along with lifeforce. She feels her face heat.

"There we go, she's back with us now," says Saber. He looks rather pale. "You feeling better, lass?"

"I am." Celica looks down at her hands. Her birthmark had burned, back there, but she still isn't certain why. "I think I may have...awakened something."

"Well, it's over," says Mae. "The gargoyles are gone now. You kind of incinerated their boss, soooo…"

"That's a lot of power, lass," says Saber, his voice grave. "Be careful with it."

"Of course." Celica takes a deep breath as she gets to her feet. "We've won…somehow."

"Yeah, but look at the temple." Mae waves a hand to the crumbling walls and barricades. "It's in shambles! I always thought it would be crazy beautiful, you know? I mean, Mila can't _actually_ live in a place like this, right?"

"I don't know," says Celica. "Let's go see for ourselves. We must discover exactly what came to pass in this place."

\---

The temple is in ruins.

The marks of invasion run far deeper than the entry chambers where Celica's army did battle with the Faithful. In fact, the whole building is crumbled, barely more than a ruin, only the outer structure remaining, an empty skeleton with its flesh stripped bare. Celica's already low heart sinks further and further as they walk down the halls, their footsteps and hushed whispers the only sounds echoing off the cavernous, half-crushed ceiling.

She had always heard stories about the beauty of Mila's sanctuary, but it is nothing but an empty shell now, ransacked and devastated, with weapons and barricades strewn up and down the holy halls. Still, there's a warmth hanging in the air, and Celica hopes she isn't imagining the touch of Mila's presence.

Celica didn't have high hopes for Mila's throne room, but it is still a blow to see it. It is a beautiful place, ivy vines climbing up crystal-blue walls and pools of water glimmering in the sunlight, but no more spared from destruction than the rest of the temple. The air is still, not with the serenity of a church but the emptiness of a tomb, and Mila's elegantly carved throne is empty and slumping sideways from damage. Celica swallows hard, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes, her carefully constructed facade beginning to crumble as easily as the temple walls.

"Well, this is...a downer," says Mae. "Yikes."

Saber shoves aside a chunk of fallen ceiling. "…There ain't no one here. Where's this Earth Mother of yours hiding, lass?"

"I don't understand…" Celica's voice cracks. "Why isn't she here? She's supposed to be here!"

There's a sound of rushing footsteps, and then Sister Irma runs into the room, followed by several disheveled-looking clerics. "Princess Anthiese!"

"Irma!" Celica catches the woman's arms as she runs towards her.

"Princess Anthiese…?" Valbar mumbles behind them, but Celica is too distracted by worry to think much of what she has just admitted to.

"Oh, Your Highness, thank goodness you're all right." Irma brushes back Celica's bangs with a shaking hand. "I was so terribly worried, when I came back here and saw…"

"Saw what?" Celica's grip tightens. "Tell me what happened."

"I beg forgiveness, Your Highness," Irma whispers, her eyes swimming with tears. "I had no idea the temple fell to the empire while I was prisoner. They took Mila...and the Divine Falchion of Earth as well! It's unthinkable. They're no knights - only blasphemers and thieves!"

"The Rigelians hold Mila captive?!" Celica gasps. "You're certain of this?

Irma nods miserably. "I am, Your Highness. Emperor Rudolf led the charge himself. Sealed her powers and took her away. As to why, I fear I know not."

"Rudolf himself…" Celica swallows.

"Now, hold on just a tick," says Saber, setting a hand on her shoulder. "We get to the temple and everything's taken care of. That was the deal."

"Unfortunately, none of us expected the Mother to have stepped out," says Boey. "Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Well, I guess now we know why the soil's gone barren," says Mae. "It's been cut off from Mila's bounty."

A long, heavy silence falls in the hall.

"What do we do now, milady?" Boey asks at last.

Celica sets her jaw. "The only thing we can. We find the Mother and bring her back."

"Uh, please take this as kindly as possible, milady, but…" Boey grabs a fistful of his own hair. "Are you _mad?!_ How exactly do we 'bring her back?' And from where?!"

"I don't know." Celica steps back from Irma, gathering her breath. "But if the Rigelian Army took her, she'll be somewhere in the empire. And since we've already come to the border…well, we might as well continue into Rigel."

"Hold on just a moment," Boey stammers. "You're saying we _invade_ Rigel?"

"I know," says Celica calmly. There's whispers spreading among her army, all of them staring at her, and she can hear the word "princess" being muttered among them, but she feels beyond worrying about such things now. "To think, I scolded Alm for the same thing - but it seems, much like him, I've been cornered. My options are surrender or fight. And I must choose to fight."

"But, milady," says Boey weakly. "This isn't a motley band of pirates or thieves - it's an entire empire of them! We should all take a step back and consider our opti - "

"No amount of thinking will change the situation." Celica straightens her back, standing as tall as she can manage. Purpose has brought clarity back to her mind, and with it certainty. "Come, Boey. This isn't the first time we've faced hopeless odds. And when people told us to give up, did we run? We need to trust in our abilities. We've come this far for a reason. And that reason is restoring Mila to her rightful place. She's still the only one who can save the world from this…chaos."

"No, she ain't, lass," says Saber.

"Hm?" Celica turns to him. He's only standing with his arms folded, a soft, almost contemplative look on his face.

"Well?" Celica prods. "Go on. Please don't leave us in suspense."

"Mila can't save this world alone," says Saber. "But you can, can't you? …Princess Anthiese."

Celica feels her face go red. "H-how did you - "

"You all but admitted it just now, when you answered to her name," says Saber. "We all heard you." He jerks his head back at the gathered army, all of whom look a little sheepish. "Although, if I'm honest with you, I figured it out awhile ago."

"Oh…" Celica fidgets. "Yes, well...I suppose that secret's out, then…"

Irma looks mortified. "My - my sincerest apologies, Princess! I had no idea you were in disguise! B-but, on that note…" She rummages in a satchel around her waist. "I found this when I returned here - the heathens hadn't made off with it, thank the Mother - here." She pulls out a golden circlet, gleaming with tiny crystals and shining in the sun.

"Mother's circlet?" Celica asks.

"Yes." Irma's hands shake as she cradles the jewelry, like she is holding something more precious than mere treasure. "Not only your mother's - generations of Zofian queens wore this, all the way back to Zofia herself. It represents the royal bloodline, and the throne of this kingdom. And - and it's yours, Princess Anthiese. If you want it."

Celica stares at the circlet, her stomach churning.

Saber's arms are still folded, looking more serious than she's ever seen him. "Are you ready to accept it, then?"

"How do you mean?" Celica asks. But a part of her already knows, even before Saber opens his mouth again.

"This ain't just a trinket from your mother, lass," says Saber stiffly. "It's a crown. Accepting it will be a kind of...coronation. As the princess of Zofia - are you ready to wear it and ascend the throne as her queen?"

Celica swallows.

"Think carefully," says Saber. "Once it's on, it ain't coming off again. That's not how crowns work. They're always on."

"How does he know this stuff?" Boey hisses. Mae elbows him.

Celica takes a deep breath, looking at the circlet in Irma's outstretched hands. "I…I have reached the end of what I can achieve as a common priestess. Zofia needs someone to lead it. And I am the only one remaining that can."

"So you'll take it just 'cause you have to?" Saber's tone is unreadable.

"No, it is not only that," says Celica. "With this circlet...I will gain power. I am not someone who desires such a thing, but...but with that power, I can protect what matters to me. And what matters to me is Zofia, and her people. I'm afraid I know little of kingdoms or the scope of rule. But I have people I wish to protect. Both here and elsewhere. I wish for this by my will alone. For my own happiness. Is that resolve enough?"

"You tell me, lass," says Saber with a shrug. "It ain't up to me."

"I wish to know your answer, regardless."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Celica admits. "Only that I feel you should tell me."

"Well, if you put it that way...I reckon it is," says Saber. "At least, that's what I'd want in a queen."

"There is something I must say first," says Celica. "To everyone here." She turns to face the gathered Guardians of Mila, standing in rows. Other clerics from the temple have joined them, standing and staring at her with wide eyes. "Everyone, my secret is out. My true name is Anthiese Lima I, daughter of King Lima IV and Lady Liprica of the Temple of Mila. I have concealed my identity for ten years, in hiding after an attempt was made on my life."

There is no sound, and Celica takes a deep breath as she looks down into everyone's faces. "I apologize for concealing the truth from you all. You have all fought beside me loyally, and I am honored to know each and every one of you. But you swore to the banner of the priestess Celica, and not to the princess Anthiese. The road I will walk now is different from the road we walked together before. If any one of you wishes to leave now, before we begin a still more dangerous journey into enemy territory...then please, do so with my blessing. I will think no less of you for it."

There is no sound from the gathered army, and Celica swallows hard, trying to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. Mae takes her hand.

"Er…" Valbar draws every eye as he reaches up and removes his helmet. "So...I know I'm the best with words, but...I'll give this a go. Lady Celica, or Your Highness, or whichever you want to be now...I don't figure this changes a thing. I'll still follow you, no matter how far you want to go. You saved my life, helped me avenge my family, and gave me a purpose, and I'll never forget that. What name you have doesn't sway me."

"Very well said, old friend," says Leon. "Give yourself some credit, milady. Why would we leave now? Things are just starting to get fun! At least we're out of the desert."

"I wouldn't call things with you 'fun,' says Kamui. "Few too many necrodragons for my taste. But, hell, I've had a pretty interesting time, so I'm gonna see this thing through to the end."

"I agree with Sir Valbar," says Palla. "Until you have reached your goal, I do not intend to abandon your side. A Macedonian Whitewing always repays her debts."

"Precisely," says Catria. "I could not look the Commander in the eye if we turned back now."

"What they said!" Est cheers, flinging an arm around each of her sisters' necks. "I don't care if you're a princess or not, Lady Celica! I owe you one, and I'm paying you back!"

"Without you, Lady Celica, I might never have seen my brothers again," says Atlas. "No matter what I gotta chop down, I'll do it for you!"

"Guess I'll join in the lovefest!" Jesse crows. "Why would I turn back now? I'm having the time of my life, and I still owe you one for saving me back in the desert! Let's teach those Duma Faithful a lesson about goddessnapping!"

"Frankly, I haven't been here very long," says Sonya. "But I find you quite interesting. Besides, I've business to complete in Rigel, and I get the feeling I'll be able to complete it if we stick together."

Deen grunts. "I'll kill what you want me to kill. End of discussion."

"W-well, I already knew you were a princess…" Genny blushes. "But I'm with you too, Celica! No matter what! I want to help!"

"As for me, lass, you already know my answer," says Saber. "So let's get this crowning over with already."

Boey throws up her hands. "Guess I'm the only one who thinks this is all insane...but, hell, I'm with you, milady. You know that."

Mae smiles up at Celica. She doesn't speak a word, but she doesn't need to, her fingers around Celica's saying everything she needs to say.

"...Thank you." Celica blinks back tears, gripping Mae's hand tightly. "Thank you all...so much. I am...blessed...to have you all by my side. I know that, together...we can accomplish anything."

"Then...Princess Anthiese." Irma lifts the circlet. Celica reaches up and removes her headband, then bows her head. 

Irma's words echo through the stone hall, endless, eternal. "This crown is now yours to bear."

Celica closes her eyes. "I accept it willingly."

The circlet fits perfectly, sliding into Celica's hair like it was meant to be there. Celica opens her eyes to see the army and the sisters of the Temple all kneeling in rows before her.

"Long may she reign," Saber mumbles, down on one knee with the rest.

"Please, all of you," says Celica. "I ask that you rise. You are trusted and beloved comrades. Princess I may be, but there is no need to stand on ceremony."

Mae bounces to her feet. "Wow, Celica…" She clasps her hands together, her cheeks a little pink. "You look so beautiful!"

Boey elbows her. "It's not Celica anymore, dummy. Isn't that right, Princess Anthiese? Er, Your Highness?! …Uh, ma'am?"

"Celica is just fine, you two," says Celica. "And that goes for everyone here. I've been Celica for longer than I was ever Anthiese. Though from this day on, I will no longer conceal my identity. I expect that will bring even more hardship than we've faced till now. But I hope I can still count on you all."

"Yeah, all right," Saber shakes his head. "Enough with the gushy stuff. It suits you, lass. Or 'Princess Anthiese.' Whichever you are. Anyway, our loyalty belongs to you, for now and always."

"Thank you all," Celica repeats. "Truly."

"Your Highness…" Irma swallows. "The clerics here say that Mila was taken by Jedah, priest of the Duma Faithful. They're keeping her in Duma Tower, the seat of their blasphemous cult."

Celica nods. "Then that's where we must go. For now, though, we could all use a break. Would it be acceptable if we stayed here for the night?"

"Of course, of course!" Irma bows.

"Everyone, go get some rest," Celica calls to her army. "You've all done wonderfully today. Thank you."

"And, er, I don't wish to be bold, milady, but…" Irma gestures to Celica's clothing. "I'm certain I can find you some fresh priestess attire."

Celica looks down at her oft-mended, slightly burned, bloodstained robes. "Ah, yes...I would appreciate that, Irma. Thank you."

"There is one thing more, milady," Irma adds. "The temple sluice gate beneath us must be opened in order to enter Rigel, and, well...it can only be opened by one of royal blood, and that must be you."

"I'll see to opening it at once, then," says Celica.

"That may not be enough, though." Irma wrings her hands together. "There is another gate, on the western border, and - and I hear the western gate has been occupied by Rigelian forces. At this rate, Zofia is at risk of a flood the likes of which we've never seen."

"Don't worry," says Celica. "My friend marches there even now. I'm certain he'll see that gate opened."

"But how? Royal blood is needed…"

"I…" Celica pauses. Some sort of knowledge is knocking at the edge of her brain, the faintest trace, a shadow of a dream, but she cannot put it into words. "I...believe Alm will find a way, though...though I am uncertain as to how."

"Perhaps it is your divine powers at work, Your Highness," says Irma diplomatically.

"Oh, definitely something like that," says Mae brightly. "Celica gets these hunches, y'know. Always best to follow them."

"I need to lie down," Boey sighs. "I've had enough almost-dying for one day."

"Yeah, I could use a break myself," says Saber. "You're gonna go get that gate open, then, lass?"

"I think I shall," says Celica. "You said the sluice gate was in the basement, Irma?"

"Yes, Princess." Irma bows. "I'll see to getting you some fresh attire."

"Highness?" Another one of Irma's clerics walks up to Celica. "Beggin' your pardon, but I was at the Temple when Mila was taken, and I wondered if it would be helpful to tell you somethin' I saw." 

"Er, I suppose it could be," says Celica. "I'm listening."

"I saw Rudolf used the War Falchion to seal Mila's powers before taking her," says the cleric. "A treasure given him by the wicked god Duma, no doubt. Aye, finding Mila may just be a matter of reaching Duma Tower. But you know of the legend of the Falchions, right? Duma himself can only be slain by a Falchion's edge. And we don't have the Earth Falchion here anymore for Your Highness to wield…"

"N-nobody said anything about slaying Duma!" says Celica quickly. "Or even sealing him, at that! I only intend to restore Mila home, not to dethrone her brother."

"Of course, of course. You're peaceful, like a princess should be." The cleric nods sagely. "But - but Mila herself damned Duma as she fell…"

"Be that as it may, I will consult with her before I take any sort of rash action," says Celica firmly. "Slaying Duma would bring as much damage to this land as slaying Mila would."

"I see," says the cleric. "I'm awful sorry that I don't have the Earth Falchion for you, though. It would do my mind good to see it back in Your Highness's hands where it belongs…"

"We'll see to retrieving it," Celica assures her. "For now, I must go see to the sluice gate."

"Yes, Your Highness." The cleric bows before hurrying away.

"I'll go with you, Celica," says Mae. "I've still got pep in me - I'm not an old man like Boey!"

"Aren't you a few months older than him?" Celica asks as the two of them set off down the temple halls.

"Eh." Mae shrugs. "Some people are just born old, y'know? The guy's favorite meal is raw flour with a side of water, for Mila's sake."

"I suppose I see your point," Celica concedes. Their footsteps echo down the ruined halls. "Mae?"

"What is it?"

"I just wished to check in with you," says Celica. "Ensure you're doing well, after all of that."

"That's nice of you," says Mae, her cheeks flushing slightly. "B-but I'm fine. It was scary seeing you get set on fire - but you took care of that! So it's all okay now."

"Just let me know if you need anything," says Celica. "I'm afraid in all this hubbub I've rather been neglecting our friendship."

Mae's eyes widen. "What? No, no! You're doing great! You've got a lot on your plate after all - I'm fine. You're paying plenty of attention to me, honest."

"If you're certain." They start down a creaking staircase. The air is growing damp, Celica's bangs sticking to her forehead. "I just feel a bit guilty. I never intended for our journey to be such a long or hectic one."

"It's true this isn't really what I signed on for," says Mae. "But I don't mind at all! It's been crazy, but I don't mind. I mean it. Though...if you really want to do something for me…"

"Anything. What is it?"

"We-ell, we haven't had girl talk in, like, forever…" A wicked grin grows across Mae's face. "Anything you wanna gossip about? Or any _one?_ Any juicy bits?"

"I'm afraid I've nothing in particular," says Celica. "You've teased me before about not noticing such things, after all."

"Oh, come on…"

"Well, I believe Leon may have romantic feelings for Valbar."

Mae flings up her hands. "And the sky is blue, Celica! Come on, give me something _real…"_

"Such as?"

"Well…" Mae looks a little red, although it's dark in the stairwell. "Just wondering...like, is there anyone you've got your eye on?"

"No, I'm afraid not," says Celica simply. "And you, Mae?"

"What, me?"

"Anyone _you've_ 'got your eye on?'"

"Huh!?" Mae is definitely red now. "MY love life!? N-nope! Sorry! Nothing to see here, move along!"

"You're certain?" Celica wonders why her stomach is swooping strangely.

"No! Really!" Mae shakes her head frantically. "Really - not a thing! Super boring! Oh - oh, look, we're here!"

They have in fact reached their destination, and Celica pushes open the creaking door to the temple basement. The room is high-ceilinged, a walkway overlooking a deep pool of water. There's all manner of gears and contraptions that Celica can't even begin to understand, and the ceiling is heavy with algae and waterweeds.

There's only one person in here, an old man sitting at a decrepit desk.

"Eh?" The man looks up as Celica and Mae enter. "No visitors, I say! This ain't a place for sightseeing - this here sluice gate's only opening up for royal blood, and I mean it! Can't change my mind, no ma'am!"

"Sir," Celica begins, stepping forward, but she's cut off when the old man leaps to his feet, eyes widening.

"By the Mother!" the gatekeeper breathes. "That circlet! Symbol of the Zofian throne, it is! Then you must be the missing Princess Anthiese!"

"I am," say Celica.

The old man's eyes brim with tears. "I thought I'd never have the pleasure, Your Highness...you must have come to inquire about this here sluice gate, eh?"

"That's correct," says Celica. "Can you open it for me?"

"…Well, of _course_ I can!" The gatekeeper beams. "All is as Your Highness desires. Just give me a tick!" He scrambles to his feet and rushes around the walkway, tugging on chains and pulling levers, too fast for Celica to see or understand. 

"Guess that's why Rigel never got this gate open," Mae mutters. "This guy's stubborn as an ox, and they can't kill him, because nobody can possibly know what he does to get the thing working."

"If Rigel even wanted it open," says Celica darkly. "It's entirely likely they hoped to flood Zofia."

Mae shudders. "Ugh."

With a massive creaking sound, the waterwheel starts to turn, the gears rumbling to life, rusty cogs squeaking. Celica winces at the sound, but eventually it settles, and the gate below them slowly creaks open. But the water level doesn't change.

The gatekeeper comes up besides Celica, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly."Er, one small issue, Your Highness. Openin' this here gate isn't enough what to let water flow freely. You also have to open the western gate."

"The western sluice gate, you say? That won't be a problem."

"Oh? Then you've news from the west?"

"Not exactly," says Celica. "But I can't imagine Alm would let this situation continue. He'll see the gate opened. I'm sure of it."

_...Won't you, Alm?_

"Guess that's our job done, then!" Mae stretches her arms above her head. "Come on, Celica - we should get cleaned up and grab some rest. After all, it'll be a bit before this room drains, even if the western gate opens."

"You're right," says Celica. "Thank you for your assistance, sir."

The man salutes. "Happy to help, Princess, happy to help! If you have need of anything more, just say the word! I'll open this gate as many times as you need!"

"...Right," says Celica. "We'll just be going, then."

Mae and Celica make their way out of the maze of stone, the gears creaking behind them.

"So, um…" Mae wrings her hands together. "Celica?"

"Yes?"

"Are you...y'know, doing okay? With becoming the crown princess and all...I mean, you were always the crown princess, but now it's like, for real." Mae peers up into Celica's face. "You looked so pale…"

"That man…" says Celica slowly. "He was so eager to see me - but not to see me, precisely. To see Princess Anthiese. He knows nothing of me, of whether I will be an adequate ruler - only that I am of royal blood, and that is all that matters to him. Were I precisely the same person, but of common birth, he would have thought nothing of me."

"Yeah…" Mae snorts. "People are so weird about that."

"But just...just being born Lima's daughter isn't enough to make me a good leader. Gods know he certainly wasn't." Celica swallows. "I fear I am not...up to the task laid ahead of me. Nor can I possibly live up to the image of the long-lost princess people have conjured in their heads."

"So you're afraid you won't be enough?"

"I'm not afraid, per se," says Celica quietly. "More...I don't know. I will become the queen, if only so that I can have the power to protect Zofia and her people. But I do not wish to do so. The throne was never meant to be mine. I have... _had_ many older siblings who would be far better rulers than I."

"Nah, that can't be true." Mae waves her hand. "Actually, I bet you'll do a better job! Because you've lived among us commoners, and junk! You're not all high and mighty on your throne like most princesses, right?"

"I suppose that's an argument," says Celica.

"But you don't believe it, do you?" Mae squints at her. "Come on, Celica. Don't look so sad."

"I'm not sad. Just tired."

"I mean, it's okay to be sad," Mae corrects herself. "But...there's no need for it, y'know? You've got me! Er, us! And we'll be with you whatever happens, so don't think you're alone. Even if you're the princess for real now, I'll go wherever you go. To Rigel! To Zofia! Wherever."

Celica nods, eyes trained on the corridor ahead.

"Celica?"

"It seemed so simple, in the moment," says Celica quietly as they walk down a creaking, damp staircase. "Become the princess, wield that power to cross into Rigel and free Mila…but perhaps I have made a mistake. Can I really be adequate as a queen?"

"Adequate?" Mae snorts. "Celica, you're so much more than adequate! You're tough, you're kind, you're fearless - what more could anyone want in a leader?"

"Competence, and experience," says Celica dully.

"Celicaaa…" Mae groans. "Look, you'll get there. You're a hard worker, you're always eager to learn - hey, I was at Novis for almost a decade longer than you, and which of us became a priestess first, huh? You can do this. And you won't be doing it alone. You said it yourself - together, we can accomplish anything. And even once we've saved Mila and you're the queen of Zofia - I'll still be right there with you. Just remember that, okay?"

"...Okay," says Celica. "I will."

"Good!" Mae pats Celica's shoulder. "So you don't have to worry."

Celica nods.

"Hey," Mae says gently, taking Celica's hand. "It's okay. We've got this. And Alm's got it too, right? He'll be helping you out, I'm sure of it. And even better, you've got me!"

"Right." Celica manages a smile.

"Let's go get some rest, okay? It's been a long day." Mae squeezes Celica's hand and gently tugs her along up the staircase. "And Boey's gonna eat all the flour if we're not there to stop him."

Celica watches Mae bound up the stairs, pigtails seeming to shine through the gloom, and realizes that against all odds, there's still some warmth left in the cold ache of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I like the idea of axe fighter Atlas. My canon, my rules.  
> \- Trying to take away the "Sonya and Deen willingly worked for a slaver and only left when he died" angle...not sure the writers thought through the implications there!  
> \- You all may have figured out one of the main character twists by now, particularly if you played/watched the real game...I don't think it's significantly better-hidden than the original, lol.


	5. land of sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some passive suicidal ideation in this chapter ("I want to die" type rhetoric.) Not a massive amount, not horribly dark, just fyi.

Within three days' time, the western sluice gate is opened, and the passageways drained. Celica's party is rested, healed, and ready to begin a journey into Rigel's heartland.

Celica has spent much of their time studying a map of eastern Rigel. Duma Tower lies far to the north, directly east from the royal castle. The lands are difficult to cross, marshy swampland barring the most direct paths. This region has suffered the most from the famine and decay of the Empire, as well as the dark spells of the Duma Faithful, and so there are few remaining settlements - this is largely the land of the Faithful and their temples, but no refuge can be sought there.

"We'll have to stop off at a village after crossing the border," says Boey, frowning. "We just don't have enough supplies here at the temple to last us all the way there."

"We can trade and buy here," says Saber, tapping a small settlement marked on the map. "If we're careful."

Mae squints out at the Rigelian horizon. "Swampland, huh? Guess we won't be able to forage for much."

"Not in the least. It's a desolate place, most of eastern Rigel. They say the land wasn't always so damaged, but the actions of the Faithful have rotted it away." Sonya shudders. "I'm not looking forward to being back in those swamps again."

"Still, I appreciate you lending us your assistance," says Celica. "It means much."

Irma walks up behind them, the breeze whipping her habit around her face. "Are you ready to depart, Princess Anthiese?"

Celica rolls up the map and stows it in her pack. Her new robes, somewhat more formal than her old ones, still feel stiff, as odd and unfamiliar as the circlet on her brow and the small shield Irma had insisted on strapping to her arm. "We are, yes."

"There's someone here to see you." Irma nods to someone behind her before stepping aside and walking back towards the temple.

An older man in long robes waves to them. "Ah, Celica! Boey, Mae...and Genny, too! I'm glad to see you all safe, children."

Genny gasps and runs to him. "Father Nomah!"

"Nomah?" Celica blinks. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Nomah pats Genny on the shoulder. "I received a missive, a few weeks after you departed Novis. From an old friend."

"Grandpapa?" Celica asks softly.

"Clever as always!" Nomah chuckles. "He told me you had arrived at Zofia Castle...that you were marching towards your destiny. That the time had come…"

"The time?"

"Always a cryptic one, that Mycen." Nomah shakes his head. "Regardless, he bade me follow you, to protect you. And who am I to argue? Besides, I was worried about you! So I set off for the Temple of Mila, following in your footsteps. It's a terribly long journey, isn't it? But I'm glad I was able to catch you here!"

"I'm glad to see you," Celica confesses, taking his hand. "Regardless of circumstances. Nomah, Mila is…"

"Sister Irma told me upon my arrival," says Nomah gravely. "This is a dark hour, but we must find the light regardless. That is what the goddess would want of us."

Celica lowers her head.

"Pardon me for coming all this way without even asking, but...might I travel with you from here on?" Nomah asks.

"There's no need to ask. I'd love to have you with us," says Celica. "Thank you for coming."

"I'm happy to be here!" says Nomah brightly. "Just say the word, and I'll be there to help! Though I'm afraid my combat skills may not be what they once were...I shall do my best, regardless!"

"Well, even your presence is a help," says Celica. "We'll be setting off, then. I must go thank Irma before we depart."

"Take your time!" says Nomah cheerfully. "I'm eager to meet all these young friends of yours!"

Celica walks back towards the exit of the Temple of Mila. Irma's standing there, watching them with a heavy expression.

"I wanted to thank you for everything, Sister Irma," says Celica. "We could not have made such progress without your assistance."

"It was truly wonderful to see you, Princess Anthiese," says Irma, clasping Celica's hands in her own. "I never got the chance to meet you in person, but - but Liprica wrote to me often, and she loved you dearly. Sometimes I felt as though you were my own daughter, as silly as that may sound."

"I appreciate you saying that," says Celica. "I am certain my mother would be happy to know you are safe and well."

"Princess…" Irma lowers her eyes. "When your mother wrote me of your birth, and sent me the circlet, she...told me something, something I have never quite understood. I worried about whether to tell you, but...but I suppose I should."

"What is it?"

Irma takes a deep breath, shuddering slightly. "She wrote...she swore that...she would never let you stand before Mila."

Celica's blood runs cold. "What?"

Irma shakes her head. "I know not what she meant. She was a loyal cleric of Mila herself, after all."

"I…" Celica stares at Irma. "You're certain of this?"

"As certain as I know my own name." Irma lowers her gaze. "I apologize if I have burdened you, Your Highness."

"No...no, it is all right." Celica shakes herself. "I...wish you all the best, Sister Irma. Thank you."

"Look after yourself, Your Highness." Irma bows one last time, and Celica turns and walks away from the Temple of Mila, crossing into Rigel.

With every footstep, Irma's words echo in her mind, disquieting it. A doubt, an omen, a breath of fear adding further pressure to all that is weighing down Celica's mind.

\---

Eastern Rigel is a far cry from Novis Island's blue sky and clear waters. The air is thick and humid here, despite their journey north. Unlike the frigid north of the empire, the southeast region is miserably hot and swampy, a noxious smell lingering around the pools of bubbling muck. Several of those pools are poisonous, Sonya warns, so they must be given a wide berth. This is the Duma Faithful's work, their wicked experiments and ministrations devastating an entire region, and the Emperor had never moved to stop them.

"I thought it'd be nice to be out of the desert," Mae sighs as they trudge through the marsh. "This is worse. Way worse."

"I'm never gonna get this smell out of my robes," Boey moans.

"Plus, it's weird being in Rigel," Mae continues. "Y'know, our sworn enemy or whatever."

"Yeah, never thought I'd wind up all the way in the damn belly of the empire…" Saber groans. 

"Is there a problem with being in Rigel?" Celica asks.

"Nothin' like that, I'm just saying."

"You seem to know the area well," says Celica carefully. "You warned Boey about stepping in that mire before Sonya had even said a word. And you don't seem the least surprised by the environment here. And you referred to it as 'the empire' instead of 'Rigel…'"

"Er, I mean…" Saber rubs the back of his head. "Ah, hell. Might as well spill it…I'm Rigelian. No deal to me one way or the other - just didn't think I'd ever be back, is all. I may or may not have gotten kicked out of most of the villages around here at one point or another."

"I apologize if I'm dredging up something difficult," says Celica. "It's only that I'd rather suspected it…"

"No, it's fair," says Saber. "I figured out your secret, after all. But, yeah, don't have too many good memories of the place, but nostalgia's a funny thing."

"I supp - " Celica stops. "Did someone just call out for me?"

"What?" Mae blinks.

"I thought I heard…" Celica stares at the swamp ahead of her. "I heard a voice...scream my name…"

As she says the words, a white light has materializes in front of Celica, drifting a few feet in front of her. There's a faint sound echoing from it, the sound of somebody screaming - no, hundreds of people, all screaming. And then one voice rings through them all, desperate, pleading, cracked with terror. A voice Celica knows well.

"...lica...can you hear me? Please, I'm begging you, help me! Help us all!"

"Alm!" Celica doesn't think, only reaches for the light, and - 

\- and she is no longer in the swamps of Rigel, but floating in the air above a forest. A battlefield, green and stained with blood, a dreadful spectacle of destruction. Celica's eyes fall on the bent figure of Alm, kneeling in front of her. "Alm!"

"Celica?" Alm chokes out. "Is that really - "

"Yes! What's happening?"

"I don't know - the arms - "

"The arms?" Celica looks back up from Alm's face, and bites back a scream. There are horrible, twisted arms, made of darkness and decay, reaching up from the ground, encircling Alm and hundreds of other men, the soldiers all screaming and crying with terror as they are sucked into the earth. This is not a battlefield. It is a massacre.

"Celica, please!" Alm screams, and Celica realizes with horror that he isn't kneeling, he's clinging onto a tree root, his lower half completely submerged in the ground, and the hands are continuing to claw up his body, pulling him down, suffocating him. His army's cries are becoming muffled as they fall into the depths, swallowed up by whatever foul magic is filling the air - 

"How?" Celica begs, tears filling her eyes as she reaches for him, but her hands only pass through his form. She is nothing but mist, an illusion on the air. Her mind is a blank, filled with confusion and panic. "How - what is this, Alm? What do I do? What's going on?"

"I don't know! It's - a Terror?" The tree root keeping Alm from being submerged is starting to bend, just about to snap. "I just - I called for you, and the pendant started to glow, and - "

"A Terror," Celica repeats. "Okay, I'll - " She clasps her hands, calling on holy magic. "I'll get rid of it. Just hold on - "

"What the hell is that thing?" a voice shouts, and Celica twists to see a black-armored knight on horseback staring at her. "Kill it! Now!" He begins to ride towards her, lance held ready, and Alm yells something from behind her, pained and incoherent as he is dragged to his death - 

_No._

_No, I have to save him._

_I will not lose another._

The thought gives Celica clarity, and she opens her hands and lets the spell go. Seraphim fills the air, brighter than it has ever been before, a blinding white light consuming all, and the black-armored knight shouts something - 

\- and Celica lands on hands and knees, on ground that is marsh once again.

"Celica!" Mae is kneeling in front of her. "Celica, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Alm…" Celica manages. "He's in trouble, and he called on me, and I tried to save him - "

"Called on you?" Saber asks.

"I think - Mother's pendant," Celica gasps out. "I can only pray it worked - "

"What do you mean? You were just standing there, and you wouldn't answer us, and then you just fell over…" Mae is peering anxiously into Celica's face. "Are you getting enough sleep lately?"

"I'm fine," says Celica quickly. "I just pray Alm is all right, too…"

Mae and Boey exchange a look over her head. 

"I'm not insane." Celica takes a deep breath as she sits up. "Irma told me that my mother's pendant was a spellstone. I think Alm used it to call me, and I appeared in front of him. Though it sounds as though I left my body behind."

"Okay…" says Mae slowly. "But…"

"His army was being destroyed by terrors, so I…" Celica spreads out her fingers, staring down at her hands. "I used Seraphim to try and save them. But then as soon as the spell went off, I was back here. Perhaps the pendant only holds so much power."

"Maybe he'll call you back?" Mae suggests. "Um, does it work that way?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Irma didn't specify much." Celica staggers to her feet. "And I have even less idea where Alm could be. Within a few days' travel of the western sluice gate, I imagine, but...I did not recognize the area."

"I don't think there's anything we could do even if you did, milady," says Boey. "After all, it'd take ages to get all the way there, and it'd be way too late by then."

"You're correct," says Celica quietly. "I suppose...we should simply press forward, and believe that Alm is safe."

"I'm sure he is," says Mae, patting her shoulder. "He's a sturdy guy, right?"

Celica swallows. "He is. But…"

"I know," says Mae lowly.

Celica shoves her fear away. "Let's just...let's keep moving. If we happen to hear news of Alm, it will be a relief, but...but I suppose there's nothing for it now."

"Celica…" Mae squeezes her hand. "I'm here if you need to talk, okay?"

"Right." Celica sets her jaw. "Let's press on, everyone."

Boey grumbles as he shakes swamp water off his boots. "At least the terrain can't get much worse."

\---

As the next day proves, the terrain can in fact get much worse. The swamp of Dead Man's Mire is little more than a thick puddle of steaming, poisonous muck, surrounded by dry, dead land destroyed by the toxic fumes. The trees are little more than charred trunks and branches, skeletal cracks on the landscape. Valbar, Jesse, and Atlas alternate turns dragging along the supply cart (they still have no horses, and pegasi aren't built for carrying loads) and its wheels bump over the cracked, broken earth and stick in stray puddles of the muck.

"This place gives me chills…" Celica shudders. "Small wonder it's got a charming name like Dead Man's Mire."

"I can handle dead men," Saber grumbles. "It's this humidity that's killin' me! Let's clear a path and get going already."

"No arguments here," says Celica feverishly.

_Anthiese…_

Celica blinks. "Huh?"

"What is it, lass?"

Celica turns, twisting her neck to get a clearer view of the mire. "I thought I heard someone calling my name…"

"You sure?" Saber frowns. "I didn't hear anything."

"Perhaps this place is simply preying on my imagination…" Celica mumbles. "It's been a rough few days."

Saber's face softens. "Listen, lass...I'm sure that friend of yours is fine."

"No, it wasn't him, or me imagining him...Alm would never call me Anthiese." Celica sighs, rubbing her forehead. "It's true I haven't been sleeping well, though - "

"Celica!" Mae is rushing up to them, Boey in tow. "Catria says there's a cantor and a few men on the other side of the swamp - they know they're here, and they're closing in on us!"

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to meet their challenge," says Celica. "Round everyone up!"

"You mean we'll have to walk through that muck?" Boey closes his eyes. "Mila save us…"

"Bring Genny here. Her spells will be of great help," says Celica. "Everyone, battle formations! Quickly! The terrain will be a disadvantage, but if we play this smart, we can do it!"

The Guardians of Mila cheer as one as they meet the challenge of the Faithful. The murky swamp raises red welts on the skin whenever it makes contact with flesh, doing little damage but proving a painful distraction. Still, enough of Celica's army knows healing magic to undo the worst of it, and with careful tactics and heavy use of protective magic, the cantor and his attacking Faithful are disposed of, despite the difficulty of the swamp. By the end of the battle, Celica's lungs feel tight with all the fumes, a physical weight in her chest.

Saber kicks aside the remnants of a Terror. "Curse these bones…I can't stand fighting with mud in my boots! We need to get out of this place yesterday. Whaddya say, lass?"

Celica nods. "Yes, let's…"

_Anthiese…_

Celica gasps, looking desperately around. "What?!" 

_This way…come to me…if you wish to save Mila…and the boy…_

"Just who _are_ you?" Celica starts to run, following the sound of the voice into the depths of the decayed trees as it echoes in her ears, and she does not hear Saber shout after her.

She comes to a stop, panting, when she sees the silhouette of a hunched, cape-clad man. He turns at the sound of her, and Celica feels a dull twinge of shock when she realizes his skin is as blue and sickly as a witch's.

A smile spreads across the man's face. "Welcome, Anthiese, crown princess of Zofia. Bearer of the Brand, and one marked by fate."

Celica rests a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Who are you?"

The man bows theatrically. "My name is Jedah. First disciple to the great and glorious Duma."

"You…" Celica draws her blade. "You're the one holding Mila!"

"Oh, indeed I am!" Jedah cackles, unperturbed. "However, if you wish for her release, I propose a bargain."

"What kind of bargain?" asks Celica lowly.

"Mila is well and good, but what I truly desire…is you. If you will offer up your soul to Lord Duma, I will cede Mila. She will be free to return to Zofia."

"What kind of a bargain is that?!" Celica hisses. "My soul for a goddess? Why is my soul of any value to you?"

"Have you never thought it strange, Princess Anthiese?" Jedah idly adjusts a scale-covered shield on his arm, still ignoring Celica's fighting stance. "Rigel and Zofia are twin nations founded on the backs of divine dragons. And yet, dire changes currently befall them both. Duma seeks power vast enough to destroy all balance in the world. Meanwhile, Mila's intemperate bounty drives the Zofians to depravity."

"Mila provides for her children!" Celica snaps.

"Her soul, as Duma's, is host to the madness shared by all dragonkind," says Jedah lightly. "Duma will grow stronger until that power brings his ruin - and Rigel's alongside it. It is no different from how Zofia now rots in Mila's absence."

"Her absence by your hand!" Celica's hand shakes on her sword. "And what is this madness you speak of? Do you truly claim that Mila and Duma are fated to destroy themselves?"

"I do. Which is exactly why your soul is required. It is rare and precious - born of Zofian royal blood, and more importantly, marked by the Brand of an ancient prophecy. Such a soul could set Duma's path to rights and ensure his survival. And with Mila restored to her place, both our peoples might be saved. As for the boy, Alm - if you do this, he could lay down his arms. And not only him - all of your friends could be safe, happy, and at peace, just as you desire…"

Celica can't keep the look of longing from flitting across her face, and Jedah notices, his grin growing wider. "Well? What say you? Offer your soul to Duma, and save both our lands...I think it is a most generous offer, myself."

Celica takes a deep breath. "...Perhaps you're right. In fact, it may be too generous. How can I possibly believe a thing that you've told me?"

"I have spoken only truth, Princess," says Jedah. "But you needn't give your answer now. I will await your reply atop Duma Tower…" His image starts to fade. "Oh, and, little princess? How is your pink-pigtailed friend doing? She and your other retainer seem to bicker quite a bit…"

Celica's blood turns to ice.

"Yes, Princess Anthiese." Jedah's grin widens. "Now you see. I have watched you for many months now, ever since you left your island, and with it the protective shield of the Mila Faithful's spell...if you tell your little friends about our arrangement, I will know, and I fear they may not be spared when you make your decision. Choose wisely, daughter of fate…" He vanishes.

Celica stares at the spot where he was.

"There you are!" Saber comes charging up to her from the underbrush. "The hell happened back there? It ain't like you to just charge off."

"I'm sorry…" Celica whispers, still staring at the marsh. "I'm...so sorry."

"Hmm? What's going on, lass?" Saber rests a hand on her shoulder. "You look pale."

Celica shrugs his hand off. "...Nothing. Come. We need to hurry."

"...All right," says Saber. "We're setting up camp for the night over this way. C'mon."

Celica follows him through the trees, into a small clearing where the bustle of the army is already in full swing. Celica wanders away from it all, walking blindly past curious and worried faces to stand directionless in the marsh, staring at nothing at all.

"Celica?" Mae's voice sounds like it's coming from a long way away. "What's wrong?"

Celica barely hears her. She can't trust Jedah. She can't. But if he is telling the truth...it is no argument at all, is it? She has to do it. And if she does it...if she does it, she can let her burden go...

That burden is always on her shoulders, but Celica can feel its weight more keenly now, pressing her into the ground, her knees buckling with the weight of it. Mila is - gone, but Celica doesn't know where, or if she's even alive. It's up to Celica to find her, and bring her back, and save her, but the Duma Faithful will fight her every step of the way, and all Celica has is her army and her hope. But she has to do it anyway, and she's been trying so hard to be strong, and she can't back down, because without her, Zofia will crumble, and Rigel with it. And Alm, and her friends, and everyone she loves will fall to flame, _again_ , and she can't breathe, the weight is too much, it's _too much -_

"Mae," Celica gasps out, fighting to keep air in her lungs. "Mae - "

Mae is there at once, like she always is, her arms wrapping around Celica's shoulders, pulling her close, gripping her tightly. "I'm here."

Celica curls her fingers into Mae's back, clinging on, desperate, drowning in the storm.

"I know. I know. I've got you. I'm right here." Mae squeezes Celica still more tightly, and the weight is still there, just as heavy, just as painful, but Celica can bear it a little better now, just enough so that her bones don't crumble even as they ache, just enough so she can pull herself forward, inch by crumbling inch, because Mae is here and if Mae is here than Celica can do anything, so she can do this too, she has to…

Celica sobs.

"I've got you. I've got you," Mae repeats, her voice cracking as she presses her face into Celica's shoulder. "I've got you."

\---

"There's a village here," says Sonya, indicating the place on the map. "It used to be rather a commerce hotspot back in the day. I doubt it's as bustling now, but we should be able to restock our supplies there - and we sorely need to."

"I don't like it, but...I guess we have to take the risk," says Boey. "We keep running into Terrors, and if we don't resupply…"

"Precisely," says Sonya. "I can handle the transactions, if necessary. Though it'd be best if I could bring another person or two - ideally Rigelians. Deen can't come, though - he's a wanted man here, I'm afraid. Wanted most everywhere."

"Who is that guy, anyway?" Mae asks.

Sonya shrugs. "We've all got skeletons. But I think bringing him into a Rigelian village would be asking for trouble."

"I can go," says Saber. "'S been awhile, but I think I can pull it off."

"I'll go too," says Celica.

"Celica?" Mae blinks. "Um...really?"

"Yes. I'd like to see this village. Boey, might I borrow your cloak? Thank you." Celica removes her own armor and cape and dons Boey's brown one, pulling the hood up over her head. "There we are."

"Well, I suppose nobody really knows what you look like outside of the Faithful," says Sonya. "So long as you keep to the back."

"Of course. Ah, and this is likely to draw unwanted attention. Here…" Celica reaches up and removes her circlet. She half expects to feel a weight lift off her shoulders when it leaves her head, but even with its physical representation gone, the crown is still there.

Saber was right. She can't take it off.

Celica pulls herself back to the present moment and hands the circlet to Mae. "Will you look after this for me?"

"Oh - sure! Of course." Mae clutches the circlet to her chest. "I'll guard it with my life!"

"I don't know if this is a great idea, lass," says Saber slowly. "I mean…"

"I recognize it is a risk," says Celica. "But I have seen the horrors this war has brought to Zofia. Now I must know the suffering faced by Rigel's people as well. If I am to help them...then I have to learn what it is like to live under Rudolf's rule during wartime."

"...Guess I can't say no to that," sighs Saber, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, but let me and Sonya do the talking, all right?"

"Of course." Celica nods. "I'll just be an observer."

"To the village, then," says Sonya. "Let's see how this goes. If things turn sour, we'll just make a run for it."

And so, Celica, Sonya, and Saber make their way into the Rigelian village. It's nearly deserted, with few people and no carts in the wide, cobbled streets. The buildings here are brick, packed close together, more dense than even the capital back in Zofia, and Celica can see how this place was once busy and lively. But many of the buildings have boarded-up windows, and there are hardly any signs of life at all.

"The war's been hard everywhere, and the famine before it," says Sonya tightly. "I feared this would be the case."

"Will we even be able to find any supplies?" Celica asks.

"It's worth a try." Sonya shifts the bundle of items for trade in her arms. "At the very least, we'll learn more about what's going on here."

"Hey, this ain't a recon mission," says Saber. "Our priority is getting in and out safe."

"Yes, yes, but you'd be surprised. Gossip tends to find me. Ah, here we are." They arrive in the town square, built around a rather rusted statue of an armored man. "A lovely Duma idol, don't you think?"

Celica gazes up at the towering figure. His face is stern, like an angry teacher.

"Well, it would be lovelier if it was clean," Sonya adds. "The bird droppings rather detract from the effect. Yes, this is the place I had in mind." The group comes to a stop outside a set of double doors. The sign above them is cracked and chipped, the paint peeling off so heavily that Celica can't read it. "This general store was one of the greatest back in the day."

The bell above the door gives a sad little tinkle as they enter. The room is large, but most of the shelves are empty, and there's no customers, the only employee a middle-aged woman behind the counter who starts when they enter.

"Good afternoon," says Sonya smoothly, setting the parcels down on the counter. "We were wondering if you could trade with us for some supplies. We've got a decent bit of coin if you've medicine, bandages, and flour to spare."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," says the woman. There are dark circles under her eyes. "But I'm afraid with the famine, and now the war rationing - I don't have a lot to give."

"Whatever assistance you can lend us is appreciated," says Sonya. "Take your time."

The shopkeeper nods before turning back to the rather barren shelves lining the wall behind her. A few minutes pass in quiet, the only sound the shifting of packages - and then the shop door bangs open, and a youth in shabby clothes, a few years younger than Celica, comes racing in. "Ma! Ma! Guess what I just heard - you'll never believe - "

"There's no need to shout so," says his mother. "You'll frighten the customers."

"But, Ma - " The boy is frantic, hopping from foot to foot. "The Zofian Deliverance - I heard they've crossed the border! They're headed for the capital!"

The shopkeeper drops the parcel she's holding. "What? No!"

"The Deliverance has invaded Rigel!?" Celica bursts out, and then claps a hand over her mouth as all eyes in the shop turn towards her. The shopkeeper's brow furrows.

"Sorry 'bout my kid sister," says Saber quickly, wrapping an arm around Celica's shoulders. "We, er - we lost our pa in this war. Refugees, you know. It's been hard on her - she's frightened of soldiers now."

"Oh…" The shopkeeper's face softens. "You poor soul. Well, there's no need to fret, child. The Zofian Army's got no cause to come this far east, after all. You're safe here."

Celica stares down at her shoes.

The boy is still hopping with excitement and impatience. "On'y the Deliverance leader, Alm - "

Celica's chest tightens.

"He went toe-to-toe with Lord Berkut, they say! Gave him a thrashing!"

"That's impossible!" His mother's hands are shaking as she collects the fallen wares. "Nobody - nobody can beat Lord Berkut! Only the Emperor himself - "

"This guy did, though," says the boy. "An' they say he's just a swineherd - "

"Watch your tongue," says his mother warningly. "We mustn't speak of the Emperor's family in such a fashion."

Sonya shakes her head. "What is the world coming to?"

"I don't know, ma'am." The shopkeeper lowers her head. "To be beaten by Zofians, and commoners no less...I can't believe it."

"Only there's one thing more, Ma," says the boy impatiently. "They say that Commander Alm's wielding the Royal Sword."

Fury crosses the shopkeeper's face. "How dare he? That's an insult on top of all the damage he's caused!"

"Royal Sword?" Sonya asks. "I can't say I've heard of it."

"It _rightfully_ belongs to the Rigelian royal family," says the woman, her lip curling. "But during the famine a few years back, Emperor Rudolf appealed to that cursed King Lima for aid...he traded the sword to Zofia in exchange for food and supplies. And Lima went back on the deal! He took the sword, and then closed off the sluice gate, barring trade from Rigel altogether and leaving us to starve! That's why this whole war began - it's all Lima's doing! And now the Zofians mock us yet again?"

Celica swallows hard, trying to keep from shaking.

"Heard about that," Saber grumbles. "Didn't know about the sword. Damned Lima...sounds like his usual routine, though. A rat in ermine robes."

"Pardon me," says Sonya, "but are those supplies ready? We really must be on our way…"

The woman starts. "Ah, yes! My apologies for getting so distracted. Let me just check in the back." She hurries through a door.

Her son leans against the counter. "This used to be a great village, y'know. Before the famine."

"Yes…many places were," says Sonya.

"Ma used to cater to nobles and the like. But then…" The boy sighs, drumming his fingers on the countertop. "Then the fields dried up, and Lima wouldn't help. So there was a war. An' now with the war, we have to send most of our supplies to the soldiers. But it's our duty to help, so…"

"Remain strong," says Sonya. "We'll find a way."

"'Course," says the boy, nodding. "Rigel never gives up. We'll fight those Zofian dogs to our dying breath if we have to!"

The woman reemerges from the back room. "This is what I have to offer. I'm afraid it isn't anything special."

Sonya looks through the supplies. "This is plenty. Thank you. You two, help me carry all this."

Celica nods, hauling a bag over her shoulder.

"It'll be all right, little one," says the shopkeeper. Celica looks up into her lined face, into eyes pinched with anxiety. "Don't worry."

Celica swallows. "Yes...thank you."

"Emperor Rudolf will put an end to all this. He's too strong to fall to some puffed-up swineherd." The woman's smile trembles slightly. "So don't fear."

Celica nods, and then walks as quickly as she can under the weight of the supplies towards the shop door. Sonya and Saber follow her, and the three of them walk quietly along the deserted street towards the forest outskirts.

"Yikes," says Saber at last. Sonya nods in agreement. "Figured they wouldn't be doing too great with all this war, but…"

"What's this about a royal sword, anyway?" Sonya asks.

"The Royal Sword," says Celica, "was a gift from Queen Zofia to Emperor Rigel when the countries were first founded, centuries ago. I had no idea that Zofia had retaken possession of it…"

"It sounds as if your father pulled off a bait-and-switch," says Sonya.

"That man may have conceived me, but he wasn't my father," Celica answers stiffly.

"Well said." Sonya looks approving.

"Still, it's about what I expected. Their attitudes, I mean." Saber shakes his head. "A Rigelian would rather burn alive than let an enemy pull them out of the flames."

"I know," says Celica. "And I expected their ire. I...I do not care if they love me. But I will need to find a way to at least reach some sort of peaceful accord. Rigel and Zofia are both on the brink of ruin. I must save them both. That is my duty."

"How?" Saber asks, his voice low.

"I don't...I don't know that, yet," Celica admits, looking at the ground.

_Offer your soul to Duma, and save both our lands..._

Celica swallows, shaking herself. "I am...glad to hear Alm is all right, though. At the very least, he was able to cross the border..."

"Exactly, lass. No need to fret." Saber seems relieved. "Come on, chin up. We'll figure all this out eventually.

"Yes...certainly…" Celica keeps her eyes trained on the horizon, her heart in her throat.

If it's the right thing to do, she should do it.

If it keeps her from having to bear this weight...but that thought is selfish, and she swallows it down to fester in her belly with all the rest.

"Welcome back!" Mae calls, running up as they approach the camp. "Oh, good, you're all okay! I mean, I know it was just a trip to town, but - "

"Despite how I look, I don't go out of my way to start tavern brawls, kid," sighs Saber. "Let's go get these supplies sorted."

Boey looks over the sacks. "Well, it's not a ton, but at a glance, I think it'll be enough if we're careful."

Celica unfastens Boey's cape, handing it back to him. "That's good. They didn't have much to spare."

"Let's go get all this put away," says Boey, and he, Sonya, and Saber set off back towards the camp, leaving Mae and Celica alone.

"So how'd it go?" Mae asks, passing Celica back her circlet and cape. "You look kinda down."

"Alm seems to be all right," says Celica, replacing her circlet. "He crossed the border, at least."

"That's good!" says Mae encouragingly.

"Rigel detests him, though I suppose that's to be expected." Celica sighs. "I don't see a peaceful solution to this war, honestly. Unless the Mother can do something, but...it seems beyond human hands."

"Well, good thing we're on our way to save her, then!"

"Yes…"

Mae's face falls slightly. "Hey…Celica?"

"What is it?"

"You're not hiding something from us, are you?"

"Wh..." Celica feels her face heat. "Why would you say that?"

Mae shifts from foot to foot slightly. "Sorry if it's weird, but I just…I dunno. I kind of got that feeling. And you've always been the type to deal with all your problems on your own."

Celica looks down at her feet.

"Anyway…" Mae's voice is so gentle Celica can hardly stand it. "I just wanted you to know you can talk to me about anything, okay?"

Celica nods. "Let's go back to the camp. The others will worry."

"Okay," says Mae, softly, sadly, and Celica's heart twists. "Let's go."

\---

The next barrier between Celica's army and the Tower of Duma is Dolth Keep, an aged stone fortress wreathed in fog and standing in the muck of the poisonous swamp. Although Celica is becoming accustomed to the sickly, noxious air, it still feels greasy in her lungs, every breath bringing along a fetid stink that seems to settle under her skin.

"I've heard this place used to be woods before the Faithful got their foul hands on it," Saber grumbles. "Rigel wouldn't be half the mess it is without them."

"Massive amounts of dark magic can warp the land as well as a person," says Sonya. "Dolth settled in this area a few decades ago. Guarding something, as I understand, on orders of the High Priest. Though I don't know what."

"Regardless, we must break through here to reach the Tower of Duma," says Celica.

"If we can beat Dolth, we'll be well on our way," says Sonya. "He's not going to be an easy target, though. He's one of the most powerful cantors the Faithful have. In fact, he's able to summon necrodragons."

"Necrodragons?" Boey's voice breaks into a squeak. "Like, in plural?"

"We've dealt with a good few of them already, Boey," says Celica. "I'm certain we can do this."

"Maybe you are, milady, but I'm not." Boey shudders.

"Then you can keep to the back, fraidy-cat," says Mae. "Let's roast us some dragon!"

"Mae has the right idea." Celica straightens her back, gazing across the swamp towards the fortress. "Seraphim should make quick work of those monsters. Shall we, then?"

"We shall!" Mae punches the air. "Let's go!"

Celica draws her blade. "Genny, I need some soldiers."

"Got it!" Genny salutes, and within moments the ghostly men have appeared, charging heedlessly into the swamp. A horn rings out when the guards spot them, and the soldiers of the Faithful begin to give chase. The Guardians of Mila take advantage of the opening, charging through the filthy waters towards the narrow gate, Genny and Nomah's protective spells keeping the swamp from doing more than surface damage to the army.

Even within the relative safety of the open-air fortress, the marsh has eaten through the tile in places, leaving behind pools of muck. A voice cackles as the Guardians step inside, echoing against the half-ruined pillars. The sound comes from the cantor Dolth, standing ready to face them, necrodragons flanking him on either side. Somewhere behind Celica comes the sound of Kamui yelping.

"Welcome, child of fate," Dolth hisses. "Once your soul is offered up to Lord Duma, our aims will be realized. Surely there is no call for needless struggle." He holds out a hand, beckoning. "This way, Your Highness…"

Celica freezes. "I…"

"Guess what, pal?" Mae lifts a hand, lightning flickering across her fingertips. "I don't care what kind of whacko nonsense you're spouting - I won't let you lay a finger on Celica!"

Dolth's eyes narrow. "The buzzing of ignorant flies is so very vexing. Perhaps the jaws of my necrodragons will silence your interruptions!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all." Mae snaps her fingers, and her ball of lightning arcs through the air, hitting Dolth in the face.

Dolth is staggered only slightly, but his face has changed from smugness to scowling. "Such stubborn children…it appears a lesson in pain is in order."

"Save it!" Mae snaps. "Let's get rid of this guy, Celica...Celica?"

Celica shakes herself. "Right...right. The rest of you, hold off those necrodragons!"

The army scatters across the fortress, dodging the swinging claws and foul breath of the dragon corpses, the fortress quaking under their weight. Celica takes a deep breath, flames collecting in her hands. "Keep a wide berth, Mae! And keep him busy!"

"I gotcha!" Mae keeps up a barrage of thunder, running in a wide circle around Dolth. "Yo, ugly! Try and get me!"

"Enough of these insects!" Dolth shouts, firing a dark spell but failing to hit her. "Anthiese! You know what must be done!"

"Now!" Celica shouts, and Mae leaps sideways, rolling behind a pile of rubble as Celica releases Ragnarok, the explosion hitting just beneath Dolth's feet and sending him flying backwards.

Celica runs across the fortress towards Dolth, who is lying in a crumpled heap, horribly burned, black blood tricking from a wound on his temple. "Im...possible…" He goes silent, and both necrodragons vanish.

"That's that, then." Celica sheathes her blade. "Let's get cleaned up here, and…"

"Wait...Anthiese!" Dolth stretches out a burn-blackened hand.

"He's still alive!?" Boey cries out. "Milady, be careful!"

"How long will you place the lives of your friends at risk, Your Highness?" Dolth gasps out, dragging himself forward across the cracked stone, leaving a trail of sickly blood behind him. "You're more clever than that."

Celica stares down at him. "That's not…"

Dolth staggers to his feet, holding out a hand. "Now, girl! Come to Duma's side!"

"What's wrong with you, lass?" Saber shouts, running across the fortress towards them. "Fight! Run if you have to!"

"Don't be a crazy person, Celica!" Mae calls. "You can't let him take you!"

"Silence!" Dolth shrieks, and purple flame erupts from his hands, consuming Mae. She screams in pain, falling to her knees as Boey runs to her - 

"Stop!" Celica shrieks, tears brimming in her eyes. "Leave her alone! Please! I'll do whatever you ask!"

"Milady, no!" Boey shouts. "Don't!"

"You've made a wise decision, Your Highness," Dolth says. "Now come, Anthiese…"

Celica isn't thinking. She's only scared, too scared, and she can't let them suffer for her a moment longer, and her hand seems to move of its own accord, reaching for Dolth's...

"Don't go!" Mae shrieks. "Celica, you can't…CELICA!"

Saber roars, running up behind Dolth and bringing his dagger down. Dolth is caught up in Celica, and doesn't notice until the blade has sliced through his neck. He crumples to the floor, lifeless.

Celica blinks, staring into the fog.

"You'd throw your life away like it was nothing?" Saber shouts, bearing down on her. "How dare you? _Never_ do that again!"

Celica only stares blankly at him.

"Stop...stop yelling at her," Mae gasps, leaning on Boey as he pulls her to her feet. "She's in shock…"

Saber looks at Celica, and then steps back, his face falling. "Lass…"

"Hey," Boey calls to the gathering army, "Why don't you all stay here and get camp set up? We're going to take the princess outside for some fresh air…"

"Sure," says Valbar, saluting. "All right, you lot! Let's go get those tents up!" He jogs off, the rest of the army trailing in the wake of his bulk. Celica barely notices their worried faces as Mae, Boey, and Saber lead her outside, into the foul-smelling air of the marsh. 

Celica sits down heavily on a fallen log, shoulders heaving as she struggles to hold herself together. She breathes a little better outside of the fortress, but it doesn't stop the frantic pain in her heart.

"It's okay," says Mae gently, wrapping an arm around Celica's shoulders. "He's gone...it'll be okay."

"It's not okay," says Celica, her voice thick. "Zofia is in trouble. _Alm's_ in trouble."

"He's smart, and he's got an army. He'll find a way," says Mae. "Our job is to find Mila. We know that, right?"

"I know, but…" Celica's hands clench into fists. "But my life...my life isn't worth any of this. And if you're all safe..."

"He won't hold to that promise," says Boey darkly. "You know that, milady. You're smarter than that."

"I know, but...I thought, if there was a chance I could save Alm, and all of you," Celica gasps out, "then it would all be okay. It would be worth it. Even if I was dead, if everyone else was still alive…"

"You can't talk that way, lass," says Saber. "More people need you than you know."

"Only because I'm the only choice!" Celica slams her fists into her lap. "Only because all my siblings are dead, and because the king happened to kidnap my mother seventeen years ago! That royal blood he cursed me with...what else am I even worth?"

"No!" Mae cries out. "Celica, don't say things like that! We do need you. We'd need you even if you weren't the princess!"

"She's right," says Boey. "I'm not following you because you're the princess of Zofia. I'm following you because you're my friend. We all feel that way."

"Then I tricked you!" Celica bawls. She can't stop herself, all the desperate, terrible thoughts she's hidden for ten years bursting out all at once as the burden crushes her to pieces and her heart and soul come pouring out from the cracks. "I...I'm horrible, I shouldn't...I shouldn't even exist! I put you all in danger, I put Alm in danger, if I hadn't spent my life hiding, if I'd been a better princess, overthrown Lima, fought harder, done anything to stop all of this from happening - I'm useless! I don't care if I die! I wish I _had_ died! I should've died in the fire with Conrad!"

Saber looks up sharply, eye widening.

"Celica, please," Mae whispers. Tears are rolling down her face, and the sight sends another spike of guilt and pain through Celica's heart. "Please, stop…"

"I can't, I just…" Celica hugs herself, trying to hold herself together as she crumbles. "It hurts…"

Saber crouches down in front of her, so their faces are almost level. "Lass. Listen to me."

Celica tries to focus tear-blurred eyes on his face. "I can't...I can't do this anymore. I just want the pain to end."

"Lass, I know," says Saber, his tone lower and more gentle than Celica's ever heard it before. "I know you just want it to stop. I know how much it hurts."

"How…" Celica scrubs furiously at her eyes. "How can you know? Everyone who loves me dies or suffers. My brother's dead, my stepmother's dead. And I can't - I can't lose Alm too, or anyone else - I - I have...I have the world on my shoulders, but my shoulders aren't big enough. I can't do this. I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough to be who they want - no, who they need me to be!"

"I know, lass. I do know." Saber looks tired, and far older. He runs a hand through his hair as he sits down on a rock outcropping. "I promise, I know. More than you can imagine."

"I miss my brother," Celica manages. "It's been...ten years, and...every day, I think about him, and I...I just...I just want to see him again. Ever since that day, I've felt so guilty, and...I didn't replace him. I could never replace him, but...I thought if I could save everyone else...maybe I could make up for not saving him..."

"I felt the same way," says Saber lowly. "I told you once, that...I haven't seen my sister in ten years. I didn't save her, either. That knowledge has haunted me...ever since."

Celica's too exhausted for his words to pierce the fog, but out of the corner of her eye, she can see Boey frown.

Saber draws his dagger, the dagger Celica gave him months ago, absently running a finger along the blade. "You know, you're not a great liar, lass."

"...What?" Celica swallows. "What do you…"

"I knew from the beginning that I was in the service of Princess Anthiese of Zofia. Who else could it be? Who else could be carrying something like this?" Saber tilts the dagger in the light, and it shines, the age-tarnished red stones on the hilt seeming to glow a little brighter. "It was pretty obvious."

Celica can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"I first saw this dagger a long time ago," Saber continues. His hands are shaking slightly on the blade, a sight Celica has never seen before in all her time fighting alongside him. "It was a gift from the king to his daughter. The only gift he ever gave her. It's an heirloom of the Zofian royal family, gifted to them by Rigel centuries ago. Its true name is the Beloved Zofia."

"How could you know that?" Celica whispers. "Who _are_ you?"

"I think you already know, lass. You just haven't put it together yet. But I'll tell you anyway." Saber's studying the dagger. "I told you that I'm Rigelian. That's true. My mother was from here. And if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead. The fire that cost me my eye also cost my mother her life...but even as she succumbed to her wounds, she brought me safely to her home village in Rigel."

"The...fire…?" Mae repeats slowly. Celica feels like she's moving through treacle, every sound and motion blurred.

"Yep." Saber taps his eyepatch. "And I was the lucky one. For years, I thought the fire took my little sister too. Until, after years of wandering the continent, trying to forget losing her...somehow, I saw her again. In a pub on Novis Island." Saber tosses the Beloved Zofia in the air and catches it by the handle as it comes down. "You probably didn't know this, lass, or you would've figured things out a lot sooner. But the Beloved Zofia can only be wielded...by one of Valentian royal blood."

Tears trace their way down Celica's cheeks. "So…"

Saber smiles, and it looks more genuine than any expression he's ever worn. "It's been awhile, huh...Anthiese."

"C…" Celica can't breathe. "Con...rad…"

"I know you probably hate me. Hell, I'd hate me too. I never planned to tell you the truth, but - "

Celica surges forward and flings her arms around his neck, catching Saber off guard, and they both fall backward into the muck. Celica doesn't let go, though, burying her face in her brother's shoulder - her _brother's_ , he's alive, and it's him, and she doesn't know how she didn't realize it sooner - 

"Woah, lass - "

Celica doesn't answer, just holds on. Everything makes so much sense, now. How did she not notice sooner?

"I'm sorry," Saber - Conrad - _both_ says, reaching up to wrap hesitant arms around her. He's holding her like she's something delicate, fragile, precious. "I didn't protect you. Mother got me out, and I said we should go back to you, but she said it was too late, and I didn't - I should have, and - "

"I'm sorry too," Celica whispers into his vest. "I should've tried harder - "

"You were just a kid! It was my job to protect you - "

"I should've realized it was you, but it had been so long, and I didn't even think - "

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly act like I did ten years ago. Years of rebellion and brawling will do that. The hair and the eyepatch probably make it even rougher," says Conrad with a rather pained laugh. "Gods, Anthiese…"

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. At first, I told myself I was testing you, seeing what kinda person you'd grown up to be. But really, I was - scared, and I thought you'd be better off without me." Conrad sniffs. "I shoulda told you. I didn't...you never mentioned me, so I didn't realize that...I was haunting you."

"It's okay," says Celica. "It's all okay...you're here. You're alive…"

"I didn't want to be," says Conrad, his voice growing more serious. "You were dead, and so was my mother, and I just wanted to give up. Got tough, started brawling, got kicked out of several dozen places, wandered around looking for more fights to pick...still, until I met you again, I didn't care about my life. Wasn't even really trying to stay alive. And I don't want that for you, Anthiese."

"You have to stay alive," says Celica. "Please, I can't lose you again - "

"And I can't lose you." Conrad strokes her hair. "But don't ever say you're in this alone. You've got me. Through thick and thin, you've got me. I'm not going to leave you again."

"You aren't alone, Celica," comes a voice from overhead, and then Mae flops down in the muck beside them, throwing an arm over Celica's back. "We're here, too. Every one of us is here. And I know it's hard, and I know it hurts, but - together, we're gonna do it. You've got family. So much family. Hey, Boey, get down here and be affirming!"

"It's all muddy, and I'm pretty sure that stuff's poisonous - "

"Boey!"

"Fine, fine." Boey grumbles, hesitantly sitting down on Celica's other side and wincing as the marsh seeps into his tunic. "But she's right, y'know. We all love you. We're all here for you. Genny thinks you hung the moon. Nomah sees you as one of his own kids. Those pegasus sisters bowed and thanked you so many times - "

"Valbar and his friends owe you their lives, too," says Mae. "And Atlas's brothers, and Jesse, and Sonya, and Deen. None of us would be who we are without you, Celica."

"They're right, y'know," says Conrad. "Say what you wanna say, but you're loved. And you're not alone."

"I've...never been alone," says Celica quietly. "Never...once. There's always been...love."

"Exactly," says Mae. "We love you. We do. And we'll keep telling you until you love yourself, too. Hey, get in on this group snuggle pile, Boey!"

"I guess this cape's already fit for rags," Boey mumbles, but puts an arm around Celica. 

Celica closes her eyes. "You're all...right. I...I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be," says Conrad. "But don't throw your life away, Anthiese. Don't ever try to do that again. Please. You're worth more than that. More than anything that monster could offer you."

"Let's do this," says Mae. "On our terms, our way. Together. Alive. We're gonna save the country, and we're gonna do it without any of that slimeball's false promises."

"...Okay." Celica reaches out a hand, and Mae takes it. "I...I'll try. I'll keep trying. I won't fall."

"If you do…" says Mae, "we'll pick you back up. No matter how many times it takes!"

"Thank you. All of you."

They lie there a bit longer, breathing, being alive.

"...you really do smell like a tavern floor," Boey grumbles.

Saber stares at him. "What?"

"Nothing, he didn't say anything!" says Mae brightly, sitting up. "But, um...uck, this really is swampy, huh? Also I think it's burning me a little."

"That's what I said!" says Boey, also staggering upright. "We're gonna need to just throw all our stuff in the river."

"Woo! River party!" Mae cheers. "But...we'll give you two a moment alone, okay? And go see about, uh, getting some cleaning supplies. And burn treatment." She tugs Boey to his feet, and they both rush off into the fortress.

Celica stands up, and Saber follows her back over to the fallen log, where they both sit, squelching slightly. There's quiet for a moment before Saber sighs. "I really am kinda mad at you, though. You can't give up on living, Anthiese. Please."

"I'm sorry," Celica mumbles, looking at her hands. "I just - it seemed so easy, and I…"

"'S okay. I'm sorry I didn't realize how tough a time you were having." Saber rests a hand on her back. "But you can talk to me, y'know. And the rest of us, too. Just 'cause it seems like the easy way doesn't mean it's the best way."

"Yes…" Celica wipes her eyes. "Should I call you 'Conrad' or 'Saber?' And should we tell the others?"

"I prefer Saber," says Saber. "And I'd rather nobody know. Technically, I'm in line for the throne before you, but - I don't want to be king, and frankly, I think I'd make a right mess of it. I'm more the bodyguard type. So let's keep this whole thing quiet, okay? Make sure the other two don't run their mouths, either."

"That's fine," says Celica.

"Why're you crying again?"

"I just can't believe…" Celica blinks against the brimming tears. "That I found you. After all this time, I…"

"Me neither, honestly. I was just gonna be the bodyguard and go about my way, but…" Saber shakes his head. "Maybe I played the role too well. Could never wrap my head around calling you 'Celica,' though."

"You aren't much like I remember you, but...I know it's you."

"Same here. 'Course, you grew a couple feet. That helps." Saber shrugs.

"I'm still not sure where we should go next," says Celica. "They're holding Mila at Duma Tower, so I suppose we should make our way there, but…" _If you tell your little friends about our arrangement, I will know, and I fear they may not be spared when you make your decision._ "I'm not sure what I'll do once we get there. I need...some direction, honestly."

"Tell you what," says Saber slowly. "I was hoping to avoid this, but...my mother's village, the Sage's Hamlet, isn't far from here. It's through the Lost Treescape, and it's difficult to reach, but I think I can help you find a way through, even though it's been awhile. Sage Halcyon lives there, and - maybe he'll be able to help you. He's a powerful seer, and helping people find the way is kind of his job."

"It's as good an idea as any," says Celica. "But why don't you want to go back?"

Saber grimaces. "Let's just say we didn't part on the best terms. But if you want to go there, I'll go. Ah, and…" He holds out Beloved Zofia. "Here. This is yours, it's always been yours. I kept it so I was reminded what to fight for...but I don't need that reminder anymore."

"You're certain?"

"Yeah." Saber nods. "The hero should have her sword for the end of this battle. You're special, remember?"

"Then…" Celica takes Beloved Zofia by the hilt, and its worn-down gems seem to shine brighter in the swamp's gloom. "Thank you."

"Nah, no need for thanks - "

"No, thank you, Brother," Celica whispers. "For living."

\---

_A brother long thought lost has returned to you. Isn't it a miracle? I am...so, truly happy for you. Joy can be difficult to find in these dark times, after all..._

_Did I know? Of course, I knew. But you cannot recall these dreams in the waking world...only the faintest traces of them remain. Telling you would have changed nothing...regardless, I apologize for deceiving you._

_You forgive me? You are a kind child. When we meet...when we finally meet, then you will remember everything. Faint thoughts and impulses will become clear memories of my voice in your mind. I apologize that it must be this way...but my power is weak. Once, I could reach the minds of all my children...but only you, my Champion, can hear it now, and only in this faint form._

_The ending is drawing closer. Find the Falchion. Then, then we will meet…and you will understand..._

\---

"Trees!" Mae cheers as they enter the foggy grove behind Dolth Keep. "Real trees!"

"I'd almost forgotten what they look like," Boey comments.

"This marks the entrance to the Lost Treescape. In there is the Sage's Hamlet, where Halcyon lives," says Saber. "'Course, it's kind of a maze to get there. Everyone stick close, all right?"

"Who knew Saber was from a place like this?" Valbar shakes his head. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't make a show of it." Saber presses a hand to a tall stone pillar, frowning. "So - you're gonna see some weird stuff in there. The woods pull out things buried in your mind and make 'em appear real. That's kind of the nature of the place. But the goal is to keep going forward, no matter what you might see. If you've got a good heart and the courage to use it...then you'll make it to the Hamlet eventually."

"This must be incredibly powerful magic," says Celica.

"Oh, it is. That's the sage for you." Saber sighs. "But yeah...no matter what any of you see, no matter what temptation or horror...keep walking and don't look back. Got it?"

Mae salutes, and there's a chorus of assent from the army.

"And hold onto each other," Saber adds. "If you see someone starting to stray off the path, stop 'em. They'll thank you later. You ready, lass?"

Celica, standing directly behind him, nods. "Let's go."

"Off we go, then." Saber takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and walks into the trees. Celica follows him, the army in single file behind them. She can hear Mae's anxious breathing, directly behind her.

The wood is dark, the trees close enough together to almost appear as a single mass. Celica has no idea how Saber's navigating, as she keeps her eyes trained on his back.

"Okay," Saber mutters, half under his breath. "First set of pillars - here we go."

They pass through two stone columns, and the woods appear unchanged for awhile, and then Celica catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. She ignores it. Behind her, Mae mutters something, but her footsteps don't falter.

They continue along that way for what feels like hours. Valbar shouts something behind them, and Celica hears Leon yell in response.

"Okay back there?" Saber calls.

"He almost went after - well, it's okay. Kamui and I stopped him," says Leon. "Keep going."

"Ugh, I've seen my dad twice now," Jesse grumbles. "Keep it up, woods. Real fun."

Celica sees a moving figure, and turns instinctively before she can stop herself. Among the trees is the figure of a skeletal-looking man with dry red hair, clad in skimpy robes and seated on a throne.

Celica averts her eyes again. "This is disquieting."

"We've still got awhile to go yet," says Saber grimly. Their footsteps crunch over fallen leaves.

Celica tries not to look at the trees, but they call to her. A group of children, young and grinning, their green-haired leader holding out his hand. An old man in red-and-gold armor, tearing through flames. The silhouette of a long-haired, towering figure with wings wrapped around her shoulders. A white-haired woman in a familiar circlet, her hands clasped in prayer…

"It's not her," Celica whispers.

"That's right," Saber answers in a low tone. "It's not."

Celica clenches her fists at her sides.

_"Celica! Celica, help me!"_

Celica can't help looking this time, and Alm is being dragged into the earth by Terrors, his screams ringing through the trees. Celica claps her hands over her ears, but she can hear him anyway…

"Yeah, they're starting to talk," Saber grumbles. "Guess we're getting close. Everyone still with us?"

"I hate this," Genny whispers, her small voice close to tears. Nomah murmurs something to her.

"Yeah, I know," says Saber tiredly. "Just a little longer."

Mae's breathing is ragged and uneven behind Celica, almost tear-choked, and Celica wishes she could muster up words of comfort, but the sound of Alm screaming for her help won't leave her. The cries fade away, and are replaced by…

...a young man, face covered by a bloodied bandage, half-carrying, half-dragging an unmoving woman over his shoulders...

_"Mother, we're here! We made it! It's going to be okay now, so...Mother?"_

Tears course down Celica's cheeks.

The man sinks to his knees, cradling the woman in his arms. _"Mother? Mother! You can't leave too! Momma! Somebody, help! I don't know what to...Anthiese...please..."_

Saber swears under his breath.

"Con…" Celica cuts herself off.

"I think it's blending our memories," Saber mumbles. "Just keep going. You can't help - him. He's gone."

Celica nods, eyes burning.

Conrad's sobbing fades away as they trudge through the brush. There's a few moments of blessed silence, the only sounds their footsteps over the leaves. Just as Celica's breath is starting to steady…

_"You could stop all of this, child. You know it, don't you?"_

"I'm not looking," Celica whispers. "I'm not…"

_"Let them all suffer, let them all die, on your selfish quest. When all you have to do is let go…"_

"No…"

_"You could spare them. Their tears and pain...it would all end, and what would be the price? Only your life, one life for millions, one life for peace...it is worth it, is it not?"_

Celica isn't aware of stepping away from the path, or of her feet seeming to carry her of their own accord away from the trail walked by Saber. But she is aware of the hand closing on her wrist from behind, and she turns and looks into Mae's tearstained face.

Mae shakes her head, and Celica swallows.

_"Come to me, Anthiese. Come to death! Come to an end of suffering!"_

"Don't," Mae whispers. "Stay with me."

Celica stares into Mae's reddened eyes, and then she pushes through the fog, and begins to walk back to her.

_"No! Do not give in to feeble sentiment! You know what must be done!"_

"I can't," Celica says, eyes still locked on Mae's face. "I...I won't leave them. I might not be strong enough yet to live for me, but...I can live for them. At least for now."

Celica falls back into line, Mae's fingers still curled around her wrist, and she trains her eyes on Saber's back, and she walks through the woods, and the voices continue to pull and scream and beg, but she doesn't look back.

The sunlight breaking through the trees has never been more welcome, and the army staggers into a wide, vividly lit clearing. Saber lets out a ragged breath. "We're here. It's safe."

Celica slowly sinks to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Mae sits beside her, lowering her face into Celica's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her, and they cling onto each other.

"Gods…" Boey rubs a hand down his face. "Maybe necrodragons aren't so bad."

Genny sniffles. Nomah rubs her back.

"That was dreadful," says Palla softly. Both her sisters are clinging onto her, with Est's face buried in the crook of her neck, her whole body shaking with sobs. "But at least it's over now."

Sonya's fists are clenched, and she's shaking too, but one look at her face tells Celica it's rage, not despair. "I'm going to wring that sage's neck when I see him."

"I'd, uh, have to advise against that," says Saber. He looks very pale as he runs a hand through his hair. "Guy's pretty sturdy. For what it's worth...we don't have to do that when we leave. It's a one-way thing."

"Thank Mila," Celica whispers.

"You've arrived, daughter of fate."

Celica's head jerks up to see a lightly-armored woman crossing the clearing towards them, and she manages to push herself to her feet. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"My name is Hyacinth, guardian of the hamlet." The woman bows. "Sage Halcyon has seen your approach, milady, and bade me fetch you. If you would follow me into the village, the sage is eager to meet you at last, and of course your men are welcome as well. The journey through the woods is draining, but you may rest here."

"Thank you," says Celica, all too conscious of her own swollen face. "We will take you up on that kind offer."

"This way, milady," says Hyacinth, solemn-faced. She looks somewhat familiar to Celica.

The Sage's Hamlet is ringed by the crumbled remains of a brick wall, with only a high iron arch marking the entryway and indicating that it was once a towering barrier.

"They don't need any kind of real protection here," says Saber. "'Cause of the magic."

"That is true," says Hyacinth. "Nevertheless, I must take my duties seriously. Unlike others of us."

Saber rolls his eyes behind her back. Celica wonders what history they share.

The village architecture is largely made of wood, unlike the stone of Zofia and the brick of Rigel, and the roofs are covered with moss and ivy, making the homes look as though they sprouted out of the ground instead of being formed by human hands. Still, aside from the eerie, pale blue fog gathering around the treetops, Sage's Hamlet could be any other peaceful forest dwelling. It's fairly populous despite its seclusion, with curious eyes following Celica's group as they walk down the well-trodden dirt paths.

"I had no idea that such a place existed," says Celica. "It's lovely."

"Thank you," says Hyacinth. "When the sage sealed us away, we became self-sufficient. We grow our own food, create our own materials...I and a few others will occasionally venture out for supplies, but those instances are rare."

"Why the seclusion?" Boey asks.

"The Faithful chase Sage Halcyon relentlessly," says Hyacinth darkly. "Everyone here is, or is family of, his original followers and close friends. When we leave the safety of the spells guarding this place, our lives are at great risk. It is not a perfect solution, but it is what it must be. Rigel is not safe for any who reside here."

"I'm sorry," says Celica.

"Oh, there is no need for that. I was quite young when we came here to build our new home. It is the only life many of us have known. Ah, here we are." Hyacinth comes to a stop in front of one of the low, mossy buildings. "This is the sage's home. I must ask that only a few of you venture within. The villagers will lead the rest of you to your accommodations."

"Very well," says Celica. "Mae, Boey, if you would accompany me."

"We'll go explore the place!" Valbar's voice is a little shakier than usual, but Celica dutifully ignores it. "I wonder what the food's like here?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," says Saber quickly. "I should go see how the old pub's doing - "

Hyacinth places her hands on her hips. "The sage requested your presence specifically, _sir."_

"Er…" Saber rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, hell. Fine."

"Saber?" Celica asks. "I thought this was your home."

"I told you I didn't leave on the best of terms," Saber mumbles. "Let's just say I'm not looking forward to seeing the geezer."

Hyacinth knocks twice on the door before pushing it open. "The travelers have arrived, Father. The daughter of fate, and...Prince Conrad as well."

"Yes," comes a voice from inside. "Please bring them in, my dear."

Hyacinth beckons them into the house, clicking the door shut behind them. The sitting room is low and dark even in the mid-afternoon, and Celica blinks for a moment in confusion before seeing that it is entirely stacked with books, in heaps around the room and covering the walls up to the ceiling, blocking out the windows. Dust floats through the air, the only light coming from a single candle on a desk in the corner. There's an old man sitting at it, wearing elegant robes and studying a large tome. A towering staff is leaning against the wall behind him.

"Ah, we meet at last," says the sage, closing his book and looking up at them. "And in one case...meet again."

Saber sighs.

"I never thought I would see you again, child." Halcyon folds his hands on his desk. "Sit down, sit down, all of you. Feel free to move some books."

"Yeah...nice to see you too, Gramps." Saber grimaces.

"Woah...Gramps?" Mae blinks as she perches on the edge of an old armchair.

"Yes, my errant grandson has returned after...how many years has it been? Eight? Nine? Regardless, he is welcome here, as are any friends of his." Halcyon smiles. "And you must be Princess Anthiese...the child of fate."

"I am, but please call me Celica." says Celica, bowing her head. "And these are my friends, Mae and Boey. It is an honor to meet you, Lord Sage."

"And you," says Halcyon, returning the nod. "Rumors of your survival are beginning to drift through the land. I am glad to see you and Conrad found one another again."

"Don't call me that," Saber groans.

"You ought to treat your grandfather with more respect," Hyacinth hisses. "While you've been out getting up to who-knows-what - "

"A warm welcome as always, Auntie." Saber leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on a pile of books. "Boy, I sure missed it here."

"Honestly!" Hyacinth's resemblance to her sister Bryony is so strong that Celica wonders how she didn't realize it immediately. _"What_ would your mother say - "

"Enough, both of you," says Halcyon. "Let us let bygones be bygones, hmm? What's done is done. And I am glad to see you safe regardless, dear boy."

Saber stares at the dusty wooden floor.

"Hyacinth, would you go see to the rest of our guests? I shall handle things here."

"Very well, Father." Hyacinth bows to them all before turning and leaving the house, her departure stirring up several more flecks of dust.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Halcyon continues. "Not mere hospitality, I assume…"

"While the hospitality is appreciated...we seek aid in facing the Duma Faithful," says Celica. "We believe they hold Mila captive, and we aim to free her." 

"I see." Halcyon runs a hand absentmindedly over his staff. "I wish I could do more to aid you, but...long has it been since I was High Priest of the Duma Faithful."

"You were high priest of the Faithful?" Celica blinks.

"Yes...but Jedah had me overthrown and excommunicated long ago." Halcyon shakes his head. "He would never let me live in peace...so with my magic, I sealed away my home village, so that none with foul intentions could find me, my followers, or my family."

"I apologize for asking, but...why were you excommunicated?"

"There was a great divide in the Faithful a few decades ago, shortly after Bryony left for Zofia," says Halcyon. "You may well be able to guess the source of the schism...witches."

"Oh," says Celica, her stomach clenching. "I...I did wonder…"

"I do not condone such practices," says Halcyon firmly. "Nor did my followers. For centuries, those who became witches entered a pact with Duma to give up their soul for magical power. And Duma would only accept those souls if the witch themself fully and wholeheartedly agreed to the trade, without a trace of doubt in that person's heart. As a result of this, there were very few witches. But in recent years...it seems Duma has...declined."

"I heard that from...somewhere," says Celica. "That he is...going mad?"

"Yes," says Halcyon. "He accepts anyone as a witch, not only those with doubts in their hearts but even those forced into the practice altogether. I condemned these actions, even as my fellows turned to sacrificing women left and right, purporting that it was their duty to control those with raw magical power, and that women didn't have the sense to handle such power…"

"That's disgusting!" gasps Mae. "You're saying they had no choice? I thought witches agreed to it!"

"Very few of those remaining did," says Halcyon gravely. "Jedah and I fought bitterly, and in the end, he had the masses on his side. I was cast out from the Faith, and now I know little of what has become of them, or of Rigel, or Duma himself. I fear there is little insight I can provide."

"Oh…" Celica feels her heart sink.

"There is no need to look so downcast, child of fate. I will do all I can to assist, regardless. There is one thing you must remember, one piece of advice I can offer...a truth that Jedah has doggedly sought my death for knowing, a truth he has snuffed out until he himself hardly believes it anymore."

"What is it?" Celica leans forward.

"Simply put...that Jedah is only a man. Despite all the powerful defensive magic that shields him, despite all the sacrifices he has made, he is human. He possesses great power, but like any other...he can be slain. It will require persistence and cunning...but I know both you and my grandson have those in spades." Halcyon smiles gently. "As did my dear eldest daughter."

"Lady Bryony…" Celica swallows. "I'm so sorry."

"Bryony knew what she had gotten herself into, and yet she marched into it proudly, her shoulders high," says Halcyon. "Before my excommunication a few decades back, I was a nobleman of some acclaim here in Rigel. As famine swept the land, Bryony offered herself as a bride to the king in exchange for food for our homeland...but Lima IV did not hold his end of the bargain, and as a proud Rigelian, Bryony was forced to live as the king's most hated wife for the rest of her days. Still, for the sake of her son, Bryony never let her pain show. She died within hours of returning home, with only one regret...that although she managed to save her son from the flames of death, she failed to save her stepdaughter, Anthiese."

Saber looks away. Celica blinks back tears.

"Do not despair," says Halcyon gently. "I see Bryony in your sword, just as I see her in my grandson's face. You are not your father. You can create a new legacy of the Lima name...as long as you continue to be true to yourself."

"I don't know if I can," Celica whispers. "Lady Bryony, my mother, Grandpapa, the sisters of Mila, all my friends, and you...they all had, and have, such high expectations of me. I don't know if I can live up to them...you call me child of fate. But I have no idea where my fate lies. Please, Halcyon. Grant me guidance. Tell me what fate holds for me. I'm so lost...I don't know what to do!" Her voice breaks, and Mae takes her hand.

"I know you have suffered much along the path here, Celica," says Halcyon. "But I fear I know only what happens in the present. For the future, I know no more of anyone's fate than you do. What I do know, however, is this: two things exist to guide you. One is the Brand you bear. The other is your soul's pair with the selfsame mark."

"The selfsame…" Celica swallows. "Do you mean Alm?"

"Indeed," says Halcyon. "Why were you born with the Brand? And why are there two of you? These are the questions you must consider. And always remember that you are not alone. Remember that, no matter what darkness may tempt your heart. There is always hope, as long as you live and breathe."

"…Right." Celica sniffles. "Thank you, Sage Halcyon."

"Of course, child. But while I cannot read the future, I can see the present. My magic may yet assist you. If there is anything you wish for, tell me."

"I…I wish nothing for myself," says Celica. "But I am worried for Alm. Please, if such a thing is possible, use your powers to help him."

"The other child of fate? Yours is a generous heart. Very well…" Halcyon leans back in his chair, apparently thinking.

"Gramps?" Saber asks. "You still with us? Heart not given out yet?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Conrad," says Halcyon. "Hmmm...I think I know what would most greatly assist young General Alm. A visit from a family member can so lift spirits in dark times."

"Don't really appreciate the passive aggression, Gramps."

Halcyon ignores him. "Tell me, Celica. Do you wish to see Alm?"

"What?" Celica blinks. "Well, of course I do, but…how?"

"I can send you to him if you desire it," says Halcyon. "Not your physical form, but a projection of your mind. Enough to speak, at least. Enough so that you both can ease each other's troubled minds, and ensure one another's safety."

"Is that really possible?" Celica asks.

"It is." Halcyon's hand closes on his staff. "Close your eyes, child."

Celica obeys.

"Now, speak the name of the one you wish to see..."

"Alm…" Celica whispers into the black.

\---

"Hmm? I heard my name…" The voice isn't Halcyon's, and Celica's eyes fly open. She's floating in a field, looking up at a blue sky.

"Celica? How are you here?"

Celica whirls around to see Alm standing in front of her, his mouth hanging open.

"Alm!" Celica gasps. "I can't believe it! It worked!"

"Celica!" Alm runs towards her, and his arms pass through her form. He holds up his hands to rest over her elbows. "Is this…just an illusion? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me, but it's also an illusion," says Celica. "Sage Halcyon's magic is allowing me to speak with you. Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I'm happy to see you, too," says Alm. "Is this like what happened back at the border? With the white light?"

"Not quite, I think," says Celica. "That was my mother's magic, and this is…"

"Hey, why didn't you tell me that pendant was magical?"

"I didn't know myself! And once I found out, I learned only you could trigger it, and you don't really have any magical power, so…" Celica's rambling, her words tripping over each other as she struggles to think of the most important ones to say.

"Woah, slow down! Are you okay, Celica?"

"Alm, listen, I…" Celica's voice breaks off in a sob.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Alm reaches up to wipe away her tears, but his hand passes through her face. "…Celica? Did something happen? Are things not going as well as you'd hoped? Augh, I wish you were here in person! I don't know what to…please don't cry."

"It's just…" Celica wipes at her eyes. "I was scared I hadn't managed to save you, back there, and…"

"Nah. You did it. Your spell destroyed those hands, Berkut retreated, and we escaped alive," says Alm. "So thank you, Celica. So much."

"Thank goodness," Celica says. "I was so worried…"

"Well, I'm fine. You're fine too, right?"

"I am." Celica manages a watery smile. 

"Then what's wrong?"

"I've finally remembered why I left the island in the first place," says Celica quietly. "To save my people. No matter the danger, or the cost. Alm, I'm going to Duma Tower. I'm going...to meet with the Duma Faithful."

"What? No!" Alm's eyes widen. "Celica, the Duma Faithful are - it's too dangerous! There's no telling what they'll do to you!"

"Even so, I have to go. Listen, Alm. You need to know this, just in case - in case something happens to me - Mila wasn't in her temple."

Alm blinks. "Huh? What does that mean?"

"Emperor Rudolf attacked," says Celica. "Three years ago, when the blessing failed. She's being held captive in Duma Tower. That must be the reason why Zofia's land has gone barren."

"No…the emperor?" Alm swallows.

"And that's why I must go," says Celica. "I have to free Mila. I'm the only one who can. And I will, Alm. So don't worry - you won't have to fight too much longer. I'll put an end to this."

"Wait, Celica…" says Alm. "I finally figured it out, but...you're actually…you're the princess of Zofia, aren't you? Princess Anthiese."

Celica lowers her eyes. "…I am. Heh. I guess my secret's out."

Alm makes a face. "Ugh, now I'm cringing at what I said to you before. Talk about thoughtless! Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it," says Celica. "I understand why you said it all - and I agree with some of it. The man who created me - he was a monster."

"Don't worry," says Alm, his face bright and earnest again. "I promise I'll get your kingdom back, and you'll be a better queen than he ever was. So please promise me in turn that you won't - "

"It's kind of you, Alm. But I have to. Just winning this war isn't enough." Celica smiles. "Just like you...I have to fight this battle. I can't back down now."

"What? I don't understand."

"It'll be clear to you soon. I'll do everything I can here, and I'll stop the Faithful. So please, just…be safe." Celica cups his face in her transparent hands. "You were my brother, Alm. Always. We'll see each other again when this is over, all right?"

"Celica? Wait, Celica! Celica!" Alm reaches for her as her vision fades to black again.

\---

Celica opens her eyes, back in Halcyon's sitting room. Her cheeks are wet. Mae is still holding her hand.

"Did that ease your mind somewhat, child?" Halcyon asks.

"Yes." Celica wipes at her face. "Thank you. I...I feel stronger again. Strong enough to do what I need to. We'll keep fighting towards Duma Tower. That's where they said Mila's been taken, so...we'll rescue her. Sage Halcyon?"

"Yes?"

"You said you can see the present. Do you know...where Mila is? Can you see her?"

"I am afraid I cannot, child, though I have searched." Halcyon shakes his head. "I believe Jedah is cloaking her from me - using the same magic that Father Nomah employed to protect you from his sight for all those years. I saw her face Rudolf, though I saw not the end of the battle. Everything beyond that point...I cannot reach."

"I suppose it couldn't be that easy," sighs Celica.

"Typical," Mae grumbles. "Guess we'll head to Duma Tower and find out the hard way."

"Duma Tower is just ahead," says Halcyon. "Be well prepared before you go. I urge you not to underestimate Jedah - he has given much to Duma, and received incredible, dreadful power in return. The defensive magic shielding him will be difficult to break through."

"Yes," says Celica softly.

"But he _can_ be beaten, if you work together, and keep your wits about you," says Halcyon. "You see, like any other, he only possesses so much lifeforce with which to wield his spells. Therefore, he cannot maintain them at all times."

"So he does have a weak point?" Boey asks.

"Yes. There are moments when he will have to drop the protection spell to recharge...if you keep up an endless barrage, some of your attacks will slip through. As well, when he believes himself safe, he won't have that magic prepared. So if you are able to attack without him expecting it...you will likely find him defenseless."

"So, sneak attacks and just really letting him have it." Mae nods. "Yep, we can handle that."

"He is not to be underestimated," Halcyon warns. "Though you are correct. It will be a ferocious battle, but I believe it is one you can win."

Celica nods. "I will...try my best."

Halcyon smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Anthiese of Zofia...I am proud of you, child of fate. I know you can save Valentia. I see that potential within you. Remain true to yourself...and you will find the answers you seek."

Celica bows. "Thank you, Sage Halcyon."

"And…" Halcyon turns away from her, his eyes drifting across the room to where Saber lounges. "Conrad?"

Saber sighs. "Yeah, Gramps?"

"I am proud of you, as well. And your mother would be, too. Even if you never come home again...I ask that you never forget that."

Saber blinks. "Y...yeah. Sure. Thanks."

"Now, I suggest you all go take some time to rest," says Halcyon. "You may stay here as long as you need, but I advise you leave for Duma Tower as soon as you can. We only have so much time. The longer Mila is gone and this war rages on…"

"The longer both countries suffer." Celica gets to her feet. "Thank you, Sage."

Halcyon smiles, waving a hand, and Celica and the others leave his hut, Celica squinting as she is blinded by the afternoon sun.

Sonya, much to Celica's surprise, is waiting there, leaning against the wall of the sage's cottage. Her expression is uncharacteristically pensive. "Oh, you're done. That's good."

"Is there something you need, Sonya?" Celica asks.

"Not from you, child." Sonya straightens and sighs. "Don't worry about it. Just go about your day."

"Very well. But if it's anything you wish to talk about…"

"That's sweet of you." Sonya brushes her hair back from her face and squares her shoulders. "But this is my journey. You've got enough on your plate already." She knocks on the sage's door, and Celica notices her hands shaking before she slips inside.

"Well, we should all go hit the hay," says Saber, stretching. "Long road ahead."

"Yes...but there was one more thing I wanted to do." Celica takes a deep breath. "Saber...is there a graveyard here?"

Saber freezes. "...Yeah. You want to go see…"

"I wish to pay my respects to her," Celica says, her voice trembling. "I never...said goodbye, and I…"

"Yeah, all right." Saber lowers his arms. "It's back down that path, at the end of the road. If it's all right by you...I'm not gonna come with. I've spent enough time there."

"Thank you," says Celica. "Um...Mae, would you mind accompanying me? I feel it will be easier with you there."

"Oh - oh, sure!" Mae's eyes are wide. "No problem! I'll just, uh, follow along."

They part with Saber and Boey and start along the path that Saber indicated. Curious eyes follow them in the street, but Celica pays them little mind as she reaches the small graveyard and pushes open a low iron gate. The eerie fog seems to cling to their skin and clothes as they walk the narrow pathways. Round headstones are arranged in neat rows, and Celica's eyes pass over names she doesn't know.

"Do you know...where she is?" Mae asks quietly.

"Probably," says Celica, frowning at the death dates marked on the nearest stone. "Yes...they're chronological, so her grave should be only back a row or so. This village is so small, after all…ah."

They come to a stop in front of one of the stones. There's a glass vase there, with a handful of fresh buttercups tucked inside. Celica's throat tightens as she looks down at the carved name and dates.

"Lady Bryony of Rigel," Mae whispers. "Beloved daughter, sister, mother..."

"And stepmother," Celica says softly. "Though perhaps she never knew it. She was more an instructor to me than a parent...but...she was good to me, nonetheless, despite all I represented. She was all I had. And I loved her. To the end."

Mae takes her hand.

"She never told me a word of her past," Celica continues. "Nor did I give it much thought. She was so very strong...she taught me to hold a sword, though we did not have enough time together for her to teach me much more than that. Her life cannot have been an easy one...yet she never let it show. What...what would she want me to do? My mother, her, my grandpapa, Mila...I have chased their backs for so long. What would any of them want me to do?"

Mae leans against Celica, wrapping an arm around her back, curling against her. Celica rests her head atop Mae's, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat.

"I don't think," Mae says quietly. "I don't think any of that matters much. I think in the end...you should do what you want to do, Celica. And I think that'll be the right thing. Because you're a good, strong person, even if you don't always believe it. Whatever choice you make, whatever path you walk down...I'll be there. I'll back you up. And if any of them don't like it, well, they'll just have to answer to me." She twists away and looks up into Celica's face. Her face is serious and grave, but there's a softness in her eyes, a gentle touch that Celica realizes she has only seen there when Mae is looking at her. "You don't have to chase ghosts. Just be yourself. Be the amazing person you are...and we'll work it all out. Together. I'm with you, and I'll always be with you."

Celica leans down, seeing Mae's eyes widen in surprise, and presses their foreheads together. "...Thank you, Mae."

Mae closes her eyes. "...Yeah. Don't mention it."

Soft fog blows around their shoulders, and Celica feels suspended in the moment. Even in the cold graveyard, there's only Mae, and her, and that means things can be okay.

It's strange. Why does Mae somehow make everything terrible seem so much less significant? Why is it only in her arms that Celica can believe her purpose has worth?

But for now, at least, it's safe, and it's warm, and Celica lets her worries fall away and just breathes in Mae's presence, takes in her strength, and hopes it will be enough to carry her forward.

\---

The Guardians of Mila leave the Sage's Hamlet early the next morning, bidden farewell by the villagers, and make their way further north, across the acrid Swamps of Duma. Sonya is quiet and withdrawn, helping with navigation but otherwise saying little, and Celica suspects her conversation with Halcyon didn't have good results.

Celica herself has little to say. Possible plans and outcomes swirl in her head with every step, and yet none of them are foolproof. All will be a risk. And in the end, the choice falls to her, and that knowledge weighs heavy in her heart despite the others' efforts to cheer her.

The Faithful dog them at every step despite their best efforts, and the journey is a slow one. Still, every day they are slightly closer to Duma Tower and whatever awaits there, and the fear is enough to clog Celica's throat.

"Something wrong?" Saber asks as they trudge through the marsh. "The closer we get to Duma Tower, the quieter you get."

"What?" Celica starts. "No, I don't! …Er, do I? I - I suppose I'm just getting a bit nervous as we draw near."

Saber raises his eyebrow. "And…that's really it? You're not hiding anything?"

"You're worrying over nothing," says Celica quickly. "Honest."

"Well, all right," sighs Saber. "If you say so."

Celica stares down at the soupy ground.

"Celica! Duma Faithful at three o' clock!" Est swoops down out of the sky, hair ruffled. "Loads of 'em! At least two cantors!"

"What?" Celica draws Beloved Zofia. "Were you spotted?"

"Ummm…" Est fidgets with her lance. "I'm...not really sure...honestly…"

There's the sound of magic, the distinct and awful tone of monsters being summoned, and Celica lets fire course through her sword as she catches sight of shapes through the murk.

"Okay, they spotted me," Est admits. "I was hoping I'd lost them. Sorry, Celica."

"There's no need," says Celica. "We were going to have to fight regardless. Everyone, battle positions! Let us end this quickly!"

"Keh heh heh…" A familiar cackle echoes across the swamp, and Celica's stomach grows cold. "I'm so pleased you've come, Anthiese." The fog is brushed away by a spell, and Celica is unsurprised but frightened to see Jedah standing on the far side of it, ringed by an army of Terrors.

Celica swallows down her fear. "Enough talk, Jedah! I've come to judge the truth of your claims. I will meet with Mila first. Any decision I reach will come after."

"As you will," says Jedah. "But my bargain was with you alone. The rest will die for trespassing upon this holy place."

"What?" Celica's hand clenches on her sword. "But my life is the only one you need!"

"This is true," says Jedah. "But I've no fondness for interruptions, and they've proven the meddling sort. I trust you will forgive me for being cautious."

"Gods, he's completely mad…" Celica shakes her head. "Everyone, be careful! He'll spare my life, but he won't show that mercy to any of you! Stay on your guard!"

"Celica…?" Mae's voice is shaking, and the hurt in it cuts Celica to the bone. "What's he talking about? What are you two…"

"There isn't time, Mae." Celica tries to ignore the ache in her chest. "We must fight. I'll...I'll explain later."

"Okay." Mae lifts a handful of thunder. "I...I'm with you."

Mae's voice is cut off by a harsh, low shout from behind them, a voice Celica barely recognizes. "It _is_ you _...Jedah!"_

"Well," says Jedah, his voice sweet as syrup and twice as sickly. "If it isn't Sonya. I wasn't expecting a family reunion here."

"You've no idea how long I've waited for this day." Sonya's body is shaking slightly as she walks between Celica and Mae across the barren land, her voice harsh and rough, her composure fallen in a way Celica has never seen it before. "You stole the lives of my sisters and cursed them to become witches! I will avenge them with your blood!"

"Their souls were offered to Duma freely, and both received endless bliss in turn." Jedah's smirk makes Celica's stomach churn. "Only a fool would refuse to see a truth so plain."

"Lies!" Sonya shouts, the wind released by her rage sweeping over them all, sending ripples across the marsh. "I still hear their screams of pain at night!"

"Enough talk," says Jedah. "You are a burden to your wise sisters, and I shall relieve them of it now!"

Sonya screams, wordless with fury, and Excalibur tears from her hands, hurtling across the swamp towards Jedah. It's a spell Celica has seen Sonya use countless times, tearing its victims to shreds - but even as the magic crashes into Jedah, his body shines with a deep violet hue, and no damage is left in its wake.

"Halcyon said he would have powerful shielding," says Celica. "That must be it…"

"No," Sonya whispers. "That can't…"

"We'll do it," Celica says firmly. "We'll...find a way. Halcyon also said that he's only a man, and he can't maintain that spell forever. Everyone! Don't let up!"

"Yeah!" Mae snaps her fingers, and thunder arcs towards Jedah. He shrugs it off as easily as Sonya's wind magic.

"I've no use for any of you save Anthiese." Jedah lifts a hand. "Now begone!" The form of a skull appears in front of him, and it opens its mouth, spewing violet smoke. Celica and the others are forced backwards to avoid the reach of the poison.

"Terrors!" Boey shouts. "Surrounding us! Loads of them!"

"Then we must shift our focus," says Celica. "Stay alive! Take them out! We'll worry about Jedah when we can."

Sonya's fists clench. "Finally, I can rip something apart."

"Please do so," says Celica.

The next several minutes feel like hours, a desperate struggle for survival. The waves of mogalls and fiends are neverending - for each knocked down by magic or blade, another takes its place. But Celica keeps forcing her way forward, refusing to allow her blade to grow sluggish, pushing towards Jedah even as the muck tears at her boots.

"There you are, little Anthiese," Jedah croons. "You come right to me...as you should…"

"I won't bow down to you," Celica gasps out. "Nor any god you worship - "

"You and I both know that refusing to do so is tossing aside your greatest chance, Princess," says Jedah. "Look around! Look how your friends toil and suffer! You cannot hope to beat me at this rate, when you cannot even handle the Terrors I command. Be smart about this."

"I…" Celica takes a deep breath, and launches Ragnarok. But the flame doesn't so much as scald Jedah as it curls around him, and he throws his head back and laughs.

"Your struggling is most precious," Jedah cackles, lowering his head as his mirth subsides. "But I'll not end your meager little lives quite yet. Anthiese! You will ascend Duma Tower and join me at its pinnacle! …Unless you wish to lose all you hold dear, that is."

Celica screams, rage and hatred and fear surging through her, and charges forward. Jedah catches her blade against his dracoshield, and leans forward, their faces inches apart. "Remember, Anthiese...all of your friends, all that you love...they are in Rigel now. They are in my hands. If you speak a word...they will all _die._ Choose wisely, little one..."

He vanishes, and Celica falls forward through empty air, landing on her knees in the swamp. 

"Celica!" Mae runs up beside her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

Celica shakes her head as Mae tugs her to her feet. "I...I'm so sorry. I never thought it would play out that way."

"You're _sorry!?"_ Saber comes storming up alongside Mae. "What in the name of hell just happened here? You _know_ that dog Jedah? And what's this 'bargain' he was talking about? You didn't - "

"I…" Celica swallows down tears. "I can't say. I know that's not what you want to hear, but - "

"Just…stop." Saber rubs his forehead. "You've been full of secrets from the start, and I know you had your reasons. Gods, I know that better than anyone! But I thought you'd at least give me a little bit of trust at this point."

"I do trust you, Saber!" Celica cries out. The rest of the Guardians of Mila are gathering around them, and the hurt and disappointment in their faces is more than she can bear. "I trust all of you with my very life! But this is something…different."

"Dammit, lass! That's - "

"I'm sorry, Saber," Celica whispers. "But right now, we have to get to Duma Tower. Mila is there, and it's imperative that I speak with her. Once I do that, I swear I'll tell you everything. Until then, I have to ask that you place your trust in me one more time."

Saber sighs, resting his face in his hand. "I don't...I don't understand why you're hiding this."

"I can't tell you. I can't. Please, just...just believe in me a little longer. I beg it of all of you."

"Whatever you're planning…" Mae's voice is small, her face pale as Celica turns to face her. "Whatever you're planning...you're not going to get hurt doing it, are you? That man...Jedah said he made a bargain with you. You're not planning...to give yourself up?"

"I am not," says Celica firmly.

"Then I'll trust you," says Mae. "I believe you wouldn't lie to us. So...we're still going to Duma Tower?"

"Yes. This confrontation changes nothing. We'll find our answers there...one way or another." Celica looks to the horizon, where the jagged shape of the Tower already looms. "I apologize for hiding things from you all, but I promise...once we get there, I will tell you everything. Until then, I must ask you to place your trust in me one more time. I swear, when this is over, we will all be safe."

"Including you?" Saber asks.

"Yes."

"...All right," says Saber, his shoulders slumping as he exhales. "You know I trust you, lass."

"Thank you. And I won't betray that trust." Celica's hands clench at her sides. "We will all live through this. I promise."

_Please let me be able to keep that promise._

Celica turns to address the others. "Let's make camp. We'll reach the tower tomorrow. There will likely be a battle awaiting us, so...prepare yourselves well. This journey is nearly at its end."

"You heard the princess!" Valbar claps his hands together, clearly eager to diffuse the tension in the air. "Let's get those tents ready! On the double!"

The Guardians of Mila disperse, but Celica can feel suspicious and anxious eyes on her back as they set up camp among the bubbling marsh. Everyone quickly busies themselves when she comes near.

Everyone save one figure, standing alone, staring out at into the fog.

Celica tentatively walks up behind her. "Sonya?"

"Growing up," says Sonya, her eyes fixed on the horizon. "I had two older sisters. The eldest was stern, but deeply kind. The middle one was smart and mature, marching to her own beat. The three of us were inseparable back at the priory, where we were raised. We waited for our father to come get us, yet knew the day would never come. Ah, but that was a lifetime ago. And they're both gone now…"

"Were they...turned into witches? By...Jedah? Your...your father?"

Sonya's whole body slumps as she exhales. "I never intended to tell anyone, but when I was face to face with that monster for the first time in ages...I lost control of myself."

"What happened to your sisters after they became witches?"

"I believe they still live. As much as being a witch can be considered living."

"And you're...searching for a way to save them?"

Sonya brushes her hair out of her face with a trembling hand. "Yes. For as long as I could remember...I lived in that priory with my sisters. We only had the three of us, so we looked out for each other...and then one day, our father returned. He brought us to Duma Tower with him. I was so happy...but Marla was suspicious, and her suspicions were proven correct."

Celica waits quietly. Sonya's eyes look dull, her mouth moving almost of its own accord, unloading a long-hidden burden.

"Jedah trained us all in magic, tested our potential...and about a year later, when I was ten...I didn't understand. My sisters tried to escape with me, but when Jedah cornered us…Hestia attacked him while Marla warped me to safety. But I knew what fates they had faced...even though my sisters had begged me to flee...I sneaked back, and watched from afar...I saw it happen. I told the truth when I said that I still hear their screams…"

Celica swallows.

"I tried searching Rigel for answers, but I wasn't strong enough to take on the Faithful alone. I had no choice but to flee to Zofia, but I never abandoned my hunt." Sonya's hands clench on her lap. "Eventually, I heard of Grieth, and that he commanded an army of witches...so I took that damned job, hurt countless innocents...it was for nothing. Grieth's connections to the Faithful meant he was provided with witches, but he knew nothing of use, and I was unable to help those women, as well. When we came to the Hamlet, I had hope, but...Halcyon told me himself he knows of no way to cure a witch."

"I'm so sorry," says Celica.

"Don't. Please don't. It's of no help. But Halcyon also said...that just because he doesn't know how doesn't mean it can't be done. He told me to never give up. In fact, he _begged_ me not to." Sonya's jaw is tight enough that Celica can see the muscles twitch. "And there I had come intending to beg him."

"Perhaps, then, they can be saved," says Celica. "Your sisters, and all the rest. I'll help you - "

"I appreciate it," says Sonya. "But you have your own battles to fight. If our paths cross directly with Jedah's...Marla and Hestia may not survive. I know that. And I will do what must be done to save them, be it through redemption...or death. It is what they would want. Nobody should be forced to live as a twisted puppet."

"I don't want you to - "

"I want to give them peace. In any form I can. That is the path I have chosen. Make sure you follow yours, too." Sonya's eyes are stormy as they meet with Celica's. "I don't care who does it...but by the end of this, Jedah must burn. He must never create another witch. Let us ensure that."

"...Yes." Celica realizes her own expression must mirror Sonya's. "I promise you. He will face punishment."

"Good. That's all I ask." Sonya sighs. "I'm going to bed. Let's be ready for Duma Tower tomorrow, Princess. I'll guide you through as best I can."

Celica watches Sonya leave, her posture less straight than Celica has ever seen it. Beaten, but not defeated.

Celica looks down at the marsh, watching the waters bubble sluggishly beneath her gaze. She can see the shadow of her reflection, of her mother's circlet, distorted by the foul liquid.

She makes up her mind.

When Celica lifts her head again, her eyes are burning like Ragnarok itself. Her steps are purposeful as she crosses the camp, heedless of the eyes on her, and it takes little time before she finds her destination.

Mae blinks. "Celica?"

Celica steps forward and clasps Mae's hands in her own. "Mae...you're my best friend. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"Woah, where's this coming from?" Mae's eyes flit from Celica's hands to her face. There's a pink blush high on her cheeks. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, but - "

"I just wanted to tell you. And…I trust you. More than anyone." Celica squeezes Mae's hands one more time before turning and walking quickly away.

Mae stares after her for a moment, and then her gaze drifts down to the slip of paper folded in her hands.

\---

_You are nearly there, my Champion. So close, so very close...to the truth. To understanding. To remembering._

_You must find my Falchion, dear daughter. When you do, then at last...we will be...able to...meet..._

\---

Duma Tower is as tall and imposing as its master, power incarnate in a single pillar, every stone made with the tears and sweat of countless men. Fitting for the War Father.

"Sonya, I appreciate your guidance for reaching the top," says Celica. "I'm certain it will be a maze in there."

"No trouble at all," says Sonya. She looks as serene and impeccable as always this morning, but beneath her makeup her face is rather pale. "I'm ready to put an end to this."

"The halls will likely be filled with the Faithful and Terrors," Celica continues. "We must remain on alert."

"Got it." Mae cracks her knuckles. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's head on in!"

The interior of the tower is as gloomy as the exterior, green stone forming a long, spiraling floor that winds up towards the top. The cackles and shifting moans of Terrors echo down the halls, a hideous symphony.

"If we play it smart, this shouldn't take too long," says Sonya. "But there's only one way up, and Jedah will have guards posted at the stairs. We won't be able to avoid battle."

"Okay." Celica takes a deep breath. "Let's move."

The army creeps through the echoing hallways, avoiding the patrolling Terrors. Witches dart through the air nearby, and Sonya tenses at every one, but makes no sound of recognition. As Sonya said, the stairs are each guarded by a group of Faithful, but the army is able to make relatively short work of them as they continue up the seemingly never-ending tower. Celica is unfocused, her mind already on her goal, but the others fight valiantly around her, and they suffer no losses.

Celica would never forgive herself if they did.

Mae sighs, brushing her bangs off her forehead. "You said five floors, Sonya?"

"Yes." Sonya looks at the cracked ceiling above them. "We're nearly there. The fifth floor is just up these stairs."

Boey kicks aside a fallen Terror. "Jedah's waiting there, right? So what now?"

"Now I go on alone," says Celica, sheathing her sword.

"Wait, what?" Mae blinks. "Celica!"

"It'll be all right," says Celica firmly. "But only I can do this. I cannot say any more."

"You think I'm gonna let you walk alone into whatever trap Jedah's set for you?" Saber snaps, walking in front of Celica to stand between her and the staircase. "No way!"

"Let me? This is my decision, Saber." Celica looks up at him, her expression firm and cool. "And I will make it with or without your approval."

"Lass - "

"I promised you I would live," says Celica. "And I will not break that promise, no matter what awaits me."

"...Fine." Saber steps back. "But if you die, I'm gonna kill you."

"Be careful, Celica," Mae whispers. "Okay?"

"Of course." Celica smiles at her, hoping her expression doesn't tremble. "I'll see you all soon."

Her footsteps echo as she climbs the spiral staircase up towards the final floor of Duma Tower, emerging in a small, round room lined with pillars and carved from the same greenish stone that made up the lower floors. There is only one figure standing there, and at the sound of her approach, it turns towards her.

"So you did come alone, Anthiese," says Jedah. "You're holding to the bargain. Very good."

"Enough talk," says Celica stiffly. "I will see Mila now. Where is she?"

"Such impatience is unseemly, Your Highness," Jedah tsks. "And at any rate, I'm afraid Mila isn't here. She's well beneath us - on Lord Duma's altar, in the tunnels connecting the Tower with Rigel Castle."

"I don't understand," says Celica slowly.

"I can grant you sight, if you so desire," says Jedah, smirking. "Gaze now upon your precious Earth Mother!"

Celica's vision swims, and an image floats in front of her. It's a skeleton, the form of a dragon greater than Celica has ever seen...and it is long dead, not a speck of flesh remaining on its dull, tarnished bones.

"No," Celica gasps out. "No, this can't...Mila! What have you done!?"

"I did nothing," says Jedah as the image fades. "That was our Emperor Rudolf who slayed Mila, with the War Falchion of Duma...some three years ago."

"Why even bring me here?" Celica bursts out. "To taunt me? I know now Mila cannot be saved. So why should I agree to your bargain?"

"Ah, you see, Anthiese...my bargain is unchanged. But I must beg for your help," says Jedah. "For as I told you earlier, both Mila and Duma have succumbed to madness. But Duma has spoken to me. The soul of a Brand-bearer...will ease the pain in his anguished heart. That will save him from his madness, and so save all of Valentia. So it may well be a sacrifice, but...it will save all those you love, will it not? You will die a hero."

"That is all that must be done?" Celica asks. "What of Mila?"

"I know of no way to save her," says Jedah. "But one god is better than none, am I correct?"

Celica lowers her head. "You are...correct. But you must tell me something first...you said the War Falchion was used to slay Mila?"

"Yes. You've heard the legends, I'm certain? Only the Falchions can slay gods."

"The Earth Falchion was stolen from Mila's temple. Was that also Rudolf's doing? Where are the Falchions now?"

"Ah, you are thinking of revenge? Don't be foolish, child. With both gods gone, Valentia will surely perish." Jedah shakes his head. "But I will indulge you. The War Falchion is still in the possession of Emperor Rudolf, likely in its treasure chamber. And the Earth Falchion was taken by myself...in fact, it lies beneath this very temple. But those swords cannot save gods, only end them. If you wish to damn Valentia, then by all means, try and steal the blades. But you and I both know there's more to saving this world than simple bloodshed, don't we?"

"You're right," says Celica, her voice low. "I suppose...there is nothing else for it, is there?"

"You know what must be done, then," Jedah hisses.

"Very well," says Celica. She holds out her left hand, palm up. "Then...I am yours. I am Duma's."

"Excellent. You are truly a wise one, child." Manic glee spreads over Jedah's face as he reaches for her outstretched hand, and then his grin freezes as Celica plunges Beloved Zofia into his side, burying it to the hilt.

Celica knows her timing was correct, Jedah's shields lowered in his excitement and haste - as she drags her blade free and the pain hits him, he shrieks, a hand flying to the injury, where jet-black blood is seeping out and down his robes. Celica springs backwards as he claws at her, her boots skidding on the floor as she leaps out of his reach. Jedah pants, clutching at his side as he glares at her, and Celica raises her dagger again, holding it steady.

"Fool child…" Jedah hisses. "You think you can take me alone?"

"Of course not," says Celica.

"But you've sent away your allies." Jedah draws his hand back. "You selfless, idiot martyr of a girl..."

"No martyr, Jedah. No fool, either." Celica lifts her own hand. "Now!"

Thunder cracks, and lightning slams into Jedah's back, sending him stumbling forward. Mae emerges from the far end of the passage. "Man, talk about heroic timing!"

"Two girls for Duma, then," Jedah growls as he turns to face her. "You truly think that will slow me? You call that pathetic little display _power_ \- "

"Nah, not really," says Mae, holding up her hand as if examining her nails, looking for all the world like she's just standing in a training yard. "I call it...a diversion."

Jedah whirls around, and Celica completes the spell, and Ragnarok erupts, flame tearing through the room, the pressure starting at Celica and fanning out just as Mae ducks behind a column - 

The top floor of Duma Temple rumbles, all but exploding under the pressure of the sudden heat. The walls cave outwards, brick and mortar giving way to flame, and it all falls in a perfect arc around Celica, leaving behind nothing but charred stone behind - 

\- and when the smoke clears, Celica falls to her knees, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of the power she just used, gasping for breath. "Mae!"

"I'm okay!" Mae runs towards her, bending down to help her up. "And you?"

"Tired," Celica mumbles, fumbling in her pocket for a packet of mana herbs and shoving them into her mouth. The bitterness brings a rush of lifeforce that helps her stagger to her feet, holding onto Mae. "Where's Jedah? That can't have killed him - "

"He headed downstairs," says Mae. "Come on, this way! He'll run right into everyone else!"

"You gathered them?"

"Of course!" Mae winks. "You can always count on me, you know!"

"I do know. That's why I…" Celica shakes herself. "Never mind! We must hurry!"

They race back down the staircase, following the sound of flashing magic and clashing blades. Duma Tower is chaos - there are monsters everywhere, locked in battle with the Guardians of Mila.

"Anthiese!" Saber shouts, kicking a gargoyle off his blade. "Jedah's making a run for it - he's heading for the basement!"

"Then we must give chase!" Celica races down the hallway, Mae at her side and everyone else thundering after her, shouts and oaths echoing down the cracked walls as the army struggles forward through the crowd of Terrors.

"There!" Mae points, and Celica catches sight of a black robe whipping around the corner ahead of her.

Sonya appears at Celica's side, face grim. "You must have hit him hard if he's running like a mortal."

"I hope I did," Celica pants out. "Can you slow him?"

"If I get a clear shot!" They round the corner, and Jedah is standing at the top of a staircase there. He turns and fires a death spell, and they all scatter to avoid it, but Sonya counters and Excalibur hits him - reflected by the shielding spell, but still making him stumble backwards a few steps, teetering on the edge.

"There's nowhere to run, Jedah!" Mae shouts. "Give yourself up! You're already wounded!"

"Wounded, maybe, but hardly powerless," Jedah hisses as he rights himself. "Duma provides for his children...and I in turn provide for mine. Should I show you?"

"No," Sonya whispers, and then the air in front of Jedah shimmers and solidifies, and two witches float there, violet magic woven around their hands.

"Such naughty, willful children…" one of them croons. She has long violet hair pinned neatly atop her head, but her eyes are black and blank, her skin as cold and bloodless as her master's. "Why won't you be good and listen to Father?"

"That's no fair, Sonya…" pouts the other, shorter-haired witch. "Why should you be the only one allowed to live as she chooses?"

"Bastard," Sonya hisses. There's a clatter from behind her, and Celica flicks an eye over her shoulder to see Saber leading the rest of the army towards them.

"Marla! Hestia! Defend your father!" Jedah shouts, and the room erupts with magic, the witches' spells crashing off the walls as Celica dives sideways to avoid them.

"No! Stop at once!" Celica tries to rush forward, but a fresh wave of terrors is rising from the ground at the witches' call, shrouded in purple smoke. The air is thick with magic and chaos, but Celica sees Jedah race down the staircase before she is thrown to the ground by a blast from the witch.

"Celica!" Mae dashes in front of her, catching Hestia's spell with her own magic.

"Jedah's getting away!" Celica pushes herself to her feet. "I have to - "

"We have to stop these witches first," Saber barks out, slicing through a mogall. "They're too strong to avoid."

"Don't worry!" Boey shouts through the din. "We'll go after him once we're finished up here."

Celica swings a flame-lit Beloved Zofia in an arc, clearing the air around her of Terrors. "Very well, but we must make haste."

The cramped hallways aren't built for fighting, and the lack of room and swirling spells make it hard for Celica to make out anyone or anything in the chaos. Marla and Hestia are still summoning Terrors, flitting around the battlefield and raining down death with their magic, not allowing anyone escape.

"I'll sing you a lullaby," Marla croons as she swoops over their heads, leaving purple explosions in her wake. "It's time for all the good little children to go to sleep."

"Sonya," Celica pants out, coming back-to-back with the other woman. "We may not have a choice here - "

"I know," says Sonya, her voice grim but steady. "Don't worry. I've already made my decision. This is...for the best. They'll die today, and they'll be at peace."

"What a cruel thing to say," says Hestia, appearing in front of them in a puff of smoke. There's an arrow sticking out of her shoulder and one of her legs is broken, but she doesn't appear to notice. "I've done nothing wrong…"

Celica swings at the witch, who darts neatly backwards, right into Palla's waiting lance. As it goes through her, Hestia gives a little gasp of surprise, and as Palla drags the weapon free Sonya fires a spell, knocking Hestia down through the air. Her body curves towards the ground, and Sonya drops to her knees to catch her, cradling her in her arms.

"Oh…" Hestia whispers as she stares up at the ceiling, seemingly not seeing any of them. "I see...I should have just...lived...as I pleased...like you...Son...ya..."

Sonya kisses her sister's forehead as the witch vanishes.

"Hestia…?" Marla turns at the sound of her sister's death, and suddenly staggers, her eyes widening. "Hestia…"

Hope blooms in Celica's chest, but Marla's hesitation lasts only a moment. She turns and flings a spell at Saber, her motions continuing just as they had before, but the pale, gray face is sad and longing instead of placid, something shaken within her. "I'd...forgotten..."

"It's your turn now," says Sonya, getting to her feet. "I promise, soon, it will all be over…"

"That's right...Sonya..." Marla fires at Atlas, who dives sideways to avoid the blast. "Sonya, I can't stop it...my mind is clearer, but I can't...my body is Duma's..."

"I know," says Sonya, lifting a hand, and the air roars as Excalibur forms there. "But I'll make it stop."

"You know what you have to do…" Marla gasps out, even as magic swirls around her own hands and she advances on her sister. "Please...end it…"

"I will," says Sonya, and fires. Excalibur rings true, hitting Marla in the chest, tearing flesh and fabric alike, and Marla crumples to the stone floor.

"Good...girl…" Marla whispers, and then there's nothing left of her. With her death, the Terrors all dissolve into nothing. The sudden silence hangs heavy in the temple's fetid air.

Sonya stares at where Marla was. Genny places a tentative hand on her arm, and she seems to shake herself. "That's done, then."

"I'm sorry, Sonya," says Celica.

"Don't be. That's what I wanted. Or...the first half of what I wanted." Sonya looks up again, her eyes flashing. "My sisters are at peace. Now...now we must dispose of the man who created them."

"Jedah fled into the basement," says Celica. "We must give chase if we are to obtain the Earth Falchion."

"So that was your goal all along?" asks Boey.

"Yes," says Celica, clutching Beloved Zofia's hilt so tightly that her knuckles go white. "I do not know if Mila lives or not, but I know Jedah will never let her free if he does have her. And I am not so fool as to entrust my soul and my magic to a man such as him and whatever plans he might have in store. Regardless...we need to stop him, and we need that sword. I don't yet know why, but...we'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"There are answers," says Celica. "Down below, there are...we'll find out."

"That's...really vague, lass," Saber sighs.

"I apologize. Truly, I don't know how to explain it," says Celica. "But I'm certain that we must find that sword. And we must stop Jedah before he can continue to wreak devastation on Rigel and Zofia alike. So we must give chase. Sonya...I apologize, but what can you tell me about the temple basement? If Jedah chose to go there, I assume it is not simple storage…"

"The basement…" Sonya's eyes look dull and unfocused, the clarity brought by accomplishing her mission now dampened by memory. "I know it far too well. It's a network of tunnels, a labyrinth. It connects all the way to Rigel Castle, in the far west. But between it and there...there are altars to Duma. His power is at his strongest down there...and I can't say for certain, but...there are rumors that at the center of the tunnels, Duma himself resides."

"Duma himself?" Mae sputters. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Though only Jedah and the Emperor are allowed to enter his chamber proper...down there, in that maze, is where sacrificial rituals are performed." Sonya closes her eyes. "The offer of lives...and the creation of witches."

"Oh…Sonya, I'm - "

"Please, don't," says Sonya. "But yes...that was where my sisters were given to Duma."

"Jedah still wants to make you a witch, right, Celica?" Mae's brow furrows as she thinks. "Maybe you shouldn't go down there…"

"I don't have the luxury of that choice," says Celica. "True, it is most likely a trap. But at this point, we have little recourse left to us. And I am certain that I must go down there."

"I wouldn't be terribly concerned," says Sonya. "You should be on your guard, but Jedah is wounded, and creating a witch requires a massive amount of lifeforce and power. It won't be easy for him to pull it off, if he can do it at all. That's probably why he came up with this idea of a bargain in the first place instead of simply trying to capture you."

"We'll stick together this time," says Celica. "I won't let him take me."

"Good girl. I think he's frightened of you, actually," Sonya adds. "There was real fear in his eyes when I saw him. I've never seen that before, believe me."

"Well, that's a good sign, then!" Mae smacks a fist into her palm. "That means we really can take 'im down, right?"

"Probably," says Saber. "So long as we play it smart."

"Great! Let's go kick some evil sorcerer ass!" Mae cheers.

"But for now…" Celica winces as all the aches and pains in her body make themselves known in a loud clamor. "We should heal up and get a night's rest. I dislike the idea of giving Jedah time to heal himself, but I fear we have little choice. That was not an easy battle."

"Good call," says Saber. "I'm not young enough to fight that many evil sorcerers in one day."

"That aside...I can't believe Jedah didn't find out what we were up to," mutters Boey. "Considering...y'know."

"He was watching me, but I suspected he was not watching the rest of you," says Celica. "He made no mention of Saber's, er, past, and he wasn't expecting to see Sonya when they first crossed paths. He treated you all as insects, not worth keeping an eye on...it was a gamble, but I was correct. As long as I myself was not directly involved in plans, he took no notice of them."

Mae fumbles in her pocket and pulls out a rather crumpled scrap of paper, holding it aloft like a trophy. "I carried out the plan perfectly, right?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Mae. I knew that I could count on you to believe in me, and to do whatever it took." Celica smiles at her. "And we did it, thanks to you."

"To be fair, I still didn't know exactly what we were doing," says Mae. "Considering you pretty much just told me to come up with a diversion, _and_ alert the rest of the army, _and_ not to tell you anything, _and_ I had to figure it all out on my own, _and_ you wrote it all super vaguely and it took me all night to figure it out...but I think I did a pretty good job, considering!"

"I do apologize for that. I couldn't be certain how much Jedah could see."

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Mae waves a hand. "It worked out great in the end, didn't it? He never saw any of it coming, he was so sure you were just gonna give yourself up - man, the look on his face! Okay, I couldn't see it from the stairs, but I bet it was awesome."

"Keeping quiet _is_ a pretty impressive feat for you," says Boey.

Mae beams. "I know, right?"

"Well, I'm gonna start getting camp set up," says Saber. "Not thrilled about the idea of sleeping in a weird old temple, but it's better than the swamp."

"Agreed," says Boey feverishly. "I'm never getting that smell out of my clothes."

"Sure that isn't just your natural odor, bud?" Mae elbows him, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah." Boey rolls his eyes. "Glad you're not dead, too. I'm gonna go do responsible things."

"Bor-ing," Mae hums.

"We'll appoint a rotating guard to keep an eye on that staircase," says Celica. "I don't think Jedah will return, but best to be cautious."

"I'm great at keeping watch, milady!" Valbar booms. "I'm on it!"

The army disperses, tired and apprehensive but satisfied, and Celica takes a deep breath and leans against the cracked temple wall, letting all the suppressed nerves and fatigue hit her. She's exhausted, relief a balm stronger than any sleeping aid.

Despite what she knows looms ahead.

"Celica…" Mae walks over and rests against the wall next to Celica, mirroring her posture. "Thanks for trusting me. Really. I mean it. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Celica blinks. "What do you mean?"

"You always carry your burdens alone." Mae lowers her eyes, tracing a circle on the wall with one finger. "I know it's hard for you to let people in when you're going through something tough. But you did it...and you did it for me. And that means a lot. So...thank you."

"I must thank you as well," says Celica. "I couldn't have done it without you, and your loyalty, and your efforts."

Mae turns so they're directly facing each other. "Thanks, Celica. And you're welcome. I'd do it again, any time. Anything for you."

Celica swallows. Her throat is suddenly rather dry, and there were words she wanted to say but she has somehow forgotten them, and it all seems to be brought about by Mae's proximity. And it's true, Celica's dense when it comes to certain matters, and she's been told it several times, but suddenly…

...suddenly, all thoughts of Jedah and the Falchion and the Faithful are gone from Celica's mind, and all she wants is to be close to Mae.

"Celica? You spacing out on me?"

"...Ah." Celica suddenly returns to the present moment. "I apologize. I'm...quite tired."

"Then come get some rest." Mae takes her hand. "You earned it, after all."

"Right." They start to walk towards where camp is in full swing. "Ah, Mae?"

"What is it?"

"I'd do anything for you, too," says Celica softly. "I should tell you that more."

The tips of Mae's ears go red. "W-well, I don't know if that's proper, since you're a princess and all - "

"I don't care if it's proper," says Celica. "Princess I might be, but before that, I'm myself. And I'm your friend. And…" And she isn't certain what else to say, her throat clogged with words, promises, hopes, dreams, and she doesn't know where they're coming from.

All she knows is that she doesn't want Mae to stop holding her hand.

"Hey," says Mae, turning back to face Celica. She brushes a smudge of dust off Celica's face, her thumb lingering over Celica's cheekbone, and Celica wonders if Mae can feel her pulse in it. "Don't worry about it. I'll follow you for as long as you want me to."

"...Always, then."

"Always?"

"No matter where I go, where I rule," and Celica rests a hand over Mae's on her face, "I want you there with me. I'm certain of it. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but - "

"No! No, I mean," and Mae's eyes widen, "I want that, too. I want to stay with you. I've never really had a home, except when you were there. Novis is nice, but...home's a person, not a place. So - so if you want me at the castle with you...then I'll be there."

"I do want that," Celica whispers.

"I told you, didn't I?" Mae's smile is softer, more gentle than usual. A setting sun instead of a blazing one, just as beautiful, just as radiant. "That you'd never lose me."

"I thought you'd have forgotten that by now," says Celica.

"Hey, mind like a steel trap up here!" Mae knocks the side of her own head with her knuckles. "How could I possibly forget? That was...one of the best days of my life."

"It was one of mine, too," says Celica quietly. "I'll never forget it, either. Thank you, Mae."

"Any time. Come on, let's get you to bed," says Mae. "You look dead on your feet."

"Okay." Celica releases Mae's hand and steps forward, burying her face in Mae's shoulder, and Mae makes a soft noise of surprise but wraps her arms around her, regardless. "Thanks again, Mae. You're truly...the most wonderful friend anyone could have."

"So're you," Mae mumbles into Celica's hair. "So're you."

Perhaps they're awaiting a terrible battle with a mad sorcerer, perhaps the gods have truly gone mad, perhaps there's a terribly large throne for Celica to fill awaiting at the end of their journey, but in Mae's arms, none of that seems to matter very much.

And if she can remain in those arms, then perhaps Celica has no reason to fear after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- From the first time I played SOV, I wanted Saber to be Conrad instead of...what we got. So of course, given the chance, I had to give it a shot! That's why I messed with Conrad's age, I split the difference so this version of Saber is somewhat younger than his canon self but older than canon Conrad. If this was a real game, you'd automatically receive Beloved Zofia to replace the Golden Dagger after the Saber reveal (although the only difference visually would be a slightly shinier sword, and it would have a set of Arts more like the Regal Sword.)  
> \- I realize Jedah doesn't have to use HP for magic in the base game, but...eh, I've already thrown canon out the window, what's a little more?


	6. with mila's divine protection

When morning dawns, the Guardians of Mila begin their descent.

The air is damp and humid down here. Celica flicks her fingers, as she has hundreds of times, conjuring a small flame that hovers lazily over her head. There are lit wall torches on the carved-earth walls, likely kindled by magical flame, but the shadows are still dark and looming, curling over the cracked floor and around their feet, promising untold horrors.

As soon as the army has entered the depths and taken their first few, wary steps, a voice echoes out of the gloom.

 _"SO YOU'VE COME, ANTHIESE."_ Genny clings to Sonya's robe and Celica lifts her fire-filled hand, holding it ready. _"YOU ARE A FOOL TO THINK YOU CAN BEST ME."_

"We shall see," says Celica calmly. "You're still watching me, Jedah? What do you hope to accomplish down here?"

_"YOU HAVE KNOWN MY AIMS ALL ALONG, GIRL. AND THEY HAVE NOT CHANGED."_

"Nor have mine," says Celica. "We come to defeat you and reclaim the Earth Falchion."

_"MILA IS DEAD. WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR, WITH NO GOD TO FOLLOW?"_

"There are other things to fight for," says Celica. "It is tragic that you cannot recognize that."

_"SO YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR GODDESS, PRIESTESS OF EARTH?"_

"No, I have not. But regardless of Mila's fate...you will meet your end soon, Jedah."

_"BOLD WORDS FOR AN INSECT. BUT IF YOU WISH TO WALK TO YOUR DEATH...BY ALL MEANS...I AWAIT YOU. COME AND MEET YOUR END…"_

Silence falls again, heavier than before.

"Mila's dead…" Boey stares at the ground. "You said so before, but…"

"True, on that account, I cannot disprove Jedah," says Celica. "The vision he showed me...I am certain it was real. Perhaps we can save her, but I cannot place all my hopes in that possibility."

"If Mila's really dead," says Mae quietly, "then what?"

"Then we keep fighting," says Celica firmly. "Then we do whatever we can, and we - we find another way. I am not backing down. Even if Mila is gone - I'll find a way. I have to."

"Is there really hope without Mila?" Boey asks.

"I don't know," says Celica. "But I'm going to find out. I'm not letting that monster make a witch out of me, even if it does save Duma from his madness. We're going to put an end to Jedah, and we'll find the Earth Falchion. I think...I think once we have the blade, there will be answers. I don't know why I think that, but...perhaps the Mother is guiding me, despite her own fate."

"Milady…"

"I will not lose heart," says Celica. "Though I am filled with fear, even now...I will keep fighting, until the end. Let us defeat Jedah, and then...and then we'll find out what must next be done. If he is truly mad, then we...we may well have no choice but to face Duma himself, but...it is too early to say for certain."

"Okay," says Mae. "I gotcha." She takes Celica's hand. "Besides, if Jedah's trying to taunt and scare us off...that means he's probably scared, right? Shaking in his boots! And that's a good sign, after all."

"The lass has a point," says Saber. "He's got nothing to gain by trying to scare us off."

"Regardless of what he says, I shall not be deterred," says Celica. She turns around to face the crowd of her full army. "Everyone...if any of you do wish to turn back, I won't blame you. Grave danger lies ahead, more than merely Jedah himself."

"Nah, we're with you to the end, milady!" Valbar drops his hands onto Kamui and Leon's shoulders. "Ain't that right, you two?"

"As are we," says Palla, indicating herself and her sisters. "This may not be our home, but it has become our battle. The Whitewings do not turn their backs on their allies."

"And you don't even have to ask us, Celica!" Mae flings her arms around Boey and Genny's shoulders. "Seriously, though. If any of us were going to turn tail when it got dangerous, we would've left a long time ago."

Celica smiles. "Thank you all. Then...we proceed. There will most likely be Faithful and Terrors awaiting us, so let's all be on our guard as we proceed."

"Gotcha, captain!" Mae releases Genny and salutes. "Onward we go!"

\---

The tunnels form a labyrinth beneath Duma Tower, and they are a strange place indeed. Despite their position underground, and descending still deeper with every staircase, the tunnels are wide and spacious. Celica wonders how they came to be here - were they carved by man? Nature? The gods? Regardless, the ceilings are wide and the space fairly generous, high and wide enough so that even the Whitewings' pegasi can soar freely above their heads when necessary. Celica tries not to think about how many miles of earth are between them and the world above, instead focusing on moving forward, marking the tunnels they've traveled through with bits of chalk. According to Sonya, the tunnels themselves are stable and do not move - but there are traps and tricks waiting for them regardless, and caution must be employed. Caution must be taken even moreso with the packs of Terrors and the remaining Faithful who weren't stationed in the tower above. They now prowl the halls and search for intruders, no doubt on the orders of Jedah. Or perhaps even orders from above him, but for now, Celica must focus on taking down the High Priest before she can even think of what to do about his master. 

The group tries to use stealth as well as they can, though with sixteen people, three pegasi, and a cartload of supplies, it is a difficult battle, and more often than not they are unable to slip past the sentries and are forced into combat.

Despite the tension of their situation, spirits are still running relatively high. Mae, Est, and Jesse are cheerful as ever, trading jokes and banter while Boey and Catria groan in response. Nomah tells old, meandering stories as they walk the halls, his nostalgic tone and Genny's eager questions echoing around them. Leon and Kamui pick fights with each other with a similar demeanor to Mae and Boey, all humor with no bite to it, and Valbar shakes his head but eventually joins in too. Saber and Deen talk in low tones towards the back of the group, and Celica swears she sees a rare smile from the latter. Sonya strokes the mane of Palla's pegasus while the latter regales her with stories of Archanea. But when the Terrors strike from around corners, the Guardians of Mila move as one, a seamless unit charging through the enemy, watching each others' backs, and despite any odds, emerging triumphant. And then the cheer returns as they set about healing injuries and resting up before the next battle. Even as the hours drag on into a day, then more, even as tired as they all must be, they all still smile. They all still support each other.

Celica loves them all. She couldn't have done this without them.

She is blessed, and she will never stop being grateful.

"If I never see an ugly zombie guy again," Mae announces at the conclusion of yet another skirmish, "it will be WAY too soon."

"You'll be seeing more," Boey groans as he shakes out his hand. "We'll probably be doing this awhile yet."

"Let's make camp for a little while, and make sure everyone's wounds are healed," says Celica. "You're all doing wonderfully."

"Okay, everyone line up for healing!" Genny taps the butt of her staff on the floor. "Don't try and act tough! That means you, Valbar. I see you dragging that leg!"

"Aw, it's not so bad - "

Genny's cheeks puff out as she huffs.

"All right, all right," sighs Valbar, taking a seat in front of her.

Mae wipes an imaginary tear from her eye. "They grow up so fast. Remember when she only talked to me, you, and Boey?"

Celica smiles as she sits down on a crate. "Yes...we've come so far, haven't we? It's been close to a year, after all…"

"Oh, yeah, Wyrmstym's almost over, huh?" Mae sighs and stretches. "Wow. Time flies."

"Celica," says Sonya, walking over. "I think we'll find Jedah soon."

"You do?" Celica sits up straighter. "Really?"

"Yes." Sonya's lip curls as she looks at their surroundings. "It's been so long, I couldn't remember the precise route, but...I recognize this place. We are very close to the eastern Altar of Duma. And that is where...where Jedah makes his witches. I suspect we'll be running into him there."

"The Altar...that's where Mila's body rests." Celica gets to her feet. "Very well. Let's rest here for the night, and then be prepared come morning. Soon, Jedah will meet his end."

"I'm so ready!" Mae cheers. "He's not gonna know what hit him."

"I certainly hope that will be the case." Celica rubs a hand over her eyes.

"With you leading us, duh!" Mae bounces upright. "Of course it'll be."

"Funny...with you at my back, I feel the same way."

Mae turns pink. "Heh...thanks. That's nice to hear. W-well, let's head to bed. We gotta be ready bright and early to kill us some creepy priests!"

\---

Sonya's predictions prove true.

Supply crates are left behind, the army bringing only themselves and their weapons as they creep into the depths of Jedah's lair. The air itself feels sinister, heavy with the dark deeds performed here. Everyone is slightly restless, on edge and starting at sudden movements - Jesse nearly gets Catria's lance through his face after a cavalier prank, and afterwards cowers furtively behind Deen. Sonya hasn't unclenched her fists since they started off that morning, the ends of her hair lifting slightly with her natural wind magic, though she smiles at Genny and makes calm conversation as though it is any other day.

But it is not, and they all know it.

They enter a wide chamber, higher-ceilinged than the passages before it, yellow torches glowing eerily in the walls. It looks not unlike any of the ones before it, and yet - 

"He's coming," Sonya says suddenly, her head snapping up. "Now that we have faced him twice - yes, now I can sense it. His darkness."

Lightning crackles around Mae's hands. "Where - "

"Ah, Anthiese." The shadows ahead of them seem to solidify slightly, and then Jedah steps out of them, wearing the darkness as easily as the cloak about his shoulders. More figures form around him - Terrors, witches, and Faithful, numerous and gaunt-looking. Celica wonders briefly if any of them have seen the sun in decades.

"This ends here, Jedah," says Celica. "I will not be merciful."

"Harsh words for a priestess of Mila." Jedah picks idly at his nails. Celica's eyes narrow - there is no sign of the injury she earlier inflicted upon him, but such a deep wound would require healing magic beyond that she has seen the Duma Faithful possess.

Either way, he must have used a great deal of magic to escape here, and to make it this far. He can't be at full strength - 

"I did not come here to trade idle banter, Anthiese," Jedah continues. "You may bow to Duma whole, or in pieces. I have no preference."

"Empty threats are as useless as idle banter." Celica aims the Beloved Zofia at him from across the room, the blade's tip shimmering in the torchlight.

"You are correct," says Jedah. "Alas, it seems you cannot be to convinced to see reason, no matter my efforts. Very well. If force is the only language you understand, little stray princess...then I will happily speak it."

"Attack!" Celica shouts, just as the Duma Faithful swoop forward as one.

The chamber is spacious, but only a room regardless, and the chaos and din are even worse than what transpired in the Tower above. The remnants of the Faithful fight as though they have nothing to lose (and, Celica supposes, that is the truth,) and the eruptions of foul magic make the walls tremble and cracks splinter through the earthen floor. Celica charges at Jedah, but quickly loses sight of him in all the disarray, and is forced to busy herself with the enemies in front of her.

But there are no waves of fresh foes as prior - the Faithful are weakening, and Celica had suspected it before but now knows it for certain. When an arcanist falls, no more rise up to take his place. And while more Terrors come, they aren't as strong as the human foes, merely pests easily disposed of by spell or steel.

"There is an end to this!" Celica calls above the noise. "Keep strong!"

"Rgh!" Saber backs up against her, slicing through a witch. "Easier said than done, lass!"

"Where's Jedah?" Celica asks him, hurling Seraphim at a necrodragon. "We must - "

"There!" Mae points between blasts of lightning, and Celica's gaze follows her finger - 

Two mages duel in the center of the room, their power making the whole room tremble, the earth around them poison-stained and torn by errant blasts. Jedah is panting under the force of Sonya's onslaught, her eyes glinting and murderous as she bears down on him. Blood is running down her face and robes, but she takes no notice of it - 

A javelin soars through the air and catches Jedah in the leg. He howls and whirls on Est, his countering spell hurling her off her pegasus and back against the wall. Palla screams, abandoning her foe and hurtling across the room, Catria on her heels. But Jedah's distraction gives Sonya an opening, and the wind rips against him. He crumples as it slices through his skin, and Sonya raises her hand, preparing another strike.

Jedah looks up, and his eyes cross the room, settling on Celica.

"No," he hisses. "This is not how it will end..." 

Purple flame curls around Jedah's kneeling form, and then it manifests at Celica's feet, wraps around her too, crawling up her body - 

"Anthiese!" Saber shouts, caught between the blades of two Terrors. "Run!"

Celica tries, but she can't move, the magic immobilizing her, like the spell at Zofia Castle but far stronger. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Mae running towards them, heedless of the Terrors all around her and the weapons flying past, a hand stretched out towards Celica - 

Mae screams, and Celica reaches out for her, and then the world disappears.

\---

Celica opens her eyes. She's lying against cool, flat stone. Her head hurts, but not as though she's hit it - it feels like an old, tired ache.

Memory hits her in a flash, and Celica sits bolt upright. She's alone. Where? What happened?

 _Think,_ whispers a voice much like Lady Bryony's and Mycen's at the same time. _Assess the situation. Panic helps no one but your foes._

Celica takes a deep breath as she tries to heed their advice, looking anxiously around. She's in an unfamiliar, dimly lit stone room, and there's a set of massive doors to her left and a large, empty corridor to her right. All she can see down it is shadows. There's no indication that she's moved aboveground either, although the stone chamber looks unlike the rest of the tunnels. Regardless of where she is, Beloved Zofia still hangs at her hip, and Celica rests a hand on it, seeking comfort as she staggers to her feet.

Celica rattles the doors. They're sealed, and made of metal she knows is too thick for her to burn through before her lifeforce runs out.

"Mae?" Celica calls against them. "Saber? Boey?"

There is no answer, no sound from the other side. If they're there, they can't hear her, or she them. Either way, she should not expect help.

 _Think,_ Celica tells herself, pressing a hand to her forehead. Jedah wants to offer Celica's soul to Duma. He doesn't want her dead - he wants her sacrificed. He wouldn't abandon her somewhere. Then where is he?

Perhaps that spell used too much of Jedah's power? They've certainly struck plenty of blows against him, too, both underground and at Duma Tower. Yes, he's weakened, and he's gone somewhere to recover? It seems plausible. And if that's the case…

...if that's the case, then perhaps Celica can beat him alone after all. No, not alone - but she can finish what they've all started, at least.

Celica turns towards the open corridor. No matter how she strains, she has no idea how long it is, or what lies at its end.

Celica's hands tremble at her sides. She's afraid. She doesn't want to die.

_She doesn't want to die._

The thought halts her shaking. When was the last time she had thought that? Before all this mess, before she'd set off, learned of Alm and the Deliverance, watched the people of Valentia suffer, before she'd been forced to don her crown…

But it's true. The reality of it hits her. Celica no longer wants to sacrifice herself. Even if it meant her friends living, even if she is left with no other choice...she doesn't _want_ it. Celica wants to live. She wants to laugh, cry, hope, feel. She wants to…

...hear the Guardians of Mila cheer as one, hear Genny laugh, see Alm smile and rub the back of his neck, feel Mycen's hand tousle her hair, listen to Boey's advice, feel Saber's pat on her back, see Mae…

See Mae. Be with Mae. Hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her arms around her. Celica wants that so badly, in this instant, that she can almost taste the desire, burning bright in her chest, sending warmth through her limbs. It doesn't matter what, or how, or when, only that it is the thing Celica wants most of all, more than anything, and it always has been.

And she will see her again. See them all again. She will live.

She will be alive and with them. No matter what she must accomplish, accomplish it she will. There is no alternative. None she is willing to take. And so there is only one way. 

Celica sets her jaw and begins to walk down the crumbled stone corridor, towards the open darkness.

"Ah, Princess Anthiese…" As Celica walks along the path, Jedah's voice echoes off the stone halls. "So you still approach me? Foolish little hero."

Celica steps into a room. There are several Terrors here, and they all turn towards her with empty eyes and clawed hands. Celica sets her jaw, Ragnarok erupting from her hands and turning the first wave to ash.

"Can you keep that up all the way to me? I'm not certain you can."

Celica draws Beloved Zofia and slashes through a revenant, turning away from a mogall's countering blast and plunging her blade into it in return.

"I must say, I did not know for all these years that Prince Conrad yet lived. What a slippery one he turned out to be. Though that changes nothing, does it? A cowardly vagabond prince isn't enough to save you."

As the last bonewalker falls, a set of doors on the far wall creak open. Celica races through them, into another room, equally filled with Terrors.

"I can't wait to see the look in your eyes when he dies in front of you. They'll all die, Anthiese. All trying to save you, though their efforts will be futile."

Celica hurls Seraphim spells at the beasts, panting as the room fills with monster gore. Jedah's taunts bring her only relief. He doesn't yet have the others. They're alive. She just has to complete this job, and return to them. Even though exhaustion screams at the back of her mind, demanding attention, Celica pushes it away with thoughts of her friends waiting for her. They're all there. Her family is there. Mae is there.

She can do this.

"My, you're awfully quiet, Anthiese. Tired already?"

A gargoyle advances on Celica, screeching.

"Will I kill your friends? No, Anthiese...I think I'll let you kill them. The torment in their faces as they are ripped apart by the girl they so love...ah, yes, I think that will be a fitting revenge. You'll see it all, trapped within your own body…"

Celica slashes the gargoyle in half and, panting, turns towards the next set of doors as they unseal and open.

"Once you reach me, you'll be tired, Anthiese. No lifeforce. No Ragnarok."

Celica keeps walking, opening the packet of mana herbs at her hip and shoving a handful into her mouth, chewing and swallowing down the bitter taste. There's a roar from the chamber ahead.

"One last little surprise before you can face me, Anthiese. I hope you're well prepared."

Celica is unsurprised to see the massive necrodragon, hunched in front of the doors. It screeches when it sees her, spreading ruined wings. Celica rolls to the side, avoiding its burst of foul breath, and comes up with Seraphim, blasting one of the creature's wings to nothingness. It gives a wail, firing again, and Celica lifts her shield, unable to dodge in time. It stings at her skin, and Celica grits her teeth, bearing out the storm as the breath subsides.

"Oh, that must have hurt," Jedah croons. "No brave warriors to take the blow for their delicate little princess, hmm?"

The dragon cannot exhale constantly, and as it stops to draw breath Celica lowers her shield and charges forward. She swings her blade up into the soft flesh of the dragon's chin, and it screams in pain as she rips apart the delicate organs needed to expel its fetid breath. The monster blindly rams its head towards her in a desperate attempt to stop the source of its suffering, and Celica leaps sideways, easily dodging the wild strike. The necrodragon moves to drag its head back, and Celica takes the opening, plunging Beloved Zofia through its skull. It staggers, lurching back with the blade still buried in its head, and Celica fires Seraphim one more time, tearing through its exposed belly. It crumbles with a final, almost pitiful scream.

"That was rather dull to watch. Ah, well. Perhaps you'll put on a show for me here, little princess." Another set of doors creaks open. "I do so look forward to it."

Celica retrieves her sword from where it fell, brushes her hair back behind her ears, steels herself, and walks into Jedah's chamber. But what she sees there makes her stop short.

In this last chamber, there is a skeleton. The form of a massive dragon, bigger than any necrodragon Celica has ever seen, lies curled around a stone dais. There's a shimmering golden blade resting there, set with an emerald gem.

Jedah emerges from behind the broken skeleton, his laughter ringing through the air. "Here she is, Princess Anthiese. The goddess you fought so hard for, wished so desperately to see - gaze upon your beloved Mila!"

Celica steadies her breathing, holding Beloved Zofia at the ready.

"No words, then?" Jedah advances on her. He's breathing heavily, Celica notes, his left leg held awkwardly, jet-black blood stains covering his damaged robes. Despite all his bravado, his injuries are clearly still present, and severe. "If you want that Falchion...you'll need to get past Duma's most loyal servant. Myself. And can you really do that with your goddess lying dead and rotted on the floor?"

Celica does not let herself feel fear, or despair. She has to beat Jedah. The rest can wait. Jedah's brow is furrowing as he watches her lack of reaction.

"You're all _alone,_ Anthiese," he hisses. "No retainers, no Deliverance, no knights, no goddess, no big brother to come save you. Do you really think you can beat me alone?"

"I am never alone," says Celica lowly, and she charges.

Her sword skids down Jedah's shield as they clash together, but Celica is stronger, and Jedah is forced backwards. He fires a dark curse from behind the shield, and Celica catches it against her own shield with a grunt, staggering backwards. 

"No more magic defenses, hm?" Celica pants as she swings her sword back again. "What a shame. Will your witches be coming to save you this time, I wonder? You're certainly too weak to summon."

"Impudent little - " Jedah hisses as Celica's blade plunges into his arm, slicing through the straps of his dracoshield and sending it spinning across the room. "You - "

"Well? No witches, I presume," says Celica.

"You're weakened too, though," Jedah pants. "You can't use Ragnarok, can you? Seraphim, too - you haven't the lifeforce left..."

"I don't need it," says Celica calmly. "I need no more than fire and blade to slay you."

Jedah fires again, and Celica dodges under the blast, bringing Beloved Zofia around and plunging it into his stomach. Jedah's counterspell hits her in the chest, sending her skidding backwards, hunched but still on her feet, her sword left behind as Jedah drags it from his body and tosses it to the floor, too far away for Celica to reach.

"You disgusting heretic!" Jedah screeches. "Why can't you see? You must only surrender yourself, and Duma will be saved! The world will be saved!"

"That is enough, Jedah," says Celica, straightening. "Open your eyes. No matter how it pains you, you must see the truth. No human sacrifice is conscionable, regardless of whether it is in service to the gods. Duma has gone mad. I will not be his puppet, even if it saves him."

"Silence, girl!" Jedah rasps out. "You know nothing of what you speak. And if suffering is Duma's will, what of it? Without his strength at its foundation, Valentia cannot sustain life. We will all die for your selfishness!"

"You're beyond saving," says Celica. "Though I knew that from the start. I am strong enough to stand alone. Are you?"

"You can't do this!" Jedah screams, crazed and broken by pain and fear, bleeding from a dozen places as he hunches around the wound in his stomach. "You - you are nothing alone! You are a pathetic, weak little girl, who can do nothing but cower as fire takes you! You are as powerless as the goddess you champion!"

"Am I?" Celica asks. "No, Jedah. You're the weak one. You have no power that you didn't gain crawling at the feet of those stronger than you. And you know it, deep down, don't you?"

Jedah lets out an incoherent roar of rage as he charges forward, dark magic curling around his hands, sizzling the very air with its malice. Lady Bryony's sword form sends Celica rolling and dodging sideways, Jedah's final spell crashing uselessly against the stone wall. Sir Mycen's training has her back on her feet, and a low kick to Jedah's ankles sends him sprawling backwards. Celica chants the spell Nomah taught her, and the fire Mae lovingly coaxed into her hands bursts to life. And it is Celica, and it is Anthiese, and is everyone and everything she is, whose flames consume Jedah.

"My mother, my stepmother, my brothers, my grandfather, my friends, the people I love...they all walk with me. They all helped shape me," Celica says calmly, watching him die at her feet. "But I am not merely what they created. I am the person I always strove to become. I am the phoenix, and with their help, I escaped the flame. And now, I am strong enough to control that flame. By my hand, you will never harm another person. You have lost, High Priest Jedah. You die in the dirt, your schemes having amounted to nothing, and it is no more than you deserve."

Jedah coughs black blood across the floor. The flames have died around him, leaving nothing but char behind.

"There's one more thing." Celica gets down on one knee, her face inches from Jedah's as he gurgles out his last breath.

 _"That was for your daughters, Jedah,"_ Celica hisses, and Jedah's eyes widen just a fraction before he goes still. And it is over, and Celica is the only living soul in the room.

Celica sits down hard on the stone, breathing deeply, her head spinning, her body aching. But it's done. Jedah is dead.

When the world is relatively stable again, Celica staggers back to her feet, picking up Beloved Zofia from the ground, wiping off Jedah's blood and returning it to her sheath. And then…Celica's hand hovers over the golden sword on its dais, sparkling in the torchlight.

Does she really deserve to wield Zofia's blade?

It doesn't matter if she deserves it, Celica thinks. Someone has to end this. And she will.

Celica reaches down and picks up the Falchion.

When her fingers close around the hilt, the room fills with light. When she lifts it, that light grows stronger still, splitting into infinite tiny points and spinning around the room, a thousand bright-white trails that seem to dance through the dusty air. They curl together, coalescing in a single spot in the air in front of Celica, and the room glows yellow as a figure appears, faint and flickering, the ghost of a ghost. A woman, twice as tall as the tallest man, her hands clasped, a faint smile on her lips, green hair growing into long wings, someone Celica has never met in person but seen thousands of times...

Mila opens her eyes, and they are as golden as the harvest, as bright as the warmth of autumn. "Anthiese…" A smile spreads across her shimmering face. "No. Celica. My hero, my beloved Champion...Celica. My, how you've grown."

"Earth Mother," Celica chokes out. She's aware that she should be bowing, but she can't seem to move, Falchion hanging limply at her side.

"Some have called me by that name," says Mila softly. "And, too, they call me 'goddess.' It is true that together with my brother, I shaped this land. But now, no such power remains within me. I am but a feeble ghost, a shadow of who I was. All I could do...was try to guide you along your difficult path. And I am so happy that you found your way to me, to awaken what was left of me, hiding in the Falchion."

"Guide...me…?"

"Remember, daughter of fate," says Mila. "Remember…"

Celica stares, and then gasps as a wave of memory crashes into her. A warm, soft voice, and visions, ones she couldn't explain or recall... "Those...those dreams, I couldn't remember them before, but…that was you?"

"Yes." Mila's smile doesn't waver as she watches her, pride and joy emanating from her frame. "You are the champion of Mila, the child of prophecy, and even now, your counterpart fights his way towards his own destiny. Together...together, you and he must carry the people of Valentia into a new era."

"Alm...Alm is…" Celica clutches her forehead. "He really is...the prince of Rigel, isn't he?"

"He is," says Mila. "His mother was a peasant who lived in a small village near the Rigel capital. The poor woman perished in childbirth, and when Rudolf saw the mark of prophecy upon his son's hand, he sent him away with his most trusted and beloved friend and knight. And so Alm was raised to know the commonfolk, whose blood he carried as well as that of the nobility, and both of them he would one day lead…"

"Mark of prophecy…" Celica lifts her own right hand, looking at where she knows her own birthmark hides as ever beneath its glove. "Please, Mother. What are the marks? What is the prophecy?"

"See well Falchion, which you now hold," says Mila. "It was carved from the fang of Naga, ruler of dragons, to sever the gods. For Naga knew there was but a creeping madness waiting at eternity's end. It is a ruin all dragons share. And the only end is one of total destruction. Thus it was that Naga bestowed two Falchions upon myself and Duma. She did so to prepare for the day our madness would drive the land to ruin, so that the people might have a means to destroy us. That the Falchions might become the fangs they lack…and the hope they deserve. What does that have to do with your marks, you ask? You see, my brother and I made a pact, long ago. When the time came when madness began to claim us...two heroes would be born with the marks of our power, and they would lift the Falchions and bring forth a new age. That is the prophecy you were born under...the reason Duma and Jedah wished you dead."

"Bring forth a new age?"

"They would end the gods," says Mila. Her eyes drift away from Celica, gazing up at the stone ceiling and through it, looking at something Celica can't see. "You know, when my brother and I fought, we each possessed the means to destroy the other utterly...but never once did either of us lift our Kingsfang against the other. I loved my brother, and he I."

"I don't understand," Celica whispers. "What's happened to you? What's going on?"

"You do understand, dear Champion. Please, you must face the truth. As madness overtook me, I fought against the destiny I once knew would be my end." Mila shakes her head. "I was fool to think I could evade the fate of every Divine Dragon."

"But that means...Rudolf really did slay you..."

"On that account, Jedah told you the truth."

"So you're really…"

"Yes, Rudolf killed me," says Mila simply. "In my madness, I fought him...but he defeated me, and I was sealed away, my corpse brought here to rot. For three years, I have been dead. That is why my blessings ceased..."

Tears prick at Celica's eyes.

"Please, do not mourn me, child," says Mila. "This end was coming. I am glad it came, instead of letting me bring further ruin to the people I love. Child of fate...you must finish what Rudolf began, and what he was not strong enough to do. The strength and the compassion possessed by mankind...they live within you. I am entrusting the Falchion of Earth to your care, as I shall entrust the Falchion of War to Alm's. One mad god has fallen. One remains...and he must be put to rest, as I have been."

"...Duma?"

"Yes, my dear. I ask you now...take that Falchion, and use it to free my brother from the depths of his pain. Destroy the War Father so that he may rest at last."

Celica can't think about what Mila's words mean. She seizes instead upon what details she can understand, grasping at pieces until she can process the whole, and the end lying in wait. "Did Emperor Rudolf want Duma killed, too? Why didn't he do it himself?"

"It is not only age that dulled Rudolf's skills in battle," says Mila dryly. "Before he sealed me away...I dealt Rudolf grievous injuries. And as a goddess of plenty, I am a far less powerful god on the battlefield than my brother, a creature created and honed for war. He was not strong enough to slay Duma with only the War Falchion, and the Duma Faithful had taken the Earth Falchion away to keep him from doing that very thing. He had to place his hope in the children of the prophecy...in the long-lost princess, who thanks to Mycen, he knew lived still...and in his own son, raised a Zofian commoner."

"So everything…everything that happened..."

"Yes. Rudolf's war, everything that has come of it...they were all to bring his trueborn son and the daughter of Lima to Rigel Castle, to find the Falchions, slay Duma, and finish the work Rudolf had begun."

"But why?" Celica bursts out. "Why would Rudolf do such a thing? There must have been another way..."

"He claimed it was to awaken the people of Valentia to their own strength, so they would rise up against him. He gave blame to the Duma Faithful having tied his hands, and hidden away the Earth Falchion...but that is not the whole truth."

"I don't understand."

"In actuality...it was because he is a stubborn old fool," says Mila simply. "Much like my brother, the idea of a peaceful solution...I doubt it ever crossed his mind. War is all he was raised for, all he was intended to be, and so even as he helped change Valentia, he continued to drag it along the same old paths and patterns. He died as he lived...creating war."

"That is a shame," says Celica quietly.

"It is. Emperor Rudolf and King Lima IV...your and Alm's fathers were monsters created at the hands of myself and my brother. But, my dear, please understand. You are not your fathers. You are not destined to repeat their mistakes. You can bring about true change to Valentia...and that is what makes you and Alm so precious, Celica." Mila smiles, running a transparent hand over Celica's hair. "I cannot describe how proud I am of the two of you. When I see Alm...I will tell him, too...the both of you have become such incredible people, and I am happy to leave Valentia in your hands."

"Can we do it without you?" Celica whispers. "We've always depended on you, looking out for us...without you, can we have a harvest? Without Duma, can we be strong? What can I have faith in, if you are gone?"

"You already know the answer to that, don't you?" Mila's wheat-field eyes crinkle at the corners. "Look at all you have done, my Champion, with the aid of your friends and beloved ones. And all with no assistance from me."

"What have I done?" Celica asks, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "I couldn't save you! That's what I went on this pilgrimage for, and I couldn't do it! I scolded Alm for running from his problems with war, but I…"

"I was never worth saving, Champion."

"Stop calling me that!" Celica's tears overflow. "I can't do this! You're telling me I should lead all of Valentia? I can't! I'm not strong enough - I'm not _good_ enough for that!"

"Shhh, dear child." Mila cups Celica's face in her hands, and Celica can feel a slight warmth there even though there is nothing but air. "Look. Watch."

Shapes form in the air around Mila, translucent and shimmering...and Celica squints, and can see images, scenes, forming within them. The Novis villagers thanking her, the pirate king falling from his throne, Valbar clasping Celica's hands with tears in his eyes, Atlas scooping up his brothers, the pegasus sisters running into each others' arms, Irma and the sisters of Mila bowing in the temple, Sonya turning away from her sisters' fallen bodies, peace and determination on her face...

"Never say you haven't done anything. Look at all you have accomplished through your actions," Mila says gently. "You have done so, so much good in your life, my dear."

"But all of that...wasn't it all because of your blessing? I could never have done any of this if I was born an ordinary person…"

"No, Celica. You were not born my Champion."

"But - "

"Yes, you were born with my Brand. But within that Brand only lay potential - the potential to receive my blessing, to wield my Falchion, to slay gods. You only became my Champion when you left the safety of Novis Island, hoping to save your kingdom. In that moment...in that moment, you were doing something heroic, something selfless, something brave, and that was what forged the connection between us, and allowed me to communicate with you for all these months. It is actions, not birthright, that define a hero...and your actions were exemplary." Mila smiles. "I cannot tell you...how proud I am of you, Celica. You are so brave, so kind, so strong, so good...you are a blessing to have as my Champion."

"Earth Mother…"

"I have no real power left in this form. Only knowledge, and communication with my Champion. My power remained within my Falchion, as I had bound it to upon my death...because I am dead, Celica. As dead as a god can be, and there is no way to bring me back."

"But…"

"Celica, you and humanity do not need the gods. You only believe that you do. True, my brother and I brought strength and plenty to this land. And what else did we bring? Ruin. You are strong enough, Celica. You and all your friends, who I watched over all these months...Duma's Champion and his men...together, I know all of you can do this. I believe in you, Celica. And I ask you now to find a new faith...faith in mankind. Believe in yourself. Believe in the people you love, and believe that you can all do this. Together."

"Together…" Celica thinks about laughing faces, warm hands. The ones that guided her forward, granted her the strength to cross Valentia, to beat Jedah. The hope that still pulses in her breast even now, nurtured by them.

The dream she held in her heart as she walked towards her fate, as she slayed the monster and took up the Falchion.

"Live freely," says Mila. "Love freely. You are stronger than you believe, and kinder, and wiser. Be happy, Celica. Find happiness. Consider that my dying wish."

Celica drags a hand over her eyes. "I'll...try."

"That is all that I ask." Mila looks at the Falchion, still hanging loosely in Celica's hand. "You have the Earth Falchion, and the Champion of Duma walks even now towards the War Falchion. Continue along your way, and you will find the doors leading to the chamber where my brother resides. With both Falchions, the seal on the door will lift, and you will be able to face Duma himself. Put an end to his pain, I beg of you. Let him rest at long last."

Celica grips the Falchion in a shaking hand. "I understand."

"But that is just the start of it. Your battle will not end when Duma falls. You know that, don't you?"

"I do." Celica swallows. "I am prepared."

"You have saved your brothers, Celica. The one by birth, and the one you found. They live thanks to your actions this last year. Now...now, I ask of you to save one brother more. Save mine. End his suffering...and we will both be able to rest at last." Mila folds her hands once more, her image starting to fade. "With Jedah's death, the spell binding this chamber door will have lifted. If you go back the way you came, you will be able to reunite with those you love."

Celica nods. "I'm ready."

"And, Celica…" Mila's smile is vanishing, hardly anything remaining but the faintest sparkle in the air. "I loved you always, as I loved all my people. Be strong, my champion. Be brave. Be happy."

"I will, Mother." Celica bows, and Mila is gone.

\---

Celica makes the walk back out of the temple chamber, the Earth Falchion still clutched in her sword hand, but there are no Terrors left, and no Jedah to summon more. It's a quiet walk. The Falchion, oddly, feels familiar in her hand. It is light as air, and feels as though it weighs even less than the daggers and rapiers that she's wielded all her life, despite easily being twice the size of the largest of them.

Celica's head is still pounding, her mind is still churning, but she feels certain now. The journey is nearly at its end. And soon, she'll see...

As Celica draws closer to the exit doors, there's voices outside, growing closer - 

"They wouldn't open! What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, figure something out! Who knows what Jedah's done to her?"

"She'll be okay." The last voice is trembling, but the sound of it still makes Celica's heart spark. "We have to - we have to believe in her. It's a trial, right? A hero's journey type thing. She can do it. It's Celica."

Celica can't help smiling as she reaches the doors, and shoves against them. They open with her touch.

The Guardians of Mila are gathered outside, and they all turn to face her at the door's creaking sound. They are all there, whole if damaged, and relief washes over Celica. But her eyes are drawn to one figure at the front. Mae's pigtails are rather lopsided and there's a burn on her cheek, but she's still beautiful. She's always been beautiful.

_Live freely. Love freely._

It's all so simple, and she's been such a fool, and she's ready now, Celica thinks as she walks toward Mae. It's time to stop hiding.

"Celica!" Mae calls. There is dust in her hair and grime on her face, and her robes are askew, and she is beautiful. "Are you - "

And then Celica does the most impulsive and most natural thing she's ever done in her life, and she steps forward, rests her free hand on Mae's face, and kisses her.

It's not an especially long kiss, or an elegant one, but Celica tries to convey everything she's never said and everything she meant to say, and when she pulls back, Mae's eyes are wide.

"Woah," Mae manages. "Um."

Celica is suddenly aware of how quiet everyone's gotten, and even though her cheeks blaze, she stands proud. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I, um. Figured that out." Mae blinks. "Woah."

"Um…" Saber scratches the back of his head. "Glad you're all right. Did you get Jedah?"

"Oh!" Celica remembers, and lifts the golden blade. "I did, and I reclaimed the Falchion. Here it is."

"Well, that's good." Saber swings his arms idly. "We ran up here after Sonya said she sensed magic coalescing this way."

"So Jedah's really dead, then?" Sonya asks.

"He is. I apologize that you could not do the deed yourself - "

Sonya shrugs. "I told you. As long as that monster's fallen, I don't care who it is."

"I ensured he knew I had done it on behalf of his children."

A wicked smile spreads across Sonya's painted lips. "Good."

"Woah," Mae mumbles again, still staring at Celica.

"You've said that three times, genius," says Boey, nudging her in the ribs. "Close your mouth, a bug'll fly in."

"There's a lot to talk about." Celica pauses. Her head aches with fatigue, a heavy pressure settling in her brow and around her eyes. And the specter of their next task lurks ahead of her...but the warm joy of reunion suffuses her in its light, blocking out the upcoming shadows. "Suffice to say, our battle is not yet over. I will hold council and brief you all, but...for now, let's rest here. You all fought marvelously. Thank you."

Saber puts an arm around her shoulder and squeezes. "Knew you could do it. But I'm guessing you've got someone to talk with before we can hear the blow-by-blow, huh?"

"Yes, certainly. Oh, but…" Celica withdraws Beloved Zofia from its scabbard. "Here."

"Yeah, guess you kind of got an upgrade in the magic sword department, huh?" says Saber, eyeing the Falchion.

"Fair point," says Celica. "But regardless of what may come, I wish for you to wield Beloved Zofia at my side. I gave it to you once, and now I return it once again."

"Well, I appreciate it," says Saber, taking the dagger. "Thanks, Anthiese. See you later."

Celica nods to him, and then turns back to Mae, who is still standing stock-still even as the others disperse around her. Est keeps shooting them furtive looks and giggling until Palla leads her away.

"...Mae?" Celica asks tentatively.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?" Mae asks, her lips barely moving.

"Certainly not."

"'Cause it felt like one. Happened just like it does in dreams. You all dreamy and stuff - " Mae seems to shake herself. "I mean, uh - was that real?"

"It felt as such to me, yes." Doubt settles in Celica's stomach. "Did you...want it to be?"

"I mean, duh!" Mae rubs a hand over her eyes. "Um - maybe we should talk somewhere that's a little more, like, private?"

"If you'd like," says Celica. Her hands are shaking slightly with nerves. "Why don't we - set our tent up, and speak in there?"

"Sure, sure." Mae hurries off towards the supply carts. Her ears are still red.

They build the tent in silence, hammering pegs into the soft earth, and Mae steadfastly avoids looking at Celica, who feels a weight form and grow in her stomach.

Did she do the right thing? She'd felt so certain at the time, certain Mae felt the same way, but now she is less so. And while Mae never seemed embarrassed by anything, perhaps she would have preferred something more discreet…

The tent is finished, and Mae follows Celica inside. Celica sets down Falchion in the corner (which doesn't seem proper, really, but she's got nowhere else to put it - her scabbard is far too small to fit the thing.) For a few moments, neither of them speak.

Mae opens her mouth just as Celica says "Mae, I'm so sorry - "

"I - " Mae blinks. "Wait, sorry? For what?"

"I failed to take your feelings into account, and acted impulsively. I should have been more proper about the whole thing. I apologize for that."

"No, no no, I - I'm mostly just really surprised." Mae rubs a hand over her face. "Don't apologize, okay? I mean - I liked it, I just - I didn't think...I didn't think you...liked me like that."

"It took me far too long to realize it," says Celica. "But Mila said some things, and - "

"Wait, Mila?" Mae stares at her. "What do you mean, _Mila_ said?"

"A lot happened in there," says Celica. She's still exhausted, but Mae is here, bright and shining like the sun, and exhaustion is eclipsed by that knowledge. And she must make this right, she must understand, before she can rest. "I'll tell you everything later - but I'd rather talk about. Um. Us."

"Right...us…" Mae fiddles her fingers together. "Um - is there an us?"

"Would you like there to be?" Celica asks.

"Duh!" Mae bursts out again. She lets out a frustrated huff as she holds out her arms at her sides. "I've only been in love with you for like, years! It was you who was acting all oblivious - I mean, _Boey!?"_

"So you really weren't talking about Boey, back there in Zofia?"

"I thought you'd have forgotten about that by now," Mae mumbles. "But no. It wasn't Boey. Obviously. It was you, Celica. It's always been you."

Celica laughs, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Goodness, I'm sorry. I haven't had much sleep, or much time to plan things, and this isn't really how I pictured any of this going - may I start again?"

"Sure," says Mae. Despite her confident tone, her eyes are wide as she looks into Celica's, and her hands are shaking at her sides. "Go ahead."

Celica takes a deep breath. "Mae, I...I believe...no, I _know_ that I am in love with you. Your unwavering support and kindness...I did not realize until now, but I have come to rely on them in more ways than one. You have always been my best friend. And I do not know when my feelings for you changed, or if they ever did, and I simply loved you from the moment we became friends, but - I love you. And I kissed you because I wanted to, and perhaps I am doing this all backwards, but I meant it when I kissed you. Er...yes. I love you. I wish I could think of more eloquent ways to state it, but...there it is."

Mae takes a deep breath, scrubbing at her eyes. "Geez."

"Mae?"

"You really are a big dummy," Mae chuckles, and it's rather damp. "Like I care how 'eloquent' you are."

"So…" Hope sparks up again in Celica's heart, drumming against her ribcage. "Do you…?"

"Gods, yes, okay, Celica? I love you." Mae shakes her head. "You're probably the last person in the world to learn that, but...I do. And I'm so glad you're safe, and alive, and happy, and…" She sniffs. "Gods, Celica, I love you so much."

Celica crosses the gap between them, stepping closer. "Thank you, Mae. Truly."

"Is 'thank you' what you're supposed to say to something like that?" Mae sniffs.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Celica admits.

"Neither do I." Mae huffs out a laugh. Her eyes are red, but they're warm, and Celica thinks, it is no wonder Mae has such an affinity for lightning. Her whole form is made of light.

Mae suddenly laughs again, louder, and flings her arms around Celica's neck. Celica stumbles backwards a few steps as she catches her, Mae's feet lifting off the ground as she laughs, burying her face in Celica's neck.

Celica can feel her heartbeat against her own, the most beautiful melody she could ever ask for. She hugs Mae back, lets herself be warmed by that light, and despite everything waiting ahead of them, she feels calm, and safe, and at home.

No matter where she goes, Mae will be there. And Celica needs nothing else.

Mae pulls back, arms still loose around Celica's neck. "Hey...um, Celica?"

"Yes?"

"Could you…" Mae's cheeks go red. "Could you, um, kiss me again? Please? I - I didn't get to properly enjoy it last time, and - "

"Certainly," says Celica, feeling her own face heat. Mae closes her eyes, and Celica leans in, slowly this time, savoring the moment. She half-expects Mae to huff in impatience, but Mae only stands still, showing no sign of anything but breathless anticipation, as if she could wait forever.

Not that Celica intends to make her wait forever.

Celica closes her own eyes as their lips meet, and Mae lets out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sigh. They both lean in, tugging each other still closer so there is no space left between them at all, and Mae's arms around Celica's neck are gentle but firm, and she tastes like sugar cookies and ozone and sunlight, and Celica wants to immortalize this moment, brand it into her memory forever, a ward against even the darkest days, because if she has this to come home to, then there's nothing that can stop her.

And it's beautiful, and perfect, and right, and Celica is glad, so glad, that she lived to this day. And there will be more days, and the knowledge is a bright spark in her fingertips as she and Mae break apart. They'll never be parted. This is real, and this is forever.

Celica pants for breath as she looks down at Mae, her heart too full for words.

"One more," Mae whispers, eyes still closed, lips still parted.

"As you wish," Celica answers, and leans in again.

\---

The next morning (or, what Celica assumes is morning - eight hours later, regardless) Celica gathers everyone for a council. And little has changed from previous councils, but the Falchion rests on a crate in front of her and Mae's hand is entwined with hers, and both differences shake Celica's world in the most beautiful of ways.

"So you two are cool, then?" Boey asks as he leans against the supply caravan.

"Yep!" Mae's always bouncing, but now she's positively glowing. The occasional light spark of static flickers in her hair. "All good here!"

"That's good," sighs Boey. "At least I won't have to be the one on the receiving end of all the pining."

"So you knew?" Celica asks.

Boey rolls his eyes. "By the Mother, milady, _everyone_ knew."

"He's right," says Genny, sitting down and folding her legs, smoothing her skirt neatly out in front of her. "Est and I had a bet going!"

"You're too young for gambling," Boey scolds her, but it's lighthearted as he ruffles her curls.

"Hey, I won, didn't I?" Genny beams. "Only she paid me in Archanean money, and I'm not sure we can use that here. I think she borrowed it from Catria."

"As fun as this all is, and I'm very happy for you, lass," Saber drawls, "everyone's ready to go. Shall we hear what happened in that chamber?"

"Of course." Celica takes a deep breath, looking around at her army. A few of them bear bandages, and everyone's starting to look worse for wear, but smiles and straight backs greet her regardless.

"As you all can see, I have reclaimed Mila's Earth Falchion." Celica rests her free hand on the golden blade. "Jedah is no more."

They all know it, but a cheer rises up regardless. Genny flings her arms around Sonya's neck, and Est whoops.

"I was chosen as the Earth Falchion's rightful bearer when I laid hand upon it," says Celica. "But that is not all that occurred. Mila herself appeared before me."

"Woah." Boey's mouth falls open. "Seriously? Wait, so she's - "

"She does not live." Celica steels herself. "Mila is dead. She told me herself."

Faces fall around her. Genny's lip trembles. Mae squeezes Celica's hand.

"She was killed by Emperor Rudolf three years ago. Jedah told the truth about one thing, at least." Celica takes another deep breath. "But as Mila herself told me...now is not the time for grief or despair. Mila has entrusted us with a task, and the future of Valentia. Hear me now."

Not a sound echoes in the room.

"The true purpose of the Kingsfangs was lost to time and cowardice," says Celica. "But it is true that they can slay a god. And in doing so...they can end eternity. They can grant rest, and peace. They were needed...for no god can reign forever. The Divine Dragons, for as long as they live, dance with madness. This is the true fate that befell Duma and Mila both, the reason the Lima and Rudolf bloodlines, warped by the influence of mad gods, became monstrous and twisted. Just as Emperor Rudolf knew no kindness, King Lima IV knew no courage. Those events are what led us to the present war that devastates both our nations."

Everyone is frowning. Nomah has lowered his head. 

"Mila sank into hedonism as Duma wrought endless war...and Emperor Rudolf saw this. He slayed Mila so that her madness would no longer burden humanity. One mad god fell, and though her blessings were lost, her land was set free. Now...now, one mad god remains. You may follow my meaning." Celica draws one more breath. "It is time we end the age of gods. It is time to put our Mother and Father to rest. It is time...to slay a god. To slay Duma."

"Duma himself?" Saber asks lowly. "You mean it, lass?"

"Mila herself asked me to end her brother's suffering...to save him, in the only way he can be saved. She believes that we are strong enough and wise enough to live without the gods' hands guiding us. And I…" Celica straightens her back. "I believe it too. I believe in my people. I believe in every one of you. I know I am asking of you a task more insurmountable than any before us. But I ask you to follow me to the center of these tunnels...and aid me in defeating Duma."

Nobody answers her for several long minutes.

"Well," says Mae. "It sounds pretty crazy. But everything we've done has been pretty crazy. And you know what? I believe in you, too, Celica. Let's do this thing. Let's slay a god!"

"Yeah, I mean, if I turned back every time you said we were going to do something impossible...I don't think I'd have even left the island." Boey shrugs. "I'm with you."

"They're right, lass," says Saber. "I'm not leaving you behind again. If this is what you think we should do...then hell, I'm with ya."

"We will not be alone," says Celica. "Alm has been given the same mission, and he walks even now to meet us - no doubt with his own men in tow. Oh, and...he is the prince of Rigel. The bearer of the War Falchion."

Silence falls in the chamber.

"Well, why not," says Saber at last. "You're a long-lost princess, so of course your brother is too. No big deal."

"Yes…" Celica swallows. "Together, with both Falchions, our armies will take down Duma. He has committed great sins against mankind, madness or no, and he must be stopped before he can do any further harm."

"Then let's keep going," says Sonya. "I have never been to Duma's chambers, but...it sound like if we keep heading forward, they'll be difficult to miss."

"This has gotten pretty damn big, hasn't it?" Valbar rumbles. "Well, I bet it's nothing we can't handle!"

"My sisters and I...have some experience with slaying dragons." Palla's eyes go dull and flat for a moment. "Regardless...we will aid you. Humanity is not made to be the playthings of those with absolute power. And if one abuses that power...we shall snuff it out. The Whitewings are behind you, Princess Celica."

Mae doesn't say anything more, but her beaming face conveys all she needs to.

"Thank you," says Celica. "Thank you, all of you."

They all rush towards her and each other at once, a big, noisy group hug, and Celica laughs as she is caught up in all their arms.

They are with her. She is not alone. And they can do this.

Celica believes in them. And she believes in herself.

\---

There are still stray Terrors and Faithful lurking the halls. The Guardians of Mila are able to mow their way through them with efficiency - their enemies seem more scattered and disorganized than before without Jedah corralling them. The next several hours - days? - pass with little out of the ordinary, the battles continuing but never too dangerous. The Earth Falchion is more than a pretty blade, Celica discovers as she draws it from one of Deen's borrowed scabbards - it rips through the Terrors as if they are made of butter, a similar effect to Seraphim but even more efficient. It is every bit as light and easy to use as it first felt. Swinging it feels as natural as breathing despite its awkward size, and with it in her hands Celica is able to dispatch dozens of Terrors without ever sustaining a blow of her own.

Celica and Mae are still sharing their tent, as usual, but there's something more special about it all now, and there are shy kisses stolen out of sight of the rest and entwined fingers, and those sparks of light could keep Celica going forever, she thinks.

They reach the doors Mila had described after quite a few battles. They're tall and imposing, one red and one green, and locked tightly - sealed by some form of magic.

"What now?" Mae asks as they stand gathered in the huge chamber.

"We need both Falchions to unseal the doors," says Celica. "I suppose now we wait for Alm. Let's set up camp here, and - "

Suddenly, there's a noise from the end of the corridor, and Celica whirls around to see another armed group thundering into the room - a group led by a man with green hair and shabby blue armor.

"Wait!" Celica calls, flinging her arms out to halt her army's spring to attention. "Don't attack!"

"Is that you?" shouts the man. "Celica!"

"Alm! It's us!" Celica shoulders through the crowd, rushing to him. "Everyone, it's all right - stand down! These are my friends."

"You're all right!" Alm is running towards her too, his face spread in a wide grin.

"As are you," says Celica, knowing her relief shows in her face.

"Celica!" Faye appears behind Alm, beaming. "It's so good to see you!"

"Faye!" There's a wave of familiar faces, actually, and Celica can hardly keep up with them as she turns to and fro. "You too - and Gray, and Tobin, and Kliff! I'm so glad you're all okay."

A tall man in red-and-gold armor clears his throat as he comes to a stop besides Alm, and Celica can feel her own smile. "Oh, and Grandpapa!"

Mycen is beaming as he leans down to hug Celica. "Well done, Celica. I knew you could do it."

"Oh!" Alm starts as if remembering something, and then turns to the rest of his army, who are all wearing expressions of polite puzzlement. "Everyone, this is Celica. She's, er, the princess of Zofia. And an old friend."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance at last, Princess Celica!" says a golden-haired pegasus knight. "I've heard so much about you!"

"It's lovely to meet you all," says Celica, releasing Mycen and turning her head towards her own army. "Everyone, this is my friend...Prince Alm of Rigel."

"So you knew?" Alm asks.

"I recently found out." Celica rests a hand on his shoulder. "For a long time, I'd been having visions, but I never understood them. I'm sorry about all of that…"

"Don't worry about it," says Alm quickly. "Grandfather said you'd be down here, but...er, how exactly did you get here?"

Celica waves a hand towards the passages behind her. "Down through Duma Tower. It was quite a maze, but we managed. And you?"

"The Rigel Castle basement. I, er, had some help from someone living there." Alm rubs the back of his head. "Do you have the Earth Falchion?"

"I do." Celica pats the Falchion hanging at her hip. "I assume you collected the War Falchion?"

"Sure did." Alm indicates his own sword, a mirror to Celica's, set with a red gem.

"And you've disposed of Jedah, Celica?" Mycen asks. "I wondered why we'd seen neither hide nor hair of him."

"We have," says Celica. "Though it was quite a chase to finally put an end to him."

"It was amazing!" Mae gushes, rushing up beside them and grabbing Celica's arm. "He wanted Celica to become a witch, right? He told her to give herself up at Duma Tower. So Celica pretended to go along with his plan, and acted like she was hiding it from us, but we were able to make a super-secret plan of our own - when Jedah turned up at Duma Tower, Celica acted like she was alone, but then she stabbed him and we ambushed! He ran, and left us with his - his witches, but we chased him down here and got rid of him! It was _so_ amazing."

"It...sounds like it was," says Alm, blinking.

"It wasn't as impressive as Mae makes it sound," Celica admits. "Honestly, I was terrified. But regardless...Jedah is gone. There will be no more victims. He attempted to taunt me with Mila's death, but...I refuse to back down. I believe in my people and my friends. Even without the gods, there must be another way. I am certain there is another way. "

"We'll find a way together," Alm says, and with his smile bright and determined, Celica knows she can believe him.

"I was able to reclaim the Earth Falchion from Jedah's clutches after destroying him, though his men had stolen it from the Temple of Mila," Celica continues. "With both blades, we should be able to put Duma to rest. Mila warned me that he would be a far more formidable foe than she, as she was a god of plenty while he is a god of war."

"Two Falchions will be better than one," says Alm. "I got mine after defeating…" He hesitates. "Some of Duma's minions."

There's something heavy in Alm's voice, but Celica doesn't press.

_He killed his father, after all._

"Duma is behind these doors," says Celica, quickly changing the subject as she waves a hand towards the towering obstacle. "With the Falchions, we should be able to unseal them, and...do what must be done."

Alm nods. "It's almost over then, isn't it?"

"Yes, but after everything, we're all worn out," says Celica. "We should take some time to rest here before we…"

"Slay a god?" Alm asks wryly.

"I suppose." Celica sighs. "Everyone, we'll make camp. Get some rest. This next battle won't be easy."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," says Saber. "Come on, you lot! The faster we get this done, the faster we can relax before we fight an all-powerful deity!"

"I've got so many people for you to meet, Celica," Alm babbles as the armies start to break formation and begin setting up camp. "So this is Sir Clive, who, ah, led the Deliverance before me, and this is his sister Dame Clair, and this is Dame Mathilda - oh, and I should introduce you to Rinea, too -" Alm cranes his neck, looking over the crowd. "Where'd she run off to? She's always slipping away - "

"Slow down a bit, Alm," Mycen advises. "We'll all get to meet in time."

"Right, right." Alm rubs the back of his head. "Got overexcited again, huh?"

"It's lovely to meet all of you," says Celica diplomatically. "Alm, actually, there's a lot of people I'd like to introduce you to as well, but I'd first like you to meet - my girlfriend, Mae."

"Hi, Alm!" says Mae brightly. She's still holding Celica's arm. "I've heard _so_ much about you."

"Oh, really? Nice to meet you," says Alm.

"I actually promised Celica we'd come find you again one day! And boy, I sure have kept that promise, haven't I?" Mae winks. 

"Guess you have." Alm swings his arms. "Uh. Sorry, I'm pretty new to this diplomacy stuff."

"Oh, this isn't diplomacy. Just talking." Mae's hair is sparking again with her excitement. "But seriously, it's great to meet you at last!"

"Don't overwhelm the prince, Mae." Boey bows. "It's good to meet you at last, Your Highness."

"Oh, yeah, he's a prince." Mae blinks. "Whoops. I forgot."

"Please don't worry about it," says Alm quickly. "I only just found out, anyway - just call me Alm. Please. And no bowing."

"Very well." Boey straightens up. "I'll go help the others set up camp, Celica."

"Me too." Mae slips her arm free of Celica's and kisses her cheek. "I'll let you two catch up. See you later!" They both rush off into the crowd.

Alm and Celica walk among the two armies, making introductions. Names and faces begin to blur a bit for Celica (there are just so many of them to learn) but some stand out, and regardless, they all seem kind and enthusiastic.

"Rinea? There you are," says Alm. He leads Celica over to a pale, blue-haired woman, wearing somewhat tattered formal attire and standing with her hands clasped in front of her, wide eyes darting nervously between all the gathered soldiers. Her posture reminds Celica of a frightened rabbit, too spooked to run. "Celica, this is Lady Rinea. We couldn't have made it down here without her."

"Oh - not at all," says Rinea, startling. "It's - nice to meet you, Princess Celica."

"And you, Lady Rinea." Celica curtsies. "You are from Rigel?"

"Yes, I, ah…" Rinea swallows, growing still paler. "I was…"

"It's all right," says Celica. "You needn't tell me if it's hard for you."

"Thank you." Rinea fidgets, her eyes still flitting around the room. "Um, I was wondering...do you happen to have anyone among you who knows about witches?"

Celica blinks. "I suppose...Sonya knows a few things. She's the tall mage with violet hair. But, ah, it's a sensitive topic for her, I'm afraid."

"Thank you."

"May I ask what the matter is?"

"It's…" Rinea looks like she desperately doesn't want to answer.

"We ran into a pretty powerful one earlier," says Alm. "It was rough."

"I see," says Celica. "Well, Sonya might be able to help set your mind at ease."

"Thank you, Princess Celica." Rinea curtsies. "I, ah...wish you all the best."

"And you." Celica smiles again and lets Alm lead her away.

"Rinea's had a tough time," says Alm in an undertone. "I'm worried about her."

"She seemed...frantic."

"Yeah. I wish I knew how to help her. Anyway…" Alm lifts his voice as they approach a couple of young-looking mages. "This is Luthier, and this is Delthea. They're our mages."

"So you are the long-lost Princess Anthiese," says the red-haired mage, bowing low. "My little sister and I are delighted to make your acquaintance. I have long wished to speak to you, actually - is it true that you can use Ragnarok magic?"

"It is," says Celica slowly. "However did you - "

"Marvelous!" Luthier's face lights up as he scribbles something down in a notepad. "You see, Your Highness, my sister and I are actually distant descendants of Queen Zofia herself! We are practically cousins - several times removed, of course, but regardless - the secret of Ragnarok has been passed along our bloodline, and I've always wanted to speak with a member of the royal family - "

"Yeah, Lu here's a big fan. He can't actually _use_ Ragnarok, though," says Delthea, rolling her eyes. "Stop nerding out, loser."

"I am not 'nerding out!'" Luthier looks genuinely offended. "I only wished to - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See, this is why you have no friends."

"I have four friends, I'll have you know! There's General Alm, and Sir Lukas, and Dame Mathilda said I was a nice young man, so - "

Celica blinks.

"Well, we'll just be heading along, then," says Alm. "I'll, uh, see you two later. Okay, so," he leads Celica along to a couple of soldiers in blue and green armor, "this is Forsyth and Python - "

"Princess Anthiese!" Forsyth beams, bowing low. "It is an incredible honor to meet you in person at last!"

"We did meet her, though, remember?" Python nudges his shoulder. "Back at Zofia Castle. You didn't want to let her in."

Forsyth's eyes widen as he remembers, and then all the color drains from his face. "Oh - I - Your Highness! My most sincere apologies for my dreadful rudeness!" He bows so low Celica fears for the state of his back. "Forbidding you entry into your own palace - why, I cannot excuse my terrible behavior! If you wish to banish or even execute me, then - "

"There's no need for any of that!" says Celica quickly. "You were just doing your job! Please think nothing of it. You, er, are forgiven. And please lift your head."

Forsyth straightens up. There are tears in his eyes. "You truly mean it? Goddess above, you are as merciful as you are powerful, Princess! I am honored to serve you loyally until the end of my - "

"Gods, here he goes," Python groans, rolling his eyes. "Nice to meet ya, Celica."

"Nice to meet - "

"Don't address the princess so informally!" Forsyth rounds on his companion. "Why, I've never been so embarrassed in all my - "

"We'll just be getting on," says Alm quickly. "Lots of people to talk to, you know how it is…" He grabs Celica's arm and half-steers her away from the bickering knights.

"The Deliverance is...er, a colorful bunch, isn't it?" Celica mutters under her breath.

"Hey, you have multiple one-eyed mercenaries with shady pasts," says Alm. "I'm just saying, don't throw stones."

"Noted," Celica concedes. "Ah, and speaking of...there's someone in particular I'd like for you to meet." She scans the crowd, and catches sight of red hair. "This way."

"Hey, lass," Saber greets her as they approach. "We've got your tent set up if you want a break."

"Thank you, Saber. Alm...this is Saber. He's not as frightening as he looks."

Saber snorts. "Thanks, lass. You're gonna ruin my reputation, you know that?"

"Er, nice to meet you," says Alm. "Uh…"

"His true name," says Celica, lowering her voice. "is Conrad. He's my brother. Er, biologically."

"Oh!" Alm's eyes fly open wide. "Um, r-really? I didn't know - "

Saber waves a hand. "Eh. I've kept it on the down-low."

"Well…" Alm clears his throat and stands straighter. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

"Ugh." Saber makes a face. "Just Saber, lad. I'm not going for the throne, and I'm done with that life. That's Anthiese's job now."

"Very well, Saber." Alm still looks nervous. "I just, um…well, I didn't know you existed, and..."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Saber shrugs. "There's something I wanted to say to you, anyway."

"Really? What is it?"

"Thanks for being her brother," says Saber. "When I couldn't be."

"O-oh!" Alm's face goes pink. "Er, no problem! It was, um, my pleasure!"

"That's all." Saber waves to both of them. "Now, I'm gonna go get a good night's sleep before I fight a war god. I suggest you kids do the same."

"I'll see you tomorrow," says Celica.

"Sure will." Saber vanishes among the bodies. As he said, people are starting to settle in for the night. Few have bothered to pitch tents in all the disarray, most just spreading out bedrolls in spare corners and curling up there.

"Well," says Alm. "Guess I'll take his advice. I'm beat." Alm truly does look tired, Celica realizes now that she's looking at him more carefully. Disheveled and unshaven, with deep gray shadows under his eyes. She's never seen him like that before.

"That might be best. Oh, and…" Celica swallows, glances around the chamber. Most people have gone off to bed, and for once, no eyes appear to be on either her or Alm."Alm?"

"Yes?"

"I am so, so terribly sorry. About your father, and what you were forced to do...I wasn't able to understand the truth until it was far too late. But...even if I could not be there for you then, I am here for you now. If you wish to lean on me, then...I will happily grant my shoulder."

"Thanks, Celica." A smile, weak but genuine, crosses Alm's tired, pale face. "It means a lot."

"You've been acting strong for them, haven't you? Through everything, but...it's okay now. I'm here. And I'll help carry your burden."

Alm swallows hard, blinking rapidly.

"It's okay," Celica says softly. "I will think no less of you."

Celica holds out her arms, and Alm drops his shield to bury himself in them, turning his face into her hair. He's quiet even now, but she can feel his tears against her shoulder. Celica rocks Alm slowly, cradling him.

Like he did for her when they were children.

"My father…" Alm whispers into her shoulder. "I had a father. And I killed him. I _killed_ him, Celica, I - I threw away the Royal Sword, when it was over. I'll _never_ touch it again - I can still - feel it going into him - "

"Shh.." Celica murmurs against his head. "I know, I know…"

"You were right," Alm chokes into her shoulder. "Back in Zofia Castle...that if I fought Rudolf, there would only be...terrible grief...I didn't even try to talk him down. Maybe...maybe if I had…"

"That would most likely have changed nothing," Celica says, holding her foster brother as tightly as she can, trying to press the grief out of his bones. "Rudolf made his choice, and you yours. You do not bear the blame."

"Still…" Alm hiccups. His voice is still so, so quiet, quieter than she's ever heard him. "I'm trying to be brave, but...I killed my own father. Whenever it's quiet, I remember, and it's ripping me apart…"

Celica can think of no more words to say, nothing that could lessen Alm's sorrow or blunt its sharp edges, and she only hugs him close, until his sobs have turned to whimpers and his breathing has eased as he rests against her.

"Better?" Celica asks gently, stroking back his hair.

"Maybe a little…" Alm sniffles as he pulls away. "Ugh. Sorry about your hair."

"It'll dry."

"Look at me…" Alm rubs at his red eyes. "I said I'd be strong for you, but as soon as you said all that, I just fell apart. Some emperor I'll be."

"I think that is what will make you a good emperor," says Celica. "Perhaps even a great one. One who can empathize with the struggle of his people, and not close off his heart from the world. Mila herself said that you and I embody both strength and compassion...and I think she was correct."

"Maybe," says Alm, sounding rather distant. 

"And, Alm, you needn't be strong for me. We can be strong for each other, you know. Support the other when we fall." A smile crosses Celica's face. "Isn't that what we've already done? And what we will continue doing, until the end."

"You're right about that, at least." Alm's smile shakes, but it's there, and the sight sends relief through Celica's chest. "Thanks, Celica. For, um, everything."

"It was no trouble," says Celica. "Now, perhaps we really should go to bed. Tomorrow will be...well, earth-shaking."

"Goodnight, then," says Alm. He waves before heading back into the fray of the army. Celica only watches him go for a moment before she heads off herself, finding the tent Saber had earlier indicated.

Mae is already there, sitting on her bedroll with legs crossed. She looks up sharply when Celica enters. "Oh, there you are! I was scared you'd gotten lost."

"Just saying goodnight to Alm." Celica sits down on her own bedroll and begins removing her boots and armor. "He's been through a lot."

"Yeah…" Mae's eyes go a little distant. "His own dad. And he didn't even know it."

"Exactly." Celica sets aside her greaves. "But he'll be all right. He's not alone, after all. No moreso than I am."

"Right." Mae has already snuggled into her bedroll. "We're all gonna do this together. So Duma's probably scared as heck, right?"

"Oh, most certainly." Celica finishes stacking her armor in a neat pile. Mae's things are scattered across the tent floor, and the sight somehow brings a smile to Celica's face.

"Tomorrow…" Mae's voice shakes a little as Celica crawls into her own bedroll. "Tomorrow, one way or another…"

"Tomorrow will be the end of this journey, and the start of a new one." Celica reaches across the small tent, her hand finding Mae's. Their fingers intertwine. "One I hope will be rewarding."

"I'll be right there." Mae scoots closer in the bedroll, craning her body over their hands, and Celica takes the hint, leaning up to kiss her. "To the end."

\---

Alm's tent is twice the size of Celica's, higher-roofed and with ample room for the war council to gather. There's no patches dotting the roof, and the walls are straight and crisp - Celica doubts it ever leaks. It's a proper tent for an army commander, throwing the difference between their respective journeys here into sharp relief.

Soon enough, Celica will be considered a commander, too. The queen of Zofia.

She tries not to think about that.

A real war council. Celica had always just gathered everyone around the fire and they'd all talked in turn. But Alm has had such things before, of course. After all, the Deliverance was far from ragtag by the end - he had a whole army in his command. Most of them were left behind in Rigel Castle. Only Alm's closest men had come to the tunnels, comprising of a force similar in size to Celica's group. Still, with both armies, such as they were, gathered here, there was no practical way to involve everyone in the plans for the battle.

She and Alm stand alone in the tent. Normally, a map would be spread across a crate here, but such a thing would be of no use where they're going - a place never drawn before. That's not what they speak of now, though.

"Mila wanted us to unite Valentia." Alm rubs a hand over his face. He's rumpled and tired-looking, but his eyes are still bright, and Celica suspects she looks much the same. "And I've been thinking about what she meant by that."

"The thought has crossed my mind as well," says Celica. "I do not think she intended for you to rule Rigel and me to rule Zofia, maintaining that age-old barricade in the name of peace."

"That was my thought, too," says Alm. He rests his hand in his hair, mussing it further. "Grandfather hasn't said anything, but I think he's going along the same lines."

"Unite Valentia, as one nation…" Celica looks up at the tent ceiling.

"You should rule it," says Alm. "And I'll be your general. You're better at these things, anyway - "

"No," says Celica thoughtfully. "That isn't the way. Alm...who says a kingdom must have only one ruler?"

"Uh, all of history?" Alm blinks at her. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"It may sound ridiculous...but whyever not?" Celica folds her hands together. "There will be a great deal to do, and opposition to face, no matter who takes the throne."

"Particularly in Rigel," Alm mumbles. "There's nobody who's especially fond of us there. I thought maybe if Berkut saw reason, but…"

"It won't be easy," says Celica. "But we can do this, Alm. We can face things as we always were meant to. Together. As brother and sister, as Champions, as king and queen...what difference does it make?"

"Huh…" Alm looks up at the tent ceiling. "Well...maybe we'll give it some more thought later. The council should get here soon."

"True enough. But please, do consider it. It is not an easy answer...but what would be?"

"You're definitely right about that." Alm shakes his head, but he's smiling. "Still...it does sound right, when you put it that way."

There's a bump against the tent fabric, the approximation of knocking, and Alm starts. "Come in!"

Mae bounces through the flap, Boey, Saber, and Palla at her heels. "The gang's all here!"

"Thank you for coming," Celica says, turning to Palla. "I know this is a lot to ask."

"I'm not certain I can be of much help." Palla is worrying the blade at her side, picking at the leather on her pommel. "I don't think Duma is much like...the manaketes we fought in Archanea. But I will offer whatever I can."

"Reporting in, Alm," comes another voice, and Clive, Mathilda, Clair, and Mycen step into the tent. Clive bows low. "Ah, and Princess Anthiese."

"No need for formalities here, sir." Celica glances sideways at Alm, who gives an encouraging nod. "Are all of you prepared for what comes next?"

"Dispatching a god…" Clair folds her arms. "Goodness. I'm not even certain where we should begin."

"Is this truly what must be done, Alm?" Clive asks. "I realize you feel that way, but - "

"Celica and I have made up our minds," says Alm firmly. "Even if Mila hadn't spoken to us herself...look around you. Look at the state of this continent. This what Duma and Mila did."

"Duma and Mila loved us," says Celica softly. "They did not intend for this to happen. But happen it did, because of the madness that awaits all dragons. This may feel sudden, but it has been brewing for some time. The schism in the Duma Faithful that happened some decades ago was a part of it, and…" Memory sparks in Celica's mind. "There was similar discord among the Mila Faithful, too, wasn't there? The Temple of Mila had little communication with the other congregations. Both faiths have been scattered, over the years..."

"My father swore that this would end, and I will uphold his memory," says Alm. "He made many mistakes, but he was correct about one thing. It is time for the era of the gods to end."

"I feel much the same way." Celica clasps a hand to her chest. "My own mother...was a priestess of Mila. And when I was born, she swore to me...that I would never stand before Mila."

"What?" Mae stares at her. "You think…"

"Perhaps my mother saw the madness growing within her patron goddess." Celica can feel the circlet pressing into her brow. "Perhaps she saw the mark of Mila upon my hand, and knew what it meant. I can never know, but...I intend to fulfill the legacy of both my mother and Alm's father. I intend to set humanity free from the shackles Duma and Mila ensnared us in. I intend to let Valentia move forward into a new age. And I intend to let both gods finally rest, after years of madness. That is the purpose I will fulfill."

Mycen hasn't spoken a word since entering the tent, but the corners of his mustache twitch in a smile.

Clive stares between Celica and Alm, and finally shrugs. "Very well. If your mind is made up, then I will follow you."

"Thank you." Celica brushes her hair back behind her ears, trying to stay calm. "Now, we must make our plan of attack for taking down this fell god. Palla, are there any experiences you can share with us?"

Palla takes a deep breath, fiddling with a cord hanging around her neck. "Y...yes. Certainly. The manaketes in Archanea were formidable foes, but...they were mortal. However, I have seen a single manakete successfully wipe out an entire squadron on its own."

"Manakete?" Clair's brow furrows.

"Dragons," Palla clarifies. "When they...when a dragon takes a human form, they come to be known as manaketes. It sounds as though Duma and Mila could be counted among them."

"However did you come across such creatures?" Clive is staring at her.

"That is a story for another time." Palla straightens her back. "What matters now is Duma. If he is indeed a Divine Dragon as the stories say...this will be perhaps even more difficult a battle than anything I faced in the Archanean League. I have never seen a Divine Dragon fall in battle...in fact, I have only ever seen one at all."

"Mila was slayed by the Falchion," says Celica. "She herself assured me that the blade would fell Duma as well."

Palla nods rapidly. "Right...right. While we may be able to do some damage to Duma with traditional weapons, I think it is a safe assumption to assume serious harm can only be done by you and Prince Alm. There are other dragon-slaying weapons in Archanea, aside from the Falchion, but I fear I have none of them with me. I suppose...the best advice I can offer is that we should send a small squad to escort you and Prince Alm directly to Duma, while the rest of us fend off whatever army he is able to summon against us. The faster Duma falls, the faster the battle will end. That is the best way to minimize casualties."

"It's difficult to make plans when we can't see inside the chamber where the battle will occur," says Mathilda. "Still, it's the best we can do."

"We'll split into squadrons and watch each other's backs," says Celica. "We've defeated most of the Faithful, so I assume Duma will be summoning Terrors directly. We'll bring blessed weapons and keep Seraphim at the ready. But a lot of this will be thinking on our feet."

"A lot of what we've done has been like that, and it's gone just fine!" says Mae brightly.

"True that," Boey agrees. "Who will be in the squad escorting you and Prince Alm, milady?"

"It will be the most dangerous position," says Celica, frowning. "But I don't want to only bring our most experienced commanders and leave the rest of ours defenseless. We should appoint leaders for the other squads, too. Let's see...among my men, Palla and Valbar have the most command experience."

"Clive, Mathilda, can I count on you two?" Alm asks.

"Of course," says Mathilda, and Clive salutes.

"I'd ask you, Grandfather, but I know what you'll say," Alm shakes his head. 

"You're quite correct. This old dog's days as a commander are long over." Mycen folds his arms. "Though I will happily serve as a soldier."

"Then we'll split up accordingly." Celica frowns as she thinks. "Let's have fairly balanced groups - although, Palla, you should bring your sisters with you. We may have few fliers, but the three of you work best as a group. Then, Alm and I…"

"I'll be there!" Mae's hand shoots up. "I'll protect you guys, no problem. I know Seraphim, too! Those Terrors won't be a problem."

Fear claws at Celica's throat. "Are you...certain? It will be the most dangerous place to be. Duma will most likely realize the threat to him, and seek to end us…"

"All the more reason you should have me at your side!" Mae's smile falters a little as she looks at Celica's face. Celica knows she can't hide her worry. "Hey, don't look so upset. It'll be fine. You'll see."

Celica reaches for her with a shaking hand, and Mae clasps it in both of hers. "I know. I merely…"

"I'll be there too," says Saber. "You paid me to bodyguard you, lass, and I'm gonna keep that up right to the end."

"Don't forget me," Boey adds. "I told you I'd serve you to the end, milady, and I meant it."

Celica takes a deep breath. "Very well. But I expect to see you all at the end of this, understood?"

"So long as we get to see you, too," says Mae.

Celica nods, throat too tight to speak.

Alm's brow is furrowed as he thinks. "I'll bring along...Clair, you'd be a big help, and maybe I'll ask Lukas, too. We shouldn't bring a healer that close to danger - I'll put Tatiana and Rinea on point to heal us from a distance."

"Celica, Boey, and I can heal in a pinch too, if we need it," Mae adds. "Mine, um, might sting a little, though. Never quite got the hang of doing it gently."

"Then let's go assemble everyone," says Celica. "It's time to end this."

\---

The chamber is a mass of organized chaos as the squad leaders get everyone in position. There's a chatter of excitement as people check their weapons and armor, line up neatly and rows - and some do neither. Celica spies the three Whitewing sisters standing in a tight huddle, Luthier petting the hair of a surprisingly trembling Delthea, the two soldiers from earlier curled together in a corner…

"This is it, huh?" Boey, Nomah, and Genny walk over to Celica. All three look a little pale. Boey bows. "Man. I just want to say...it's been an honor serving you, milady."

"No need to be so formal, Boey. Or to treat this as a farewell." Celica tries to smile. "We'll be seeing each other again soon."

"Yeah, of course." Boey's own smile is shaking a little. "What could go wrong?"

Genny's lower lip is trembling. "Yeah, I'm...I'm not scared. Not even a little."

"It's all right to be a little scared," says Celica. "But no matter what we feel, we will win this day. I intend to see every one of you alive when this battle ends."

"I am so very proud of you, little one." There are tears gleaming in Nomah's eyes. "More proud than words can say."

Celica holds out her arms, and the three of them embrace her. They part without words, Boey squeezing her shoulder as he walks away to take his place in line next to Clair.

"I've already spoken with Alm," comes a voice from behind Celica. "But I must say one thing more to you, Celica."

"Grandpapa?"

"Nomah said it best." Mycen's smile is as gentle as the first one he ever gave Celica. "No words can properly describe my pride as a grandfather today."

"I hope I can keep making you proud," says Celica.

"I know you will." Mycen squeezes her shoulder. "I know you will. We'll meet again."

They part with no further words, and Celica walks through the crowds, eventually finding Saber standing alone, leaning up against a pillar. "There you are. I'd been searching."

"Eh, big flowery goodbyes ain't my style." Saber shrugs. "What can I say."

"There was something I wished to tell you, though."

"Woah." Saber freezes. "You're not gonna say, 'If I die, wield the Falchion in my place' or anything like that, right? 'Cause I'm not agreeing to - "

"No, I had no intention of saying such a thing," says Celica. "I'm not dying today. I promised that."

"Good," says Saber, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "Because you're the hero. Leading the way ain't my style."

"I know." Celica smiles. "Just be the hero's big brother, okay?"

"I can do that," Saber decides. "Sounds like a pretty nice title, actually."

Celica laughs and then hugs him, leaning against him, and his arms go around her. 

"You're shaking," says Saber gently. "I thought you said you weren't dying today?"

"I'm not," says Celica. "But I'm...still scared. That's...what I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be." Saber squeezes her more tightly. "That's natural. You're up against a god, after all. But I believe in you, lass. You can do this. You've done so much to get here, and I know you can do even more. Like I said, you're the hero."

"Right," Celica whispers into his shoulder. "But for right now…" She thinks of the Whitewings back in Grieth's citadel. "Just this once...I can just be the little sister, and not the hero, right?"

"Sure," Saber whispers back. "As long as you like."

They spend several moments there, and it's nothing like being back in the villa, because the air smells of soot and decay and there's an army around them and they're about to slay a god, but it still feels like home.

"Don't die," says Celica at last. "I'm ordering that. As your princess and your sister."

"It's pretty tough to get rid of me," says Saber. "I'm not dying. I promise."

"Good." Celica steps back. "Thanks, Conrad."

"Don't call me that." There's no real menace in it, though, and Saber ruffles her hair with a smirk. "And I'm not saying goodbye, either."

"Of course not," says Celica. "See you later."

He salutes her, and Celica walks off to find the last, and perhaps most important, person she must speak with.

"Hey." Mae waves at her a little weakly. "We're all almost ready. Healers are just wrapping up a few things. How're you doing?"

"You're the first one to ask that today," says Celica, reaching up to brush Mae's bangs out of her face.

"And?" Mae catches the hand, pressing it to her own cheek. "What's the answer?"

"I think 'stressed' would be the most succinct way of putting it," Celica admits. "So much rides on my shoulders."

"Feel free to put any of it on mine," says Mae. "I know - I know you can't, because you're the hero of prophecy and the crown princess and Mila's champion and junk, but...anything I can carry for you, I'll do it."

"I know," says Celica softly, watching Mae. There is so much she wants to say, and no time in which to say it.

"Hey," says Mae, her tone quiet enough that nobody else can hear over the clamor of the gathered crowd. "You'll have time to tell me later, right? When we're all living in a free Valentia, together. We'll have all the time in the world."

"You're right," says Celica, lifting her other hand to cup Mae's face. "We will."

They kiss, heedless of the audience, soft and slow and gentle, not enough and never enough, but that's all right. Because there will be time later, Celica thinks. There will always be more time.

"This is not farewell," Celica whispers as they part.

"Not by a long shot," Mae answers. She's smiling, even with tears glimmering in her eyes, and more beautiful than the Falchion, than Mila, than anything that could exist in the world. "Let's kick some Duma tail."

"Let's." Celica gives Mae's hands one final squeeze. Mae nods at her, her usual vivid, confident demeanor returning, and with one glance back Celica walks to stand next to Alm, directly in front of the temple doors.

"You ready?" Alm asks in a low tone.

"Yes." Celica smiles. And she is. She's scared, but she's confident, moreso than perhaps she's ever been in her life.

They can do this. _She_ can do this.

"Then it's showtime," says Alm.

"Everyone!" Celica calls as she turns to face the assembled crowds. "Thank you all for your loyalty and strength. We never would have made it this far without you."

"This will not be an easy fight," says Alm. "But together, with all of our courage and wisdom...I know we can do anything. I ask you all to believe in us, in yourselves, and in each other. Believe in our combined strength!"

"We've had the strength to live and fight for our world this whole time," says Celica. She presses a hand against her chest, searches the crowd, meets Mae's eyes. "I myself have lost faith in that, along the way...but it is the truth. I trust in mankind, and I trust in all of you. Absolutely, and without hesitation."

"Mila may be gone. Duma may be mad," says Alm, his voice shaking with hope. "But this isn't where things end for us. Even without gods, this world has a long and prosperous future ahead of it. Now let's go claim that future together!"

Alm and Celica both raise a fist above their heads, and the gathered army cheers as one. All of them, a single force, together and ready to face whatever lay ahead.

"We know not just what lies beyond these doors," says Celica. "Let's be ready for anything. Now...are you ready, Alm?"

"Of course." Alm draws his Falchion, and in the same motion, Celica draws hers. They both raise the swords above their heads. Both red and green gems begin to glow, faint at first but quickly growing brighter and brighter. The doors light up too, glowing with that same unearthly light, and then they creak apart, slowly sliding open to reveal a cavernous hall behind.

"Let's go!" Alm calls. "Everyone, remember your formations! Stick close and take care of each other! Let's win this thing!"

They charge into Duma's chamber.

\---

Braziers are scarcely enough to illuminate a long, dim room. A river of purple muck, like that of eastern Rigel, trickles sluggishly through the room (and a part of Celica less focused on their goal wonders if that river is the source of all the swamps they've traveled through before.) The walls are cracked brown stone, and the floor tiles are too, ancient and weathered. The room is crawling with Terrors, bulging with them, but there is one that is more dreadful than any other - wreathed in shadow, but still clearly massive, eldritch and terrible, emanating an aura of despair and madness that nearly takes Celica's breath away.

"By all the gods…" Alm mumbles. "That's him, isn't it?"

"It must be," says Celica. "Everyone! Alm and I need to get to Duma! Only the Falchions can seal him! Once he falls, the battle will end! The rest of you, keep these monsters off our backs!"

"So that's the guy." Mae's eyes are burning, a fury Celica has never before seen now stark on her face. "Oh, you are gonna pay for what you and your goons tried to do to Celica, buddy. You're gonna pay _hard."_

"Witches, Terrors…they're all just slaves to him." Boey stands beside her, fists clenched. "I've got no interest in the way people like this scum operate. That's reason enough for me to want to put an end to this!"

"Well, hell." Saber hoists Beloved Zofia. "I've come this far. Might as well see the damn thing through to the end, lass. And besides...look at that guy. This seems like more an act of mercy then anything."

Celica raises the Earth Falchion, letting the blade catch alight with her flames. "Guardians of Mila, one last time! Let's end this!"

"You heard her!" Alm roars, hoisting the War Falchion above his own head. "Deliverance, move out!"

They charge.

Battle cries ring through the air as the two armies surge forth, through and over the poisonous river, towards the massive form of Duma looming in the distance. Spells ricochet off the walls and the clash of steel echoes as the Terrors advance, but the army of humanity pays back in turn. Valbar roars as he charges against a mogall, Leon shooting arrows at it from behind the safety of his friend's bulk. Sonya is at the center of a small hurricane as she rips through the revenants, Genny and her ethereal soldiers at her side. Deen, Jesse, and Kamui are little more than a whirl of blades, and Nomah laughs as he parries a fiend's lance with his staff. The Whitewings surround and crush a dracozombie within moments, even Est's face tight with determination.

And through it all, Celica and Alm's squad darts between battles, Lukas and Saber shielding them on the ground and Clair blocking attacks from above. Mae and Boey clear a path ahead of them, thunder and wind whipping across the stone and sending Terrors flying left and right.

As they approach Duma, a voice echoes through the air, a man's, furious and booming, echoing off cracked stone and bubbling river. "SPIRITS OF THE EARTH...HEED MY CALL! DESTROY THE NONBELIEVERS!"

"Move!" Celica shrieks, but then the ground rips open, shaking wildly, dust cascading down from the ceiling. Celica grabs for Mae and pulls her under her shield, and they cling to each other as the ground is torn asunder around them, Clair crying out as a stone catches her pegasus's wing and it falls from the air - 

The shaking stops as suddenly as it began, but the damage is done. Several people have fallen to the ground, many thrown backwards by the force of Duma's earth magic.

"Rinea, Tatiana!" Alm chokes out, coughing on dust. "We're in trouble!"

Towards the back of the crowd, Celica catches sight of Rinea lifting her staff, and a warm, soft feeling fills the air. Celica feels her wounds close, and Clair flies up towards the ceiling again as her pegasus's feathers straighten.

"Thanks, you two! Keep that up if he tries to pull that again!" Alm calls. "Come on! Just a little further!"

Duma is a dreadful creature, and Celica can hardly believe she's looking at a god. His skin is falling loose from his bones, thick and looking almost liquid in places. His wings are tatters, likely useless for flight, and his one, mad eye rolls wildly in his head as he stares down at them.

There are small candles scattered around his feet, some still lit, and a few empty plates and baskets, some tattered fabric...offerings, Celica realizes. The Duma Faithful's fruitless attempts to please him.

"Yikes," Mae mumbles. "That's degeneration, huh?"

"You all, watch our backs. Defend us from the Terrors." Celica's grip tightens on her Falchion. "Alm and I will...finish this."

"Okay," Mae says quietly. She touches Celica's face, her fingertips shaking under her glove. "But you'd better live. Okay?"

"I will," Celica promises, and Mae gives her one last smile before she rushes towards the band of Terrors advancing on them.

"FOOLISH, WEAK MORTALS." Duma's voice sounds broken and distorted, as huge and otherworldly as it is. "ONLY POWER HOLDS MEANING. ONLY STRENGTH HOLDS SWAY. CALL TO ME. THIRST FOR ME. THIRST FOR POWER!"

"It's over, Duma!" The War Falchion shines as Alm lifts it. "Your madness has consumed this land, and my family with it - but I'm ending that legacy today! The chain of tragedies you forged...it's time for it to break!"

"My heart is full of thanks for all you've given man, O divine Duma." Celica's voice doesn't shake as she stands next to Alm. "Without yours and Mila's bounty, Valentia could never have existed. We would never have been born into this world. Never tasted joy and sorrow. So please, do not suffer any longer. Let all of our pain end here. Allow your great and weary soul the rest it deserves!"

The beast only screams, speech lost in its fury. Alm and Celica exchange one last glance, and together, they run towards Duma. 

Ragnarok crackles around the blade of the Earth Falchion, enhancing its power, and as Celica slices across Duma's front leg, the edges of the wound become black and charred. Duma swipes at Celica, and she rolls to the side to avoid it just as Alm leaps from behind her with his own sword ready, clashing against Duma's jaws.

A gargoyle bears down on Celica, shrieking - but before she can even ready a spell, it explodes in a burst of thunder.

"No you don't, buddy!" Mae calls from somewhere in the distance. Celica has no time to thank her - only scrambles to her feet and races towards Duma again. Alm is struggling to hold Duma's jaw open with the Falchion, the teeth threatening to close around him - 

Celica's blade plunges into the soft skin where Duma's mouth meets his face, and Duma screams in pain, throwing his head back and sending Alm falling to the floor. He staggers to his feet with a grunt, and advances alongside Celica. Dark magic crackles around Duma's maddened eye as he struggles to focus on them, and both Alm and Celica leap aside to dodge the blast. Duma is bleeding, the same thick black liquid as Jedah's blood, oozing from the places Alm and Celica have wounded him.

"Just a bit more," Celica pants. She and Alm have given up on most strategy, just hacking at every bit of the foul flesh within reach. The Falchions tear through Duma's thick hide as easily as wet paper. "Nearly there - "

Alm throws his shield aside, and it clatters across the floor just as Celica fires Ragnarok one last time. The explosion sends Duma lurching to the ground, and Alm leaps into the air just as Celica ducks low, and as Alm plunges his blade through Duma's head Celica brings hers up through his neck, and Duma screams one last, horrible sound, and he falls.

Light flashes through the room as Duma howls, both blades lodged in him. Alm leaps back, but both he and Celica are flung across the room, skidding in a heap to land on the stone a few yards from the fallen head. Mae runs to Celica's side, pulling her to her feet.

"The Terrors!" Saber shouts from somewhere nearby, and the sound of his voice fills Celica with relief. "They're...sinking back into the Earth!"

"It's over, then," Celica manages, leaning on Mae. Exhaustion has crashed into her, a wave too strong to resist, and she can't seem to force her legs to support her own weight. "At last…"

Alm is being helped up by Lukas and Clair. "Yeah, but - "

Alm is cut off by a deep, rumbling voice, echoing through the earth and into their bones. It's the same speaker as before, but the warped, fragmented _wrongness_ is gone, along with the anger. Instead of crazed and furious, it now just sounds...weary, tired, an old man at the end of a long day. "So be it...Alm...Celica. I leave Valentia's future to you, her heroes. Take from us what lessons you will and shape her into a land to remember. Make her strong like Duma, and fill her with Mila's love. Let our grave mistakes be warnings of where not to tread as you lead her forth. Now, we shall sleep. And never shall you disturb our slumber."

Silence falls again, for a few moments - and then the armies erupt into cheers, weapons flung into the air as people laugh, embrace, celebrate.

"Is everyone all right?" Celica asks through the din.

"Yeah." Mae hugs her a little more tightly. "We won, Celica. We did it. _You_ did it."

Celica buries her face in Mae's shoulder, too tired to answer. But Mae understands.

She always does.

Celica will have to address her fighters. She will have to pick up the pieces. She will have to fix a broken world.

But now, for a few moments, the future Queen of Valentia cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If you want to know why Rinea's alive, the first fic in this series, "From Bruises Flowers Grow" goes into more detail about that! I have tugged her from the fridge with my bare hands.  
> \- Some little Deliverance cameos, just for the fun of it. I've got no plans to write a full fic for Alm (his route wouldn't be changed that much, anyway), but I wanted to throw them in. I like Luthier and Delthea...


	7. together to the end

The warm spring air blows Celica's hair around her cheeks as she stands on the upper levels of the Western sluice gate, her hands resting on the chest-high ramparts. The wind is not quite the warmth of Zofia or the chill of Rigel - rather, it is both, and it is neither.

It is _Valentia._ Zofia and Rigel are history, now. There is only one land.

They'd debated where to hold the official crowning - but neither Rigel Castle nor Zofia Castle had seemed fitting. It was Mae who had suggested the Sluice Gate, the towering structure that had once been a wall, the precise border of two old nations, halfway between Rigel and Zofia's respective castles.

There had first been a celebration and an announcement in Rigel Castle, where they'd emerged from their belowground journey. And then, Alm and Celica, and all their comrades, had traveled south. The crowning would be held on the border, with the public invited to attend, and then they would travel to Zofia Castle for one last celebration. And after all of that was done...the true work would begin. Winters in the north, summers in the south, to help each group of people through their most difficult season. New laws, new plans, a new world.

Two ruined, devastated lands. Two hurt, distrusting people. Now, they would be united. Celica put on a brave face, but it was hard not to wonder. Could it really be done?

The others, at least, believed in them. Every one of the brave warriors who had helped seal Duma away would be at their sides.

All save a few - the Whitewing sisters, and Sonya.

The sisters had left Valentia, their pegasi cutting arcs across the blue sky, shortly after they'd all arrived in Rigel Castle, blinking at their first sight of the sun in days.

("I hope one day our paths can cross again, Princess Celica," said Palla. "We are forever in your debt for your help saving Est, and I am certain our commander will feel the same. Should you ever find yourself in Macedon, I know she will be delighted to host you."

"Your commander…" Celica frowned. "You've made mention of her before. If I might ask, who is she?"

"Ah…" Palla colored slightly. "Well...her name is Minerva. Er, Queen Minerva of Macedon."

Celica's mouth dropped open. "You serve a queen?" 

"We weren't going to tell anyone," said Catria. "It wouldn't do for the queen's enemies to know her closest allies were abroad."

"I'll keep your secret," said Celica. "But I had no idea…"

"We're pretty subtle!" Est said brightly. "Either way, this is goodbye, huh? After all, we're all eager to get home. Especially Palla."

"Well, our duties have certainly built up," said Palla calmly. "And it will be good to see the skies of Macedon once more."

Est rolled her eyes. "That's not really what I meant, sis. I meant - "

"Anyway," says Palla, cutting her sister off, "Thank you for everything, Princess Celica. You will make a wonderful queen. I am certain of it.")

Sonya hadn't gone as far, but she had gone nonetheless - and not alone.

("Is there really anything you can do?" Celica had asked.

"I don't know," said Sonya. The witches drifted behind her, their faces as blank and impassive as when they'd first been found, floating quietly down the tunnels of Duma's domain. With no fell master commanding them, they did nothing at all. Empty puppets, with no master. Harmless, but sad. All in all, there were about a dozen of them, quietly following whoever steered them along. "But I intend to find out for certain, one way or another. Alm told me about a witch who made more of her kind, living on Fear Mountain in Southern Rigel. I'm going to see what I can find among her notes...and see if I can finally reverse this process. At the very least, these women will be safe there while I search."

"If you need anything at all, only ask," said Celica. "We are happy to help in whatever way we can."

"I appreciate that." There was still a heavy look in Sonya's eyes, but her smile was true. "I genuinely do. I hope one day you'll see the fruits of my labor."

"I hope so, too. Take care of them, Sonya, and take care of yourself too."

"I shall strive to." Sonya bowed, and then gently took one of the witches by the hand. She led her away, the others drifting behind them, towards the waiting cart. Celica watched them go.

"Do you really think witches can be cured?" Alm asked.

"If anyone can find out, it will be Sonya," said Celica. "I believe in her.")

Celica sighs, squinting as she watches a bird swoop past the sun overhead. It's been a busy several weeks. Planning, effort, and the coronation itself had only been a fraction of it.

There is so much to do. Both Rigel and Zofia's governments are corrupt beyond saving, and Alm and Celica are dismantling them piece by piece. Taking power away from the noble classes, forming a new Brotherhood of Knights, hunting down the dregs of Jedah's sect and Desaix's men, changing laws, building a new world out of the smoking rubble…

But they aren't doing it alone.

"Celica! There you are!" Mae's dress robes swirl around her as she crosses the battlement. Sparks are dancing in her hair. "I figured you'd run off somewhere."

"I simply wanted a moment alone," says Celica. "Before it all gets started."

"Want me to go, then?"

"Of course not."

Mae's smile is brighter than any sun. "Thought so." She stands next to Celica, and they look out at the kingdom together.

"It's beautiful," Celica says softly. "Not just the view. The whole land. There are so many people I wish to help, to protect…"

"And you will," Mae answers. Her hair is loose, flung out by the wind, shocking pink against pale blue. "We'll all do it together. Everyone's with you. Just like we fought Duma together...we'll save Valentia together."

Celica smiles. "I know. I am not afraid. Not anymore."

Their hands meet on the stone wall, fingers curling together.

"I never thought I would take my father's throne," Celica admits, the words tight in her throat. "But this isn't his throne, after all. It's the One Kingdom of Valentia. And Alm and I...we are its first rulers. This is a new legacy, a new beginning."

The only sound is the rustle of wind and the crisp snap of fabric from the new banners hanging from the sluice gate walls. The silhouette of a lion framed by the welcoming branches of a tree, white thread on gold fabric.

"Our fathers did dreadful things," Celica continues. "Perhaps they were sad. Perhaps they needed guidance. But none of their actions can be excused. In the end, it no longer matters. Their tragedy ends here...and a new tale begins."

"You could say the same of Mila and Duma," says Mae lowly.

"You could." Celica pauses. She has not heard Mila's voice since their meeting over the Falchion, and she knows she never will again. "At least...they are at peace now."

"The ceremony was lovely, when you and Alm buried them."

"Yes…" A quiet affair, just Celica, Alm, and a handful of others, bringing the skeletons of Duma and Mila to rest on an isolated mountaintop. "They'll look down over this new Valentia forever from there, and I hope...they will be pleased."

"I know they'll be," says Mae. "After all, you're giving the people both strength and love. That's what they both wanted all along."

"Have you heard of the sacred trees?" Celica asks.

"Yeah…" Mae's brow furrows. "We read about them back in school, right? Where divine dragons sleep...they grow." 

"It takes centuries, but they live for millennia, just like the dragons that form them." Celica looks towards the mountains. "Much like the legacies people and gods leave behind...I wonder what Valentia will look like once they've grown?"

"Let's work to make sure it's beautiful," says Mae. "A wonderful place, where the people are selfless and kind. Just like you."

Celica flushes. "Mae…"

"It's true. Who else would've given so much of themselves to do this?" Mae tucks a stray lock of Celica's hair behind her ear. "You're amazing, Celica. You always have been. Hey, a goddess chose you, after all! Doesn't that prove you've got what it takes?"

"You make a fair point." Celica turns to face Mae, and their hands find each others' again, bridging the space between them. "I must concede."

"There you go." Mae's tone is playful, her eyes bright, and she looks at Celica like she never wants to look at anything else, and Celica is so, so in love with her.

"Mae?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so happy to have you here." Celica's voice drops a note, saving her words only for Mae's ears, even though they are alone. "I'm so happy I had you at my side, through all this. It's been a difficult road, but...if it led me to you, I wouldn't change a thing about it."

"I was gonna say the same thing, silly," says Mae. Her eyes are sparkling, but she doesn't cry. Perhaps her joy outweighs any tears. "Maybe not as eloquently, though."

Celica laughs, and leans forward to kiss her. The kiss is soft, but as eager as the first time. It's all still new, but wonderful, a candlelight that lives in Celica's heart, small but burning brightly, keeping away the cold.

"Come on." Mae's hands hold Celica's, like they have so many times, like they will for so many times to come. "Let's go get you crowned."

"Gladly," says Celica. "Lead the way, love."

Mae grins, and her laughter rings through the air as she pulls Celica forward, and together, they enter a new world.

And with those hands holding hers, Celica is not afraid - not of any flame, of any sword, of any monster.

Her love will always be stronger.

\---

_On an ocean of flame, an angel ended the war that they waged._

_A people, wounded but free, seek what lies beyond this dark age._

_For though I am gone, just ash in the wind, my life is surrendered so yours can begin._

_Courage, my children, this is your song._

_I am the earth, and I know you are strong._

_\---_

_Alm, Saint-King_

As first king of the One Kingdom of Valentia, Alm spent his life restoring the continent to glory. He would be remembered fondly by later generations as Saint-King Alm I, who cast off the gods' oppressive yoke and founded a land that would last a thousand years.

_Mycen, Valentia's Chancellor_

As the One Kingdom's new chancellor - and a right-hand man to King Alm and Queen Celica - good Sir Mycen worked tirelessly toward the kingdom's restoration. Despite his formal standing and title, the king and queen continued to love him like a grandfather.

_Nomah, Father of Novis_

After spearheading the unification of the Mila and Duma Faithful, Nomah became the new sect's high priest with the blessing of the Great Sage Halcyon. Though he was adored by a congregation numbering in the tens of thousands, his friends attest that he retained his playful, lighthearted nature all his life, and was always close with the queen.

_Lukas, Sharpwitted Soldier_

Lukas joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, and after retiring, founded a school where he devoted himself to his students' education. His calm, intellectual mien won him many friends, and he never longed for companionship throughout the rest of his days.

_Kliff, Curious Spirit_

With the war over, Kliff dedicated himself fully to his studies. Eventually, feeling he had learned all he could in Valentia, he bid Alm and Celica farewell and embarked on a journey to lands unknown. It's said the missives he sent home helped further medicine and technology in Valentia, and were a great aid to the king and queen.

_Tobin, Cautious Comrade_

As one of the most scrupulous knights in the One Kingdom's Brotherhood, Tobin spent his life serving his friends King Alm and Queen Celica. The king and queen, in turn, placed a great deal of trust in Tobin, eventually granting him both a title and his own castle.

_Gray, Wry Comrade_

As a member of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, Gray worked diligently at restoring the continent. His strength and charm helped pave the way to many great victories, and he and Sir Tobin were rarely seen apart.

_Faye, Heart of Ram_

Faye declined knighthood, instead choosing to travel the world with her newfound friends. It's said she learned great lessons and committed greater deeds, becoming somewhat of a folk hero to future generations. Eventually, she and her wife established a priory for the poor that lasted for many years to come.

_Silque, Voice of Mila_

Silque took a small group of companions and journeyed Valentia, healing the wounded left behind by the bitter war. While historians cannot trace her exact path, it is thought that she eventually established a priory of her own not far from Ram Village, and anecdotes survive across the continent telling of the countless lives she saved.

_Clair, Highborn Flier_

As a knight of the One Kingdom, Clair worked hard on behalf of the continent, and was thought to be a splash of color amidst the mostly dour men of the Brotherhood. Clair never stayed grounded - even in old age, she and her pegasus continued to race across the sky, gawkers be damned.

_Clive, Idealistic Knight_

Clive was appointed the first captain of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights. It's said his experience alongside Alm taught him great lessons about a knight's duty, and under his leadership, the Brotherhood flourished.

_Forsyth, Dutiful Soldier_

Forsyth joined the One Kingdom's knights after the war, working hard to bring order back to the land. He never shed his enthusiasm and zeal, and served many years alongside Clive as a boisterous but hardworking lieutenant. Despite all his duties, he still found time to visit his husband in one of Zofia's frontier towns.

_Python, Freespirited Soldier_

While the One Kingdom offered him a knighthood, Python chose a quieter life as head of a frontier militia that defended villages and towns from brigands. His marriage to a high-ranking knight turned heads, but Python never did care much about the thoughts of others, and it's believed they were very happy.

_Genny, Endearing Ally_

Genny returned to Novis Priory and in time became its head bishop. She never lost her love for writing, and not only kept in correspondence with her former allies, but went on to pen several novels about the adventures of the Valentian armies. Her stories lived on in history for many years to come, although it was thought that the details were embellished somewhat.

_Boey, Skillful Survivor_

Boey served as one of the queen's most trusted aides and advisers. Never a fan of battle, he was happy to lay down his spells and instead devote himself to a life of diplomacy and peace. He and the queen consort were known to bicker endlessly, but were devoted friends to each other for the rest of their days.

_Kamui, Free Spirit_

Intrigued by Jesse's ambitious plans, Kamui helped to found a desert nation of mercenaries, and lived there happily for a time. He eventually left the nation behind, though it's said he remained in close touch with some of his old friends.

_Leon, True of Heart_

Welcomed into the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, Leon remained at Valbar's side until an injury ended his fighting career. He then took up work as a merchant in the city market, where he and his husband lived free, happy, and dauntlessly true to themselves to the last.

_Valbar, Knight of the Seas_

Valbar joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights at Celica's request, where he worked to train the next generation. Well-loved for his open and honest nature, he spent his years happily surrounded by friends and admirers, though it was said there was one he came to love above all else.

_Mathilda, Legendary Knight_

Mathilda joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights and became a key figure in the kingdom's growth, said to have the strength of ten inferior soldiers. She was kind to all in her command, and very popular among the commonfolk for her steadfast dedication and strength. Her legendary exploits lived on forever in Valentian history.

_Atlas, Village Hero_

After returning to the mountain home where his brothers waited, Atlas resumed life as a lumberjack - though his work defending the nearby villages from bandits continued to win him admiration. While retired from the army, he was always first to aid the queen in times of need.

_Jesse, Desert Leader_

After founding a mercenary nation in Grieth's former land, Jesse then proved successful at ruling it. In times of strife, he worked with Alm and Celica to secure peace. Tales of his valor are told even now, in which he's reverentially called "The Steel Amidst the Sand."

_Sonya, Witch-healer_

Determined to honor her sisters' memories, Sonya dedicated her life to study, hoping to find a way to cure the surviving witches by learning more about those who created them. Anxious rumors abounded about a coven of witches residing on Fear Mountain, but none ever harmed the populace, and it was said the mage controlling them, though reserved, was nothing but a gracious neighbor. Eventually, a few Rigelian women thought long dead returned to their home villages safe and alive, and it was said the queen herself wept at the news. 

_Deen, Dark Heart_

While few to no records make mention of where Deen journeyed after the war, it is suspected that he settled in Jesse's mercenary nation. The Brave Sword and all its dark secrets vanished along with him - most likely his intended goal.

_Saber, Mercenary Prince_

When the dust had settled, Saber left the royal court and joined Jesse and Kamui in founding a new land within Valentia's deserts. His mercenary work continued, and while he was said to be one of the greatest, he only ever served those he found to be worthy. He and the queen maintained correspondence all their lives, though Saber's true identity was never publicly known until long after they were both gone.

_Luthier, Seeker of Truth_

Though he struggled with the perceived inadequacy of his magic, Luthier was offered a position as a royal scholar in the king and queen's court, which he joyfully accepted. It's said the discoveries he made there shaped the future of Valentian magic and medicine for centuries to come - and perhaps more importantly to Luthier himself, he made a great many friends.

_Delthea, Precocious Mage_

Deeply shaken by the war's events, Delthea chose to step back from ambitious magical exploits, instead focusing on living a happy life. As an adult, she founded a school for magic, where generations of young mages learned to safely control their budding powers. Her brother visited often, and the sound of their bickering brought laughter to the classrooms.

_Tatiana, Saint of Rigel_

Having learned the truth of her beloved's origin, Tatiana encouraged Zeke to complete his duties in Archanea before returning home to her. She continued living a quiet and peaceful life in her oceanside village, and while her accomplishments were not grand ones, it's said she brought light to the lives she touched.

_Zeke, Mysterious Knight_

Zeke disappeared for a time after the war, but upon his return, never left again. It's said only Tatiana ever knew the truth of his origins, but he nevertheless rejoined the Brotherhood of Knights and served dutifully to the last.

_Palla, Catria, and Est, Whitewing Trio_

Successfully reunited, the sisters returned home to their beloved Commander in triumph. Tales of their further glorious exploits line the pages of Archanea's history books.

_Rinea, Gentle Spirit_

In the years after the war, Rinea traveled Valentia, healing the injured and helping the poor as she began to discover a world she'd never before known. Though scholars disagree as to whether she found true love or lived contentedly alone, they agree on one thing: her life was one of gentleness, joy, and peace.

_Mae, Bundle of Energy_

Mae went on to become Queen Consort of Valentia, and was said to be a witty diplomat, helping her wife along the difficult path of uniting a war-torn continent. She never lost her love of life, her wicked humor, or her determination, and her boundless optimism provided comfort and joy to both her wife and her people.

_Celica, Phoenix Queen_

The first queen of Valentia guided the land with wisdom and compassion. She came to be universally loved by her people, both for her work fostering peace within the nascent kingdom and for her endless courage in the face of hardship and toil. She was known to history as the Phoenix Queen Celica, who helped created a kingdom that knew one thousand years of peace. 

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I was originally just going to do epilogues for Celica's army and a few significant characters from Alm's, but I wanted to tweak a bunch of endings so I decided to go ahead and do everyone, just for fun.  
> \- Thank so much you for reading! If you enjoyed this, you may want to read the sister fic/first part of this series, which is from Rinea's POV, or the assortment of short stories from different character POVs, both of which can be found on the series page! :)


End file.
